Hunter
by Disructor
Summary: Homura ha comenzado a tocar fondo, serias dudas la atormentan sobre si debería rendirse o continuar repitiendo todo por siempre, pero en una nueva línea de tiempo se encuentra con alguien que le ofrece la oportunidad de ser libre y de salvar no solo a madoka, sino también al resto de sus amigas, siempre y cuando esté dispuesta a luchar contra enemigos mas peligrosos que walpurgis.
1. Chapter 1

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

"Logre resistir" fue lo primero en la mente de homura después de su intensa lucha contra Walpurgisnacht.

La chica, que se encontraba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en lo que alguna vez fue una pared después de que la bruja decidiera arrojarle un edificio entero, evaluaba la condición en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, dicha condición no era muy buena.

"Ambos brazos fracturados, al menos 7 costillas rotas, un pulmón colapsado, daño severo en la columna debido a que no puedo sentir las piernas a pesar de que ambas se encuentran rotas y con fracturas expuestas, estomago, riñón y hígado perforados por varillas de acero y un muy probable traumatismo cerebral debido a que no puedo recordar nada después del impacto" dijo la pelinegra mientras tosía sangre.

Si bien esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba herida de gravedad, hacía ya bastante tiempo, que no terminaba en un estado tan crítico, estaba segura de que lo único que la mantenía viva era la poca magia que aún le quedaba, sin embargo, no duraría mucho, podía sentir como dicha magia disminuía a cada segundo pronto se quedaría sin magia, sin ella, nada evitaría que sucumbiera ante sus heridas y la muerte la reclamaría.

Al menos el plan de mantener alejada a Walpurgisnacht de las zonas donde las personas se refugiaban del huracán, parecía a ver funcionado… sin embargo, no fue nada fácil, tuvo que usar todo el arsenal que había reunido específicamente para tal tarea y mantener a la bruja enfocada solamente en ella.

"me alegra que madoka no esté aquí para verme en condiciones tan deplorables" susurro la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Homura-chan!" con un suspiro, la chica gira con dificultad su cabeza hacia donde escucho esa voz que ella conocía demasiado bien "M-Madoka" dijo la pelinegra.

Lo primero que noto cuando la miro y que la hizo soltar un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, fue que la joven frente a ella llevaba el uniforme de su escuela y no el vestido rosa que sin duda revelaría que era una chica mágica… tampoco notaba algún anillo en su mano… bien, eso era algo bueno, pero, aun así, debía asegurarse que madoka no hiciera el contrato, incluso si no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"M-Madoka puedo pedirte… una última… c-cosa" dijo la pelinegra con dificultad mientras su traje de chica mágica desaparecía dejándola en su uniforme de escuela también.

"no digas eso homura-chan!, s-solo deja de hablar conserva tus fuerzas, la ayuda está en camino" dijo la pelirosa con desesperación en su voz y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Como odiaba verla llorar, pero en esta situación era algo inevitable, técnicamente era la última amiga que le quedaba y por lo sucia que estaba su ropa, debió haberla buscado por un tiempo, solo para que su búsqueda terminara con ella en un estado tan grotesco como podría ser la imagen de alguien desangrándose tras a ver sido empalado por varias varillas de acero, junto con las piernas y brazos completamente destrozados.

Aun así, homura no quería nada más que abrazarla, decirle que no se preocupara que dejara de llorar y que todo iba a estar bien; si tan solo pudiera moverse, ciertamente las cosas nunca salen como ella quiere, sin embargo, si quería trasmitir sus últimas palabras debía ser rápida, el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

"M-Madoka, quiero que me prometas… que no harás el contrato y que tendrás una vida plena por ambas" dijo la pelinegra con cansancio en su voz.

Se sintió mal al decir esas palabras, porque se sentía como si se estuviera aprovechando de la situación, pero quien podía culparla, era la única forma en que podría estar segura de que madoka no rompería su promesa.

"no digas eso… H-Homura-chan por favor… quédate conmigo por favor… no me dejes sola" dijo la pelirosa entre sollozos mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pelinegra y la abrazaba.

Homura apoyo su cabeza contra la de la pelirosa como un intento de consuelo antes de responder.

"nunca estarás sola… tienes una madre y un padre que te aman y esperan que su preciosa hija vuelva con ellos" al notar que la pelirosa la abrazaba con más fuerza decidió continuar "al igual que un hermano que espera que su dulce hermana vuelva para jugar juntos"

Una vez más, se sintió mal usando a la familia de madoka de esa forma, pero para evitar que madoka se volviera una chica mágica usaría todo lo que pudiera, seguramente junko-san podría entenderla.

"M-Madoka, yo siempre… estaré contigo donde quiera que vayas… así que por favor prométeme, que seguirás con tu vida y serás feliz" dijo la pelinegra, con su voz cada vez más débil, podía sentir como la vida la abandonaba "por favor M-Madoka… por mi"

"lo prometo! Así que por favor ya basta" dijo la pelirosa mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que dejara de hablar.

"Gr-Gracias, por ser mi amiga… Kaname-san…" dijo la pelinegra en un susurro con sus últimas fuerzas, lo último que homura escucho, fue el llanto de la pelirosa y un pequeño chasquido antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

Al abrir los ojos una vez más observa, ese techo con el que se ha llegado a familiarizar tanto, recordándole que una vez más había muerto cumpliendo su promesa.

Solo otra línea de tiempo, donde murió para evitar que madoka hiciera el contrato, ¿Cuántas han sido ya?, Simplemente ha perdido la cuenta, ha muerto tantas veces intentando sobrevivir, después de cumplir su promesa, y es que parecía algo imposible de lograr hasta ahora, si evitaba que madoka hiciera el contrato, entonces homura moría ya sea antes, durante o después de su lucha con walpurgis.

Recordando su primera muerte, no pudo evitar pensar que todo era simplemente absurdo, cuando al fin fue capaz de evitar que madoka se volviera una chica mágica aun si fue acosta de su propia vida, fue realmente feliz, no solo había logrado salvar a su amiga después de incontables líneas de tiempo, sino que, si moría antes de que su gema de alma se corrompiera por completo, seria libre al fin del infierno que es la vida de una chica mágica y al fin podría descansar.

Sin embargo, el destino se rio de ella y una vez más hizo pedazos sus esperanzas, cuando después de cerrar los ojos y dejar que la muerte la reclamara, escucho un chasquido, para luego abrir los ojos y verse en esa maldita cama del hospital otra vez.

Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad, hace solo unos momentos estaba agonizando, podía sentir la fría mano de la muerte mientras reclamaba su alma, entonces… ¿qué había ocurrido? Después de tomarse unos minutos para pensar, llego a la conclusión, de que algo sucedió con sus poderes, no obstante, aún no sabía ¿qué es ese algo?, rápidamente abandono su cama y salió del hospital en busca de kyubey para exigirle una explicación.

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido y como funciona su escudo, Kyubey le explico, que su control sobre el tiempo se debe, a la arena que contiene su escudo y no la magia de homura, al morir de alguna forma la arena se activó por si sola provocando así su regreso en el tiempo y que el chasquido que escucho fue el momento en que salto de una línea de tiempo a otra.

Lo que ciertamente era un misterio, fue el cómo la arena pudo activarse una vez perdió su trasformación de chica mágica, sin embargo, era algo normal que hubiera irregularidades cuando la magia está involucrada, asegurando que aún había mucho de la magia que no entendían y que por eso era interesante para ellos este tipo de eventos aleatorios.

En otras palabras, no es algo que se pueda arreglar… durante las siguientes líneas de tiempo, homura descubrió que, la arena se activaba cuando moría o si el escudo sufría algún daño, que provocaba que la arena se filtrara de su contenedor y tal como sucedió la primera vez, no importaba si estuviera trasformada o no, aun sin el escudo presente la arena siempre se activaba.

Incluso si su gema de alma era destruida el resultado siempre fue el mismo, así que decidió solo ignorar el problema y siguió adelante…

Con el tiempo, no solo llego a acostumbrarse al hecho de que no podía morir, sino también a aceptar que su única salida era el de terminar convertida en bruja, sin embargo, se había propuesto continuar con su misión de salvar a madoka con el ligero cambio de hacer lo posible para no morir y tratar de disfrutar, al menos por un tiempo, una vida a su lado.

Una vez termino de recordar lo que la llevo a su situación actual, no pudo evitar preguntarse, si realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo; Cierra los ojos mientras se recuerda así misma que no puede pensar en darse por vencida, por más que quiera salir de este laberinto que hasta ahora parece sin final, le es imposible hacerlo, primero debe cumplir su promesa y con algo de suerte talvez, homura pueda comenzar a vivir su vida, pero para eso no debía darse por vencida ya que rendirse significaría terminar convertida en bruja.

Ella niega con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que la atormentan desde hace ya varias líneas de tiempo, abre los ojos, toma las sabanas de su cama y se sienta; no tiene sentido perder el tiempo pensando en eso ahora.

Con su determinación renovada se pone de pie sobre el frio piso del hospital y camina al baño mientras comienza a pensar en su nuevo plan, había muchas variables que analizar para tratar de idear el próximo rumbo a seguir; mantener ocupada a walpurgis sin duda fue un buen plan, si tan solo no se hubiera quedado sin su capacidad para detener el tiempo... esa maldita arena no hacía nada más que fastidiarla, primero evitando su muerte y ahora acabándose en los momentos más importantes.

Después de echarse agua en la cara para despejar su mente y deshacerse de su creciente frustración, recuerda que debe reabastecer su arsenal ya que actualmente no cuenta con nada más que unas cuantas pistolas.

Pero primero debía salir del hospital y llegar a su departamento, con una respiración profunda se preparó para la ajetreada mañana que le esperaba, después del ahora ya muy típico papeleo y algunas recomendaciones dadas por los doctores sobre su condición, por fin fue dada de alta, homura sabía que podía evitarse todo eso, simplemente saltando por la ventana de su habitación, sin embargo, si bien su desaparición no provocaría ninguna preocupación por parte de sus padres y que por lo tanto no tenía que temer a ningún tipo de investigación por parte de la policía, lo que si le causaba malestar, era la muy probable preocupación que generaría al personal del hospital que la atendió durante todos estos años, en especial la doctora kobayashi y la enfermera tanaka, por lo que, pasar por todo el procedimiento médico, para darle el alta no era tan malo.

Una vez termino de recoger sus pocas pertenencias, salió del edificio y emprendió su camino hacia su departamento, sin embargo, una vez dio un paso fuera de los terrenos del hospital, el mundo se silenció, no solo eso, no había ni una sola persona en las calles simplemente desaparecieron.

"¿Que está ocurriendo?" dice mientras voltea la cabeza en todas las direcciones tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo.

"no te alarmes Akemi Homura" escucho decir a una voz detrás de ella, exaltándola, rápidamente se da la vuelta tratando de localizar de donde provenía esa voz.

"aquí arriba" escucho a la voz decir, esta vez al dirigir la mirada donde se le indicaba logro verlo, en un muro, sentado tranquilamente un gato negro la observaba fijamente.

Al observarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta que era el gato que madoka salvo con su deseo en la primera línea de tiempo.

"¿Amy?" No, ella no debería ser capaz de hablar es solo un gato común y corriente "quién eres y que haces con ese aspecto" cuestiono mirándolo fijamente, esto solo podía ser obra de kyubey pensó, sin embargo ¿porque usaría esa forma? Nunca lo ha hecho antes en ninguna línea de tiempo, entonces ¿porque ahora? Y más importante aún ¿con que propósito?

"Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que no soy, ni tengo nada que ver con la criatura que ustedes las chicas mágicas conocen como kyubey, sin embargo, se todo sobre ellos y sobre ustedes las chicas mágicas, ahora para responder a tus preguntas; primero sobre el ¿por qué? De esta forma, es simple necesitaba hablar contigo y para eso necesitaba un cuerpo con el que pudiéramos ser capaz de interactuar y al mismo tiempo no te sintieras incomoda fue entonces que tome posesión de este pequeño amigo" dijo mientras saltaba del muro y se sentaba enfrente de ella.

"ahora con respecto a tu otra pregunta ¿quién soy?, pues esa es una pregunta algo más difícil de responder, pero tratare de ser lo más breve y comprensible que pueda" dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente "soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman un extraterrestre, veras al igual que ustedes una vez fui parte de una civilización avanzada que vivía en paz hasta que los incubadores nos encontraron y así como les pasa ahora fuimos usados como sus peones para recolectar energía y así alargar la vida útil del universo"

"¿fuimos?" Cuestiono la pelinegra "¿quieres decir acaso que eres una chica mágica?"

"hace mucho tiempo si… lo fui, sin embargo, como puedes ver ahora soy un simple gato, aunque con algunos trucos como ya habrás notado" dijo mientras con un gesto de su cola apuntaba a las calles donde hasta hace unos momentos hubo personas caminado por la acera y vehículos transitando.

"sí es cierto eso que dices, ¿porque los incubadores vendrían a la tierra, si ya los tenían a ustedes?" dijo ella mientras procesaba todo lo que acaba de escuchar aun pensando que podía ser una trampa "y conque motivo me contarías todo esto"

"porque, querida, los habitantes de mi mundo fueron aniquilados por las brujas y temo que el suyo termine de la misma manera" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"q-que… a que te refieres entiendo que las brujas son peligrosas, pero, aunque odie admitirlo, mientras haya chicas mágicas para cazarlas no deberían ser un problema mayor" dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a interesarse más en lo que este ¿gato? o ¿chica? Lo que sea que fuese le decía.

"Si, eso fue lo que nosotras también pensábamos al principio y por un largo tiempo fue así, hasta que comenzamos a notar que las brujas incluso las recién nacidas eran más fuertes de lo que deberían, no mucho después, fue que nos enteramos por qué" Dijo mientras observa el cielo.

"¿De qué fue lo que se enteraron?" pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz, a pesar de a ver pasado tanto tiempo repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo mes, la verdad es que nunca le presto mucha atención a las brujas que no fueran walpurgis.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, con un suspiro devolvió su mirada a la pelinegra.

"sabes que las brujas pueden fortalecerse conforme pasa el tiempo mientras más gente maten y se alimenten de su energía negativa correcto?"

"Si, por eso debemos acabar con ellas lo más pronto posible no solo para salvar vidas sino también para evitar que se vuelvan más difíciles de matar" contesto la pelinegra segura de conocer muy bien el comportamiento básico de las brujas "sin embargo, nos ven como sus depredadores y tratan de evitarnos, lo que complica su cacería, de ahí que tengamos que rastrearlas con nuestras gemas de alma"

"Cierto, pero lo que descubrimos es que esa no es la única forma que una bruja tiene para fortalecerse" dijo mientras dejaba otro pequeño momento de silencio para que la chica asimilara sus palabras y luego continuo "nos dimos cuenta que podían volverse más fuertes después de devorar y asimilar a brujas más pequeñas y débiles, para empeorar las cosas cuando una bruja aprende esto comienza a perseguir no solo a personas sino también a otras brujas, después de todo mientras más fuerte sea más probabilidades de sobrevivir tiene" dijo con un claro sarcasmo en su voz.

"Aun así después de saber esto, ninguna se preocupó mucho, debido a que solo debíamos matarlas antes de que pudieran devorar a suficientes brujas menores para volverse un problema… hasta que sucedió algo que ninguna pensó que podría ocurrir; una de estas brujas descubrió, que podía volverse aún más fuerte si devora las gemas de alma de chicas mágicas, provocando así que nosotras pasáramos de ser el depredador a ser una presa más; poco a poco más brujas se dieron cuenta de esto, iniciando así una cacería desenfrenada de chicas mágicas, las brujas ya no se mantenían alejadas de nosotras, si no que nos buscaban para devorar nuestras gemas de alma, mientras más gemas devorara una bruja más inteligente se volvía siendo capaces de incluso crear planes complejos como el de acechar a sus presas por un largo tiempo y así aprender las debilidades de dicha chica para luego atacarlas en el momento que creían más conveniente"

La chica con ahora ya una profunda preocupación espero un momento antes de preguntar "¿q-que fue lo que sucedió después?" dijo ella para luego guardar silencio esperando que continuara su historia.

"las chicas decidieron que era momento de actuar antes que las cosas empeoran aún más, primero decidieron poner al tanto de la situación a la mayor cantidad de chicas mágicas posibles, luego decidieron preguntarle a los incubadores sobre estas brujas, ellos negaron la existencia de dichas brujas ya que no habían pruebas de la existencia de brujas con un comportamiento tan inusual, las chicas cuestionaron entonces el porqué de la gran cantidad de desaparición de chicas mágicas que salían a cazar brujas y que nunca regresaban, los incubadores simplemente dijeron que era algo normal, si una chica no volvía después de una noche de cacería era porque no pudo derrotar a la bruja y fue asesinada por ella"

"sin embargo eso no solucionaba el problema de la gran disminución en la población de las chicas mágicas que no hacía nada más que crecer día a día, viendo que la situación solo estaba empeorando y aceptando la aparente nueva capacidad de las brujas de evolucionar, los incubadores decidieron que como ya no había forma de revertir tal situación, se propusieron sacar la mayor cantidad posible de su preciosa energía, comenzaron a contratar a cualquier chica que tuviera el más mínimo potencial mágico"

Se detuvo un momento mientras dejaba en el aire esas palabras que trasmitían con éxito la gravedad de dicha decisión y continúo hablando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Empeorando aún más la situación, las nuevas chicas mágicas no duraban mucho, o eran asesinadas o se transformaban en brujas, pronto el tiempo de vida estimado de una chica mágica disminuyo de unos cuantos años a tan solo meses y pronto en semanas hasta terminar en días"

"Provocaron la aparición de más brujas de las que las chicas mágicas restantes podían combatir, asegurando la producción de su asquerosa energía, para luego simplemente irse, dejaron nuestro mundo y comenzaron la búsqueda de otra especie que pudiera producir la energía que necesitaban siendo así la humanidad la nueva fuente de su amada energía" dijo mientras se podía notar una pequeña mezcla de ira y tristeza en su voz.

Homura respiro profundamente para aclarar su mente, después de todo lo que ha vivido en todas las líneas de tiempo, había comenzado a creer que todo era posible y que por lo tanto ya nada podía sorprenderla sin embargo esto fue completamente inesperado.

"¿co-como fue que terminaste en la tierra? ¿qué sucedió después de eso? Se animo a decir la pelinegra después de un momento de silencio.

"las chicas mágicas que quedaron decidieron que, a pesar de todo, seguirían luchando hasta el final, no se darían por vencidas, fue así como comenzaron a tratar de mejorar sus habilidades y fue cuando intentaron mejorar el uso de su magia que descubrieron que con la ida de los incubadores también fue el final de sus contratos, siendo así capaces de usar la magia a su total disposición" dijo mientras el tono de su voz cambiaba a uno de orgullo.

"sin embargo se dieron cuenta que sus gemas del alma eran un obstáculo ya que limitaba la cantidad de magia que podían usar a la cantidad de desesperación que su alma podía soportar, fue entonces que decidieron encontrar la manera de introducir su alma de regreso a su cuerpo y después de algunos intentos fueron capaces de hacerlo, descubriendo que, a pesar de que no podían usar magia y que restauraban su cuerpo al estado en el que se encontraban antes de hacer el contrato, su alma aun estando dentro de su cuerpo seguía conservando la capacidad de producir magia, más sorprendente fue que el cuerpo funcionaba como un escudo que evitaba que nuestras almas se corrompieran, como sucedía antes con las gemas del alma"

"Después de eso se dieron a la tarea de extraer su nuevo poder mágico latente en sus almas y usarlo nuevamente; a través de nuestro vasto conocimiento tecnológico logramos diseñar dispositivos que funcionaban como catalizador y así recuperamos nuestra capacidad de usar magia, una vez más podíamos luchar, dejamos de llamarnos chicas mágicas y comenzamos a llamarnos por el título que nos fue arrebatado, nuevamente nos convertimos en cazadoras" dijo mientras esta vez mostraba más emoción en su voz.

Sin embargo, dicha emoción no duro mucho y una vez más cerro los ojos y continuo con su historia.

"pero lastimosamente ya era muy tarde, las brujas que decidimos bautizarlas ahora con el nombre de aberraciones ya habían acabado con al menos el 75% de la población de nuestro mundo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran a las pocas cazadoras vivas, siendo superadas ampliamente en números la posibilidad de supervivencia era demasiado baja, aun con nuestra creciente capacidad ofensiva, no sería suficiente, fue entonces que decidieron que no dejarían que todo lo que sabían se desperdiciara puede que ellas caigan pero no permitirán que esto vuelva a ocurrir sin al menos tratar de ayudar a prevenirlo, así fue como concentraron sus esfuerzos en encontrar una forma de preservar su conocimiento, hasta que usando la tecnología fueron capaces de localizar el planeta al que los incubadores se dirigieron, luego usando sus nuevas habilidades mágicas enviaron el alma de una de estas chicas a la tierra, con la misión de encontrar a una chica mágica que pudiera no solo heredar todos sus conocimientos sino que también fuera capaz de usarlos" termino su historia mientras abría los ojos y observa fijamente a la pelinegra.

"esa chica fui yo, me enviaron con el propósito de encontrar a una chica que pudiera poner fin a su contrato, entrenarla y tratar así de evitar que la historia se repita" continúo diciendo el felino "Durante mucho tiempo estuve vagando por la tierra esperando encontrar a una chica que pudiera romper el contrato"

"me tomo varios siglos, pero por fin fui capaz de encontrarte akemi homura, la única chica mágica que ha podido liberarse del contrato de los incubadores" exclamo el felino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con fin del contrato?" cuestiono ella con curiosidad en su voz "se supone que la única manera de poner fin al contrato es morir o terminar convertida en bruja"

"y estas en lo cierto, una vez una chica hace el contrato a cambio de su deseo es imposible terminarlo sino es muriendo o cayendo en la desesperación; sin embargo, tu sin saberlo, fuiste capaz de liberarte desde el comienzo de el" dijo con diversión en su voz.

"¿Como fui capaz de terminar el contrato?" cuestiono ella, mientras pensaba de qué manera podría haberlo hecho, pero no podía pensar en nada.

"en realidad es muy sencillo querida, todo fue gracias a tu deseo que sin saberlo te otorgo no solo el poder que necesitabas si no también te libero del contrato" viendo que la joven aun parecía confundida continuo su explicación "veras cuando retrocediste en el tiempo borraste la existencia de dicho contrato, para la incubadora o kyubey como se hace llamar tu nunca has hecho un contrato, para el eres una anomalía que no puede explicar"

Homura se quedó en silencio, era cierto, durante gran parte de las líneas de tiempo sino es que todas, kyubey mencionaba que no recordaba haber hecho un contrato con ella, otra cosa a la que debió prestar más atención, estaba tan concentrada en cumplir su promesa que nunca le prestó atención a nada más.

Después de negar con la cabeza para aclarar su mente, decidió preguntar sobre algo que le llamo fuertemente la atención.

"Dijiste desde el comienzo, ¿quieres decir que has estado conmigo en cada una de las líneas de tiempo en las que he estado? Si podías hacer eso ¿porque esperar tanto para decirme esto? ¿Porque no hacerlo desde el comienzo?" cuestiono la pelinegra confusión evidente en su voz.

"porque querida, en ese momento no hubieras podido hacer nada, si no tenías ninguna forma de defenderte ante una bruja normal ¿qué podrías hacer contra una aberración?, fue por eso por lo que decidí no decirte nada por el momento, aun así, permanecí cerca, vigilando tu crecimiento y esperando el momento en que fueras fuerte no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente" respondió la gata.

Después de escuchar su respuesta cualquier otra persona se molestaría y reprocharía su decisión, pero homura no lo hizo, si bien no le agrado el hecho que alguien se sentara y la viera como fallaba en cada línea de tiempo, teniendo la capacidad para ayudarla, sabía que tenía razón, era doloroso pero entendía muy bien a que se refería, en ese tiempo ella era débil, dependía de todas para lograr la victoria más insignificante, el solo hecho de luchar contra familiares le era muy difícil, con una capacidad ofensiva nula le era imposible luchar contra las brujas sola, debido a eso fue que comenzó a aprender sobre el diseño, la fabricación y el uso de explosivos siendo muy efectivos al principio, pero más tarde se dio cuenta, que si bien causaban mucho daño, eran poco prácticos para peleas complejas en las que sus amigas podrían resultar heridas si no tenía cuidado, fue por eso que se vio en la obligación de buscar otra forma de luchar sin correr el riesgo de un gran daño colateral, así fue como comenzó a aprender el manejo de todo tipos de armas de fuego.

Luego de aceptar sus motivos se mentalizo y con una respiración profunda se preparó para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"¿cómo pudiste seguirme cuando retrocedía en el tiempo?" era una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer.

"en resumen, cree un vínculo contigo si tu saltas a otra línea de tiempo te seguiré, ¿cuándo lo hice?, fue el día que tuviste esa conversación íntima con madoka, en el momento que sacaste tu gema de alma para explicarle los riesgos del oficio, aproveche para tocarla y crear dicho vinculo" respondió la gata tranquilamente.

"ya veo, entonces fue durante las primeras líneas de tiempo" dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos.

"es correcto fue en esa línea de tiempo cuando escuche al incubador hablar sobre que no recordaba haber formado un contrato contigo" escucho decir al felino mientras ella abría los ojos y preparaba su siguiente pregunta.

"Sobre estas… aberraciones ¿ha aparecido alguna de ellas?" fue la pregunta de la joven.

El felino pareció pensar por un momento antes de responder.

"si… ya hay varias aberraciones que rondan por este planeta, de hecho, algunas de ellas ya les han puesto un ojo a las chicas tanto de esta como de las ciudades vecinas, ahora si te preguntas por qué nunca te encontraste con alguna durante todas las líneas de tiempo, es porque yo me he encargado de evitar que alguna de ustedes se encuentre con una, sin embargo, ahora dependiendo de la decisión que tomes puede que ya no tenga que hacerlo" fue su respuesta.

"A que te refieres con ¿la decisión que tome?" cuestiono ella con una clara confusión.

"la decisión sobre si deseas ayudar a evitar que la historia se repita o no, homura te lo dije desde el principio, yo no soy como los incubadores no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, independientemente de lo que decidas, mi intención es ayudarte, por eso te ofrezco la oportunidad de liberarte de tu laberinto, una vez libre puedes decirme si deseas ayudar o no, solo pido que al menos lo consideres"

Puede que por fuera pareciera estar tranquila, pero en su mente homura estaba en conflicto por un lado aceptar significaba dejar de lado su misión de salvar a madoka, sin embargo, declinar significaría que perdería quizás la única oportunidad de ser libre y escapar del laberinto sin final en el que quedó atrapada al pedir su deseo, ¿es realmente eso lo que desea? Seguir siendo prisionera de una promesa que ni siquiera sabe si podrá cumplir sin morir en el intento, de continuar así ¿alguna vez podrá ser libre, para vivir su vida?

Todas esas preguntas son las que homura siempre se esforzó por ignorar, que trato de olvidar, pero que siempre estaban presentes ocultas en algún rincón de su mente atormentándola en sus sueños, siempre impidiéndole dormir tranquilamente, recuerdos de sus múltiples muertes, las muertes de madoka y las muertes del resto de las que alguna vez pudo llamar amigas pasan por su mente, permitiéndole al fin ver todos los errores que cometió al tratar de cumplir su promesa.

Dejando escapar una pequeña risa amarga, al fin pudo entender porque Sayaka siempre sospecho de ella en todas las líneas de tiempo, siempre cerca de madoka, siempre apareciendo en el momento justo; el hecho de que ella actuara como si supiera absolutamente todo sobre ellas, ciertamente no pintaba una muy buena imagen de ella; dios en realidad parecía una completa acosadora, cuya obsesión enferma era madoka.

Ciertamente esta no era la vida con la que soñaba cuando aún estaba en el hospital, como pudo olvidarse de todo, se suponía que cuando fuera libre de esa cama, lucharía por forjar un futuro que la hiciera olvidar su desafortunado pasado, quien diría que se desviaría del camino después de tan solo a ver hecho su primer amigo…

"Lo siento madoka, pero…" recuerdos de todos los años que paso sola en la fría habitación del hospital pasan por su mente reforzando así su decisión "nunca seré capaz de salvarte, si primero no logro salvarme a mí misma" dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba sus puños.

Era hora de abrir los ojos darse cuenta de que salvar a madoka no era todo en su vida, si fuera así, una vez lo lograra, ¿qué sucedería luego? ¿Qué sería de ella una vez acabara con walpurgis? ¿cómo continuaría con su vida una vez fuera libre de repetir el mismo mes una y otra vez? Nunca pensó en lo que le ocurriría a ella una vez tuviera éxito.

No… si lo ha pensado, el problema era que, debido a su problema con el escudo, se había concentrado en solo disfrutar los breves momentos de felicidad que se le presentaban, resignada a jamás ser capaz de escapar al destino de terminar como una bruja.

También era momento de aceptar que si bien madoka siempre seria la misma joven amable y bondadosa en todas las líneas de tiempo; nunca sería capaz de recordarla, los recuerdos de los días que pasaron juntas, los momentos que compartieron, que para ella significaban todo para esta madoka no significan nada.

Puede que nuestra relación nunca sea la misma; aun si para ti yo solo sea una amiga más, para mí siempre serás más que una amiga, ciertamente me he tomado mi tiempo, pero a partir de ahora tomare el control de mi vida una vez más.

Después de cerrar los ojos y tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas dirigió su mirada al pequeño animal frente a ella para dar a conocer su decisión.

"Acepto, por favor enséñame a ser una cazadora" dijo con determinación.

"Bien en ese caso, ¿qué tal si nos dirigimos a tu apartamento para comenzar el proceso de introducir tu alma a tu cuerpo?" dijo el felino con una voz alegre.

"por supuesto, pero antes de eso podrías volver todo a la normalidad, este silencio está comenzando a incomodarme mucho" confeso la pelinegra mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las calles.

"oh claro, lo siento, mi error" dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar en un aura blanca y de la nada todo volvió a la normalidad la gente, los vehículos, todo regreso a como estaba al momento de salir del hospital "me he acostumbrado tanto a mi territorio que olvide la diferencia entre él y la realidad" confeso el gato con voz avergonzada.

* * *

Una vez dentro del departamento y decidir que la sala de estar sería un buen lugar para comenzar con el procedimiento de volver a introducir el alma de homura a su cuerpo, esta última decidió, hacerle una pregunta que llevaba pensando desde que comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento.

"antes de empezar hay algo que me gustaría saber, si no te molesta por supuesto" dijo la pelinegra.

"no tienes que ser tan formal ahora, somos compañeras después de todo" dijo la gata mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente a ella "pregunta lo que quieras" insto ella.

"Bien… me estaba preguntando… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"oh, cierto con toda la larga historia olvide presentarme, mi nombre es…" Comenzó el felino a decir antes de congelarse y quedarse en silencio.

"¿es?" insistió la pelinegra.

"es… es…" dijo el felino una vez más mientras trataba de recordar hasta que al final con un suspiro confeso "no lo sé"

"¿qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿cómo puedes olvidar tu nombre?" cuestiono incrédula la pelinegra.

"no lo sé he pasado siguiéndote por tanto tiempo y sin nadie con quien hablar que simplemente lo olvide" confeso el felino con clara vergüenza en su voz.

"¿cuándo llegaste a la tierra?" pregunto la pelinegra con algo de diversión, no podía creer que alguien pudiera a olvidar su nombre tan fácilmente, después de todo ella misma no ha olvidado el suyo, incluso después de todo el tiempo que paso repitiendo el mismo mes una y otra vez.

"pues… creo que fue a principios del antiguo Egipto" respondió el felino antes de levantar la vista para ver a homura con una sonrisa y una mirada de diversión en su rostro "¿que están gracioso?" Cuestiono para luego darse cuenta de algo "¿estas insinuando que estoy vieja verdad?" esta vez homura no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa delatando así sus pensamientos "ja ja si muy gracioso, eso es ríete ahora solo espera que comencemos el entrenamiento y veremos si aún serás capaz de reír" dijo el felino mientras le dirigía lo que parecía una mirada de fastidio.

"lo siento no pude evitarlo" dijo la pelinegra mientras recuperaba la compostura "¿entonces cómo debería llamarte?" pregunto ella volviendo al tema anterior.

"Pues… no lose ¿qué nombre te resultaría más cómodo al dirigirte a mí?" pregunto el felino.

"¿Qué te parece Amy? Es el nombre que madoka le dio a la gata que estas poseyendo" respondió la pelinegra después de pensar un poco.

"¿Amy? Me gusta tendré que acostumbrarme, pero no tengo nada en contra, así que creo que ese será mi nombre a partir de ahora" concluyo la ahora recién nombrada Amy.

"Bien con eso aclarado ¿cómo planeas introducir mi alma de vuelta a mi cuerpo?" cuestiono la pelinegra con curiosidad.

"sobre eso, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de comenzar" dijo Amy llamando la atención de la pelinegra y antes de que preguntara decidió hablar "es sobre tu cuerpo, recuerdas que mencione que necesitaba que fueras fuerte tanto física como mentalmente" pregunto Amy.

Esto solo confundió a la pelinegra, no entendía porque sacaba un tema del cual ya habían hablado anteriormente, hasta que al fin cayo en cuenta.

"También mencionaste algo sobre restaurar el cuerpo al estado previo al contrato…" comenzó a decir la pelinegra antes de detenerse.

"veo por tu cara que ya te disté cuenta del problema al que nos enfrentaremos" respondió Amy "una vez hayamos introducido tu alma de regreso a tu cuerpo perderás la capacidad de usar magia, sin embargo, eso no es un problema, fácilmente puedo ayudarte con eso, el verdadero problema es que volverás a ser aquella chica con un cuerpo frágil y corazón débil"

Esto hizo que homura sintiera un escalofrió pasar por su columna, el solo hecho de pensar que volvería a ser tan débil, que sería inútil otra vez, hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Viendo la expresión de puro terror en la cara de homura, Amy decidió tratar de tranquilizarla.

"oye tranquila, eso no significa que ya no serás capaz de luchar, el motivo por el que espere tanto a que fueras fuerte mentalmente, es porque el cuerpo no puede lograr lo que la mente no puede imaginar" comento Amy.

"A-a que te refieres?" pregunto la pelinegra mientras salía de su estado catatónico.

"Tu fuerza no está en tu cuerpo si no en tu mente; el correcto conocimiento y entrenamiento de tu mente es lo que permite el manejo libre de la magia, mientras mejor seas controlando tu mente mejor serás usando magia" instruyo el felino.

"y mientras mejor seas usando la magia" continuo el felino

"mayor capacidad de lucha tendré" termino de entender la pelinegra.

"exactamente" alabo el felino "aun así, no creas que te libraras del entrenamiento físico, necesitaras tener al menos una resistencia física decente, si bien con la magia puedes multiplicar todas tus capacidades físicas como la fuerza y la velocidad, para lograrlo primero debes tener una fuerza y velocidad que multiplicar" le advirtió el felino.

"tenías que decirlo de esa manera?" cuestiono la pelinegra.

"solo quería asegurarme, que entendieras el infierno que será tu entrenamiento" dijo el felino en un tono alegre.

"nunca nada ha sido fácil en mi vida, ¿porque pensaría que esto sería la excepción?" susurro la pelinegra.

"no lo sé, tu dime" le respondió Amy, tomándola por sorpresa debido a que no pensó que pudiera escucharla, luego recordó que los gatos tenían un excepcional sentido de la audición y lo dejo pasar.

Viendo a la gata sentada en uno de los sillones, observándola mientras movía la cola de una manera que sugería que estaba ansiosa por comenzar, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro de resignación decidiendo que era mejor dejar de retrasar las cosas y empezar de una vez.

* * *

"De acuerdo, para devolver tu alma a tu cuerpo y recuperar tu humanidad, lo que debes hacer es reafirmar el vínculo que tienen entre sí, normalmente una chica mágica busca lo contrario, al negar ese vínculo se puede aumentar la resistencia al dolor, eliminar necesidades como alimentarse, dormir, entre otras cosas, en tu caso debes fortalecer ese vínculo, debes llamar a tu alma, invitarla a formar parte de ti una vez más" instruyo el felino a la pelinegra que se encontraba en una postura de meditación birmana.

"esta postura es realmente necesaria" cuestiono la pelinegra.

"la postura de tu cuerpo condiciona tu estado mental, esa postura facilitara tu respiración, lo que te ayudara a calmar tu mente, necesitas estar concentrada al 100% para tener éxito" respondió el felino "por otra parte también le dará una buena estabilidad a tu cuerpo lo que te permitirá permanecer sentada por horas sin cansarte, después de todo no sabemos cuánto tiempo te tomara mover tu alma" concluyo el felino.

"entiendo" respondió la pelinegra.

"bien, con eso dicho es hora de comenzar" anuncio el felino mientras colocaba la gema de alma frente a la pelinegra "cierra los ojos, respira profundo, relájate y despeja tu mente una vez creas estar lista, quiero que te concentres en sentir tu alma, cuando logres sentirla, trata de imaginar un hilo, que empieza en tu cuerpo y finaliza en tu alma, una vez logres la conexión, solo es cuestión de tirar lentamente de dicho hilo con tu mente, una buena forma de lograrlo es imaginar que el hilo poco a poco se hace más corto conforme se va introduciendo en tu cuerpo"

Homura siguió las instrucciones que su nueva compañera y maestra le dijo, sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y nada parecía ocurrir hasta que después de 2 horas cuando estaba comenzando a frustrarse logro establecer el vínculo, fue una sensación muy extraña podía sentir su cuerpo ligero, junto con un malestar en su pecho que la hacía sentir un vacío terrible, como si algo que debería estar ahí faltara, no fue algo inesperado considerando que lo que faltaba era algo de tanta importancia como lo es el alma, sin embargo cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse concentrada, si bien le llevo 2 horas establecer el vínculo, lo que realmente parece estarle cansando demasiado es mantenerlo.

Luchando por mantenerse enfocada en su tarea, homura podía sentir como su cuerpo parecía llamar a su alma de una forma que solo puede describir como desesperada, hasta que ya no pudo más y su concentración se rompió.

"esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba" menciono la pelinegra mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al estrés, el agotamiento mental siempre fue su mayor problema.

"te dije que no sería fácil, sin embargo, lo hiciste muy bien, duraste 30 minutos concentrada después de haber reafirmado el vínculo"

"solo media hora, pensé que llevaba más tiempo"

"oye lo hiciste muy bien, enserio realmente me impresionaste, pensé que durarías unos 15 minutos solamente"

"hablas enserio?, se supone que una persona adulta puede mantenerse concentrada por al menos 45 minutos y una entrenada unos 60 minutos, apenas logre mantener mi enfoque la mitad de ese tiempo, yo no lo llamaría impresionante"

"pero tu no eres una adulta, apenas tienes 14 años sabes" respondió el felino, antes de observar la expresión de seriedad total en el rostro de la menor "no importa cuanto tiempo lleves repitiendo el mismo mes, sigues siendo una menor de edad" concluyo.

"porque mi edad seria una excusa validad cuando según tus propias palabras, ya soy mentalmente tan fuerte como un adulto entrenado" señalo la pelinegra mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"vamos, deja de ser tan dura contigo misma" dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y al ver que esta solo apartaba la mirada suspira "querida el proceso de mover tu alma no es para nada fácil, realmente pensaste que lograrías moverla al primer intento?"

Comenzando a frotar su frente con el dorso de la mano, la pelinegra intenta despejar su mente de la frustración que la dominaba en ese momento, para luego suspirar pesadamente y responder la pregunta de Amy.

"tienes razón, lo lamento, no debería haber actuado así, es solo que… me he vuelto muy auto crítica y aun si me he acostumbrado a fallar constantemente, sigue siendo muy frustrante cuando sucede"

"no te preocupes, solo descansa un poco, la próxima vez por medio del vínculo que hice contigo tratare de ayudarte, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" respondió la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse.

Una vez hubo descansado lo suficiente, aprovecho el momento para tomar un poco de Té y meditar antes de volver a la sala para volver a intentarlo, solo que esta vez tendría algo de ayuda.

"muy bien escucha esto es lo que haremos" dijo el felino mientras se aseguraba que tenía la atención de homura "harás exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez, solo que esta vez yo te ayudare a soportar la carga mental atreves del vínculo entre nuestras almas"

Asintiendo con la cabeza a su nueva compañera, la pelinegra comenzó una vez más a concentrarse en la tarea de mover su alma.

'_El primer paso es despejar mi mente' _pensó la pelinegra antes de comenzar a reforzar el vínculo entre su alma y su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió cuando logro la conexión mucho más rápido que la primera vez, casi sin costarle nada, sin embargo, el verdadero desafío era mover su alma, por lo que una vez se aseguró que el vínculo era fuerte y estable comenzó a llamar a su alma para que volviera a su cuerpo.

Con el pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta que esta vez la experiencia no parecía ser tan extenuante como antes, rápidamente lo atribuyó a que, en esta ocasión, Amy la estaba apoyando, por lo que esta vez se propuso a lograr su objetivo.

Tan concentrada estaba en su meta que tardo unos segundos en notar que una sensación de aparente conformidad la invadía, al mismo tiempo que el vacío en su pecho desaparecía y era remplazado por una especie de calor.

"q-que es esto" dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie y observa como todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por una especie de aura de color morada.

"esa querida, es la señal de que tu alma ha vuelto a tu cuerpo" escucho decir al felino antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba, notando que ella también se encontraba rodeada por un aura solo que, de color blanca, tal y como sucedió más temprano en la calle.

Pensaba preguntar más al respecto, pero Amy le gano y comenzó a hablar, aunque parecía inquieta por alguna razón.

"escucha homura es de mucha importancia que hagas lo que voy a decirte a continuación" dijo Amy con urgencia en su voz.

"claro te escucho" respondió la pelinegra volviendo a su expresión estoica.

"Bien, en estos momentos tu alma está tratando de restaurar tu cuerpo al estado en que se encontraba antes de tu deseo, en otras palabras, estas recuperando tu humanidad, lo que significa que no podrás usar magia una vez termine"

"Dijiste que podías solucionarlo fabricando un dispositivo" hablo la pelinegra antes de comenzar a notar como su cuerpo se volvía más débil, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sillones para evitar caer.

"puedo hacerlo, el problema es que me llevará tiempo crearlo, conseguir los materiales necesarios será difícil, ya que estamos en la tierra no en mi planeta, por lo que tengo que crear cada pieza"

"¿cuanto?" pregunto la pelinegra

"alrededor de un mes" fue la respuesta del felino provocando que homura se preocupara, ya que eso significaba que tendría que ver a la gente de la ciudad morir por culpa de walpurgis sin poder hacer nada.

Estaba a punto de reclamar hasta que Amy la interrumpió comenzando a hablar otra vez.

"escucha sé que suena mal, por eso es necesario que volvamos en el tiempo mucho más que un mes" esas palabras hicieron que homura se preguntara como lograrían eso.

Viendo la expresión de confusión en la cara de homura Amy continuo.

"sé que tienes dudas, pero créeme, podemos lograrlo" le aseguro el felino

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, homura se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de Amy.

"Bien necesito que te concentres en un momento de tu vida que haya ocurrido al menos 2 meses antes que hoy"

"no creo que pueda hacer eso, Amy no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida antes de este día, mis memorias están muy distorsionadas producto de todas las veces que he regresado en el tiempo" le informo la pelinegra comenzando a notar como su vista se volvía borrosa y comenzaba a sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho, lo que sugería que su defecto cardiaco y mala visión estaban de regreso, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

"está bien, en ese caso, trata de pensar en una fecha en la que haya sucedido algo importante, algo que haya afectado tu vida y que te haga sentir algo, cualquier emoción sirve" escucho decir a Amy con urgencia en su voz.

Homura cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algún suceso de gran importancia en su vida que no fuese su encuentro con madoka, pero no lograba encontrar nada más que los recuerdos de sus múltiples vidas en las diferentes líneas de tiempo.

'_vamos debe haber algo que pueda usar'_ pensó la pelinegra hasta que unos segundos después logro sentir algo, podía sentir como una mezcla de tristeza y sufrimiento después de pensar en una determinada fecha 25 de diciembre del año 2009.

Por más que intentaba no podía recordar que sucedió hace un año y 3 meses, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra fecha.

"listo tengo la fecha que hago ahora" pregunto al felino.

"perfecto quiero que te concentres en esa fecha, como ya no tienes tu escudo, no puedes volver en el tiempo usando su arena así que usaremos un hechizo para regresar a través de tu recuerdo, no te preocupes yo me encargare de realizarlo solo ayúdame dándome algo de magia" dijo el felino antes de comenzar a brillar y ser rodeada una vez más por un aura de color blanca.

Homura hizo lo que se le pidió, enviando su magia por medio del vínculo, mientras se concentraba en la fecha a la que debían volver, sin embargo, en su mente aún se encontraba muy inquieta y algo preocupada.

'_puede que algo muy malo haya sucedió esa navidad, sin embargo, no puedo recordar nada'_ pensó la pelinegra cuando el aura blanca de Amy comenzaba a rodearla también.

"muy bien homura todo es hora de irnos" grito el felino en su mente antes de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar y su departamento comenzaba a agrietarse como si estuviera hecho de vidrio.

'_que fue lo que sucedió ese día'_ fue lo último en la mente de homura antes de que la realidad misma se rompiera y fuera tragada por una inmensa columna de luz.

_**Capítulo 1)- El viajero y el visitante.**_

* * *

Quiero disculparme por cualquier error en la ortografía y la gramática que puedan encontrar, nunca había escrito algo, pero enserio espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia, los consejos serian muy apreciados, sin mas me despido, no sin antes decir que tratare de sacar un nuevo capitulo antes de finalizar el mes.

Gracias por su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

"Kyubey… estas seguro que sentiste a una bruja por este lugar" cuestiono la rubia al alienígena que la acompañaba.

"Mami te aseguro que pude sentir la presencia de una bruja en esta zona de la ciudad" respondió la incubadora.

"si es así entonces ya debe de haberse movido a otro lugar, no logro sentirla" comento la rubia antes de bostezar, últimamente las brujas estaban más activas de lo normal por lo que cazarlas se había vuelto mucho más agotador.

"creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy ya es algo tarde y aun debo terminar mi tarea" se excusó la joven.

"yo aún tengo algo que hacer, pero tú puedes volver, debería estar de regreso para las rondas de mañana" respondió el alíen.

"está bien, hasta mañana" respondió la rubia antes de que el alíen desapareciera en un callejón cercano.

Una vez la joven, confirmo que se encontraba sola, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, para luego dejar salir el aire lentamente, una vez relajada, abrió los ojos mientras se estiraba un poco antes de prepararse para saltar hacia el techo de algún edificio cercano, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de un maullido.

Se dio la vuelta hacia donde creía haber escuchado el maullido y noto aun gato negro que la miraba fijamente, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención, fue que parecía estar pisando algo con una de sus patas delanteras.

Después de pensar por unos segundos, comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el gato retiro su pata del objeto que pisaba, revelando una semilla del sufrimiento.

Inmediatamente la rubia dejo de caminar producto de la sorpresa, el gato pareció notar su desconcierto por lo que volvió a maullar, antes de empujar con su hocico la semilla hacia ella.

Cuando la rubia logro salir de su estupor, comenzó a acercarse hacia el felino una vez más esta vez completamente alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Una vez frente al felino y después de asegurarse que no corría peligro, se agacho para recoger la semilla, una vez en su mano pudo darse cuenta de que aún no había sido usada y que por su estado la bruja a la que pertenecía había sido asesinada recientemente.

"De donde sacaste esto amiguito" pregunto la rubia al felino quien, en respuesta a ella, volvió a maullar antes de correr hacia un callejón cercano, al ver que la rubia no la seguía, se detuvo un momento.

Era claro que el felino quería que lo siguiera, la rubia, dudo al principio, ya que temía que podría ser una trampa hecha por la chica mágica que había matado a la bruja, pero también existía la posibilidad de que la chica hubiera resultado herida durante su enfrentamiento por lo que el gato era tal vez una manera de pedir algún tipo de ayuda.

Al final el sentido de justicia de la joven prevaleció y decidió correr el riesgo de seguir al felino.

Después de seguirlo por unos cuantos callejones más, dio con una pareja que parecían estar completamente dormidos y apoyados en una pared, la rubia no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente procedió a revisar si tenían alguna herida.

Una vez termino de revisarlos, se limpió el sudor de la frente, afortunadamente, solo tenían algunos cortes y moretones leves, nada grave.

"Gracias por traerme hacia ellos" le agradeció al felino con una sonrisa.

El cual simplemente le respondió con un pequeño maullido antes de correr y desaparecer en la oscuridad de algún callejón.

Dirigiendo su atención de regreso a la pareja una pregunta invadió su mente.

"que hago yo ahora con ustedes" suspirando procedió a llevar a la pareja a una zona más segura de la ciudad, parece que su trabajo aún no había terminado.

Mientras tanto en la cima de un edificio, un gato negro tomaba lugar al lado de una joven que se encontraba sentada en la orilla viendo a la rubia cargar con dificultad a la pobre pareja que habían sido víctima del ataque de la bruja.

"me siento mal, solo viendo sabes" exclamo la joven.

"no se puede evitar, después de todo este es su territorio y nosotras estamos invadiéndolo" fue la respuesta del felino.

La joven dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, no tenía la intención de entrometerse, su plan era la de mantener a salvo a los civiles hasta que Tomoe Mami llegara y se hiciera cargo de la situación, sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron y no tuvo más opción que actuar por el bienestar de la joven pareja.

"es hora de irnos Amy, pronto comenzara la próxima ronda de la enfermera y no quiero que haga un escándalo cuando pase por mi habitación y la encuentre completamente vacía" dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

"en ese caso será mejor que volvamos, después de todo aun tienes que terminar de preparar los papeles de tu trasferencia a la escuela Mitakihara" respondió el felino mientras se estiraba.

"no olvides que mañana también me darán de alta del hospital"

"por fin, algo de libertad, como pudiste resistir vivir tanto tiempo en esa habitación" pregunto Amy mientras se colocaba en posición de salto.

"créeme, me hago la misma pregunta" respondió la pelinegra, antes de saltar al vacío, en medio de la caída, procede a disparar una especie de cadena de color morada medio traslucida desde su mano izquierda, hacia un edificio cercano y adhiriéndose a él.

Aprovechando el impulso para columpiarse hacia otro edificio, desmaterializando la cadena procede a correr por la pared del edificio, para luego saltar nuevamente y sujetarse en la asta de una bandera, girando para ganar impulso nuevamente y caer en la terraza de otro edificio.

Repitiendo varias de las acrobacias de antes, continuo su camino hasta llegar al edificio enfrente del hospital, con un último salto, concentra magia en su mano derecha para adherirse a la pared, mientras con su otra mano, usaba magia para retirar el seguro de la ventana y abrirla.

Una vez dentro, procedió a calmar su respiración antes de cancelar su trasformación, volviendo a su pijama de color morado, apresurándose a recostarse en la cama y taparse con la sabana cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo.

Segundos después una enfermera abrió la puerta de su habitación para revisar que todo estuviera bien, una vez completada su tarea, abandono la habitación y continuo su camino.

"eso estuvo cerca" susurro la pelinegra, una vez dejo de fingir estar dormida.

'_Demasiado cerca, para mi gusto' _comento Amy en la mente de _homura 'me sorprende que aún no nos hayan atrapado'_

'_afortunadamente no lo han hecho, porque no sabría que excusa decir que pudiera justificar que escapara del hospital en medio de la madrugada' _respondió la pelinegra.

'_no creo que exista una excusa para tal acción'_ respondió Amy divertida.

La pelinegra solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su compañera, antes de sentarse en la cama, tomando los papeles y la pluma de su pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama, procedió a llenar los campos del formulario de trasferencia, con extrema facilidad debido a la gran cantidad de veces que había repetido la misma acción.

Estaba por terminar, solo faltaba llenar los datos de sus padres, sin embargo, decidió dejarlos en blanco mientras marcaba la casilla de huérfana.

'_¿qué haces?, tus padres aún están vivos recuerdas?' _le recordó Amy.

'_puede que aun estén vivos, pero a ninguno de ellos les importo, así que no creo que haya diferencia si digo que soy huérfana' _respondió la pelinegra con amargura.

'_homura…' _susurro Amy con tristeza_ 'creo que deberías descansar un poco, mañana será un día bastante ajetreado' _comento cambiando de tema el felino.

'…_si…' _fue la breve respuesta de homura antes de terminar el papeleo, ponerlo de vuelta en el escritorio y volver a acostarse, cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer… era lo único que podía escucharse en la actualmente devastada ciudad Mitakihara, después del reciente paso de una tormenta muy fuerte…

Al menos eso era lo que la gente pensaba que ocurrió, no obstante, la realidad de lo que había pasado era otra.

Dicha realidad era solo conocida por una persona, una chica de 14 años, que actualmente se encontraba corriendo por los escombros, con preocupación plasmada en su rostro mientras revisaba todos los lugares en los que alguien podría usar como refugio de la lluvia.

"vamos… donde estas…" susurro la chica antes de tropezar y caer en un gran charco de agua "auch, eso dolió" dijo mientras lentamente se levantaba para seguir su búsqueda, aun estando completamente mojada, sucia y muy cansada estaba decidida a cumplir su misión.

Mientras más se internaba en el centro de la ciudad, más se notaba el daño que había recibido, ciertamente era algo muy triste de contemplar, donde antes había hermosos parques ahora eran solo campos de tierra, las casas completamente destruidas, los árboles arrancados desde sus raíces que yacían en las calles junto con grandes pedazos de cemento y trozos de vidrio de los edificios cercanos.

Deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire, la joven no puede evitar sollozar ante la vista, era un milagro que nadie haya salido lastimado, aunque ya sabía a quien se debía eso…

"cumpliste tu promesa, te encargaste de todo tu sola… no es así…lograste protegernos a todos…" dijo la joven mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte, más precisamente a lo que quedaba de un edificio, que parecía haber sido demolido cuando otro edificio cercano había caído sobre el "pero quien te salvara a ti" susurro la joven, con tristeza marcada en su voz, antes de comenzar a correr hacia dicho edificio.

Una vez se acercó lo suficiente fue capaz de confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, otro edificio había caído encima de lo que ahora eran solo trozos de cemento y vigas de acero retorcidas.

Estaba a punto de alejarse del lugar, cuando por fin escucho algo además de la lluvia.

Era débil, pero podía distinguir la voz de alguien que parecía tener dificultad para respirar, más importante aún, sabia a quién pertenecía dicha voz, después de todo se habían vuelto muy cercanas durante las últimas semanas…

Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia donde provenía dicha voz.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vio al llegar.

Sentada y con la espalda apoyada en los escombros de lo que parecía ser una pared, se encontraba Akemi Homura, la estudiante de trasferencia, que desde el primer día había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza, no solo era increíblemente hermosa, también era muy inteligente y atlética a la vez que desprendía un aura de misterio a su alrededor.

Estudiante modelo de día y chica mágica cazadora de brujas de noche, enterarse de su identidad como chica mágica fue algo difícil de digerir, pero cuando también su senpai, explico todo o bueno casi todo… había pensado que era algo genial y que le gustaría ser una chica mágica también.

No obstante, con el pasar de los días, se fue dando cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de kyubey y lo que realmente significa ser una chica mágica, era frustrante que primero haya tenido que perder a sus amigas, para por fin entender por qué homura parecía tan determinada a que ella jamás se volviera una chica mágica.

Y ahora, aquí se encontraba, frente al malherido cuerpo de su última amiga…

Temblando, llena de preocupación y tratando de no entrar en pánico, por el estado tan grave en el que se encontraba homura, decide enviar un mensaje a sus padres con la ubicación exacta donde se encontraba por medio del GPS de su teléfono celular, suplicando que llegaran rápido con algún médico.

Una vez completada la tarea, lentamente y con miedo se acercó a ella, para luego llamar su atención gritando su nombre, pues sabía que con las lesiones que tenía lo mejor era evitar que se quedara dormida.

"Homura-chan!" exclamo la pelirosa, mientras observaba como la pelinegra abría sus ojos y con dificultad giraba su cabeza hacia ella "M-Madoka" la escucho decir apenas.

Noto como pareció examinarla, seguro asegurándose que se encontraba bien, _'siempre anteponiendo el bienestar de ella ante el suyo propio'_ pensó la pelirosa, observando como la pelinegra suspiraba antes de verla a los ojos, parecía que quería decirle algo.

"M-Madoka puedo pedirte… una última… c-cosa" escucho decir a la pelinegra con dificultad mientras su traje de chica mágica desaparecía dejándola en su uniforme de escuela.

Esas palabras no fueron de su agrado, era como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella, como si estuviera a punto de dejarla también…

"no digas eso homura-chan!, s-solo deja de hablar conserva tus fuerzas, la ayuda está en camino" dijo la pelirosa con desesperación en su voz, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

Sabía que su situación era muy grave, tenía tanto sus brazos como sus piernas completamente destrozados, su piel completamente pálida por la gran pérdida de sangre y los daños internos a sus órganos tras ser atravesada por varias varillas de acero, no necesitaba ser una experta para entender el estado crítico en que se encontraba, pero aun así se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de perderla.

"M-Madoka, quiero que me prometas… que no harás el contrato y que tendrás una vida plena por ambas" la escucho decir con una voz cansada.

Esas palabras causaron una gran opresión al corazón de la pelirosa, quien comenzaba a perder la compostura.

"no digas eso… H-Homura-chan por favor… quédate conmigo por favor… no me dejes sola" dijo entre sollozos, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pelinegra y la abrazaba, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la sangre.

Podía sentir lo fría que estaba su piel y como su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, ¿Por qué sus padres tardaban tanto? Estaba pensando en volver a sacar su teléfono cuando sintió que la pelinegra apoyaba su cabeza contra la de ella como un intento de consolarla antes de hablar una vez más.

"nunca estarás sola… tienes una madre y un padre que te aman y esperan que su preciosa hija vuelva con ellos" al oírla decir eso, no pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza "al igual que un hermano que espera que su dulce hermana vuelva para jugar juntos" continuo la pelinegra.

'_Eso no es justo Homura-chan'_ pensó la pelirosa, con una profunda tristeza _'usar a mi familia de esta forma, eres una tramposa'_

"M-Madoka, yo siempre… estaré contigo donde quiera que vayas… así que por favor prométeme, que seguirás con tu vida y serás feliz" insistió la pelinegra, con su voz y respiración cada vez más débil "por favor M-Madoka… por mi" suplico.

"lo prometo! Así que por favor ya basta" exclamo la pelirosa desesperada, suplicando que dejara de hablar mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Gr-Gracias, por ser mi amiga… Kaname-san…" fueron las últimas palabras que susurro la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa, antes de que la tenue luz de vida en sus ojos se esfumara y su respiración se detuviera por completo.

Dejando a la pelirosa en estado de shock, mientras podía sentir como su corazón se agrietaba para luego explotar en miles de trozos.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sola, sosteniendo el cuerpo de homura, permaneciendo en la misma posición hasta que sus padres llegaron con un equipo de rescate.

Siendo su madre quien por fin la había sacado de su estado catatónico, con una cachetada, soltando así el abrazo al cuerpo de la pelinegra, para que los rescatistas pudieran colocarla en una camilla y taparla con una sábana.

Aun siguiéndola con la mirada, cuando levantaron la camilla y comenzaron a alejarse rumbo al hospital para preparar el cuerpo antes de enterrarla.

Sus padres le decían que todo estaría bien para consolarla mientras la abrazaban, sin saber que la chica que acaban de llevarse era por quien todos aún seguían con vida, era quien se había sacrificado para protegerlos y nunca nadie lo sabría.

"Homura-chan…" fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirosa, antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llorar una vez más.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, la pelirosa se da cuenta que se encuentra en su cama.

Lentamente se sienta mientras abraza, el peluche de conejo color rosa, que siempre usa como almohada, dirigiendo su mirada a cada rincón de su habitación, examinándola hasta dar con el espejo de pared.

Poniéndose de pie, camina hacia dicho espejo, donde puede apreciar, que sus ojos están enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas producto de su reciente llanto, con un suspiro, se limpia el residuo de las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

No era la primera vez que Soñaba algo así, las primeras veces lo había tomado como simples pesadillas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a tenerlas con más frecuencia, se hacía evidente que no pararían por lo que optó, por simplemente ignorarlas.

Sin embargo, sin importar que fuera lo que viera en sus sueños, lo que más le llamaba la atención era su aparente cercanía con la hermosa chica de cabello negro que siempre aparecía en ellos, si bien en algunos parecían ser muy buenas amigas, en otros parecía que eran incluso más cercanas...

Con ligero rubor en sus mejillas la pelirosa, procedió a sacudir su cabeza, tratando de disipar la vergüenza que le provoco ese pensamiento.

'_ni siquiera sé si en realidad existe'_ pensó la pelirosa aun avergonzada.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el calendario aun lado del espejo, recordó que hoy era día de semana y tenía que ir a la escuela "oh, será mejor que me dé prisa" dijo la pelirosa mientras salía de su habitación.

"¡Buenos días, papa!" saludo la pelirosa a su padre mientras trabajaba en el jardín.

"Buenos días, madoka" saludo a su hija mientras, paraba su trabajo y volteaba su cabeza hacia ella.

"Donde esta mama" pregunto la pelirosa.

"Tatsuya ya está en su cuarto. porque no vas a ayudarle" sugirió el padre de familia con una sonrisa.

"¡si!" fue la respuesta efusiva de la pelirosa mientras dejaba a su padre y se dirigía hacia la habitación de su madre, ayudar a despertar a su madre en las mañanas siempre fue una tarea divertida.

"¡Mama! ¡mama! ¡ya es de día! ¡ya es de día!" fueron las palabras del niño, mientras saltaba encima de su madre tratando de despertarla.

"¡Despierta! ¡Mama!" continuo, sin obtener respuesta alguna de su madre que seguía profundamente dormida y cubierta por completo por su sabana.

Momentos después la puerta de la habitación es abierta de golpe, por la pelirosa, con una expresión de extrema resolución en su rostro.

Atravesando la habitación con paso firme hacia la ventana, abre las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol inunden por completo la habitación, satisfecha, la joven sonríe mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia la cama, al llegar a ella, sin titubear, sujeta las sabanas y las retira rápidamente.

"¡Levántate ya!" exclamo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

La pobre mujer, aun en la cama, no pudo evitar gritar por culpa de la intensidad de la luz del sol que hacían arder sus ojos, revolcándose por toda la cama hasta terminar en una posición sentada.

"¿Ah?" logro decir, aun medio dormida.

"¡Mama! ¡Despertó!" dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Provocando la risa de su hermana mayor y que su madre ahora con su vista clara, los viera a ambos de una manera confusa.

* * *

Después de llevar a su hermano con su padre y volver a su cuarto para vestirse con el uniforme de su escuela, se unió a su madre en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

"cómo te va en la escuela, últimamente?" pregunto su madre, Junko kaname mientras se cepillaba los dientes, cualquier momento era bueno para saber si todo estaba bien en la vida de su hija.

"hitomi-chan recibió otra carta de amor, es la segunda que recibe este mes" respondió la pelirosa mientras igualmente se cepillaba los dientes.

"los chicos que no tienen el valor para confesarse personalmente a una chica no valen la pena" comento su madre antes de que ambas escupieran simultáneamente "¿y como está kazuko?"

"creo que a la sensei le va bien, últimamente se la pasa hablando de su relación en el salón" comento la pelirosa con una sonrisa "cumplen 3 meses esta semana. Es un récord para ella"

"bueno, ya veremos. Este es un tiempo crucial para ellos." Dijo su madre mientras se secaba y cepillaba su cabello.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto la pelirosa mientras se lavaba la cara.

"sí es solamente algo pasajero, ahora comenzaran a tener problemas" respondió mientras la ayudaba a alcanzar una toalla.

"sin embargo, si pueden superarlo, entonces podrían durar hasta incluso un año" continuo mientras se maquillaba.

"ya veo" respondió la pelirosa.

"listo" exclamo sonriente la adulta, mientras admiraba su propia imagen en el espejo, su cabello corto de color morado al igual que sus ojos, ahora sujeto por una pinza en forma de arco que tira hacia atrás su flequillo lateral, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, un traje de negocios completo con una chaqueta negra abotonada que cubre una blusa blanca, sus puños grandes doblados sobre la chaqueta, una falda de color negro, pantimedias y tacones negros.

Orgullosa de su apariencia continuaba posando ante el espejo, hasta que vio a su hija acercarse a ella, parecía molesta por algo.

"cual debería usar" pregunto a su madre sosteniendo dos pares de listones unos de color rojo y otros de color amarillo.

A lo cual, sin dudarlo, señalo los de color rojo "¿Huh? ¿No crees que son muy llamativos?" cuestiono la joven.

"se supone que deben ser llamativos, la apariencia es importante para las chicas" respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura con una sonrisa y mirada de suficiencia.

Aun algo dudosa, la joven decide hacer caso al consejo de su madre y termina de arreglar su cabello en dos pequeñas colas altas con los listones.

"que tal me veo" pregunto mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela el cual consistía en una blusa crema con una falda de cuadros negros y medias blancas con zapatos marrones.

"Perfecta. sin duda tus admiradores estarán de rodillas por ti" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"sabes que no tengo ninguno" dijo la joven.

"necesitas creer que los tienes. Esa es la clave para ser hermosa" comento su madre antes de darse la vuelta tomar su caja de maquillaje y salir del baño rumbo al comedor.

La pelirosa solo sonrió tomando en consideración las palabras de su madre, para luego seguirla.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal, como ya era rutina, su madre acostumbraba a leer el periódico al mismo tiempo que comía y evitaba que Tatsuya terminara tirando al suelo su comida, su padre aun en la cocina siempre preguntaba si quería más café, en esta ocasión su madre tuvo que declinar la oferta debido a que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Para luego proceder a despedirse todos con un beso a Tatsuya y su padre, mientras que con ella prefería hacer un choque de cinco.

"¡Bien! los veo luego" dijo su madre antes de irse.

"¡que tengas buen día!" respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, madoka, apresúrate o se te hará tarde" informo su padre.

Haciendo que la pelirosa volviera a sentarse para terminar su desayuno, una vez terminado se despidió de ambos y comenzó a correr rumbo a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto, su mente una vez más volvió al tema de los sueños, llevaba alrededor de un año con ellos y siempre se preguntó por qué comenzó a tenerlos, estaba segura de que nunca había visto o conocido a la chica de cabello negro.

Aun así, los sueños parecían siempre transcurrir entorno a ella, su aparente lucha contra lo que parecen ser monstruos unos más grotescos que otros y su inevitable muerte al intentar proteger a la ciudad o a la misma pelirosa.

A pesar de que al despertar nunca fue capaz de recordar el nombre de la chica, no podía evitar sentir tristeza por su trágico destino, había sueños en los que, aunque muy breves podía ver como era su vida con ella, podía ver como la ayudaba en sus tareas, como salían y se divertían e incluso una vez se quedó a dormir en su casa, por lo que realmente le dolía como al final del sueño, terminaba muriendo.

Una parte de ella enserio le gustaría conocer a la chica, pero la otra parte tenía miedo de que si la conocía fuera solo para verla morir…

Abandonando esos pensamientos cuando noto, que hitomi y Sayaka la esperaban unos metros más adelante, a lo que comenzó a correr más rápido para alcanzarlas.

"llegas tarde madoka" regaño Sayaka.

"no dejes que te moleste madoka-san, sabes que Sayaka casi siempre llega tarde" dijo hitomi con una sonrisa.

A lo que Sayaka solamente pudo responder con una mirada nerviosa mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

"a-ah me gustan tus listones madoka" dijo Sayaka tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿enserio? Mi mama dijo que me veo bien con ellos, pero yo pienso que son demasiado llamativos" respondió la pelirosa con algo de vergüenza a lo que Sayaka no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al a ver logrado su objetivo.

"creo que se ven muy lindos" dijo hitomi, mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la escuela, seguida por las otras dos.

"entonces, mi madre me dijo que no deberías salir con alguien que no tiene el valor para confesarse en persona" comento madoka después de que el tema de las cartas surgiera.

"tu madre siempre ha sido genial madoka, como me gustaría ser tan genial como ella cuando sea adulta" respondió Sayaka de manera soñadora.

"sí tan solo fuera tan fácil…" respondió hitomi ignorando completamente el comentario de Sayaka.

"Desearía tener el mismo problema" dijo Sayaka divertida.

"pues a mí me gustaría, poder recibir al menos una carta de amor" comento la pelirosa entusiasmada con la idea.

"vaya, vaya, no sabía que querías ser una chica popular como hitomi!" exclamo Sayaka de manera burlesca "ahora entiendo por qué usas esos listones nuevos" concluyo fingiendo estar orgullosa de su deducción.

"e-eso no es cierto! Fue mama la que tuvo la idea" respondió la pelirosa algo apenada.

"oh… eso quiere decir que tu madre te enseño el secreto para ser popular eh?" acuso la peliazul "jamás pensé que fueras una chica tan traviesa madoka" continúo hablando mientras comenzaba a perseguir a madoka para luego hacerle cosquillas.

A lo que hitomi al contemplar tal situación simplemente procedió a llamar su atención con una tos falsa.

"chicas por favor, compórtense ¿sí?" dijo hitomi, mientras las mencionadas paraban al notar las miradas que el resto de los estudiantes les daban al pasar.

Logrando que ambas se separaran sonrojadas y con clara vergüenza.

"lo siento" se disculparon ambas chicas antes de sonreírse y entrar a la escuela.

* * *

"Tengo algo importante que anunciar. por favor presten atención." dijo Kazuko Saotome maestra de la clase de madoka a todos sus estudiantes.

"¿Importa si un huevo está bien cocido o término medio?" pregunto antes de elegir a un estudiante para que responda "Dime, ¿qué piensas Nakazawa-kun?" dijo mientras señalaba al pobre alumno.

"a-ah, p-pues supongo que no importa" respondió dudoso el joven.

"exacto, De cualquier forma, ¡debería estar bien!" exclamo la maestra "¡por lo que la forma de cocinarlo no debería tener que ver con algo como el encanto femenino!"

"así que chicas nunca elijan a un chico que elija comerlos de una sola forma" concluyo.

"tal vez, su novio termino con ella" susurro Sayaka a madoka.

"eso debe ser" respondió la pelirosa.

"¡Y chicos! ¡por favor nunca critiquen la forma de cocinarlos!" aconsejo la maestra antes de aclararse la garganta y cambiar abruptamente de tema.

"ahora. hay un estudiante de intercambio que quiero presentarles" informo sonriente la maestra.

'_¿enserio? Prefirió hablar primero sobre los ¿huevos?, no puedo creerlo'_ pensó Sayaka decepcionada de su mentora.

Madoka y hitomi simplemente optaron por sonreír nerviosamente.

"Bien, Akemi-san, adelante" llamo la maestra.

Todos los estudiantes voltearon hacia la puerta con curiosidad sobre cómo sería el nuevo estudiante.

La puerta se abre para revelar a una hermosa chica de cabello negro demasiado familiar para cierta pelirosa que se encontraba completamente en shock, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Caminando a un ritmo que no era ni muy rápido, pero tampoco muy lento, se fue acercando hasta tomar lugar frente al pizarrón y de frente a todos.

"Bien, por favor, preséntate" hablo la maestra.

"Mi nombre es Akemi Homura" se presentó la joven "es un placer conocerlos a todos"

La maestra procedió a escribir el nombre de la joven en la pizarra, sin embargo, parecía tener problemas para escribirlo en hiragana, a lo cual la joven se dio la vuelta para tomar otro marcador y con suma facilidad lo escribió, sorprendiendo a toda la clase, para luego hacer una reverencia antes de que todos comenzaran a aplaudir.

Recuperando la compostura, la maestra procedió a hablar una vez más.

"Akemi-san ha estado hospitalizada durante mucho tiempo debido a un problema cardiaco, por lo cual no ha sido capaz de asistir a clases, por lo tanto, espero que sean comprensivos con ella, ya que no está familiarizada con algunas cosas y espero que todos puedan ayudarla lo mejor que puedan" concluyo la maestra.

La información recién brindada por la maestra solo logro aumentar más la curiosidad de los estudiantes, provocando que todos comenzaran a susurrarse entre ellos, mientras la joven pelinegra avanzaba a paso firme sin inmutarse ante todas las miradas que le dirigía el resto de la clase, hasta llegar a su asiento en la parte de atrás.

Durante el resto de la clase la pelirosa no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el asiento de la pelinegra, la cual simplemente se limitó a apoyar su barbilla en una mano mientras al mismo tiempo miraba por la ventana, aparentemente sin algún tipo de interés hacia la clase.

En su mente la pelirosa tenía miles de preguntas que quería hacerle, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que al hacer demasiadas preguntas la hicieran parecer rara, no quería arruinar su primera impresión.

Una cosa que le llamo fuertemente la atención, respecto a la pelinegra, fue que usaba lentes rojos y en ninguno de sus sueños hasta la fecha la había visto usándolos, dejando de lado ese detalle era prácticamente la misma chica, viéndola bostezar como por cuarta vez, la pelirosa decidió volver a prestar atención a la clase, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella luego.

Cuando llego el descanso, se había propuesto acercarse a su mesa para al menos presentarse, no obstante, su plan se vio frustrado cuando noto que su mesa estaba rodeada por otras chicas de su clase.

La vista la desanimo, por lo que se conformó con simplemente escuchar las respuestas que daba a las preguntas del resto de sus compañeras de clase.

"akemi-san ¿a qué escuela fuiste antes?"

"fui a una escuela cristiana en Tokio"

"¿en qué club estabas? ¿un club de arte? O ¿uno de deportes?"

"no estaba en ninguno"

"¡Tu cabello luce tan hermoso! ¿Qué champú usas?"

'_¿Enserio le preguntaron por su champú?'_ pensó la pelirosa incrédula, hasta que dirigió su atención a sus amigas que se acercaban a ella.

"akemi-san, parece ser misteriosa" comento hitomi mientras observaba toda la interacción.

"oye madoka, ¿la conoces?" pregunto Sayaka, mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados "note que durante su presentación y durante toda la clase, no parabas de mirarla"

"n-no yo solo…" la respuesta nerviosa de la pelirosa se vio interrumpida cuando escucho hablar a la pelinegra.

"lo lamento, pero me siento mal, en estos momentos" se excusó la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie "iré a la enfermería por un rato" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La pelirosa vio su oportunidad así que disculpándose con sus amigas procedió a ir detrás de la pelinegra.

"¿que fue todo eso?" preguntó Sayaka.

"no tengo idea" respondió hitomi antes de que su siguiente profesor entrara y comenzara la clase.

Regresando todos a sus asientos, Sayaka decidió que más tarde interrogaría a madoka al respecto, no le agradaba para nada la reacción que tuvo su amiga al estudiante transferido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, la pelirosa se encontraba siguiendo a dicho estudiante, hasta que, al darse cuenta de su presencia, dejo de caminar y se dio la vuelta logrando así quedar ambas viéndose de frente.

"Disculpa, pero ¿porque estas siguiéndome?" pregunto la pelinegra

"a-ah… pues… pensé que podrías necesitar quien te guiara hacia la enfermería y como soy la encargada de la salud en nuestra clase" dijo la pelirosa quizás demasiado rápido.

La pelinegra pareció contemplar su respuesta por unos segundos antes de asentir en reconocimiento y contestar.

"entiendo, agradezco el gesto, pero no será necesario, yo puedo llegar sola a la enfermería, así que puedes regresar al salón, odiaría que perdieras la clase por mi culpa" respondió con una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

"…p-pero…" tartamudeo la pelirosa buscando en su mente alguna idea que le permitiera convencer a la otra joven de que la dejara acompañarla "s-si te sientes mal, creo que sería malo si tu condición se complica mientras te encuentras sola"

La pelinegra parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras, sin embargo, pareció aceptar su excusa ya que con su mano procedió a hacer un gesto para que ella pudiera tomar la delantera.

"bien, por favor lidera el camino"

"por supuesto" respondió la pelirosa con alegría, mientras en su mente suspiraba aliviada de que su idea funcionara.

Mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería, el semblante de la pelirosa paso de aliviado y alegre a nervioso rápidamente _'que se supone que debería preguntar primero'_ pensó

Ahora que se encontraba a solas con la joven, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir, para empeorar las cosas a cada segundo se acercaban más a la enfermería, su tiempo se terminaba y su indecisión no hacía más que aumentar.

"no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, somos compañeras de clase" comento la pelinegra, revelando así que se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo.

"a-ah sí" respondió nerviosa la pelirosa antes de darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

"gracias por acompañarme este… podrías decirme tu nombre" dijo la pelinegra.

"p-por supuesto madoka, kaname madoka" se presentó la joven.

"bien, entonces te agradezco por haberme acompañado kaname-san" exclamo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa antes de despedirse y entrar a la enfermería dejando sola a la pelirosa en el pasillo.

A lo cual la joven permaneció quieta y en silencio por unos segundos antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta, para caminar de regresa a su clase, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, una vez llego y le explico al maestro la situación, procedió a volver a su asiento con una expresión de completa decepción en su cara.

'_realmente espero que no haya pensado que soy rara'_ pensó la pelirosa antes de dirigir su atención a la explicación del maestro.

sin notar que una peliazul la observaba de reojo muy atentamente desde que regreso al aula _'parece que algo está pasando entre madoka y el estudiante transferido' _pensó la joven mientras entrecerraba los ojos, en desconfianza y sospecha.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, homura se encontraba con la espalda recostada en la puerta mientras pensaba en su reciente conversación con madoka, bueno si es que se puede llamar conversación a la recién interacción entre ambas, le parecía extraño que madoka insistiera en acompañarla y luego fuera un manojo de nervios incapaz siquiera de hablarle.

'_¿que fue todo eso?'_ pregunto Amy a través de su enlace telepático.

Suspirando la pelinegra se acercó a una de las camas para recostarse, antes de responder.

'_no tengo idea, si bien no es la primera vez que he visto a madoka actuar así de nerviosa, es la primera vez que insiste en acompañarme a la enfermería después de rechazarla'_

'_no me refería a eso, me refería a porque intentas no relacionarte con ella'_ cuestiono el felino.

'_debido a que, las cosas siempre se complican cuando intento acercarme a ella'_ respondió la joven _'he decidió que esta vez no presionare las cosas, solo actuare si la situación lo amerita'_

'…_ya veo…' _dijo el felino_ 'respecto a su comportamiento, puede que simplemente sea una de las irregularidades provocadas al cambiar la línea de tiempo'_

'_el efecto mariposa' _dijo la pelinegra_._

'_exacto, viajamos en el tiempo mucho más atrás de lo que acostumbras, puede que algo tan simple como tus salidas del hospital en la noche y tu trabajo hayan provocado cualquier tipo de cambio que no conocemos aun'_

Ciertamente eso explicaría el comportamiento extraño de madoka, pruebas de ello eran todas las líneas de tiempo en las que se había topado con cambios inesperados, como la vez en la que Kamijou Kyosuke era guitarrista en lugar de violinista.

'_por cierto, ya te sientes mejor?'_ pregunto el felino.

'_si, solo estoy algo cansada, parece que todas esas noches sin dormir están comenzando a afectarme, tratare de descansar lo más que pueda'_ respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos.

'_no creo que una hora de sueño en la enfermería sea suficiente'_ cuestiono Amy.

'_por eso dormiré durante las clases también, después de todo, académicamente estoy a nivel universitario, las clases no serán ningún problema'_ informo la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

'_pero dormir en clase te dará una mala imagen'_ advirtió el felino.

'_Si la imagen de estudiante perezoso evita que destaque, entonces que así sea' _respondió la pelinegra antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

'_espero que sepas lo que haces querida'_ comento el felino, abandonando la mente de homura, dejándola descansar y regresando así a su trabajo en el apartamento.

Fiel a su palabra una vez homura regreso al salón, no se preocupó ni por un segundo en prestar atención en las lecciones que impartía su profesor, en su lugar se dedicó a dormir en su mesa, al menos hasta la clase de matemáticas donde el profesor se molestó por su falta de interés y la hizo pasar a la pizarra.

A lo cual la pelinegra aun medio dormida y bostezando, realizo el ejercicio matemático sin problema alguno, para luego regresar a su asiento y volver a dormir, sin darse cuenta de lo sorprendidos que se encontraban sus compañeros de clase.

Durante la clase de educación física, no se esforzó por realizar ningún ejercicio, conformándose con las peores marcas de toda la escuela, para luego acostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y volver a dormir.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de madoka y Sayaka las cuales estaban completamente impresionadas con la falta de esfuerzo e interés por sus clases que mostraba la pelinegra.

Al final del día madoka había intentado volver a hablar con homura, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarla por lo que asumió que ya se había ido.

"¡Madoka! ¡vamos prometiste acompañarme a la tienda de CD's!" grito Sayaka impaciente frente a la escuela.

La pelirosa le dedico una última mirada a la entrada de la escuela antes de suspirar y dirigirse al lado de Sayaka.

"lamento la tardanza" se disculpó la joven "donde esta hitomi-chan" dijo al notar la falta de su amiga.

"recibió otra carta durante el almuerzo, pero esta vez fue para pedir que se encontraran después de clases en el techo de la escuela, dijo que sería de mala educación dejar plantado al pobre chico por lo que fue a encontrarse con el" exclamo la peliazul mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la tienda.

"¿enserio? No me di cuenta" respondió madoka.

"por supuesto que no te ibas a dar cuenta, pasaste gran parte del día observando a la estudiante transferida, enserio ¿acaso la conocías desde antes?" cuestiono Sayaka mientras fingía desinterés en el tema.

"pues, no estoy segura, siento que la he visto en alguna parte, pero no logro recordar donde" mintió la pelirosa a su amiga, sabía muy bien donde la había visto, no obstante, aún no estaba lista para contarle a alguien sobre sus sueños.

"si tú lo dices" comento la peliazul sin creerle realmente.

* * *

En el techo homura se encontraba estirándose después de una buena siesta, hace algunas líneas de tiempo que había encontrado este lugar, debido a su posición en el techo era muy fácil pasarlo por alto, lo que lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para estar a solas.

Sin embargo, su momento de tranquilidad se vio frustrado cuando escucho la puerta del techo abrirse, irritada homura se puso de pie con la intención de irse, deteniéndose cuando escucho una voz que ya sea para bien o para mal reconocía muy bien.

"¿Yamada-sempai?" pregunto hitomi al chico delante de ella.

"me alegra que pudieras venir shizuki-san" respondió Yamada

"recibí tu carta y dice que tienes algo que decirme" comento la peliverde ya sabiendo lo que venía.

"si… así es… quería decirte que me gustas y preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo" dijo el joven sin dudar y con una cara seria.

¿Una confesión? sabia por parte de madoka que hitomi hasta la fecha siempre recibía dos cartas de amor, pero nunca había escuchado de una tercera y menos de una confesión en el techo.

'_parece que me he encontrado con otro cambio en la línea del tiempo'_ dijo homura en su mente.

"me siento alaga, pero, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, lo siento mucho" respondió hitomi con una reverencia y expresión triste.

'_y eso es todo'_ pensó homura, era algo que tenía pasar, después de todo hitomi estaba enamorada de Kyosuke Kamijou, al igual que Sayaka.

Suspirando al recordar la gran mala suerte de la peliazul en temas de romance y habiendo tenido suficiente drama adolescente para toda una vida, homura decidió que era hora de irse.

"ya veo, sin embargo, yo no puedo aceptar tu respuesta shizuki-san" dijo Yamada mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos y se acercaba más a la peliverde.

"a-a que t-te refieres" tartamudeo la peliverde mientras retrocedía temerosa.

"pues que soy el capitán del club de karate y tengo una reputación que cuidar, si el resto se entera que fui rechazado por nada menos que una kouhai, me convertiré en la burla del club" respondió el chico con una mirada siniestra.

Hitomi quien para este punto ya estaba completamente asustada y acorralada de espalda a la puerta, intento escapar, pero fue inútil ya que el chico la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca mientras la acercaba a su cara, haciéndola quedar de puntillas debido a la diferencia de alturas.

"sabes, realmente pensé que eras más inteligente, quiero decir los rumores dicen que eres una estudiante modelo, me sorprende que hayas pensado que sería buena idea venir sola a encontrarte con un extraño, en un lugar tan desolado como el techo de la escuela después de clases" dijo con diversión.

Sin embargo, su diversión fue remplazada por ira cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no solo no estaba escuchándolo, sino que aun intentaba liberarse, a lo cual respondió apretando más el agarre sobre su muñeca, provocando un gemido de dolor de la chica.

"veo que aún no entiendes en qué tipo de situación te encuentras, así que déjame dejarlo claro" le susurró al oído a la joven antes de arrojarla con fuerza contra la pared al lado de la puerta, para luego tomarla del cabello obligándola a pararse.

"a partir de hoy serás mi novia y harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿comprendes?" al ver que la joven no respondía, mientras sollozaba y gemía de dolor, su ira aumento "he dicho que si ¡comprendes!" exclamo el chico mientras levantaba más a la joven y se preparaba para golpearla en la cara con su puño"

Hitomi solo pudo cerrar los ojos con miedo, mientras esperaba el dolor inminente.

"Desprecio a los que abusan de los demás, te ruego que no hagas tal cosa"

Dijo la voz suave pero firme de una chica, abriendo los ojos hitomi se encontró con que el puño había sido detenido a centímetros de su cara, producto de una pálida y delgada mano que se aferraba fuertemente a la muñeca del chico.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su salvadora, esperaba encontrarse con alguien conocido como Sayaka, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que quien la había ayudado era el estudiante transferido Akemi homura.

"y tu quién diablos eres" exclamo molesto el joven mientras daba un paso atrás y jalaba su mano con fuerza soltándose del agarre de la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que liberaba el cabello de la peliverde.

Homura atrapo a la joven y la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, para luego preguntar si se encontraba bien, sin apartar la mirada del chico furioso frente a ella.

"s-si g-gracias" respondió hitomi aun sorprendida.

"por favor quédate detrás de mí" dijo la pelinegra mientras apartaba la mirada del chico y miraba a hitomi a los ojos.

Hitomi asintió aturdida por la mirada tan determinada en los ojos de la pelinegra.

Homura camino unos pasos hasta lograr interponerse entre hitomi y su agresor.

"quien soy es irrelevante, sin embargo, te aseguro una cosa" comento la pelinegra "para mañana tú ya no serás un estudiante de esta escuela" informo homura mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico mayor.

El chico soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

"¿enserio? y dime porque estas tan segura de eso" hablo el chico divertido.

"me alegra que preguntaras" exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

"la escuela Mitakihara, es bastante impresionante, solo llevo un día como estudiante y he quedado impresionada con toda la tecnología que ha sido usada para asegurar no solo el aprendizaje de sus estudiantes, sino también su bienestar" comento la pelinegra mientras mueve su cabello hacia atrás.

"que significa eso, ¡acaso te estas burlando de mí!" grito enojado el chico mayor.

"oh, no es seria de muy mala educación" fingió estar ofendida homura "solo quería recordarle sempai que la escuela está llena de cámaras de seguridad, incluyendo el techo" informo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba sus lentes y dirigía su mirada hacia la pared detrás del adolescente.

A lo cual el chico mayor se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que en la esquina superior de la pared se encontraba una pequeña cámara casi imperceptible.

"n-no eso no es posible" susurro el joven, mientras caía de rodillas.

"sí me disculpas, tengo una compañera que necesita visitar la enfermería" se despidió homura mientras se acercaba a hitomi y la levantaba al estilo nupcial, dejando al chico mayor solo en el techo.

Ya en la enfermería, homura procedió a examinar a hitomi, detectando rápidamente como la piel de la muñeca comenzaba a oscurecerse debido al fuerte agarre al que fue sometida.

"¿está demasiado apretado?" pregunto la pelinegra, mientras terminaba de tratar y vendar el gran moretón en la muñeca de la peliverde.

"n-no así está bien, gracias" respondió hitomi con vergüenza y algo sonrojada.

Asintiendo, la pelinegra procedió a guardar todo de nuevo en las estanterías.

"a-akemi-san" exclamo la peliverde.

"¿sí?" respondió homura, deteniéndose y volteándose a ver a la joven.

"q-quería agradecerte, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo yo…" dijo hitomi con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Homura termino su tarea y se acercó a la joven mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda.

"no tienes que agradecerme" dijo homura mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

"yo estaba realmente asustada" comento la peliverde mientras homura le daba el pañuelo y se sentaba a su lado.

"todo estará bien, si ese idiota se vuelve a acercar a ti solo dímelo, ¿De acuerdo?" consoló la pelinegra mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica con su mano, nunca había consolado a alguien que no fuera madoka, pero, entendía muy bien, como se sentía el ser abusado por alguien.

Después de todo aún conservaba las cicatrices de sus días en el orfanato, agradecía que el uniforme de la escuela Mitakihara tuviera las mangas largas, de lo contrario sería bastante incomodo explicar que las había provocado.

"vamos te acompañare a tu casa, si hubiera sido yo no me gustaría estar sola" dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano.

Hitomi miro la mano de la pelinegra por unos segundos antes de aceptarla con una sonrisa.

"te lo agradezco" respondió la peliverde.

El camino hacia la casa de hitomi fue bastante silencioso, lo que fue bueno porque homura no tenía idea que decir en casos como este, que no fuera las cosas que le hubiera gustado que le dijeran a ella.

"akemi-san te gustaría pasar y tomar el té" invito hitomi a la pelinegra.

Al comienzo la pelinegra pensó en negarse, pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una amiga aparte de madoka, nunca había hablado mucho con la peliverde antes, por lo que prácticamente era una desconocida para ella.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer además de ayudar a Amy con las remodelaciones del apartamento, madoka y Sayaka estarían bien, se había asegurado de colocar una barrera en el centro comercial y en sus casas, por lo que no debería preocuparse porque una bruja las atacara hoy.

"claro, me encantaría" respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, a lo cual la peliverde se animó y abrió la puerta para que ambas pudieran entrar.

Si… seguramente Amy podría perdonarla por llegar tarde y si no, siempre podía comprar su perdón con su pescado favorito, solo tenía que pasar por la tienda antes de volver a su apartamento más tarde.

**Capítulo 2)- Irregularidades**

* * *

Me gustaría empezar disculpándome por la tardanza, empezaron los exámenes semestrales en mi universidad por lo que se me complico encontrar tiempo libre para comenzar a escribir el capítulo.

También me gustaría agradecer por sus comentarios del primer capítulo y espero que este segundo capítulo también sea de su agrado, comenzare a escribir el tercer capítulo ahora mismo por lo que espero ser capaz subirlo sin tanto retraso.

Gracias por su atención.


	3. Chapter 3

"Diálogos"

Narración

'Pensamientos'

* * *

Tomoe mami se encontraba en su asiento esperando a que el resto de los estudiantes llegaran al aula, tenía la costumbre de llegar muy temprano, siempre siendo la primera en llegar, no tenía ninguna razón en particular, solamente le gustaba ser puntual.

Aun así, normalmente aprovechaba ese tiempo a solas en el aula durante las mañanas para relajarse, sin embargo, últimamente se dedicaba a pensar, su mente no dejaba de repetir su encuentro con aquel gato negro.

'_es obvio que hay otra chica mágica en la ciudad, sin embargo, el número de brujas no se ha visto afectado, lo que quiere decir que no las está cazando y si es así entonces ¿porque hizo el contrato? ¿fue por el deseo? Si es así entonces ¿Por qué envió al gato para que la guiara hacia los civiles? ¿Qué hacia allí si no le interesan las brujas?'_ pensó mami, su mente plagada de interrogantes sin respuestas.

"quizás lo estoy pensando demasiado" susurro la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos, antes de abrirlos abruptamente al escuchar un alboroto provenir del pasillo.

"Bromeas verdad Yamada, digo porque te expulsarían eres el capitán del club de karate, ¡como ganaremos el próximo torneo sin ti!" grito la voz de un chico.

"cállate quieres, no hay nada que pueda hacer, me echaron, así de simple y no preguntes el motivo, aun si no me hubieran prohibido hablar de ello nunca te lo diría" se escuchó la voz de otro chico obviamente enojado.

La puerta del aula fue abierta con fuerza permitiendo la entrada a ambos chicos, uno era alto tenía el cabello corto y de color negro al igual que sus ojos, el otro más pequeño cabello castaño y ojos azules.

El más alto tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que delataba su mal humor, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del aula hacia lo que seguramente debía ser su escritorio, tomo lo que parecían ser todas sus pertenencias y las guardo en su mochila todo mientras el otro joven seguía exigiendo una explicación.

Ignorando por completo lo que el más bajo decía, aun furioso se dirigió hacia la puerta una vez más, saliendo del aula, al pasillo donde esperaba uno de los profesores.

"creo que dije que podía irme solo" comento furioso el joven.

"eso no importa, igual te escoltare a la salida de la escuela" respondió el adulto, antes de agarrar el hombro del joven, a lo que el chico respondió soltándose bruscamente.

"no me toque" grito mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada "esto no se quedará así" para luego escupir al suelo, meter las manos en sus bolsillos y dirigirse a las escaleras, una vez se perdió de vista, el profesor suspiro cansado.

"vaya forma de empezar el día" susurro el maestro "lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso, pero debo pedirles que no hablen de ello ¿entendido?" dijo el profesor dirigiéndose al chico y a ella.

"p-pero, profesor que pudo haber hecho Yamada para que fuera expulsado!" cuestiono el joven.

"no se me permite hablar de ello, así que confórmate con saber, que lo que ocasiono su expulsión fue algo muy grave, ahora sí me disculpan jóvenes debo preparar todo para mi clase" comento el maestro antes de retirarse.

"¡Maldición!" exclamo molesto el joven antes de irse también.

'_que fue todo eso?'_ se preguntó la rubia, conocía al chico le gustaba presumir y de vez en cuando molestaba a otros estudiantes, también había escuchado que tenía serios problemas de ira, pero para que haya sido expulsado debió de haber hecho algo muy grave, ya que los profesores solían ser bastante indulgentes.

Que le ordenaran recoger sus cosas temprano en la mañana, debe haber sido para evitar que la menor cantidad de estudiantes se enteraran, por si fuera poco, también le prohibieron hablar del asunto, evidenciando que lo que hizo era algo tan serio que no querían que la escuela se viera involucrada.

'_y yo aquí pensando que sería otra mañana normal'_ dijo mami en su mente.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando algunos estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, lo que la hizo olvidarse del extraño suceso y comenzar a prepararse para la clase.

* * *

"gracias por acompañarme a la dirección, akemi-san" hablo hitomi a la pelinegra que caminaba a su lado, acababan de salir de la dirección, después de que hitomi fue llamada debido a lo sucedido el día anterior.

"no te preocupes por eso, era mejor si ibas con alguien que fue testigo" comento la pelinegra mientras bostezaba.

"¿estás bien? te ves cansada" dijo la peliverde viéndola bostezar.

"sí… solo he tenido problemas para dormir últimamente, creo que iré a la enfermería a descansar un poco"

"oh, quieres que te acompañe" ofreció hitomi.

"no, estaré bien" informo homura, deteniéndose.

"qué hay del profesor ¿quieres que invente una excusa?" sugirió la peliverde dejando de caminar también.

"te lo agradecería" respondió homura mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la enfermería "nos vemos luego" dijo la pelinegra dándole la espalda y levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

"s-si" respondió la peliverde, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su aula.

En su mente hitomi se encontraba repasando las últimas 24 horas, aun sin creer todo lo que había pasado, el día había empezado de lo más normal, se despertó temprano, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, deteniéndose en el mismo lugar de siempre para esperar a Sayaka y madoka, las clases empezaron con el ya típico discurso de Saotome-sensei, no obstante, al terminar en lugar de dar inicio a la clase, presento a un nuevo estudiante transferido.

Akemi Homura, su primera impresión fue la de una chica reservada y misteriosa, luego conforme avanzo el día, en su descripción incluyo inteligente, pero algo holgazán y muy despreocupada por sus clases, era obvio que no le interesaba destacar, ni la imagen que los demás estudiantes tuvieran de ella.

En ningún momento pensó que ambas llegarían a relacionarse más que como simples compañeras de clase, sin embargo, al terminar el día las cosas cambiaron, su encuentro en el techo con su admirador secreto había resultado muy mal y por un segundo pensó que todo había acabado… pero fue salvada por quien menos se esperaba.

No podía creer que el estudiante trasferido la haya defendido y llevado a la enfermería en una pose tan vergonzosa, realmente agradecía que nadie la haya visto de esa forma… dejando de lado lo embarazoso que fue ser cargada como una novia hasta la enfermería, sin duda fue muy amable incluso se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

Llegando al aula, fue saludada por los pocos estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, al responder el saludo algunos notaron el vendaje en su muñeca, por lo que preguntaron si se encontraba bien, a lo cual la peliverde mintió asegurando que tuvo un pequeño accidente en casa, antes de retirarse evitando así más preguntas al respecto, camino hasta su escritorio y tomo asiento esperando a que el profesor llegara.

Mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema…

'_¿que se supone que les diga a Sayaka y madoka?'_ pensó hitomi, percatándose del dilema al que se enfrentaba, mentir estaba fuera de discusión, no solo porque eran sus mejores amigas sino porque no funcionaria, si madoka fuera la de hace un año atrás quizás funcionaria, pero últimamente se había vuelto más perspicaz seguramente un rasgo heredado de su madre.

Por otro lado, Sayaka la conocía muy bien, se daría cuenta que estaba ocultando algo e insistiría hasta que confesara la verdad completa.

Dirigió su atención al vendaje en su muñeca _'quizás si soy lo suficientemente cuidadosa, podría evitar que se den cuenta de las vendas debajo de la manga del uniforme'_ pensó la peliverde asegurándose de que la manga de su uniforme cubriera por completo el vendaje.

Si… solo tendría que evitar usar su mano lastimada para no arremangar su manga y que el vendaje fuera visible.

'_espero que funcione'_ pensó la peliverde, se los contaría una vez estuvieran a solas y fuera de la escuela, conociendo a Sayaka haría un escándalo, algo malo ya que debían guardar silencio al respecto.

* * *

En el camino hacia la escuela madoka se encontraba pensativa, no había soñado con la pelinegra, esta vez fue un sueño normal de la vez que ella y su familia fueron de vacaciones a Tokio, nada que ver con monstruos o chicas mágicas y eso de alguna manera le preocupaba.

'_no puede ser una coincidencia que mis sueños se hayan detenido, el mismo día que la chica en ellos fuera transferida a mi clase'_ cuestiono la pelirosa en su mente, mientras caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

sin embargo, aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, quizás solo sea una pausa, como cuando comenzaron, había noches que la tenía otras que no, pero después de un mes simplemente ya no se detuvieron, quizás, es solo eso una pausa, pensó madoka antes de ser devuelta a la realidad por el fuerte sonido de la bocina de un camión.

Deteniéndose y mirando en dirección al fuerte sonido sus ojos se abrieron producto del pánico, se encontraba en medio de la calle y un camión se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

'_¡muévanse! Por favor ¡muévanse!'_ rogaba en su mente la pelirosa a sus temblorosas piernas, por más que intentaba no lograba moverlas era como si hubieran dejado de responderle.

Cerro los ojos ya resignada, mientras se despedía de su familia esperando el fuerte impacto, no obstante, al pasar los segundos se dio cuenta que nada sucedía, por lo que temerosa, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para darse cuenta de que el gran camión había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había silencio y una calle completamente vacía, en realidad no había nadie, todas las personas que antes caminaban por la acera también habían desaparecido junto con el resto de los vehículos.

"q-que está pasando" exclamo asustada la joven.

"Miau~!"

La pelirosa, salto de sorpresa al escuchar el maullido, dirigió su mirada hacia donde le pareció escuchar el maullido y vio que arriba de un muro se encontraba un gato negro de hermosos ojos azules que la miraba fijamente, se quedó mirándolo hasta que el gato volvió a maullar.

Decidió acercarse hacia el gato, ya que parecía ser el único ser vivo a parte de ella misma en los alrededores y por qué podía sentir que el gato, parecía desprender un aura de seguridad que aumentaba conforme más se acercaba a él, una vez estuvo de vuelta en la acera el gato volvió a maullar.

"Miau~!" una vez el maullido se detuvo, una luz blanca muy fuerte la obligo a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente, el gato había desaparecido y el sonido de gente caminando por la acera y el rugido de los motores de los diferentes vehículos en la calle habían regresado, por más que busco al felino no lo encontró.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez todo había sido su imaginación, así que decidiendo pensar en ello más tarde reanudo su caminata hacia la escuela, pero esta vez se aseguró de mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, haya sido su imaginación o no, era mejor prevenir.

Sin sospechar que era observaba por el mismo gato negro, que se encontraba sentado sobre el muro y en el mismo lugar.

'_enserio, como puede ser tan descuidada'_ pensó Amy mientras suspiraba, un poco más y hubiera sido atropellada por ese camión, ahora entendía a qué se refería homura, con que era necesario vigilarla, antes de bajarse del muro y volver a su misión de seguir de cerca a la pelirosa.

* * *

"otra vez tarde madoka" amonesto Sayaka a la pelirosa "tienes idea de lo aburrido que fue estar de pie sola en medio del camino"

"l-lo siento Sayaka-chan esta vez me llevo un poco más de tiempo el despertar a mi madre" mintió la pelirosa, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de correr el último tramo hacia su amiga, no podía contarle su experiencia con el gato negro y el camión, era algo que ni ella estaba completamente segura de que realmente había pasado.

"está bien, solo vamos, hitomi debe estar esperándonos en el aula" comento la peliazul.

Esto llamo la atención de la pelirosa "hitomi-chan se adelantó ¿por qué?" pregunto confundida la pelirosa, era extraño que hitomi se adelantara, siempre las esperaba a Sayaka y a ella sin importar lo tarde que llegaran.

"no lo sé, cuando llegue, no estaba y después de unos minutos me llego un mensaje de ella informando que ya se encontraba en la escuela y lamentaba no poder ir juntas a la escuela, pero tenía algo que hacer antes de que empezaran las clases" informo la peliazul.

"ya veo… entonces deberíamos irnos" hablo la pelirosa.

"sí, espero que te hayas recuperado, ¡porque la última que llegue al aula invita el almuerzo!" exclamo Sayaka antes de comenzar a correr dejando rápidamente atrás a la pelirosa.

"o-oye… eso no es justo Sayaka-chan" grito madoka mientras corría detrás de la peliazul.

'_Bueno creo que mi trabajo está hecho'_ pensó Amy escondida en los arbustos y observando como ambas jóvenes entraban a la escuela corriendo.

'_madoka llego a la escuela sana y salva, regresare al apartamento por ahora'_ informo el felino mediante telepatía.

'_entendido'_ respondió la pelinegra _'Avísame, si hay algún cambio importante en el comportamiento de las brujas'_ pidió homura.

'_no te preocupes, te avisare si ocurre algo'_ contesto el felino.

'_Bien, nos vemos luego'_ dijo homura abandonando el enlace.

Con eso dicho Amy comenzó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento de la pelinegra, con la intención de seguir monitoreando a las brujas, tenían que mantenerse alerta por si alguna aberración decidía entrar a la ciudad.

* * *

"victoria~!" celebro la peliazul colocando su Bolso encima de su escritorio, la pobre madoka se encontraba parada en la entrada del aula jadeando y esforzándose por permanecer de pie, "diré que me sorprendiste madoka, realmente te has vuelto más rápida, por poco y me alcanzas… lastima para ti que no estaba corriendo seriamente~!" hablo la peliazul orgullosa de su superioridad atlética.

La pelirosa solo agacho la cabeza y suspiro derrotada, se dirigió a su escritorio, para dejarse caer en su asiento aun exhausta.

"Sayaka está prohibido correr en los pasillos" regaño hitomi desde su asiento.

"oh vamos porque solo me regañas a mí, madoka también lo hizo" respondió la peliazul fingiendo estar molesta.

"estoy segura de que madoka-san, lo hizo por alguna buena razón" hablo hitomi mirando a la pelirosa sentada a su lado.

"l-lo hice… porque Sayaka-chan… dijo que si perdía… debía invitar el almuerzo" logro decir la pelirosa aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Sayaka… volviste a olvidar tu almuerzo en casa ¿verdad?" cuestiono la peliverde con una mirada acusatoria.

"n-no es mi culpa, mi madre no me despertó, así que para llegar a tiempo tuve que irme sin el" se defendió la peliazul, al ver la mirada de desaprobación en la cara de sus amigas, decidió optar por el plan B.

"vamos madoka por favor, apiádate de esta pobre chica" rogo la peliazul mientras caía de rodillas y miraba a madoka con ojos llorosos.

"s-supongo que podría compartir un poco de mi almuerzo" cedió la pelirosa a las suplicas de su amiga.

"¡SI!" se levantó Sayaka mientras bombeaba su puño en señal de triunfo.

Suspirando ante la interacción entre sus amigas, hitomi dirigió su mirada al asiento aun vacío de homura _'parece que realmente pasara la primera clase en la enfermería'_ pensó la peliverde, antes de que el profesor entrara.

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus lugares el profesor procedió a pasar lista, momento en el que madoka se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la pelinegra en el aula _'acaso se le hizo tarde'_ se preguntó la pelirosa en su mente.

Su pregunta no tardó mucho en ser respondida cuando el profesor al nombrar a la pelinegra, su amiga peliverde levanto una mano llamando la atención de todos en el aula.

"akemi-san dijo que se sentía mal por lo que se dirigió a la enfermería, para que la enfermera pudiera examinarla" informo hitomi al profesor.

"ya veo, gracias por decírmelo shizuki-san" agradeció el profesor a la joven, antes de dar comienzo a la clase.

Mientras tanto Sayaka y madoka miraban con sospecha a la peliverde, ¿porque sabía ella de la situación de la pelinegra? ¿acaso se habían encontrado más temprano? y si fue así ¿qué hacia la pelinegra tan temprano en la escuela? Había dejado claro el primer día que no le interesaban las clases, entonces ¿porque llegar temprano?

Después de intercambiar miradas entre ellas por unos segundos, Sayaka y madoka acordaron que interrogarían a hitomi al respecto más tarde.

* * *

"ya les dije, que me encontré con akemi-san cuando me dirigía al aula y me pidió que le informara al profesor que estaría en la enfermería" repitió hitomi, mientras abría la puerta del techo, habían decidido que almorzarían en ese lugar.

"sí, pero estoy segura de que esa no es toda la historia" acuso Sayaka detrás de la peliverde.

"y cuál sería el resto de la historia" respondió la peliverde cansada del interrogatorio, sentándose y comenzando a desempacar su almuerzo.

"oye Sayaka-chan, no crees que exageras un poco" hablo la pelirosa "¿porque hitomi-chan nos mentiría?" cuestiono.

Suspirando la peliazul cedió por el momento "bien no insistiré más, ahora… madoka que trajiste esta vez" exclamo emocionada Sayaka.

Hitomi suspiro aliviada de que por fin hayan cambiado de tema, desconectándose por completo de la conversación entre sus amigas, la peliverde se dispuso a comer, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer bocado, sintió como un dolor fuerte y punzante atravesaba su muñeca, dejando caer su comida y tratando de reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Madoka y Sayaka se dirigieron hacia la peliverde que permanecía completamente quieta en su asiento.

"hitomi-chan ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto la pelirosa preocupada.

"sí… usualmente no eres tan torpe" contribuyo la peliazul.

"s-si… solo… se me resbalo… lo siento… si las asuste" respondió hitomi, mientras trataba de ocultar su mano lesionada detrás del recipiente de su bento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por madoka la cual entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

"Hitomi-chan podrías mostrarme tu mano derecha un momento" pregunto la pelirosa con un semblante serio y con su mano extendida.

"p-por qué el interés tan repentino en mi mano kaname-san" cuestiono la peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"solo quiero asegurarme de una cosa, no te preocupes será solo un momento" dijo madoka aun con su mano extendida y con una voz demandante.

"o-oigan porque el ambiente tenso" comento Sayaka nerviosa por el cambio de actitud de madoka.

"Sayaka-chan" dijo la pelirosa sin apartar la mirada de hitomi.

"¿sí?" respondió la peliazul.

"cállate" ordeno madoka.

"¡SI SEÑORA!" respondió Sayaka asustada, parecía que madoka estaba comenzando a mostrar más rasgos de la personalidad de su madre.

Hitomi había comenzado a sudar, no había forma de que pudiera escapar, si madoka descubría su lesión, tendría que confesar que la provoco y con Sayaka presente las cosas pintaban muy mal, sin dudar iría al aula de los de noveno grado buscando al responsable, detenerla sería inútil ya que la peliazul era mucho más fuerte que ellas y sabía que no escucharía nada de lo que dijera en ese estado.

Suspirando, la peliverde decidió que lo mejor sería confesar y explicar todo lo mejor que pueda para así tratar de que Sayaka no las meta en problemas "y-yo… la verdad es…"

"y yo que pensaba que eras una chica tímida, pero parece que puedes ser bastante dominante cuando te lo propones kaname-san" comento homura detrás de la pelirosa, haciéndola saltar sorprendida.

"a-akemi-san" dijeron hitomi y madoka, esta última perdiendo su actitud dominante y poniéndose nerviosa.

"e-espera tú de donde saliste" grito Sayaka con una mano en su corazón y la otra apuntando a la recién llegada pelinegra.

Homura solo parpadeo ante la pregunta de la peliazul antes de responder con expresión confundida "pues de esa puerta allá atrás" dijo mientras la señalaba.

"oh… claro" respondió Sayaka poniendo una expresión en blanco.

"bien con eso claro, shizuki-san, Saotome-sensei me pidió que te buscara y te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo, realmente parecía urgente" informo la pelinegra mientras hacía contacto visual con la peliverde.

Le tomo unos segundos, pero hitomi fue capaz de entender lo que la pelinegra estaba haciendo, podía verlo en sus ojos, le estaba dando una excusa para irse.

"oh, te lo agradezco, akemi-san" dijo hitomi antes de voltearse hacia sus amigas "debo irme, pero prometo explicar todo después de clases" se excusó la peliverde con una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Al pasar al lado de homura, le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a lo cual la pelinegra respondió con un asentimiento, para luego abandonar el techo dejando a solas a homura con madoka y Sayaka.

"lamento haber interrumpido su almuerzo, me iré para que puedan continuar" dijo la pelinegra con una reverencia, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡e-espera!" grito madoka, tomando a homura de la muñeca.

* * *

Visión

La puerta del techo se abrió lentamente revelando a una homura de aspecto ansioso y nervioso, dirigió su vista al frente mientras acomodaba sus lentes de montura roja, logrando así aclarar su vista y ver que el lugar en realidad ya estaba ocupado por otras estudiantes que al parecer tuvieron la misma idea de almorzar en un lugar tranquilo.

"y-yo… lo lamento… p-pensé que nadie almorzaba en el techo… me iré a-ahora mismo" dijo homura tartamudeando y completamente avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con sus trenzas, algo normal cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

"¡espera!" grito madoka mientras tomaba la muñeca de homura evitando así que se fuera "no tienes que irte, es más porque no nos acompañas" sugirió la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

"p-pero" balbuceo homura mientras observaba detrás de la pelirosa a hitomi y Sayaka que observaban toda la interacción en silencio, trago nerviosamente antes de responder "s-solo… las molestaría… e-es mejor que me vaya" hablo la pelinegra mientras evitaba la mirada de madoka.

"eso no es cierto, vamos te presentare a mis amigas" insistió la pelirosa mientras trataba de hacer que homura la siguiera, al ver que no se movía intento hablar de nuevo, pero al ver el miedo y ansiedad en los ojos de homura, decidió acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos en señal de apoyo.

"homura-chan, recuerdas nuestra conversación de camino a la enfermería esta mañana" comento madoka a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió en respuesta "hablaba enserio cuando dije que no tenías por qué estar nerviosa, puedes confiar en mí, después de todo somos compañeras de clase"

Hablo madoka con una voz segura pero suave, al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, claramente intentando que homura la tomara enserio esta vez.

La pelinegra solo dirigió su mirada al piso y por unos segundos pareció pensarlo hasta que al fin madoka fue capaz de oír su respuesta.

"e-está bien" susurro homura solo perceptible para madoka ya que se encontraba muy cerca.

"¡Bien!" dijo la pelirosa alegremente, antes de tomar la mano de la pelinegra y llevarla junto a sus amigas.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban muy cerca, la ansiedad de homura la supero y aprovechando el momento en que madoka libero su mano para comenzar las presentaciones, retrocedió unos pasos antes de hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

"l-lamento la interrupción" dijo tartamudeando, para luego darse la vuelta y huir lo más rápidamente que le permitió su frágil y débil cuerpo, esta vez madoka no pudo detenerla producto de la sorpresa y dejando nuevamente solas a las tres chicas.

"eso… fue muy raro… que chica tan extraña" dijo Sayaka siendo la primera en recuperarse, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de hitomi y madoka.

"vamos no me miren así, saben que tengo razón" se defendió la peliazul.

Hitomi solamente guardo silencio, antes de comenzar a comer una vez más, seguida rápidamente por Sayaka.

La pelirosa dirigió una última mirada hacia la puerta del techo, antes de suspirar tristemente y retomar su almuerzo junto a sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, homura se encontraba recargada en ella, la pequeña carrera que hizo para huir anteriormente, la había dejado sin aliento, por lo que una vez hubo cerrado la puerta se detuvo para descansar.

Sus ojos se encontraban oscurecidos y su rostro mostraba una expresión abatida, había escuchado lo que la peliazul había dicho de ella y ninguna de las otras dos había negado sus palabras, lo que daba a entender que también pensaban lo mismo, para la gran mayoría ser llamada rara o extraña, no significaría nada, pero para homura que tenía una autoestima tan pobre, la afecto mucho.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento, la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la enfermería, una vez llego le pregunto a la enfermera si podía permitirle almorzar allí, la enfermera contesto que no tenía ningún problema y que podía venir siempre que quisiera, para luego irse y dejarla sola.

La pelinegra reviso con la mirada el lugar, para luego mirar su almuerzo, suspirando comenzó a desempacar y así comenzar a comer.

"comiendo sola y en una cama de hospital… vaya cambio en la rutina eh…" susurro la pelinegra con tristeza.

Fin de la visión

* * *

Madoka se encontraba en shock y con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión _'¿que fue eso?'_ se preguntaba en su mente, sin embargo, su aturdimiento no duro mucho cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

"kaname-san, ¿te encuentras bien?"

La pelirosa volvió en sí y noto dos cosas, primero aún se encontraba sujetando la muñeca de la pelinegra y segundo, el rostro de esta última se encontraba a centímetros del suyo, mientras la miraba intensamente.

Ante esto el rostro de la pelirosa se tornó completamente rojo y libero la muñeca de homura mientras retrocedía unos pasos completamente avergonzada.

"l-lo siento, s-solo quería preguntarte… si te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar" logro decir la pelirosa, aun nerviosa.

Homura, la miro por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión pensativa, antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir en comprensión.

"aprecio la invitación, pero tendré que declinar esta vez, ya he almorzado anteriormente en la enfermería" se disculpó la pelinegra mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"o-oh… ya veo" dijo la pelirosa con tristeza en su voz y una expresión decepcionada.

Al ver esto la pelinegra, se mordió el labio inferior, nunca le ha gustado ver triste a madoka, sin embargo, tampoco podía aceptar su invitación, tenía que mantener su distancia.

"pero… estaría dispuesta acompañarlas en otro momento, claro si no les molesta por supuesto" dijo homura, esto último dirigido a la peliazul que miraba a madoka con el ceño fruncido.

Sayaka al percatarse de que homura la miraba, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, ante lo cual la pelinegra solo puso una expresión en blanco.

"enserio, nos encantaría" hablo madoka recuperando su ánimo e ignorando por completo la mirada fulminante que Sayaka le dirigía.

"bien, entonces las dejare almorzar a gusto" se despidió homura, una vez cerró la puerta, madoka soltó un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

"¡que fue todo eso!" grito Sayaka encarando a la pelirosa.

"que quieres decir" madoka regreso a su asiento y recuperando su comida.

"sabes a que me refiero, ¿qué sucede entre tú y el estudiante transferido?" dijo Sayaka acusadoramente.

"no pasa nada, solo… la veo sola todo el tiempo, así que, pensé en ser amable e invitarla a almorzar con nosotras, es eso algo malo" cuestiono madoka concentrada en su comida.

"n-no… eso no es lo que me molesta, madoka, siempre actúas diferente a su alrededor"

"Sayaka-chan, no crees que exageras, es la segunda vez que hablo con ella y la primera vez, tu no estabas presente como sabrías que actúe diferente" respondió la pelirosa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Esta vez la peliazul no dijo nada, solamente se quedó en silencio, después de unos segundos, suspiro con evidente frustración y regreso a comer de mala gana, terminando así su discusión.

* * *

Homura se encontraba de camino a la enfermería, mientras pensaba sobre el extraño comportamiento de madoka hacia ella, evidentemente algo pasaba, por algún motivo desconocido, madoka se volvía un manojo de nervios cuando ella estaba cerca.

'Al menos Sayaka sigue siendo la misma' pensó homura, era muy clara la desconfianza que le tenía, algo que esperaba, después de todo incluso cuando era tímida y débil desconfiaba de ella, por lo que era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Por otra parte, estaba Hitomi, había notado el aura de negatividad que desprendía cuando salieron del aula y mientras almorzaba en la enfermería, noto que, aunque en menor medida, un aura similar surgía de madoka, pero lo que realmente la hizo caminar al techo y ver qué pasaba con ellas, fue cuando un aura de temor apareció en Sayaka.

Era extraño que la peliazul mostrara temor ante algo, por lo que cuando llego al techo y sintió el ambiente tenso entre madoka y hitomi, mientras esta última parecía ocultar su mano lastimada en su espalda, rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que la peliverde les estaba ocultando su lesión y que al parecer madoka sospechaba al respecto, mirando a una Sayaka de expresión temerosa, se dio cuenta que talvez sería bueno intervenir.

Terminando su reflexión sobre lo que la llevo al techo, homura entro y cerró la puerta de la enfermería, sin percatarse de la presencia de hitomi, ante lo cual la pelinegra solo pudo parpadear al ver frente a ella, una joven peliverde que le sonreía y saludaba.

"sabía que, si esperaba, eventualmente aparecerías" dijo la peliverde acercándose a homura.

"Shizuki-san, ¿me necesitas para algo?" pregunto homura, mientras levantaba una ceja, ante el comentario de la peliverde.

"¿necesito un motivo para hablar con una amiga?" cuestiono hitomi, con una leve sonrisa, al ver la expresión en blanco de homura se dio cuenta que no le creía, así que solo suspiro en derrota "en realidad vine para ver si podía conseguir algo para el dolor, pero la enfermera no estaba así que decidí esperarla" hablo mientras masajeaba suavemente su muñeca.

"ya veo, olvide advertirte sobre el dolor antes" comento la pelinegra mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes, buscando algo que aliviara el dolor "préstame tu mano un momento"

La peliverde hizo lo que le pidió y observo como homura, quitaba el vendaje en su mano, pareció revisar minuciosamente el moretón por unos segundos, antes de sacar un pequeño tubo con gel, aplicándolo alrededor del moretón uniformemente y con cuidado, el gel estaba frio por lo que se estremeció un poco, la pelinegra se disculpó al respecto antes de buscar vendas nuevas y vendar una vez más el moretón.

"con eso debería bastar, recomiendo que no uses mucho esa mano y si aun con el gel sigues sintiendo dolor, tomate una de estas" informo homura dándole un sobre con 6 pastillas pequeñas "es un analgésico, aliviara el dolor por completo" comento la pelinegra mientras guardaba el gel y el resto de vendas.

Hitomi observo el vendaje perfectamente colocado y el sobre de pastillas, estaba impresionada, no se había detenido a pensar en ello antes, pero homura parecía tener algún tipo de entrenamiento médico, lo que la hizo preguntarse si, ella quería ser doctora en el futuro.

"te lo agradezco, akemi-san" dijo la peliverde mientras guardaba el sobre de pastillas en el bolsillo de su falda "si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de medicina?, ¿planeas estudiar medicina cuando vayas a la universidad?" pregunto hitomi curiosa.

La pelinegra, pensó por unos segundos en su respuesta "no planeo ser doctora, ni nada parecido, pero si aprendí bastante durante mi estadía en el hospital" respondió la pelinegra terminando de acomodar todo en su lugar.

"¿enserio? entonces que te motivo a aprender" volvió a preguntar la peliverde.

Homura se dirigió a una de las camas, se sentó y con una mano le indico a hitomi que se sentara en la cama de enfrente.

"la verdad, es un motivo algo tonto" comenzó la pelinegra "como sabrás estuve hospitalizada por muchos años, del hospital de Tokio fui trasladada al de esta ciudad, el tiempo que pasé en Tokio fue muy monótono y solitario, además de los doctores nadie iba a verme y debido a mi condición, no podía hacer ningún tipo de actividad física, por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de mi habitación"

Después de una breve pausa, continuo "por lo que, al ser trasladada, para evitar volver a caer en la misma rutina, comencé a leer, lastimosamente, al ser un hospital la gran mayoría de libros eran sobre medicina, por lo que no tenía muchas opciones al respecto, con el tiempo fui aprendiendo bastante y una enfermera se ofreció a enseñarme primeros auxilios, por lo que acepte de muy buena gana, logrando así mantenerme ocupada y obteniendo la distracción que tanto anhelaba para ya no sentirme tan sola"

"como veras, más que una meta a futuro, solo aprendía para hacer más llevadera mi vida en el hospital" dijo homura finalizando su historia.

"entiendo" comento hitomi "nunca pensé que tu estadía en el hospital fuese tan mala"

"no te preocupes, el pasado es solo eso, lo importante ahora es vivir en el presente" comento homura con una media sonrisa.

"sí, tienes razón" respondió hitomi, segundos después se escuchó la campana de la escuela, poniendo fin a la hora de almuerzo "creo que deberíamos regresar a clase"

"uhg, tengo que hacerlo, aún estoy cansada" se quejó homura mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Hitomi se rio ante la actitud perezosa de la pelinegra "no puedes faltar a clase por siempre, vamos tenemos que prepararnos para la clase de educación física" dijo la peliverde mientras le tendía su mano sana a homura para ayudarla a levantarse.

"bien, pero no pienso esforzarme para nada más que lo necesario para no reprobar" hablo homura con fastidio en su voz.

"ya lo veremos~" pronuncio hitomi divertida.

"por cierto, si quieres evitar que tus amigas se enteren de tu vendaje antes de que terminen las clases, deberías usar tu chaqueta deportiva para la clase de educación física, la maestra no dirá nada, ya que es parte del uniforme de gimnasia, aunque puede que sientas más calor con ella, por eso usarla es opcional" sugirió la pelinegra una vez salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su salón de clases.

La peliverde parpadeo antes de sonreír nuevamente "eso hare gracias por decirme" agradeció hitomi.

Aunque una duda se planteó en su mente al respecto, recordaba que el día anterior homura uso la chaqueta, si no tenía nada que ocultar ¿porque la usaría?, después de todo ella misma dijo que daba más calor, tenía curiosidad, sin embargo, se abstuvo de preguntar.

* * *

Al finalizar la jornada escolar del día, homura pudo notar algo curioso, al parecer Sayaka y madoka tuvieron algún tipo de pelea, siendo al parecer Sayaka la más afectada, la tenue aura de negatividad que la rodeaba lo revelaba, no obstante, si bien que ambas pelearan era algo inusual, lo que si era realmente impactante fue la casi imperceptible aura de negatividad que rodeaba a madoka.

'_me pregunto que habrá pasado, una vez abandone el techo'_ pensó la pelinegra curiosa, esta madoka estaba resultando ser muy impredecible, primero su nerviosismo, luego su carácter dominante y ahora acaba de descubrir que también puede ser terca, notando el puchero en su cara una vez hitomi pareció preguntar al respecto, a lo cual la peliverde solo puso una expresión confundida.

Logrando que la pelinegra se riera de lo infantil que podían ser sus amigas, terminando de guardar todo, tomo su bolso y salió del salón con la intención de regresar a su apartamento y prepararse para otra noche de casería.

"ah, ¡akemi-san espera!"

Deteniéndose de bajar las escaleras homura dirigió su mirada a la peliverde que se acercaba a ella.

"¿sí?"

"quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarnos a comer helado en el centro comercial" pregunto hitomi sonriente, mientras una madoka curiosa y una Sayaka de expresión molesta la alcanzaban.

Tenía la intención de rechazar su oferta, después de todo debía prepararse para esta noche, sin embargo, la incomodidad de Sayaka ante la sugerencia de hitomi, la tentó a aceptar, después de todo siempre fue entretenido molestar a la peliazul.

"claro, me encantaría" dijo homura con una leve sonrisa, no perdiéndose como la cara de Sayaka mostraba aún más su malestar y como el rostro de madoka se ilumino en aparente alegría.

"¡Bien! ¡entonces en marcha!" exclamo en tono alegre la pelirosa, mientras tomaba la delantera, seguida por una Sayaka de expresión depresiva y una hitomi confundida ante el cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

Una vez salieron de la escuela, las cuatro jóvenes tomaron el camino hacia el centro comercial, durante el trayecto, homura contacto a Amy por medio de su enlace mental para avisarle de que llegaría un poco más tarde.

'_y eso fue lo que ocurrió'_ hablo homura, terminando de contarle todo lo que paso en la escuela hoy.

'_entiendo, pero sabes me impresiona que hayas contado parte de tu historia en el hospital'_ comento el felino.

Homura solo se encogió de hombros _'no es que sea necesario ocultar algo así, aunque cambie partes de la historia, después de todo no puedo decirle que el verdadero motivo por el que decidí aprender sobre medicina, fue porque un gato me lo sugirió'_ comento la pelinegra con diversión en su voz.

'_aunque, hubiera sido divertido ver que expresión pondría al respecto ¿no lo crees?'_ respondió igual de divertida Amy.

'_ciertamente, habría valido la pena…'_ hablo la pelinegra antes de detenerse abruptamente y dejar de caminar.

Podía sentir como varias personas que portaban un aura de negatividad, parecían estarlas siguiendo con especial malicia dirigida a hitomi y a ella misma.

'_Amy puedes sentirlos verdad'_ pregunto la pelinegra completamente seria.

'_si, apenas puedo sentirlos debido a la distancia, pero, hay alrededor de cinco personas, todos varones, siguiéndolas desde hace varias calles'_ respondió el felino_ 'aparentemente parecen interesados más en ti y en esa chica de cabello verde que en las otras dos'_ informo.

'_ya veo, así que no solo yo me di cuenta'_ pensó la pelinegra.

Al notar la falta de presencia de la pelinegra, el resto de jóvenes se detuvo y al darse vuelta le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

"akemi-san, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto madoka.

"sí, ¿porque dejaste de caminar?" también pregunto hitomi.

Sayaka solo la observaba con expresión aburrida.

Ignorando las preguntas, homura termino de pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

"lo lamento, pero acabo de recordar que tengo al muy importante que hacer en casa, así que no podre acompañarlas esta vez" se disculpó homura.

"ya veo…" comento la peliverde con decepción en su voz "será para la próxima entonces"

"sí la próxima vez" confirmo homura, sin perderse la decepción en la cara de madoka, antes de darse la vuelta e irse en dirección contraria _'De acuerdo, _v_eamos por cuál de las dos están aquí realmente' _dijo homura en su mente.

Después de doblar en una esquina, la malicia dirigía a ella desapareció, lo que la hizo detenerse por completo "así que, van tras hitomi eh…" dijo homura.

'_Bien Amy, sabes que hacer'_ instruyó la pelinegra.

'_entendido, voy en camino'_ respondió el felino terminando el enlace mental.

"Hitomi, enserio estas resultando ser muy problemática…" comento homura frustrada, para luego comenzar a seguir a sus amigas y a los hombres en secreto, por ahora solo los vigilaría, pero si intentaban algo actuaria.

* * *

"y eso fue lo que paso" dijo hitomi una vez termino de contarles a madoka y Sayaka lo sucedido el día anterior.

"¡porque no nos dijiste antes!" exclamo molesta la peliazul, mientras madoka se dedicaba a revisar el moretón en la muñeca de hitomi.

"porque, sabía que explotarías en ira y no dudarías en armar un escándalo en el salón de los de noveno grado, lo que nos metería en serios problemas con los profesores" acuso la peliverde.

Sayaka no pudo negar nada, sabía que tenía razón, por lo que solamente desvió la mirada mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba su rostro junto con una expresión avergonzada.

"te duele mucho" pregunto madoka con expresión preocupada.

"pues ahora ya no, gracias a akemi-san, el dolor se ha vuelto solo una leve molestia" respondió hitomi.

"espera, la estudiante transferida sabe de primeros auxilios" exclamo sorprendida Sayaka.

"sí, me dijo que aprendió durante su estadía en el hospital" informo hitomi terminando su helado, para luego revisar su teléfono.

"oh, miren la hora, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir ahora" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿tienes lecciones de piano hoy? ¿o clases de danza japonesa?" pregunto Sayaka con una ceja levantada.

"en realidad ninguna de las dos, después de lo sucedido ayer, mis padres quieren que regrese temprano a casa" respondió la peliverde, antes de despedirse de las dos e irse.

Una vez solas, Sayaka estaba tratando de pensar en que decir, para resolver la pequeña disputa entre la pelirosa y ella, ahora que conocía la historia de hitomi con la estudiante transferida, no parecía ser tan mala, sin embargo, aun la vigilaría solo por si acaso, pero su mente parecía haberla traicionado ya que nada se le ocurría.

Madoka había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación entre sus amigas, en su lugar se encontraba pensando sobre la visión que tuvo al tocar a la pelinegra esa mañana, nunca antes había visto a una homura tan… tímida y eso la molestaba mucho, en sus sueños homura siempre se mostraba como una chica fuerte y decidida, por lo que le era imposible comprender como es que esa homura que vio en la visión y la de sus sueños podría ser la misma, también estaba la duda del porque tuvo dicha visión.

La pelirosa decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga peliazul, notando su incomodidad, recordó que tuvieron una pequeña pelea durante su almuerzo, por lo que probablemente, estaba tratando de pensar en cómo reconciliarse y parecía que no lograba pensar en algo.

"nee… Sayaka-chan" comento madoka, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

"eh… a-h… ¿sí?" respondió nerviosa la peliazul, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿te gustaría ir a la tienda de música?" pregunto madoka con una sonrisa.

Sayaka parpadeo, antes de sonreír "por supuesto" dijo agradecida con su amiga, al parecer se dio cuenta de su dilema y decidió hablar ella en su lugar.

* * *

Homura se encontraba vigilando a los hombres desde el techo de un edificio, los hombres se habían ocultado en la oscuridad de un viejo parqueo, al ver a hitomi salir del centro comercial sin la compañía de las otras dos, supo que si estos querían intentar algo este era el momento perfecto.

'_Amy te encargo a las otras dos'_ dijo homura a través de su enlace mental.

'_claro déjamelas a mi'_ respondió Amy.

"Bien es hora de actuar" dijo homura mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia los hombres.

"muy bien muchachos llego la hora de divertirnos, están listos" grito uno de los hombres, mientras le indicaba al resto con un gesto de la mano para que procedieran a acercarse a la adolescente y la sometieran.

"¿acaso nunca les enseñaron como se debe tratar a una Dama?"

Todos se detuvieron y giraron rápidamente al oír esas palabras, pero por más que buscaban no podían encontrar al dueño de la voz.

"muéstrate, de una vez o acaso eres un cobarde" grito otro de los hombres.

"si eso es lo que quieren" dijo homura mientras salía de la oscuridad, lo primero que noto fue que todos usaban pasamontañas para evitar ser reconocidos y al parecer ninguno portaba algún tipo de arma.

"una niña" exclamo en burla uno de los hombres "tienes que estar bromeando" se rio.

"escucha niña, esto no es asunto tuyo solo da la vuelta y haremos la vista gorda, entendido" dijo otro de los hombres mientras se acercaba a homura e intentaba poner una mano en su cabeza, sin embargo, nunca lo logro, ya que la pelinegra conecto un poderoso derechazo en la cara del tipo, dejándolo inconsciente y deteniendo las burlas del resto de hombres.

"lo lamento mucho, pero la chica que han estado siguiendo es mi amiga y no dejare que unos idiotas como ustedes le pongan un dedo encima" dijo homura con convicción en su voz y una mirada fulminante, mientras se colocaba en una postura de combate.

Los otros cuatro hombres no podían creer lo que habían visto, una niña acababa de dejar inconsciente a uno de sus compañeros de un solo golpe, algo que debería ser imposible la joven ni siquiera parecía ser atlética y sus brazos eran muy delgados, demonios con esos lentes en su cara, daba más la impresión de ser una completa nerd, ciertamente no podían dejarse llevar por las apariencias, esta chica era fuerte.

"ustedes tres, rodéenla, no la subestimen solo porque parezca una niña" ordeno el que parecía ser el líder, podía notarse la ira en su voz, asintieron y rápidamente adoptaron una formación triangular.

Ante esto la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, su anillo en la mano izquierda brillo tenuemente en un aura morada, se concentró en seguir los movimientos de los hombres, para así reaccionar si alguno se decidía a atacarla.

Luego de unos segundos los tres se lanzaron a atacarla al mismo tiempo, homura reacciono rápidamente, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás y aprovechando el impulso para conectar una poderosa patada de hacha en la cara de uno de ellos y noqueándolo en el proceso, rápidamente se inclinó para evitar un puñetazo del tipo atrás de ella, ante lo cual aprovechando la posición le dio un fuerte codazo en su plexo solar, dejándolo sin aire, girando sobre sí misma, salto y conecto una poderosa patada en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente también.

El último intento golpearla pero homura esquivo y desvió cada uno de sus golpes y patadas, contraatacando la pelinegra lanzo rápidos golpes dirigidos a la cara del tipo, por lo que el hombre reacciono intentando cubrirse con sus brazos, ante lo cual la pelinegra se aprovechó de la falta de defensa en sus costados y conecto un poderoso golpe al hígado, lo que lo hizo caer sobre una rodilla mientras sujetaba su costado, aprovechando esto homura procedió a tomar su cabeza con sus manos y conectar un fuerte rodillazo en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente, quedando así solamente el líder del grupo.

Homura dirigió su mirada al líder mientras bostezaba "realmente espero que tu seas más fuerte que ellos porque si no, enserio que estaré muy decepcionada" comento la pelinegra tranquilamente con ambas manos en su cadera y una mirada aburrida.

"¡maldita! ¡Como te atreves vas a pagar por esto!" grito furioso el líder.

'_esa voz, ¿dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?_' se preguntó homura en su mente, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha.

Colocándose en posición de combate, el tipo corrió con la intención de atacarla de frente, no obstante, no importaba lo que intentara, homura desviaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques muy fácilmente, lo que solo aumentaba la frustración del sujeto, tratando de tomarla por sorpresa intento barrer sus piernas pero homura se anticipó y salto, aun en el aire la pelinegra soltó una poderosa patada al rostro del hombre, el cual inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás fue capaz de esquivarlo por muy poco.

En el suelo el hombre parecía estar murmurando algo al mismo tiempo que parecía buscar algo en su bolsillo "porque siempre te metes donde no te llaman, maldita" grito mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sacando una táser de su bolsillo en un intento desesperado por incapacitarla.

Ante lo cual homura respondió con un rápido codazo en la muñeca, lo que provocó que soltara la táser, tomándola mientras aún estaba en el aire la pelinegra electrocuto con ella al idiota, paralizándolo por completo, pero dejándolo aún consciente, si sus sospechas eran ciertas sobre quién era, aún tenía que decirle algo.

"bien, ahora veamos quién eres en realidad" dijo homura mientras tiraba la táser lejos y quitaba el pasa montañas de la cara del tipo, confirmando así las sospechas de la pelinegra.

Era el mismo tipo que se confesó y agredió a hitomi ayer en el techo "debí haberlo sabido…" comento la pelinegra.

"t-tu…p-perra… esto no se quedará a-así" dijo con dificultad el ahora identificado ex sempai de homura.

"oh, no tu escúchame, ahora" dijo la pelinegra, mientras pisoteaba fuertemente el pecho del joven "no volverás a acercarte a hitomi por ningún motivo, si me entero que algo le sucedió, te prometo que te buscare y puedes apostar tu patética alma conque te encontrare y una vez lo haga, hare que tanto tu como tus lacayos de allá atrás" dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar detrás de ella "se arrepientan de haber nacido" concluyo la pelinegra con una voz fría y una mirada fulminante.

"entendiste o tendré que hacerte entender de otra manera" cuestiono homura mientras pisaba con más fuerza su pecho, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y dificultando su respiración.

"s-sí, t-te… e-escuche…" dijo con dificultad Yamada.

"hmp, eso espero" comento homura, dejando de pisarlo y proceder a darle una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente también.

Luego con un chasquido de sus dedos, el anillo en su mano volvió a brillar, desapareciendo el territorio que había creado cuando había llegado al parqueo, así en caso de que alguno intentara ir tras hitomi no podría hacerlo.

Al salir del parqueo se dio cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el camino que había tomado hitomi, se concentró en sentir el aura distintiva de la peliverde, después de unos segundos la localizo a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, confirmando que nadie más las seguía, asintió conforme y comenzó su camino de regreso a su apartamento.

'_Madoka y Sayaka llegaron a salvo a casa'_ informo Amy a homura, encontrándose en un muro cercano al parqueo.

'_bien, por mi parte me encargue de terminar de una vez por todas el problema de hitomi, o al menos eso espero'_ respondió homura mientras Amy saltaba a su hombro.

'_ciertamente, hiciste un buen trabajo, sin embargo, tengo que decirte que aun apestas en el combate mano a mano'_ comento el felino, su voz llena de diversión.

'_pues, yo creo que lo hice bastante bien, además tu misma dijiste que he mejorado mucho'_ respondió homura algo ofendida.

'_pues sí, ciertamente has mejorado mucho, pero sin la intención de ofender, sigues haciendo muchos movimientos innecesarios'_ hablo Amy con voz calmada.

'_para ti es fácil decirlo, como chica mágica y cazadora, tu especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo'_ se defendió la pelinegra.

'_oh, pero al principio apestaba, ni siquiera podía lanzar un golpe correctamente, así que no te desanimes, tienes mucho potencial y talento para superarme'_ alentó Amy, bajándose del hombro de homura una vez entraron al apartamento.

"cambiando de tema, ¿alguna bruja que haya hecho algo fuera de lo normal?" pregunto homura mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

"no, pero pude detectar una gran cantidad de negatividad procedente de una fábrica abandonada cerca del complejo de apartamentos donde vive tu amiga rubia" comunico el felino mientras las múltiples pantallas de la super computadora creada por Amy mostraban el mapa de la ciudad, con una gran nube negra flotando sobre y los alrededores de dicha fabrica.

"eso sin duda atraerá muchas brujas" comento homura impresionada.

"así es por eso la misión de esta noche es encontrar y eliminar la fuente" concluyo el felino.

"entendido" respondió homura, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer "espero que ninguna bruja aparezca mientras investigamos, si Tomoe mami aparece podría complicar todo"

"sí, esa chica ha sido muy persistente últimamente, si no fuera por nuestros territorios hace tiempo que nos hubiera descubierto" comento el felino.

"bueno, ella se toma muy enserio, su papel de protectora de la ciudad" respondió homura.

"que… problemático" comento Amy mientras bostezaba.

"oh… no tienes ni idea" susurro homura, sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer.

Puede que esta noche las cosas se vuelvan más complicadas, aunque viéndolo de otra manera todas las noches podrían volverse complicadas muy rápidamente, por lo que solo era cuestión de suerte.

Realmente esperaba que la suerte que han tenido últimamente, no se termine pronto.

**Capítulo 3)- Otro Comienzo Problemático.**

* * *

Dios por fin pude terminar de escribir el capítulo, agradezco sus comentarios, realmente me motiva ver que les gusta mi historia y aunque a ustedes no les moleste mucho el tiempo que me toma publicar los capítulos, a mi sí que me molesta.

La razón de mi tardanza esta vez fue que el Windows de mi laptop se dañó, por más que intente no pude recuperar nada, así que tuve que formatear y perder todo lo que tenía escrito hasta el momento (algo más de la mitad del capítulo) por lo que tuve que empezar a escribir todo de nuevo, algo que me frustro mucho.

Pero bueno dejando de lado, mis excusas, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, estaré esperando sus comentarios, los veré en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

La luz del sol lentamente comenzaba a llenar el apartamento, provocando que una joven de cabello negro, comenzara a despertar de su pacifico sueño, lentamente abrió sus ojos para luego cerrarlos y gruñir en señal de molestia debido a la luz que molestaba sus sensibles ojos, cubriéndose con su sabana trato de volver a dormir, sin embargo al intentar darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que su lugar de descanso era más pequeño e incómodo de lo normal, quitando la sabana de su cuerpo la joven comenzó a estirarse por completo hasta escuchar y sentir los estallidos de sus huesos cuando volvían a su lugar.

Aun aletargada por el sueño, procedió a sentarse mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano y bostezaba, busco a tiendas el estuche de sus lentes, encontrándolo debajo de los cojines del sofá, al ponérselos dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared, se dio cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana, ante lo cual la joven no pudo evitar suspirar molesta, era demasiado temprano, realmente le hubiera gustado dormir mucho más tiempo, era domingo después de todo, no obstante, tenía que asegurarse que su informe no tenga ningún error, si lo había podría usar la mañana para corregirlo.

Poniéndose de pie comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, una vez termino de poner un poco de agua a hervir, salió de la cocina en dirección al baño, se enjuago la cara, cerro la llave del agua para luego secarse la cara con una toalla, al ver su reflejo en el espejo noto como la piel debajo de sus ojos estaba algo oscurecida, sin duda una señal de que pronto tendría ojeras, suspirando la pelinegra apago la luz del baño y salió con intención de volver a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, reviso si el agua anteriormente puesta a hervir estaba lista, con la cual procedió a prepararse una taza de té, luego se dirigió a la alacena para conseguir algo de pan y ponerlo en la tostadora, para después dirigirse al refrigerador, tomando algunos huevos, encendió la cocina y comenzó a cocinarlos mientras pensaba profundamente sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

* * *

~~Recuerdo~~

Una vez termino de comer, homura procedió a prepararse para la misión de esta noche, dirigiéndose al armario busco la ropa que siempre usaba en misiones como esta, una sudadera con capucha negra, pantalones deportivos de color negro y unos tenis de color gris, una vez lista, salió del apartamento, colocando la capucha sobre su cabeza y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de esta, comenzó su camino hacia la fábrica seguida de cerca por Amy.

Al llegar a la fábrica no cabía duda que hacía tiempo que había sido abandonada, no solo estaba muy deteriorada y sucia, sino que también mostraba claras señales de que no había sido visitada por alguien en años.

"Amy, ¿has logrado detectar la fuente de la negatividad?" pregunto la pelinegra mientras revisaba la habitación contigua.

"no, aun nada, aquí hay tanta negatividad que es difícil distinguir de donde se origina" respondió el felino mientras sacudía su pelaje tratando de quitarse el polvo "puede que al regresar al apartamento tome un buen baño"

"¿enserio?" exclamo homura mientras examinaba el techo de la fábrica "¿pensé que los gatos odiaban el agua?" cuestiono curiosa.

"quizás para la mayoría eso sea cierto, pero no a todos nos disgusta el agua" respondió el felino mientras revisaba la maquinaria oxidada "prueba de ello está el hecho de que tu amas tomar baños muy largos antes de dormir" exclamo divertida Amy.

"hm, es un buen punto" resoplo homura divertida, mientras se dirigía al sótano.

Pasaron varios minutos revisando cada centímetro del lugar, sin embargo, la cantidad de negatividad en el lugar dificultaba la búsqueda, pero aun así después de revisar todo el lugar por tercera vez lograron encontrar lo que buscaban, justo en el segundo piso de la fábrica, en la habitación más alejada de los restos de metal derretido de lo que debieron ser las escaleras, en una de las esquinas había una pequeña mancha negra, al principio no notaron nada pero después de una inspección más cuidadosa fueron capaces de darse cuenta que la negatividad provenía de ese punto.

"¿cuál es la historia de la fábrica?" pregunto homura, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

"según mis investigaciones sobre ella, fue abierta el año 2003 a comienzos de junio, más precisamente el lunes 2 de junio, fue cerrada 3 años después debido a un incendio en el cual murieron muchos trabajadores, informes oficiales dicen que gran parte de las personas murieron debido a que quedaron atrapados en una habitación, quedando completamente a merced de las llamas, más allá de eso el informe no brinda mucho, no menciona cuál de las habitaciones fue donde quedaron atrapadas las personas, ni tampoco dice que provocó el incendio"

"sin embargo, periódicos de esa fecha y rumores que corrían en internet al respecto, coinciden con la teoría de que el incendio fue provocado por los mismos dueños de la fábrica, pues se encontraban en una terrible crisis económica y no tenían forma de pagar el salario a todos los trabajadores, por lo que decidieron no solo quemar la fábrica si no a la mayor cantidad de empleados posibles, lo primero para poder cobrar el seguro y lo segundo para no tener que pagar a todos los trabajadores y así tener capital suficiente para empezar de nuevo, la teoría fue probada meses después cuando la policía se enteró que la puerta de la habitación donde quedó atrapada la gente fue cerrada desde afuera usando una tarjeta de identificación del grado más alto, tarjeta que solo era portada por los dueños, lo que provocó un escándalo al respecto, así que los cobardes se fueron del país, logrando así evitar a las autoridades y terminar en la cárcel" concluyo el felino su historia, con una voz llena de desprecio.

Homura cerro lo ojos por un momento mientras pensaba en la historia del lugar, después de unos segundos llego a una conclusión "creo que esta es la habitación donde quedó atrapada la gente" informo a su compañera "mi teoría de lo que sucedió, es que el incendio se originó en la parte inferior de la fábrica, posiblemente en el sótano, lo que le daría a los perpetradores el tiempo suficiente para cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones del segundo piso sin que los empleados en ellas se dieran cuenta"

"Al propagarse el fuego, se activó la alarma, la gente intento escapar en pánico por lo que solo se preocuparían en salir rápidamente, al ser evacuado el primer piso las personas atrapadas en las habitaciones del segundo piso, se quedaron por su cuenta" hablo homura mientras Amy la miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

"por lo que pude ver al revisar la habitación parece que fueron capaces de abrir la puerta a la fuerza" comento la pelinegra mientras posaba su mano en el marco de la puerta "al salir debieron haber notado que había más gente atrapada en las otras habitaciones y perdieron el tiempo tratando de abrir las otras puertas, para cuando lo lograron el incendio había consumido gran parte del primer piso, incluyendo las escaleras" dijo recordando el estado tan terrible en el que se encontraban.

"lo que les hizo imposible bajar para escapar, ninguna de estas habitaciones del segundo piso tiene ventanas, por lo que la gente debió retroceder constantemente por el pasillo tratando de evitar las llamas, hasta terminar acorralada en esta habitación donde en un último intento por evitar las llamas se arrinconaron en la esquina y murieron calcinadas" concluyó Homura su teoría.

"si… ciertamente eso explicaría como se creó esta fuente de negatividad, sin embargo, no explica porque hay tanta de ella cubriendo el lugar" cuestiono el felino.

"¿cuál fue la fecha en la que sucedió el incendio?" pregunto la pelinegra, tenía una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo.

"27 de marzo…" respondió el felino, al mismo tiempo que se reía, feliz de que homura fuera capaz de resolverlo sola.

"un buen día para provocar dicho incendio, después de todo era lunes y todos los empleados tenían que llegar a trabajar" comento homura con una media sonrisa, antes de volver a una expresión de seriedad "hoy es el aniversario del incendio, lo que significa que la fuente producirá mucha más negatividad en este día y debido a la cantidad de personas involucradas…"

"la cantidad de negatividad producida por la fuente será mucha" termino de hablar el felino por la pelinegra "sabes, te estas volviendo bastante buena en esto"

"pues, digamos que tuve una buena maestra" dijo homura mientras se acercaba al felino.

"ya que descubrimos lo que creo la fuente, creo que deberíamos comenzar el proceso de limpieza" hablo Amy.

"claro, yo me encargare de…" la pelinegra dejo de hablar mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la salida de la habitación "Amy…" exclamo.

"si… parece que algunas personas se están acercando" contesto el felino.

Homura entrecerró los ojos, mientras se concentraba en ver el aura de las personas para ver cuantas eran y cuáles eran sus intenciones, sin embargo, por culpa de la gran cantidad de negatividad flotando por todo el lugar no era capaz de distinguir si las personas la desprendían.

"no puedo identificar sus intenciones, la negatividad del lugar me lo impide" comento homura frustrada "sin embargo, por su aura parecen ser 11 personas todos jóvenes, el mayor parece tener unos 30 años"

"considerando el lugar en el que estamos y su edad puede que solo estén aquí para realizar algún tipo de fiesta o exploración urbana, creare una barrera que evitara que intenten subir hasta aquí, aunque puede que considerando la falta de escaleras ni siquiera piensen en ello" comento Amy mientras sus ojos azules brillaban brevemente con una luz blanca.

"De acuerdo terminemos con la limpieza y volvamos al apartamento, tengo que terminar el informe que me fue asignado hace unos días, la fecha límite de entrega es el 28 y quiero aprovechar todo el domingo para descansar" dijo la pelinegra.

"por supuesto" respondió Amy con una voz burlona.

No obstante, sus planes se arruinaron cuando una vez las personas se acercaron más a la fábrica, homura detecto algo extraño en el aura de una de ellas.

"espera" exclamo, dejando de caminar y captando la atención del felino "siento algo raro en el aura de una de ellas" informo.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Amy.

"no se… como explicarlo, pero siento como si algo estuviera mal con el aura de una de las personas, luce algo apagada y parece parpadear constantemente" comunico la pelinegra a su amiga.

"en ese caso creo que deberíamos ir a revisar" sugirió Amy.

"sí, mi instinto me dice que esas personas planean algo" dijo homura aceptando la sugerencia y comenzando a salir de la habitación, lentamente y con cuidado, obviamente no querían llamar la atención, aun en el segundo piso, ambas se concentraron en vigilarlos para tratar de descubrir que asuntos tenían con el lugar.

A la fábrica entraron alrededor de 8 hombres, todos bien vestidos con trajes negros, corbatas rojas y parecían ser muy diciplinados, al momento de entrar uno de los hombres hizo una señal con su mano y los otros 7 hombres solo asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a una esquina, puerta y ventana, cubriendo así todo el perímetro del primer piso.

'_estos no parecen ser criminales comunes, están muy bien coordinados y su vestimenta sugiere que el grupo al que pertenecen no es para nada una pandilla cualquiera'_ pensó homura mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"muy bien muchachos, tráiganla y déjenla en el piso" dijo el mayor de los hombres mientras encendía un cigarro.

Momentos después aparecieron dos hombres cargando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una mujer con la cabeza cubierta por un pequeño saco, una vez hicieron lo que el mayor les pidió se colocaron uno a cada lado del tipo, claramente ese era su líder.

"¿era necesario el saco en la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera está consciente!" exclamo el aparente líder, ante lo cual los hombres a su lado parecieron disculparse por eso.

'_conque esta inconsciente eh… eso explicaría porque su aura es más tenue de lo normal, sin embargo, eso no explica por qué su aura parpadea constantemente'_ comento Amy a través del enlace mental, ante lo cual homura solo asintió en respuesta.

"solo quítenselo ¿sí? Quiero asegurarme que atraparon a la chica correcta antes de irme" dijo mientras suspiraba.

Ante lo cual uno de ellos se agacho y retiro el saco de la cabeza de la chica, revelando su identidad y haciendo que homura abriera sus ojos en completo shock.

'_¡esos bastardos!'_ Gruño Amy con desprecio.

La chica cautiva era joven de al menos unos 18 años, su cara mostraba signos de violencia, con moretones y un hilo de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios, también notaron que sus manos se encontraban atadas detrás de su espalda.

'_tenemos que hacer algo'_ comento la pelinegra al felino a su lado.

'_aun no, necesitamos algo más de información para cuando la policía los encuentre' _respondió Amy.

El líder se agacho y con una mano agarro la mandíbula de la joven mientras examinaba muy bien su rostro, después de unos segundos se paró y dio una gran calada al cigarro, mientras exhalaba el humo lentamente, dejo caer la colilla al suelo y la piso.

"bien, parece que lo lograron chicos, sin duda es la chica correcta" dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de ellos y le daba unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla con una sonrisa "sin embargo, es una lástima, tener que deshacerse de una chica con ese cuerpo y ese rostro, sin duda será una gran pérdida para todos los hombres del país" dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo a la joven con una expresión lujuriosa.

Homura apretó los dientes y cerro los puños con fuerza, sin duda molesta por el comentario, dirigiendo su mirada a su compañera, se dio cuenta que esta tenía una mirada muy fría, demostrando que a ella también la había molestado.

"De acuerdo, es toda suya chicos, no olviden deshacerse adecuadamente del cuerpo cuando terminen, no querrán hacer enojar a la jefa, después de todo ella no da segundas oportunidades" comento el líder mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la fábrica, ignorando el estremecimiento que les provoco sus últimas palabras.

Una vez se fue, los hombres se miraron antes de acercarse al cuerpo de la joven.

"bien quien quiere ser el primero" pregunto uno de ellos mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

"considerando la cantidad de droga que le inyectamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo, unas dos horas quizás… así que deberíamos apurarnos, somos 9 hombres aquí" comento otro hombre de manera divertida.

"oigan menos charla y más acción quieren" dijo un tercer tipo, ante lo cual el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

Homura se encontraba furiosa, despreciaba a las personas que abusan de los demás, pero pensar que estos tipos no solo habían golpeado, secuestrado y drogado a una chica indefensa, si no que ahora planeaban violarla y matarla solo hacía que su furia aumentara a cada segundo.

'_Amy voy a actuar'_ informo la pelinegra al felino, no pudiendo resistir más, al diablo el sigilo ella iba a parar todo esto ahora mismo.

'_bien solo no te dejes llevar por la ira, no querrás matar a alguno de ellos'_ advirtió el felino.

'_tranquila todos seguirán respirando cuando termine, aunque no estoy segura si volverán a caminar'_ comento homura antes de que su cuerpo brillara cambiando a su atuendo de chica mágica.

La pelinegra salió de su escondite a una velocidad cegadora conectando un poderoso codazo en el estómago de uno de los hombres, haciéndole escupir sangre, rápidamente giro sobre sí misma y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al tipo, mandándolo a volar hacia una pared que se agrieto por el impacto antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

"un idiota menos, solo faltan ocho más" dijo tranquilamente, uno de los hombres logro salir de su sorpresa, saco un arma y comenzó a disparar a la pelinegra, ante lo cual homura solo camino hacia él, mientras las balas eran detenidas por un escudo mágico que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Una vez estuvo de frente al hombre, homura le arrebato el arma mientras lo golpeaba con un uppercut en la mandíbula que lo hizo volar en el aire antes de caer a los pies del resto, logrando que el resto de hombres saliera de su aturdimiento y comenzaran a disparar con sus propias armas.

Con un suspiro ante la falta de cerebro de sus enemigos, la pelinegra apunto el arma que arrebato anteriormente y disparo una pequeña bala de magia morada que exploto antes de llegar a su objetivo, creando una onda expansiva que arrojo a todos los hombres lejos, algunos volaron al techo para luego golpear muy fuerte el suelo al caer, otros terminaron atravesando las paredes.

Arrojando el arma lejos, la pelinegra se colocó en una postura de combate, mientras esperaba a que algunos de los hombres se levantasen, no obstante, los segundos pasaron y ninguno mostraba señales de intentarlo, entrecerrando los ojos la pelinegra reviso el aura de cada uno de ellos, ante lo cual se relajó, ya que todos se encontraban inconscientes.

"hmp… quizás me pase un poco con la explosión, yo quería golpearlos más" comento la pelinegra con una expresión decepcionada, ignorando como el arma que uso previamente comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente en pequeños destellos de luz morada.

"gran trabajo, la explosión fue un buen detalle" felicito Amy saliendo del escondite "ahora qué tal si los atas con algo y revisas si todavía siguen con vida mientras yo reviso a nuestra damisela en apuros" sugirió el felino.

"está bien, iré a revisarlos" respondió la pelinegra, por fuera aparentaba estar despreocupada por su salud, sin embargo, en su mente homura estaba algo preocupada por los dos primeros tipos que golpeo, estaba furiosa con ellos y enserio los despreciaba, pero tampoco tenía la intención de matarlos.

Homura camino hacia ellos, después de revisarlos los reunió a todos en el centro de la habitación y procedió a atarlos con unas cadenas oxidadas que encontró en el sótano, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando Amy la llamo con urgencia.

'_¡homura ven rápido, esta chica está muy mal!'_ grito a través del enlace mental el felino, ante lo cual homura se apresuró a salir de la fábrica.

"¿qué sucede?, ¿cuál es su condición?" pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

"los síntomas que presenta sin duda son los de una sobredosis, necesita atención médica urgente, si no la llevamos pronto al hospital esta chica morirá" informó el felino "

"entiendo, yo la llevare" dijo homura levantando el cuerpo de la joven "pero ¿qué harás tu?" pregunto.

"me quedare para eliminar la fuente, no podemos permitir que siga produciendo más negatividad, además alguien debe vigilar a estos idiotas para que no escapen antes de que la policía llegue" respondió el felino con una voz seria.

La pelinegra asintió, mientras le dejaba su teléfono para que llamara a la policía una vez terminara de eliminar la fuente, los ojos del felino brillaron tenuemente antes de que el teléfono fuera rodeado por un aura blanca y comenzara a flotar a su lado.

"ahora vete" ordeno comenzando a correr de regreso a la fábrica.

"¡SI!" exclamo la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por su aura transformándose nuevamente y comenzando su carrera contra el reloj, tenía que llegar rápidamente al hospital si quería que esta chica sobreviviera, mientras corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio lo más rápido que podía homura revisaba constantemente el estado de la joven, su piel estaba muy pálida, sudaba profusamente y estaba comenzando a temblar, por lo que aumento el tamaño de su aura de tal manera que también rodeara el cuerpo de la joven.

Si bien temía que esto llamara la atención de Tomoe Mami, necesitaba hacer algo para aumentar, aunque sea un poco las posibilidades de supervivencia de esta chica, no podía curarla con su magia, pero podía tratar de retrasar el avance de sus síntomas temporalmente.

Una vez estuvo a solo una calle del hospital, salto del techo de un edificio a la acera más cercana mientras cancelaba su transformación, regresando a su vestimenta normal corrió el último tramo del camino, una vez entro al hospital grito por ayuda, las enfermeras y doctores se acercaron rápidamente preguntando que había sucedido, la pelinegra dijo que encontró a la chica tirada en un callejón y decidió traerla al hospital al ver el terrible estado en que se encontraba, todo esto mientras usaba magia para evitar que los médicos la reconocieran, después de todo paso mucho tiempo con ellos antes.

La pelinegra abandono el hospital minutos después que los médicos se llevaran a la chica, dándose algo deprisa, no quería que la policía llegara y la interrogara al respecto, una vez regreso al apartamento, se cambió la ropa por un short y una camisa blanca sin mangas, preparo algo de té, encendió su laptop y procedió a terminar el Informe sentándose en el sofá.

~~Fin del Recuerdo~~

* * *

Una vez termino de repasar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, homura apago el fuego de la cocina y comenzó a servir el desayuno, sentándose en el sofá, se dispuso a comer, sin embargo, después de masticar y tragar el primer bocado dejo el plato y la cuchara sobre la mesa frente a ella, dirigió su mirada a la pequeña terraza del apartamento, se levantó y camino hacia ella, suspirando la pelinegra contacto a Amy a través de su enlace mental.

'_Amy como se encuentra'_ preguntó.

'_afortunadamente, no hubo complicaciones durante toda la noche, según los médicos su recuperación va muy bien, por lo que es probable que se despierte pronto'_ respondió el felino.

'_es bueno escucharlo'_ comento homura mientras se recostaba en la barandilla y dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo _'escucha Amy, me preocupa mucho la situación de la ciudad'_

Durante unos segundos Amy guardo silencio_ 'que piensas hacer al respecto' _preguntó finalmente el felino.

'_no lo sé… a pesar de las brujas, Mitakihara siempre ha sido una ciudad con un índice de criminalidad algo bajo, me preocupa como ese índice ha estado creciendo últimamente'_ comentó homura.

'_en realidad esto siempre ha pasado, solo que nunca antes lo habías notado, después de todo estabas concentrada en salvar a madoka o más recientemente salvarte a ti misma'_ comento Amy.

'_ya veo…'_ respondió homura, Amy podía sentir a través de su vínculo la inquietud de la pelinegra, obviamente ser informada de otra cosa de la que nunca se dio cuenta antes por su "obsesión" como lo llama ella misma, la afecto mucho.

'_bueno, he investigado un poco al respecto, ya que yo también he pensado mucho sobre esto y parece que algunas pandillas o grupos criminales de poca monta han comenzado a mudarse a esta ciudad'_ informó el felino con la intención de distraer a homura y así se olvidara de su "error" por ahora.

'_tienes alguna idea del porque lo estén haciendo'_ cuestionó la pelinegra.

'_las razones pueden ser muchas, desde una simple expansión del territorio hasta una disputa con otra pandilla o grupo más grande que los haya forzado a irse de su antigua ciudad'_ respondió Amy _'sin embargo, no solo los crímenes comunes como el robo de tiendas o asalto a personas durante la noche parecen haber crecido últimamente'_

'_si… después de todo no podemos asegurar si lo que sucedió la noche anterior fue la primera vez que ocurría o si ya ha estado pasando y no nos habíamos enterado'_ dijo homura.

'_Además, por lo poco que oímos la noche anterior, ellos no eran más que simples peones desechables' dijo el felino._

'_por lo cual dudo mucho que la organización criminal a la que pertenecen, intente recuperarlos de las manos de la policía, aunque, por otra parte, bien podrían hacerlo con la intención de silenciarlos, después de todo el del cigarro dijo que su jefa no daba segundas oportunidades'_ comentó sombríamente homura.

'_si… esos tipos están prácticamente muertos, su mejor opción es quedarse con la policía, la cárcel es a ciencia cierta mucho más segura para ellos'_ respondió _Amy 'oh la chica está despertando parece algo confundida, pero por el aspecto de su aura sin duda se recuperará completamente'_

'_entiendo' dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía aliviada 'gracias por aceptar vigilarla durante la noche'_ agradeció homura.

'_no te preocupes, yo también estaba preocupada por ella'_ respondió el felino _'bueno voy a regresar al apartamento, ahora que la chica ha despertado y sus padres han venido a verla, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria'_

'_por mi parte, acabare con mi desayuno, tomare mi estúpida medicina y terminare de revisar el informe, lo enviare por correo a mi jefa y luego pondré en marcha mi plan de dormir todo lo que queda del domingo, a no ser que tengas pensado algo más para hacer hoy'_ comentó la pelinegra.

'en realidad, creo que es una buena idea, aprovechemos lo que queda del domingo para descansar, además enserio necesito un baño esa fábrica estaba asquerosa' respondió el felino.

'_ni lo menciones, eliminar las fuentes de negatividad de la ciudad es más agotador de lo que pensaba al principio'_ se quejó la pelinegra regresando al sofá _'y pensándolo bien creo que también necesito un baño' comento la pelinegra al recordar que debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior se olvidó de tomar uno._

* * *

Madoka abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una suave pero fría mano tocar su mejilla izquierda, cuando su vista se aclaró vio que la dueña de la mano la observaba con mucha preocupación, akemi homura, el estudiante transferido y su novia, seguramente logro colarse a su habitación a través de la ventana, esto no era algo raro para ella, últimamente la pelinegra solía visitarla al final de sus noches de cacería de brujas, se habría sonrojado por la cercanía de la pelinegra, si no fuera por lo pálida que estaba su piel, rápidamente la pelirosa paso a sentarse en la cama y se dedicó a examinarla más atentamente.

Lo que descubrió la escandalizo e hizo que su sangre se enfriara al mismo tiempo que casi le da un infarto, la pelinegra estaba muy mal herida, su habitual traje de chica mágica se encontraba manchado de sangre, con cortes en sus piernas, cara y pecho, pero sin duda la herida más grave y que resaltaba a simple vista estaba en el muñón sangrante que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su brazo izquierdo.

Por la naturaleza de la herida parecía que fue cortado limpiamente, además de eso la pelinegra había detenido la hemorragia usando su cabello, al parecer corto sus trenzas y las uso como una especie de torniquete, aun así, por lo fría, pálida y sudorosa que estaba era fácil deducir que antes de hacerlo había perdido mucha sangre.

"h-homura-chan qu…" tartamudeo la pelirosa antes de que la pelinegra le tapara la boca con su única mano.

"shh… tranquila… s-solo escúchame por ahora ¿bien?" susurro la pelinegra.

La pelirosa asintió lentamente, un segundo después homura retiro la mano de su boca, para luego llevar su dedo índice a sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, abandono su posición arrodillada y se puso de pie, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"n-no tardara… mucho… e-en encontrarnos, así q-que escúchame" comenzó la pelinegra "necesito… q-que te quedes… a-aquí… no salgas de tu casa, p-pase… lo que pase no salgas de ella, p-por favor… prométeme que no lo harás" rogó la pelinegra con una voz desesperada mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"¿qué quieres decir? ¿quiénes nos están buscando?" cuestiono, aún estaba preocupada por la salud de su novia y enserio quería llevarla al hospital, pero si quien le hizo tanto daño es el mismo que las busca, solo pondrían a gente inocente en peligro.

"s-son o b-bueno… eran dos c-chicas mágicas… logre derrotar a una… y p-pensé que podría con la otra… sin embargo, se volvió completamente loca cuando perdió a su compañera, sus a-ataques se volvieron más feroces y erráticos, en mi intento de retirarme para poder pensar un plan, logro cortarme el brazo" informó la pelinegra con su respiración volviéndose algo más estable.

"p-pero ¿porque te atacaron? y ¿porque me buscan a mí también?" cuestionó la pelirosa

"¿recuerdas que te hable de la verdadera naturaleza de las chicas mágicas?" preguntó la pelinegra mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

"si… luego de decírmelo te jure que por ningún motivo haría un contrato con kyubey" respondió, ante lo cual la pelinegra asintió.

"al terminar mis rondas, me encontré con ambas chicas, Oriko Mikuni y Kirika Kure, ellas… aparte de cazar brujas también cazan chicas mágicas, debido a que el poder de Oriko le permite ver el futuro fue capaz de descubrir la verdad detrás de las chicas mágicas, por lo que ella cree que matar tanto a brujas como chicas mágicas es su manera de proteger al mundo" dijo la pelinegra.

"e-eso es ¡terrible!" grito la pelirosa, ante lo cual homura insistió en que bajara la voz o podría despertar a sus padres, por lo que se tapó la boca con las manos, asintió e instó a que la pelinegra continuará su historia.

Suspirando homura continuó "ellas están detrás de ti, saben de tu potencial y quieren asegurarse que nunca hagas un contrato, les dije sobre tu juramento, pero no fue suficiente, no quieren correr el riesgo, Oriko intento convencerme de que me uniera a ella, al negarme Kirika me ataco logre lidiar con ella, sin embargo, Oriko se unió y me complico mucho las cosas, al final logre derrotarla debido a que su poder hace oscurecer rápidamente su gema de alma, pero eso trajo el problema de Kirika ya estaba cansada después de pasar gran parte de la noche cazando brujas, por lo que cuando Oriko cayó me encontraba al límite, simplemente no pude defenderme ante Kirika como antes, así que huí, vine a tu casa y entre a tu cuarto a advertirte… y a despedirme" concluyó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y nuevamente colocaba su mano en su mejilla.

"h-homura-chan q-que quieres decir con despedirte" hablo la pelirosa con su voz llena de preocupación.

"m-madoka yo… sabes que te valoro más que a mi propia vida, te lo dije antes de la lucha con walpurgis la semana pasada y te lo diré siempre, te amo y hare lo que sea por protegerte" la pelirosa podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, quería decir algo pero sentía un nudo en su garganta y le impedía hacerlo, así que coloco su mano derecha sobre la de la pelinegra y asintió para que continuara "se lo que estás pensando y créeme yo también desearía que hubiera otra forma, pero lamentablemente soy la única en la ciudad que puede detener a Kirika"

"p-pero que hay de kyoko-chan ella…" comenzó a hablar la pelirosa, deteniéndose al notar como la pelinegra cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

"kyoko regreso a kazamino hoy temprano en la mañana, dijo que, si iba a quedarse a vivir en Mitakihara, quería despedirse de su familia primero" informo la pelinegra apoyando su frente en la de la pelirosa "debo irme o Kirika podría encontrarte, la alejare lo más posible de las zonas pobladas luego…" la pelinegra se detuvo por un momento " sabes que perdí el poder de detener el tiempo luego de la lucha contra walpurgis y al perder el brazo izquierdo también perdí mi escudo, por ende, ya no puedo usar mis armas, tuve suerte al lograr mover mi gema de alma a mi mano derecha, así mi única opción para derrotarla es usar mi canto del cisne…" hablo con una voz llena de tristeza.

Ante las últimas palabras de la pelinegra, madoka abrió los ojos en shock mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, realmente así era como terminaría todo, como les explicaría a sus padres que su primera novia simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro… como seria ella capaz de vivir sin ella, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la pelinegra la besaba, ante lo cual cerro los ojos y correspondió al beso.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se separaron con la respiración entre cortada y viéndose fijamente a los ojos en silencio, un momento después la pelinegra habló.

"quiero que sigas con tu vida madoka, eras más fuerte de lo que crees, mucho más que yo, por eso confió en que no solo serás capaz de superar esto, sino que también no olvidarás tu promesa" dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás y acercándose a la ventana "Adiós…" se despidió para luego saltar por la ventana.

Madoka se encontraba mirando fijamente la ventana, ya no trataba de contener más sus lágrimas, levantando su mano toco sus labios, aun podía sentir los suaves labios de homura, retrocediendo lentamente cayó sentada sobre la cama, segundos después aun en la cama se recostó en la pared de la esquina, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando desconsolada hasta quedarse dormida, no sin antes escuchar el sonido de una explosión en la distancia.

* * *

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, se sentó lentamente en la cama, mirándose las manos se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y además de eso seguía llorando, sin duda este sueño fue uno de los que más la ha afectado, cerrando los ojos, respiro profundamente y exhalo lentamente, su prioridad en estos momentos era la de calmarse, necesitaba hacerlo si quería analizar y registrar lo que había vivido esta vez, si su teoría era cierta, ya no tendría estos sueños con tanta frecuencia, por lo que debía tratar de registrar lo más que podía sobre ellos antes de que dejara de tenerlos por completo.

Una vez recuperada, se levantó de la cama mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco un pequeño libro rosa, lo abrió y tomo un lápiz dispuesta a escribir la nueva información que le brindó este sueño.

Cuando termino de registrar todo lo que recordaba, se dedicó a analizar la información, resaltando todo lo que parecía ser importante "Oriko Mikuni y Kirika Kure" susurro la pelirosa mientras subrayaba el nombre de ambas chicas.

'_akemi-san dijo que estas chicas mataban a otras chicas mágicas porque conocían la verdadera naturaleza de estas… lo que me hace preguntarme ¿a qué se refería con eso?'_ pensó la pelirosa, mientras mordía su lápiz, ¿no son las chicas mágicas buenas? Acaso no sacrificaban sus vidas al luchar contras esos monstruos.

"la verdadera naturaleza de las chicas mágicas" susurro, mientras subrayaba la oración.

Por último, se concentró en lo que la pelinegra había dicho sobre sus poderes.

'_akemi-san dijo que tenía el poder para detener el tiempo' pensó la pelirosa, _sabía que la pelinegra podía convocar armas usando su escudo, la había visto hacerlo en otros sueños, pero no tenía idea de que pudiera detener el tiempo, sin embargo, tenía algo que más que le preocupaba sobre sus poderes y eso era….

'_¿qué es un canto del cisne? y ¿porque afecto tanto a su otro yo que la pelinegra lo mencionara? ¿tenía algo que ver con la explosión que escucho antes de despertar?'_ se preguntó la pelirosa antes de que fuera sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su madre la llamó para que bajara a desayunar, ante lo cual dirigió su mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las 10 de la mañana.

Suspirando la pelirosa dejo su lápiz y cerró el libro antes de responder "¡bajo en un minuto!" grito mientras se aseguraba de guardar el libro en el mismo cajón, estiro su cuerpo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, al bajar vio a su madre sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café, mientras su padre jugaba con su hermano en el jardín.

"¡buenos días!" saludo la pelirosa a su familia tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible, aun se sentía algo deprimida, despertar sintiendo todo lo que su yo de los sueños sentía, al principio le trajo problemas ya que solía hacer que su familia se preocupara, por lo que para evitar llamar la atención, siempre que un sueño la afectaba demasiado, trataba de fingir ante todos que nada pasaba, sin embargo, no siempre tenía éxito, después de todo su madre era muy buena en leer a las personas y ella no era una excepción, por lo que realmente fue un milagro que aún no haya encontrado su Diario de sueños.

"buenos días querida" respondió su madre mientras colocaba su taza de café en la mesa y dirigía su mirada a ella, lo que fue suficiente para que detectara una anomalía y entrecerrara los ojos en sospecha.

"¿estuviste llorando?" preguntó junko cuando la pelirosa abría el refrigerador en busca de leche, congelándola ya que había sido descubierta muy rápido esta vez.

'_oh rayos, enserio pensé que lo había ocultado bien'_ pensó la pelirosa antes de responder "no, porque lo preguntas" contesto la pelirosa esperando que su voz no delatara lo nerviosa que estaba.

"oh… entonces ¿porque tu cara muestra señales de haber estado llorando mucho?" dijo junko su voz demostraba algo de molestia, obviamente no le agrado que tratara de mentirle.

La pelirosa vio su reflejo en el vaso que pretendía llenar de leche y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, suspirando por su descuido, acepto la derrota y se resignó a decir la verdad o bueno la verdad a medias que siempre contaba cuando era descubierta.

Después de llenar el vaso de leche, cerro el refrigerador y camino hacia la mesa, tomo asiento frente a su madre, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, al dirigir su mirada hacia ella, vio que tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada mientras guardaba silencio en una clara insinuación de que estaba esperando a que hablara sobre el motivo de su llanto.

"lamento haberte mentido mama… pero no quería preocuparte" comenzó a hablar la pelirosa notando como la mirada de su madre se suavizaba, continuo "tuve una pesadilla muy mala, me desperté llorando y me tomó algo de tiempo calmarme"

"¿por eso no bajaste a desayunar más temprano?" pregunto junko.

"si…" respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa triste "pero parece que me olvide de lavar mi rostro antes de bajar"

"madoka… aun si tus intenciones son buenas, no deberías mentirnos, somos tus padres si te sientes mal por algo solo tienes que decirlo y juntos buscaremos una solución ¿está bien?" dijo junko con una voz tranquila.

"Gracias mama" respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa sincera esta vez.

"ahora porque no me dices que sucedió en esta nueva pesadilla que te afecto tanto" pregunto junko mientras tomaba nuevamente su taza de café "has estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace un tiempo, pero parece que esta te ha afectado mucho, así que me gustaría saber que paso en ella"

Ante la pregunta de su madre, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, realmente esperaba que esta vez su madre no preguntara sobre su pesadilla, mientras concentraba su mirada en el desayuno, su mente se encontraba buscando una forma de contar su sueño a su madre sin preocuparla… demasiado.

"bueno…" la pelirosa se detuvo cuando el fuerte sonido del teléfono de la casa le dio la excusa perfecta para levantarse y huir del interrogatorio de su madre "y-yo iré" dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente a atender la llamada.

Junko solo parpadeo ante la velocidad con que su hija había abandonado la habitación, luego noto como su esposo entraba junto a su hijo, mientras la saludaba con un beso y sentaba a su lado, su hijo corrió detrás de su hermana.

"¿paso algo para que madoka corriera sin haber siquiera tocado su desayuno?" preguntó Tomohisa.

"solamente fue a atender el teléfono" respondió junko a su esposo, intencionalmente se abstuvo de mencionar sobre la pesadilla de su hija.

"oh ya veo" dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a la cocina y se servia una taza de café.

"si… talvez esperaba la llamada de alguien" dijo junko con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que madoka corrió atender la llamada para no responder su pregunta, pero bien podría aprovechar esto para molestar a su sobreprotector esposo un poco "un novio quizás…" comento con un tono de voz que sugería que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Tomohisa se paralizo ante las palabras dichas por su esposa, con un ligero temblor tomó un sorbo de su taza mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba nuevamente, pero esta vez frente a su esposa.

"porque pensarías eso querida" pregunto con una expresión seria mientras colocaba sus codos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su cara.

Junko tuvo que contener su risa, después de todo aun podía jugar más con él.

"oh, nada, solo una suposición mía, después de todo madoka ya está en esa edad en la que las jóvenes comienzan a interesarse por los chicos, quizás ya hay alguien que le interese" comentó junko con una voz despreocupada, en su mente sonreía diabólicamente al ver como los hombros de su esposo se tensaban con cada palabra que decía.

"en realidad no me sorprendería si al terminar la llamada, volviera solo para decirnos que saldrá para encontrarse con alguien" dijo junko mientras acentuaba su expresión despreocupada con un gesto de su mano.

Al ver como el temblor en el cuerpo de su esposo se hacía más evidente, decidió que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, así que se levantó con la intención de besarlo y confesar que solo bromeaba, sin embargo, no contaba con lo que sucedió después.

Su hija entro al comedor, pero esta vez sin su pijama, en su lugar se encontraba usando una blusa rosada con lunares blancos, volado en la cintura, cuello y mangas, tres pequeños listones rojos en el cuello, una falda del mismo color y unas medias blancas, el pequeño bolso en su hombro claramente indicaba que tenía la intención de salir a algún lado.

"oh, qué bueno que están los dos, debo ir al centro comercial a encontrarme con alguien, prometo volver antes de la cena" informo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, que fue remplaza por una expresión confundida cuando vio que su madre la miraba con sorpresa y su padre parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.

"mm… ¿sucede algo?" pregunto confundida la pelirosa ante la extraña atmósfera de la habitación.

"oh, no, no pasa nada querida" respondió junko recuperando la compostura, Tomohisa por otro lado seguía mirando a madoka con expresión aterrorizada "no te preocupes por tu padre, parece que se olvidó de comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche"

"oh ya veo, entonces me marcho" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba del comedor.

"claro que te diviertas" respondió junko, sin embargo, al ver el estado tan deplorable de su esposo, decidió añadir algo más "¡ah por cierto quien fue la persona que llamo antes!" grito.

"fue Sayaka-chan, quería que la acompañara a la tienda de música, me reuniré con ella en el centro comercial" grito en respuesta la pelirosa antes de abandonar la casa.

Dicha respuesta por parte de su hija hizo que junko soltara una carcajada mientras se sentaba de nuevo, al ver como su esposo se relajaba y suspiraba aliviado.

"sabes creo que deberías dejar de ser tan sobreprotector con ella o sufrirás un infarto el día que vuelva a casa con un chico y lo presente como su novio" comentó junko mientras calmaba su ataque de risa y quitaba una lagrima de su ojo.

"y-yo… realmente espero que ese día nunca llegue…" dijo Tomohisa imaginándose tal escena con expresión deprimida.

"mejor vete preparando porque mi intuición me dice que no estamos tan lejos de ese día" dijo junko terminando su taza de café, su esposo solo suspiro en resignación, ante lo cual ella se rio, hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular informándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Al abrir su teléfono se dio cuenta que era un correo electrónico, al leerlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al ver la expresión sorprendida en la cara de su esposa, algo curioso Tomohisa decidió preguntar al respecto.

"n-no, no es nada, solo es un correo de mi nueva subordinada, donde me envía el informe que le asigne para entregar a más tardar mañana" comento junko mientras respondía el correo asegurando que lo revisaría.

Suspirando dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, Tomohisa noto la mirada conflictiva en los ojos de su esposa, lo que lo hizo volver a comentar sobre ello.

"pues parece alguien responsable si logro terminarlo un día antes de la fecha límite" dijo mientras miraba como junko asentía en respuesta "entontes… ¿porque no luces feliz? ¿No es acaso algo bueno que lo haya terminado tan pronto?" preguntó.

"lo es… sin embargo, no esperaba que logrará terminarlo a tiempo" comentó junko mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿porque creerías eso?" cuestiono Tomohisa.

"pues… porque se lo di hace tan solo 2 días, normalmente tomaría alrededor de una semana terminar un informe tan extenso" confeso junko con una expresión culpable.

"espera… le diste solo tres días para terminarlo, ¿porque harías eso?" preguntó confundido Tomohisa, conocía bien a su esposa, por lo que sabía que debía tener una razón para hacer algo así.

Suspirando junko coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras llevaba sus manos a su frente.

"lo hice… porque hace alrededor de 5 meses que fue contratada por mi jefe y la asignó a mi equipo, desde entonces ella no ha llegado al trabajo ni una sola vez, así que fui a quejarme con mi jefe, ante lo cual el bastardo simplemente me dijo que mientras entregara todo su trabajo en tiempo y forma si llegaba o no a la oficina era solo un problema menor, para luego decirme que si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle que volviera al trabajo, así que abandone su oficina" comentó junko mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos cerradas antes de cambiar a una expresión culpable.

"estaba furiosa, tanto, que me deje llevar por la ira y termine asignándole el informe más extenso y con la fecha de entrega más próxima a vencer que pude encontrar, para cuando mi furia se había ido y me di cuenta de lo que hice ya era demasiado tarde, me sentí culpable pero no había nada que pudiera hacer así que decidí que cuando llegara el momento de entregar el informe yo me haría responsable de todo, sin embargo, ella fue capaz de terminarlo y con un día de sobra" concluyó.

"así que ahora te sientes mucho más culpable que antes, ya que resulto ser una trabajadora mucho más responsable y capaz de lo que esperabas ¿verdad?" comento Tomohisa, ante lo cual junko asintió para luego suspirar "creo que deberías disculparte con ella querida"

"si… eso hare, mañana investigare sobre la dirección de su casa y al salir del trabajo iré a visitarla, así que puede que regrese tarde mañana" respondió junko.

Tomohisa asintió de acuerdo, para luego levantarse y recoger el plato de comida que madoka olvido, suspirando ya que esperaba que llevara dinero suficiente para comprar algo de comida en el centro comercial, junko por su parte se levantó con la intención de traer su laptop y revisar el informe.

* * *

Minutos atrás, más precisamente justo después de que madoka saliera por la puerta y comenzara a caminar hacia el centro comercial, dicha pelirosa se encontraba riendo, había escuchado parte de la conversación de sus padres y sabía muy bien que su madre quería hacerle una broma a su padre así que justo cuando su madre dijo lo de salir a encontrarse con alguien, se le ocurrió ayudar a su madre con la broma, por lo que entro al comedor y les informo que saldría con alguien solo que no menciono que ese alguien era Sayaka, le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de su padre cuando su madre preguntó sobre la llamada y ella confesó que fue Sayaka la que llamo para verse en el centro comercial, pero no quería llegar tarde a reunirse con su amiga.

Su risa se detuvo al recordar como Sayaka parecía no agradarle que akemi-san se juntara con ellas, no lograba entender el porqué del rechazo de esta hacia la pelinegra, después de todo esta última no había hecho nada malo, de hecho, había salvado a hitomi-chan de Yamada sempai.

Mientras pensaba sobre ello, la mente de la pelirosa inevitablemente regreso a su sueño, exactamente recordó un momento que provocó que esta dejara de caminar y se sonrojara mucho, después de unos segundos llevo su mano a su cara y con sus dedos toco sus labios, aun podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos, junto con la voz de esta cuando le decía que la amaba, este último pensamiento la hizo sonrojar más, si es que acaso eso era posible.

"me pregunto, que estará haciendo akemi-san en este momento…" susurro la pelirosa mientras miraba el cielo, segundos después recordó que tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde a encontrarse con Sayaka.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos volvió a detenerse, esta vez debido al gruñido de su estómago.

'_cierto, estaba tan ansiosa por irme y evitar las preguntas de mamá, que olvide comer mi desayuno'_ pensó la pelirosa _'oh bueno solo tendría que comprar algo de comer luego'_ concluyó, para luego comenzar a correr rumbo al centro comercial.

Sin saber que un gato negro la seguía de cerca 'pensaba regresar al apartamento y tomar un baño antes de dormir un poco… pero parece que tendré que esperar un poco más para eso' pensó Amy mientras suspiraba.

Realmente esperaba poder descansar algo, pero sentir como la pelirosa dejaba la protección de la barrera que cubría su casa, hizo que cambiara de planes… después de todo cuidar de la pelirosa era su deber.

Como esperaba que lo que sea que la pelirosa tuviera que hacer en la ciudad no le tomara todo el domingo.

**Capítulo 4)- Mas preguntas que Respuestas**

* * *

Bueno me alegra haber podido terminar de escribir el capítulo, si que me tomo mucho tiempo esta vez, pero estuve terminando un proyecto de la universidad y casi no tenía tiempo libre.

Me siento feliz de que a todos les gustará el capítulo anterior y también me gustaría hacerles saber a todos que sin importar cuanto me tome voy a terminar esta historia, así que no se preocupen que esta historia nunca caerá en Hiatus.

Sin mas espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y los veré en el próximo.

Gracias por su atención.


	5. Chapter 5

"Diálogos"

Narración

'Pensamientos'

* * *

El centro comercial Mitakihara era grande, muy grande, había tantas tiendas de diversos productos y puestos de comida o de entretenimiento que hacía que alguien no familiarizado con el lugar pudiera perderse fácilmente, afortunadamente madoka ha ido tantas veces con sus amigas que conocía bien el lugar, tanto las zonas públicas como las zonas donde solo el personal autorizado puede ir, esto último debido a que en algunos de sus sueños, esos lugares fueron donde homura luchaba contra esos monstruos que la pelinegra llamaba brujas.

Por lo que al entrar al lugar rápidamente se imaginó la ruta más rápida para llegar al punto de encuentro acordado por ambas, Sayaka era su mejor amiga la conocía desde muy pequeña, así que no era desconocido para la pelirosa que esta tenía muy poca paciencia, estaba segura que cuando llegara, está la estaría esperando con el típico sermón sobre hacerla esperar demasiado… aun si tan solo había llegado unos 5 minutos tarde.

Suspirando la pelirosa se apresuró a tomar la ruta que su mente había trazado para llegar lo más rápido posible, si bien sabía que esto probablemente no evitaría que Sayaka le gritara por llegar tarde, al menos podía evitar que el sermón fuera muy largo, sin embargo, una vez llego al lugar se sorprendió al notar que está aún no había llegado.

'_puede que tardara menos de lo que pensé'_ pensó la pelirosa _'bueno… ni siquiera termine mi desayuno, así que talvez por eso llegue antes'_ recordó mientras se sonrojaba al escuchar como su estómago gruñía exigiendo que fuera llenado con algo de comida pronto.

Al observar a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de la peliazul, noto como en una tienda alguien se comía alegremente su desayuno, ante esto la pelirosa no pudo evitar tragar nerviosamente mientras su estómago gruñía con más fuerza.

'_q-quizás… podría comer algo mientras espero…'_ pensó no pudiendo resistir más su hambre.

Dirigiéndose hacia la tienda frente a ella la pelirosa tomo asiento, vio el menú y pidió un desayuno típico, una vez la comida llego a su mesa, rápidamente se dispuso a comer, esperanzada dio su primer bocado, sin embargo, después de tragar suspiro decepcionada…

No era que la comida supiera mal, en realidad estaba buena… el verdadero problema era que no estaba ni cerca del nivel culinario de su padre, por lo que para ella era solamente una buena comida y ya, nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada en casa.

'_este es el precio que debo pagar por escapar del interrogatorio de mama'_ pensó la pelirosa con tristeza, después de terminar el resto de su comida, pago la cuenta y regreso donde se encontraría con la peliazul, solo para que al llegar esta última se encontrara esperándola con los brazos cruzados y una expresión impaciente.

'_tienes que estar bromeando'_ pensó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"¡MA-DO-KA!" exclamo en reproche la peliazul "¡llevo esperándote por más de 10 minutos!"

"lo lamento Sayaka-chan, pero Salí de casa sin desayunar, así que cuando noté que aún no habías llegado decidí comer algo mientras esperaba a que llegarás" se excusó la pelirosa con un puchero.

Ante esto la peliazul suspiro para luego sonreír levemente "está bien, la verdad es que acabo de llegar, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano" comentó la peliazul mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

"bien, entonces… que estamos haciendo ahora, por teléfono no me dijiste ningún de detalle solo que viniera al lugar de siempre" pregunto la pelirosa aliviada de que su amiga solo estuviera bromeando sobre llegar tarde y que no preguntara sobre porque no había desayunado en su casa.

"bueno, no te enojes, pero… la verdad es que quiero comprar un regalo para Kyosuke y no quería ir sola a la tienda… así que… lo pensé y dije ¡eh porque no llamar a madoka para que me acompañe!" explico la peliazul tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"sabes Sayaka-chan, si hitomi-chan estuviera aquí seguramente te regañaría" dijo la pelirosa con una mirada seria, que hizo que la peliazul sudara y se rascara el cuello preocupada "pero yo no soy hitomi-chan, así que porque deseas darle un regalo esta vez" comento madoka con una sonrisa.

"oh ya sabes lo normal" comentó la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Mmm-hmm ¿otro CD de música?" comentó madoka con una voz llena de diversión, mientras caminaba al lado de la peliazul.

"me conoces tan bien madoka, por eso eres mi mejor amiga" exclamó alegre Sayaka, ante lo cual la pelirosa suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba que en realidad encontraba divertida la conversación.

"oh, enserio… entonces ¿qué hay de hitomi-chan?" pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada divertida.

"a-ah… p-pues… h-hitomi es…" tartamudeo la peliazul ante la pregunta de madoka, esta última noto como Sayaka parecía sudar mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, seguramente buscando algo para cambiar de tema o que le diera una buena idea para responder su pregunta.

"está bien, solo bromeaba Sayaka-chan no tienes que responder" comento la pelirosa mientras se reía de lo nerviosa que había actuado su amiga ante su pregunta.

"¡e-eso no fue gracioso madoka!" exclamó avergonzada la peliazul, provocando que la pelirosa se riera más fuerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto Amy puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la conversación entre ambas jóvenes, las vio entrar a una tienda de música así que decidió esperarlas a que terminaran sus compras, no le preocupaba que se encontraran con alguna bruja, eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que alguna pensara siquiera en cazar si bien la hora no impedía que mataran a alguna persona que fuera tan desafortunada como para toparse con algún laberinto, ninguna bruja intentaría cazar durante el día, moverse libremente por la ciudad durante el día no era practico, era mucho más factible alimentarse de la negatividad de la gente sin llamar la atención de alguna chica mágica o al menos eso era lo que Amy pensaba, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo cazándolas y nunca antes se había encontrado con alguna bruja que cazara de día… al menos no en las grandes ciudades y aun si lo hicieran, junto a homura había colocado una barrera que impedía que alguna bruja ingresara al centro comercial ya que según la propia pelinegra madoka y sus amigas tienden a visitarlo mucho, lo cual ahora el felino agradecía pues al menos no tenía que preocuparse por algo más que seguirlas en este lugar, solo esperaba que no tardaran mucho…

Tomo alrededor de una media hora para que las jóvenes salieran de la tienda, tiempo en el cual el felino estuvo en una constante lucha consigo mismo para evitar quedarse dormido, por lo que fue un alivio para ella al ver como por fin salían del lugar, sin embargo, su alivio fue breve pues rápidamente se dio cuenta que estas no planeaban volver a casa pronto, más bien parecían dirigirse hacia el hospital lo que en realidad era algo obvio debido a que el dueño del regalo que llevaba la peliazul actualmente era paciente en él.

'_allí va mi esperanza de poder dormir el resto del domingo'_ pensó con tristeza el felino, antes de comenzar a seguirlas nuevamente.

Durante el camino ambas jóvenes seguían conversando en su mayoría sobre temas triviales, hasta que un comentario de madoka hizo que Sayaka hablara sobre como últimamente la pelirosa parecía ser cada vez más parecida a su madre.

"¡enserio últimamente haces bromas cada vez más audaces! Donde quedo la joven tímida y sumisa que temía ofender a las personas con sus palabras." Reclamó la peliazul con falsa molestia.

"No te preocupes por ella, antes de reemplazarla me asegure de que su muerte fuera rápida" respondió la pelirosa con una voz fría, logrando que la peliazul dejara de caminar y volteara a verla con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión temerosa.

Ante esto madoka no pudo seguir fingiendo y comenzó a reírse mucho, su amiga tenía razón últimamente se había vuelto mucho más bromista y tajante, si bien podía relacionarse con que estaba comenzando a mostrar rasgos del carácter de su madre, la pelirosa tenía su propia teoría al respecto, no dudaba que pudiera haber heredado algo del carácter de su madre, sin embargo, nunca antes había mostrado un indicio de ello, por lo que ella pensaba que todo lo que ha vivido en sus sueños tenía algo que ver sobre su recientemente cambio de carácter.

"s-solo estaba bromeando Sayaka-chan" aclaró la pelirosa entre risas, ante lo cual la peliazul frunció el ceño con fastidio.

"¡v-vez lo que quiero decir! enserio que debes dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas" comentó la peliazul mientras hacia un puchero.

Una vez la pelirosa logro controlar su ataque de risa, se limpió una lagrima para luego asentir y responder al comentario de su amiga.

"l-lo siento, prometo tratar de no hacer más bromas de ese estilo" informó antes de detenerse abruptamente, entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a examinar sus alrededores, girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones sin saber realmente que esperaba encontrar en una calle vacía… ¿un momento?

'_¿por cuánto tiempo hemos estado caminando solas?'_ se preguntó la pelirosa, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, pero por más que miraba no encontraba nada extraño a excepción de la falta de gente.

"¿madoka?" llamo la peliazul, logrando que madoka volteara a verla "¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto confundida.

"y-yo…" intento decir la pelirosa hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no eran las únicas en la calle.

Parpadeando confundida madoka observo como ahora la calle era transitada por unas cuantas personas, no eran muchas, pero considerando que era domingo probablemente era algo normal pues la mayoría de la gente estaría en sus casas.

"¡Madoka!" volvió a llamar la peliazul esta vez con una expresión preocupada "pasa algo malo" preguntó.

"n-no… solo… creí haber escuchado a alguien llamarme por mi nombre antes" respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa _'quizás solo fue mi imaginación'_ pensó antes de reanudar su caminata al hospital.

Sin saber que en realidad su instinto no se equivocaba ya que algo si estaba pasando a su alrededor, solo que no era capaz de verlo, pues todo ocurría en el territorio de cierto felino.

Mientras estas seguían su camino, Amy observaba el extraño paisaje con curiosidad, pues el laberinto de la bruja que había atrapado en su territorio le parecía interesante, aunque recordando a que bruja pertenecía era algo obvio que tuviera señales del estilo de Picasso y van Gogh.

"Izabel… la bruja artista… eh ciertamente no podrías haber escogido un mejor momento para actuar de manera extraña" comentó tranquilamente el felino.

"**QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO**"

"oh… esto si es inesperado, es muy extraño encontrar brujas normales con la capacidad de hablar" dijo Amy con un tono de voz impresionado.

"**QUE HICISTE…** **PORQUE NO PUEDO MOVER MI LABERINTO**" pregunto la bruja en tono molesto.

"pues… estas atrapada en mi territorio… así que si quieres salir tendrás que matarme" respondió tranquilamente el felino mientras lamia una de sus patas delanteras.

"**HAHAHA BIEN DE TODAS FORMAS PLANEABA HACERLO**" se burló la bruja para luego revelar su cuerpo el cual tenía forma de arco del triunfo e invocar un gran número de familiares que rápidamente rodearon al felino.

Amy solo rodo sus ojos ante la respuesta de la bruja, aun así, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de estar rodeada por un ejército de familiares que se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

Segundos después todos se abalanzaron con clara intención asesina, sin embargo, una onda expansiva generada por Amy creo un pequeño cráter bajo ella y desintegro a todos los familiares en un parpadeo, la bruja observo como el felino se encontraba rodeado por un aura blanca muy intensa.

"sabes en realidad me alegra que hayas aparecido, ya que nada está sucediendo como esperaba hoy y estaba comenzando a estresarme un poco" comentó el felino mientras sus pupilas brillaban tenuemente con una luz blanca que contrastaba de manera increíble con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"**¡TU… QUE ERES!**" exclamó la bruja.

"una cazadora" respondió Amy mientras unas esferas de luz blanca flotaban alrededor de ella "que desea desestresarse luchando un poco"

* * *

La mañana había pasado muy normalmente para Tomoe mami, se había levantado algo tarde como haría cualquier persona en un domingo, preparo su desayuno y comió tranquilamente, no obstante, había algo que le preocupaba mucho últimamente, si bien recientemente había tenido muchas cosas en mente que hasta cierto punto le preocupaban, está en particular la tenía mucho más preocupada y siendo honesta consigo misma algo nerviosa.

'_porque aún no has vuelto… Kyubey'_ pensó la rubia con seriedad, nunca antes se había ido por tanto tiempo, además del hecho que se suponía que ya debería de haber regresado, el mismo dijo que volvería a tiempo para su próxima noche de casería y eso fue hace días.

Levantándose, la rubia camino hacia su cocina, se sirvió un poco más de té en su taza regreso a la sala de estar, para luego abrir las puertas corredizas de vidrio y salir a la terraza, tomando un sorbo de té la joven suspiro mientras miraba la ciudad frente a ella con una expresión preocupada.

"últimamente siento que ya nada tiene sentido…" comentó la rubia.

'_primero el creciente número de brujas, luego la misteriosa llegada de otra chica mágica a la ciudad, la sorpresiva expulsión de un compañero de clases y ahora la desaparición de kyubey ¿qué es lo que sucede con todos últimamente?'_ se preguntó la rubia con frustración.

Con una respiración profunda intento calmar su inquietud, luego de unos minutos en los que creyó haberse relajado lo suficiente, se dedicó a pensar sobre todo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una mente más clara.

Para empezar la explicación de kyubey del incremento de las brujas fue muy poco clara y la dejo con más preguntas, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada por lo que opto por no preguntar más, ahora con su desaparición se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes… con respecto a la nueva chica mágica, si bien nunca se ha encontrado con ella y no por falta de intentos, pues la había buscado casi todas las noches, ha llegado a aceptar que quizás esta chica no sea mala pues parece preocuparse por el bienestar de las personas, ya que las veces que ha encontrado un indicio de su actividad, siempre encontraba a alguna persona vigilada por un gato negro con la semilla del sufrimiento de la bruja.

Enserio deseaba desesperadamente encontrarla pues creía que podrían llevarse muy bien, aun así, cuando la encontrara, porque juraba que lo haría, tenía algunas cosas que decir sobre su falta de autoconservación, pues esto de dejar siempre la semilla para que la rubia la recogiera la ponía de los nervios, ya que no parecía cazar a otras brujas, por lo que esta chica no se quedaba con ninguna para limpiar su propia gema de alma provocando que cada cacería fuera más peligrosa para ella.

'_Ahora con respecto a la desaparición de kyubey…'_ pensó la rubia mientras suspiraba.

No podía pensar en nada, pues ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía cuando desaparecía, durante el último año desaparecía cada vez con más frecuencia, pero siempre que preguntaba al respecto su respuesta era la misma…

Tenía un asunto urgente que resolver con chicas mágicas problemáticas de otra ciudad.

Algo que la rubia no entendía pues kyubey le había explicado una vez, que normalmente ni él ni sus compañeros suelen salir de sus territorios, por lo que la primera vez que lo hizo le preocupo que fuera un problema muy serio, sin embargo, kyubey le aseguro que no debía preocuparse pues estos problemas se solucionan rápidamente y normalmente parecía ser así, pues no tardaba más de un día en volver, que esta vez tardara tanto le hacía pensar que el problema era mucho mayor… así que no podía hacer nada más que seguir con su rutina y esperar a que regrese.

Suspirando, pero ya algo más tranquila volvió a entrar a su sala, limpio la mesa y lavó su plato, para luego comenzar a hacer su tarea pues quería avanzar un poco antes de comenzar a hacer el almuerzo, al terminar su sexto ejercicio matemático, se detuvo y estiro sus cansados brazos, reviso la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para el medio día.

'_oh vaya creo que va siendo hora de preparar el almuerzo'_ pensó la rubia, mientras se ponía de pie.

Su plan se vio frustrado al sentir la esencia de una bruja por los alrededores, era tenue, pero podía sentirla… parpadeo confundida… volvió a revisar su reloj confirmando que realmente era casi las doce del mediodía.

'_e-esto es imposible'_ pensó alarmada la rubia, pues en sus años de experiencia nunca antes ha visto que una bruja ataque durante el día.

Rápidamente invoco su gema de alma y se concentró en detectar a la bruja, aumentando su preocupación al notar como esta parecía moverse rumbo al hospital, inmediatamente se transformó y se dirigió a la terraza de su apartamento, no obstante, una vez allí se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de saltar debido a que se dio cuenta de un gran problema.

Era de día… no podía simplemente salir con su atuendo de chica mágica o moverse libremente por la ciudad, pues corría el riesgo de ser vista por alguien.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, cerro sus manos con fuerza para luego exhalar lentamente tranquilizándose un poco, cancelo su transformación y salió de su departamento, para luego correr lo más rápido que podía fuera del edificio con la intención de detener un taxi para que la llevará rápidamente al hospital, sin embargo, parecía que todo está en su contra hoy, pues al llegar a la calle aun con la respiración entre cortada noto que no había ningún taxi, frustrada pero decidida no lo pensó mucho y rápidamente tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas tratando de recuperar el aliento y así comenzar a correr en dirección al hospital.

Realmente esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, la vida de las personas en el hospital dependía de ello.

* * *

"estoy… decepcionada…" dijo Amy, mientras disparaba múltiples rayos de magia desde las esferas mágicas que volaban a su lado, desintegrando al contacto a cada familiar que intentaba acercarse a ella.

Cansada de esto, hizo girar 2 esferas rápidamente creando un aro de luz blanca que disparo desde su centro, un rayo de magia muy grande con la intención de destruir a la bruja, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, varios familiares saltaron en medio de este, formando un escudo que protegió medianamente bien a la bruja, si bien aún recibió mucho daño, no fue destruida por lo que podía considerarse como una protección exitosa.

"oh~~ no lo haces tan mal" exclamó emocionada la gata "veamos que más tienes" dijo mientras invocaba más esferas.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando la emoción de Amy desapareció y fue remplazada por aburrimiento.

"acaso lo único que sabes hacer es invocar familiares" cuestionó el felino mientras bostezaba "déjame decirte que tu táctica está destinada al fracaso, contra civiles o chicas mágicas sin experiencia un numero abrumador de familiares podría ser más que suficiente ganar, pero en el momento en el que tienes que enfrentarte a un oponente más fuerte que tú, ninguna cantidad de familiares por más absurda que sea podrá salvarte"

"**¡CALLATE!"** gritó la bruja furiosa al mismo tiempo que invocaba muchos más familiares que antes.

"¡ya te dije que es inútil!" grito molesta Amy "invocar seres que son más débiles que tú y depender absolutamente de ellos para luchar, esa táctica no te servirá para sobrevivir a mi" exclamó la gata mientras creaba una onda expansiva que desintegro a algunos familiares y a su vez que hizo retroceder a la bruja.

"**HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES SACO DE PULGAS"** gruño aún más furiosa la bruja, esta aun incapaz de aceptar o entender lo que el gato decía siguió invocando cada vez más y más familiares.

"No tiene caso…" susurró la gata mientras negaba con la cabeza "pensé que como podías hablar serias algo más fuerte… tu forma de protegerte de mí ataque no hizo más que aumentar mi entusiasmo… pero veo que estaba equivocada" habló para luego juntar todas las esferas que había creado antes y unirlas en una sola.

"terminare con esto ahora mismo" dijo el felino mientras la esfera de tamaño mediano que había creado comenzó a flotar cada vez más alto.

Al llegar a la altura de unos 5 metros la esfera se detuvo, todo mientras el ahora mucho más numeroso ejército de familiares volvía a rodear el felino, causando que este último suspirara ya que durante toda la pelea la bruja siempre hacia lo mismo.

"**MATENLA AHORA"** ordenó la bruja, causando que todos los familiares atacaran al mismo tiempo, sin embargo…

"para ser una bruja que habla, sin duda eres muy débil…" exclamó la gata mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con una luz blanca, lo que provocó que la esfera encima de ella explotara en una lluvia de esferas más pequeñas que al tocar a algún familiar o al hacer contacto con el piso, explotaban con mucha violencia, destruyendo no solo a los familiares sino también a la bruja y su laberinto.

Al desaparecer el laberinto esta se estiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la semilla del sufrimiento frente a ella, usando algo de magia la hizo flotar para examinarla cuidadosamente, al terminar de hacerlo volvió a dejarla en el suelo y bostezar mientras desaparecía su territorio.

'_bueno eso fue aburrido, no debí ilusionarme solo porque podía hablar, esta bruja era tan débil que su semilla del sufrimiento solo puede limpiar por completo la gema de alma de una chica mágica promedio una sola vez'_ pensó con tristeza el felino.

"además que tan desesperada por algo de acción estoy como para aconsejar a una bruja" exclamo decepcionada de sí misma.

Girando su cabeza, uso su percepción del aura para revisar que tanto la pelirosa como la peliazul hayan llegado a su destino sin problemas, al buscar la firma única de ambas notó que estas se encontraban en el hospital, la pelirosa estaba sentada en la sala de espera mientras hablaba con otra persona quizás algún paciente, la peliazul por otro lado se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, parecía estar conversando con alguien y por su aura era obvio que esta persona le gustaba, pues se podía notar además del nerviosismo, una gran alegría que por el solo hecho de estar hablando con esa persona.

'_ah~… la juventud~…'_ pensó Amy divertida, para luego parpadear sorprendida y girar su cabeza hacia la derecha.

'_pero que tenemos aquí… realmente no esperaba que apareciera… esto sí que es una sorpresa'_ dijo en su mente la gata al ver como el aura de alguien que ha visto mucho últimamente se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de distancia y se acercaba a una velocidad que sugería que la persona estaba corriendo.

'_bueno… no está muy lejos y por lo que vi esas dos estarán en el hospital por un rato más, así que no debo preocuparme por ellas, la barrera del lugar impedirá que alguna bruja intente atacarlas, creo que puedo esperar a que esa chica llegue y darle la semilla del sufrimiento'_ pensó el felino.

Habiendo decidido que hacer a continuación, Amy procedió a sentarse mientras limpiaba su pelaje y cubría con una pata la semilla del dolor en espera de la chica que se acercaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto cierta rubia seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, deteniéndose abruptamente y casi cayéndose cuando notó que la esencia de la bruja desaparecía por completo.

'_q-que acaba de pasar… s-simplemente desapareció…_' se preguntaba la rubia mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared de un callejón evitando así su caída y logrando recuperar algo de aliento.

"p-pero eso es imposible…a menos que…" susurro la rubia al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos en sospecha, para luego comenzar a correr nuevamente, su vigor renovado ante la posibilidad de que la bruja haya sido asesinada por la otra chica mágica.

'_si me doy prisa talvez por fin sea capaz de encontrarme con ella'_ pensó la rubia mientras corría.

Recorriendo las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello, la rubia no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde sintió por última vez a la bruja, sin embargo, le costó mucho esfuerzo físico por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa que al llegar callera de rodillas mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo y sin importar cuanto le dolían las piernas, se levantó y aun jadeando observo la zona tratando de localizar un indicio de la presencia de la chica que buscaba.

"para empezar… q-que se supone que estoy buscando… quiero d-decir ni siquiera sé cómo es ella" comentó la rubia agotada logrando recuperar el aliento.

Sacando un pañuelo de su falda procedió limpiar el sudor de su frente, suspiro y dio un paso en dirección a la calle, provocando que se estremeciera y gimiera del dolor.

'_fue muy mala idea correr todo el camino usando tacones… debí pensarlo mejor…'_ dijo en su mente la rubia mientras se agachaba y masajeaba sus tobillos, parándose de nuevo y caminando con una leve cojera salió del callejón hacia la calle.

A primera vista no fue capaz de encontrar nada extraño, solo personas caminando por la acera y algunos vehículos circulando, pero después de una mejor inspección logró ver algo que la decepciono un poco, en el callejón frente a ella observándola fijamente y con aparente curiosidad estaba el gato negro que siempre se topaba cuando la elusiva chica mágica asesinaba a una bruja porque ella misma no pudo llegar antes para salvar a las víctimas de esta.

'_parece que llegue tarde…'_ pensó triste la rubia, para luego caminar en dirección al callejón donde la esperaba el felino.

Cruzo la calle y se adentró en el callejón deteniéndose justo frente al felino, estando allí no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de hablar "hola otra vez pequeño" saludo, ante lo cual este maulló en respuesta para luego levantar la pata y revelar la semilla del sufrimiento, tal y como siempre hacia cuando se encontraban, no mucho después que la rubia recogiera la semilla el felino se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Estando sola la rubia observaba la semilla de la bruja, mientras pensaba en que pudo suceder para que esta se decidiera a atacar a la gente durante el día, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos solo pudo suspirar pues no logro pensar en nada que pudiera explicar tan extraño suceso.

'_supongo que volveré a casa, comeré algo y terminare mi tarea antes de las rondas de esta noche' _decidió la rubia para luego guardar la semilla en el bolsillo de su falda y comenzar a caminar a la salida del callejón.

Deteniendo nuevamente cuando sintió el fuerte dolor en sus piernas y tobillos, claramente sus músculos y articulaciones aún no se habían recuperado.

"quizás podría descansar un poco en alguna tienda" dijo mientras fruncía el ceño en molestia, para luego exclamar con cansancio "y talvez sería buena idea comenzar a correr por las mañanas"

* * *

"como esta Kamijou-kun" preguntó madoka a su amiga peliazul mientras salían del hospital.

"bastante bien en realidad" respondió Sayaka con una sonrisa, su rostro parecía brillar de lo feliz que estaba.

"me alegra escucharlo" comentó la pelirosa mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para contener su risa.

"oye no te rías" dijo Sayaka aun sonriente antes de detenerse justo frente a la calle.

"lo siento, pero es divertido ver lo honesta que eres respecto a tu enamoramiento" informó madoka.

"sé que soy demasiado obvia sobre esto, pero…" habló la peliazul al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa pasaba de una alegre a una triste "la verdad es que me preocupaba mucho sobre como Kyosuke se tomaría su nueva condición"

Ante estas palabras la pelirosa miro fijamente a su amiga "Sayaka-chan…" dijo preocupada.

"cuando Kyosuke despertó unos días después del accidente al ver su brazo, entró en una gran depresión, tuvo que pasar más de un mes para que se recuperara lo suficiente como para recibir visitas de alguien que no fueran sus padres…"

"cuando por fin fui capaz de verlo, me di cuenta rápidamente de que a pesar de su sonrisa aún estaba deprimido, así que me decidí, quizás no pueda ayudarlo a superar todo, pero al menos lo ayudaría a vivir con ello… pensé que talvez si traía discos de la música que tanto ama, haría su estadía un poco más amena, sin embargo, las cosas siguieron igual… hasta que un día note un cambio en su comportamiento, durante todo el tiempo que estuve con el ese día, parecía pensativo no hablo mucho simplemente parecía estar en las nubes, así que me preocupe pero cuando regrese al día siguiente me sorprendí por lo que vi" comentó Sayaka mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza.

"q-que paso" preguntó dudosa la pelirosa, nunca antes había visto a su amiga ser tan seria sobre algo, era extraño verla así no parecía ella misma.

"por primera vez en mucho tiempo… lo vi sonreír… me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro una que era real y eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que parecía libre, aliviado… como si ya no tuviera que cargar un gran peso sobre sus hombros y eso me alegro mucho, me hizo pensar que talvez… lo que hacía por el funcionaba"

"madoka… tú me preguntaste antes el motivo del regalo de hoy" comentó Sayaka dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa.

"si… lo hice" respondió madoka devolviendo la mirada.

"ayer luego de que fuimos a la tienda de música… vine a ver a Kyosuke, pero no me permitieron verlo pues estaba en una reunión con su doctor, así que decidí irme, sin embargo, justo cuando me di la vuelta su doctor apareció y lo escuche decir algo sobre que a pesar de que la recuperación de Kyosuke iba muy bien aun existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver a tocar el violín"

Estas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirosa sin embargo no pudo decir nada ya que su amiga aún tenía más que decir, aunque ya sabía lo que venía, decidió dejar que su amiga terminara.

"pensé durante toda la noche sobre ello y decidí visitarlo hoy, comprarle un regalo y tratar de animarlo… pero tenía miedo… así que te llame porque no quería ir sola, pero cuando llego el momento de entrar en su habitación dude… me costó mucho poder tomar la perilla de la puerta pues temía lo que encontraría… sin embargo, cuando entre… él estaba bien… igual que el viernes como si nunca hubiera sobre ello con el doctor, le pregunte al respecto después de pensar que talvez estaba fingiendo y no podía notarlo como antes… pero él me dijo que no me preocupara pues era algo que el ya esperaba, así que se había mentalizado y preparado para ello, también me dijo que todo fue gracias a que alguien le enseño que no importa el tamaño del muro frente a ti, lo que realmente importa es como te enfrentas a él y logras superarlo, por lo que me aseguro que sin importar lo que el doctor diga él no se rendiría, seguiría con su terapia y cuando pudiera usar el brazo nuevamente, procuraría practicar hasta que lograra tocar el violín apropiadamente"

"si bien sus palabras me aliviaron, no pude evitar pensar en quien habrá sido esa persona que lo ayudo y que, si bien me gustaría agradecerle mucho, no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos, pues, aunque me lo propuse al final no fui yo quien ayudo Kyosuke a superar todo" concluyó la peliazul para luego guardar silencio.

"yo… no creo que tu esfuerzo haya sido inútil" dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba el cielo y con una mano protegía sus ojos del sol "aún el gesto más pequeño puede hacer una gran diferencia… quizás esa persona le dio el empujón que necesitaba para superar esta crisis… pero fuiste tú la que lo acompaño durante todo el recorrido ¿no crees?" comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

La peliazul solo la vio con una expresión sorprendida pues pensó que madoka solo guardaría silencio luego de su historia, segundos después esta sonrió, recuperando algo del buen humor que tenían antes de su conversación.

"si… tienes razón…" respondió la peliazul.

"bien ahora… que más planeabas hacer luego de la visita a Kamijou-kun" preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

"a-ah p-pues en realidad pensé que terminaría deprimida luego de esto y que volvería a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto… pero como todo salió bien… no tengo idea que hacer" respondió la peliazul con un sonrojo y expresión avergonzada.

"si… lo supuse" exclamó madoka con una expresión decepcionada, aunque su sonrisa mostraba que solo fingía.

"entonces… tienes alguna idea" preguntó Sayaka.

"en realidad sí, tengo una" respondió la pelirosa logrando que su amiga se mostrara ansiosa por saber que _planeaba 'oh Sayaka-chan si supieras lo que planeo no estarías tan emocionada'_ pensó con diversión madoka.

"iremos a tu casa…" comenzó la pelirosa, viendo como su amiga asentía "tomaremos tu bolso e iremos a casa de hitomi-chan para terminar juntas la tarea" concluyó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Ante esto Sayaka se paralizo y luego de procesar las palabras por unos cuantos segundos para luego cambiar su expresión emocionada por una decepcionada.

"bien démonos prisa" comento la peliazul con voz aburrida, logrando que madoka soltara una pequeña risa.

"por supuesto" respondió aun riendo, mientras en su mente celebraba pues había logrado evitar tener que volver a casa _temprano 'mi plan de usar las tareas como excusa para llegar tarde fue todo un éxito'_ pensó orgullosa la pelirosa, pues sabía que su madre nunca se molestaría con ella por ser buena estudiante.

El camino a la casa de Hitomi fue divertido, al menos para madoka pues durante todo el trayecto del hospital a la casa de Sayaka se la paso molestando a la peliazul sobre su aversión hacia las matemáticas, sin embargo, esta decidió parar cuando noto que su amiga tenía una expresión que le decía que esta se sentía miserable así que opto por cambiar de tema, logrando sacar a Sayaka de su miseria y tener una conversación algo más divertida.

Al llegar a la casa de hitomi, ambas se acercaron a la puerta una vez frente a esta la peliazul procedió a tocar el timbre, para luego continuar con su conversación mientras esperaban a que la peliverde les abriera.

"así que te burlas de mi aversión a las matemáticas, pero la razón por la que querías venir a casa de hitomi es porque tienes problemas con algunas ecuaciones eh… que ironía" dijo Sayaka acusadoramente.

"sí, pero a diferencia de cierta persona" dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba a la peliazul "yo pido a hitomi-chan que me explique, no que me preste la tarea para copiarla y luego sufrir en los exámenes por no entender nada" se defendió madoka.

"auch… eso dolió madoka" exclamó Sayaka mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón y ponía una expresión herida.

"por algo dicen que las verdades duelen ¿no es así?" respondió madoka con una sonrisa.

"enserio necesito a mi inocente madoka de regreso o no creo sobrevivir hasta la graduación" comentó la peliazul mientras suspiraba en derrota.

"vamos Sayaka-chan tampoco es para tanto, además ya te acostumbraras" aseguró la pelirosa mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Segundos después escucharon como la puerta se abría, ambas se prepararon para saludar a su amiga peliverde, sin embargo, cuando vieron a la persona que abrió la puerta ambas jóvenes se congelaron en su lugar cortando su saludo inicial y terminando por hablar ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Akemi-san ¿qué haces aquí?" exclamó sorprendida madoka.

"estudiante transferido ¿qué haces aquí?" gritó Sayaka mientras señalaba a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto homura suspiro antes de responder.

"enserio deben dejar de sorprenderse y gritar cada vez que me ven" respondió la pelinegra suspirando con los ojos cerrados mientras se hacía aun lado y con un gesto de su mano invitaba a que ambas jóvenes entraran a la casa.

Cuando estas lo hicieron la pelinegra cerró la puerta mientras pensaba en como el destino siempre lograba sorprenderla.

* * *

~~Una Hora y Media Atrás~~

El apartamento de homura se encontraba en silencio, acostada en su cama la pelinegra dormía plácidamente, completamente ajena de todo lo que sucedía fuera de su cuarto y de todo el edificio en sí, pero como ya era algo normal en su vida los momentos como este no duraban mucho, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo perturbara su tranquilidad, por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa para ella cuando fue despertada por el molesto sonido producido por su teléfono celular.

Gruñendo molesta la pelinegra estiro la mano y aun sin abrir los ojos tanteo el escritorio al lado de su cama en busca del molesto aparato que no dejaba de sonar, cuando logro encontrarlo lo tomo y lo llevó frente a su cara mientras se ponía sus lentes para ver quién podía ser la despiadada persona que la llamaba.

"¿Hitomi? ¿Cuándo fue que?" se preguntó la pelinegra antes de recordar que habían intercambiado sus números cuando acompaño a la peliverde a su casa el primer día que fue a la escuela.

Suspirando la pelinegra contesto "hola shizuki-san que tal tu día hasta ahora" saludó mientras bostezaba.

"…."

"¿necesitas ayuda para hacer tu tarea?" habló repitiendo lo que la peliverde le había dicho "entiendo, pero que te hace pensar que yo no tendría problema con la tarea también?" preguntó la pelinegra, la realidad era que ella tampoco había hecho su tarea, pero como sabía que no tardaría ni 10 minutos en hacerla toda, prefirió dormir y hacerla más tarde.

"…."

"bien… estaré allí en media hora" exclamó la pelinegra cediendo ante los intentos de su amiga para que fuera a su casa.

Una vez termino la llamada esta permaneció acostada un minuto más, antes de que se levantara, estirara y caminara hacia el baño con la intención de tomar una ducha rápida, lavo sus dientes, regreso a su cuarto y se vistió con unos pantalones jeans negros, una camisa manga larga negra con dos franjas blancas arriba de sus codos, una chaqueta jeans azul sin mangas y unos tenis blancos.

Saliendo de su cuarto camino hacia la puerta del apartamento, no sin antes tomar su bolso escolar con las cosas que creía podían serle útil y dejar una nota para Amy en caso que regresara antes que ella, salió del apartamento, se aseguró que la puerta estaba bien asegurada y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de la peliverde.

Una vez en casa de Hitomi, ambas se sentaron en la sala donde homura insistió que antes de empezar a hacer sus tareas, le gustaría revisar la lesión en la mano de la peliverde.

"sabes akemi-san creo que serias una gran doctora" comentó hitomi mientras miraba como homura terminaba de vendar su muñeca nuevamente.

"lástima que no planeo estudiar medicina" respondió la pelinegra "bien tu piel comienza a volver a su coloración normal, dentro de unos días ya no necesitaras vendarla y mientras tomes las pastillas que te di no deberías preocuparte más por el dolor" informó mientras guardaba su botiquín en su bolso.

"gracias" respondió la peliverde con una sonrisa agradecida "entonces que tal si comenzamos con nuestras tareas" sugirió mientras se levantaba en busca de su propio bolso.

"por supuesto" estuvo de acuerdo Homura.

Fue así que, sacando sus cuadernos y cartucheras llenas con útiles escolares como borradores, lápices y reglas, ambas se dispusieron a realizar sus tareas, sin ningún problema hasta que la peliverde se dispuso a comenzar con su tarea de matemáticas.

'_q-que formula se supone que debo usar'_ pensaba con frustración la peliverde 'parece que al final si tendré que pedirle ayuda a akemi-san' pensó resignada ya que, si bien la había llamado para que la ayudara, antes quería volver a intentar resolverlo por sí misma.

Suspirando esta retiro su mirada de su cuaderno para observar a su nueva amiga y preguntarle si sabía qué hacer con el primer ejercicio.

"o-oye akem…" deteniéndose cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como la pelinegra resolvía los ejercicios rápidamente sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, terminando con la totalidad de estos en menos de 5 minutos, dejando a la peliverde con la boca abierta.

Cerrando su cuaderno, la pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia hitomi pues hacia un tiempo que sentía como está la miraba y estaba comenzando a incomodarla un poco.

"esto shizuki-san… necesitas ayuda con algún ejercicio" preguntó dudosa homura.

Ante esto hitomi se sonrojo completamente avergonzada, pues se había quedado observando por demasiado tiempo a la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos y tosiendo en su mano trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo su vergüenza antes de hablar.

"s-si no logro identificar la fórmula que debo aplicar a la mayoría de los ejercicios" comentó la peliverde aun con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

"oh déjame ver" pidió homura mientras se sentaba al lado de la peliverde "bueno no me sorprende que no sepas que formula usar, pues para resolver estos problemas debes usar una fórmula que no se encuentra en el libro" explicó la pelinegra mientras tomaba su lápiz y escribía la formula necesaria en la esquina superior izquierda de la página del cuaderno de su amiga.

"la razón por la que el profesor nos dejó de tarea esta clase de ejercicios es seguramente para ver quiénes de sus estudiantes están dispuestos a investigar más sobre el tema impartido en clase pues esta fórmula se puede encontrar el libros viejos o si lo prefieres puedes encontrarla con mayor facilidad a través de una breve búsqueda por internet" informó homura, una vez termino de explicar cómo usar correctamente la formula.

"y-ya veo… muchas gracias akemi-san" agradeció la peliverde sorprendida.

"no fue nada… para eso estoy aquí después de todo… si tienes problemas con algo más solo házmelo saber ¿está bien?" exclamó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie, ante lo cual hitomi respondió asintiendo con la cabeza concentrada.

"ya va siendo hora de almuerzo, ¿te importa si preparo algo mientras terminas tu tarea?" preguntó la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Ante esto la peliverde dejo su tarea y trato de levantarse rápidamente con la intensión de detenerla, sin embargo, cometió el error de apoyarse en la mesa con su mano lesionada, provocando que perdiera parte de su apoyo y estuviera por caer de cara al suelo… si no fuera por cierta pelinegra que había llegado a tiempo para atraparla.

"enserio… shizuki-chan debes tener más cuidado" regaño homura.

"p-pero eres mi invitada no puedo permitir que seas tú la que cocine" se excusó hitomi, algo nerviosa pues aún se encontraba en los brazos de la pelinegra.

Homura lo pensó, según lo que sabía hasta ahora de su amiga, tanto por lo que había escuchado de madoka y Sayaka en otras líneas de tiempo como lo poco que ha aprendido de ella en estos días, estaba segura que hitomi no se rendiría y seguiría insistiendo, sin embargo, debido a su reciente accidente con su mano, sabía que esta no podría usar bien su mano, por lo que después de pensar por unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar bien para ambas.

"en ese caso que te parece si ambas cocinamos, debido a este incidente con tu mano no podrás hacer movimientos bruscos por un rato y no trates de fingir que no te duele porque no puedes engañarme y lo sabes" sugirió su idea al mismo tiempo que advirtió a la peliverde cuando vio que esta parecía querer refutar al respecto.

Por lo que la peliverde agacho la mirada avergonzada y asintió de acuerdo con la idea.

"bien yo me encargare de todo el trabajo pesado, por favor encárgate del resto" informó la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la peliverde a ponerse de pie.

En la cocina homura se encargó de la mayor parte del trabajo, aunque se aseguró de dejar algo que la peliverde pudiera hacer pues no quería que esta se sintiera mal, afortunadamente todo lo que quedaba era vigilar que la comida no se quemara, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que hitomi lastimara más su mano.

"iré a preparar la mesa" informó homura, mientras llevaba los platos y el resto de utensilios.

"claro" respondió hitomi mientras probaba con una cuchara el sabor de la comida.

La pelinegra termino de colocar todo momentos antes que hitomi apareciera con la comida, lista para servirla, sin embargo, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que tenían visitas que por la cara confundida de la peliverde obviamente ninguna esperaba.

"no esperabas visitas de nadie ¿verdad?" preguntó homura.

"no… se supone que mis padres no volverán hasta mañana y no he invitado a nadie más que ti akemi-san" respondió hitomi.

Ante esto la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y uso su percepción del aura para ver quienes o cuantas personas estaban afuera de la casa, no obstante, no lograba ver _nada 'algo está bloqueando mi percepción… esto podría ser peligroso'_ pensó homura preocupada.

"déjame atender la puerta, tu encárgate de servir la comida shizuki-san" informó homura con una mirada que decía claramente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"c-claro" respondió un poco nerviosa hitomi.

Sin dudar la pelinegra camino hasta la puerta, sin parar de intentar usar su percepción del aura, pero al obtener los mismos resultados que antes, respiro profundo mientras se mentalizaba para pelear si es necesario contra quien sea que este afuera, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa pues no esperaba que fueran Madoka y Sayaka.

* * *

~~Presente~~

Al entrar a la casa madoka miro con curiosidad el hecho de que homura estuviera usando un delantal _'porque usaría un delantal… acaso estaba cocinando… porque cocinaría en la casa de alguien más'_ pensó la pelirosa sintiéndose algo enojada, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que la pelinegra cocinara algo para hitomi, pero mientras más lo pensaba más se enojaba así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello… por ahora, no obstante, en ningún momento dejo de mirar intensamente la espalda de la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto a Sayaka no le estaba yendo mejor… de hecho esta estaba furiosa, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada, pues conocía la actitud protectora que tenía madoka con el estudiante transferido y luego del reciente momento que tuvieron en el hospital, no quería iniciar una pelea con ella.

'_por ahora lo dejare pasar, pero estaré observándote muy de cerca, estudiante transferido'_ pensaba la peliazul enojada.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra que ahora si era capaz de ver el aura de las jóvenes, estaba un poco preocupada por la negatividad que estas desprendían y era obvio que toda estaba dirigida a ella, pues podía sentir perfectamente como estas miraban su espalda fijamente.

'_De Sayaka puedo entenderlo, pero ¿porque madoka también?'_ se preguntaba en su mente homura con confusión, mientras caminaba con ambas detrás de ella por el pequeño pasillo hacia la sala de estar.

Al entrar hitomi las recibió con una mirada sorprendida, para luego saludarlas con una sonrisa, la pelinegra pensaba decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por su maestra.

'_Homura tenemos que hablar' _pidió Amy a través de su enlace mental.

'_te escucho'_ respondió homura, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, ignorando la conversación entre las otras tres jóvenes en la habitación.

'_por fin ha comenzado, homura a partir de este punto tus peleas serán cada vez más duras, así que prepárate porque esta noche puede que nos encontremos con una aberración'_ advirtió con una voz seria el felino.

'_ya veo, así que al fin ha comenzado…'_ pensó la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza _'la bruja que ataco de día, intento atacar a madoka y Sayaka ¿cierto?' _preguntó.

'_si fue la bruja artista, puede que haya sentido el gran potencial mágico de madoka y haya intentado cazarla para fortalecerse y así aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, lo que me hace llegar a la segunda razón por la que quería hablar contigo' _comentó el felino, deteniéndose para pensar en la manera más fácil de explicar la situación a su alumna y amiga.

'_las aberraciones van a perseguir a madoka sin importar la hora, sea de día o de noche, en el momento que deje la seguridad de la barrera en su hogar, se volverá un gran blanco para estas… y sabes que en mi estado no sería capaz de enfrentar a una aberración en su forma final, solo tú puedes hacerles frente… así que creare un dispositivo que esconda el potencial mágico de madoka, me tomara un día hacerlo, la cosa es que ella debe llevarlo puesto siempre, así que deberás pensar en una manera para que lo haga' _informó.

'_e-espera eso quiere decir…'_ tartamudeo en su mente la pelinegra.

'_si… no solo deberás darle un regalo, sino que también tendrás que lograr que esta lo aprecie tanto como para que no se lo quite nunca'_ exclamó Amy con algo de diversión en la última parte.

'_¡tienes que estar bromeando!'_ exclamó en su mente homura con exasperación, mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

'_créeme querida… nunca bromearía con algo tan serio'_ respondió la gata.

Esto era perfecto, no solo tenía que prepararse para luchar contra brujas capaces de matar chicas mágicas con facilidad, sino que debía buscar la manera de hacer que madoka aceptara y usara siempre el dispositivo de Amy.

Y todo esto mientras procuraba mantener su distancia con ella… ¿acaso las cosas podían complicarse aún más?

"oh casi lo olvido… al menos ahora que estamos las tres no tendré que repetirlo por teléfono" comentó Sayaka, una vez todas tomaron su lugar en la mesa "tengo grandes noticias chicas" dijo emocionada.

"¿sí? ¿qué es?" preguntó madoka, mientras hitomi solo miraba con curiosidad a la peliazul.

Homura ignoro como Sayaka intencionalmente intento excluirla de la conversación, ya que de todas maneras tenía cosas más importantes que pensar… sin embargo, las próximas palabras de la peliazul, detuvieron por completo su tren de pensamiento.

"Kyosuke logro convencer a los doctores de regresar a la escuela, así que mañana volverá a ser nuestro compañero de clases" dijo la peliazul con una gran sonrisa.

Y las cosas acaban de complicarse más _'yo y mi gran boca'_ pensó la pelinegra ahora con ambas manos en la cara.

'_tu sí que enserio no aprendes ¿verdad?'_ comentó Amy con voz burlona.

Una vez más homura confirmo como el destino adoraba complicar su vida.

Capítulo 5)- Un Domingo lleno de Sorpresas.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, tenía planeado subir el capítulo ayer, pero la zona donde vivo estuvo sin energía eléctrica todo el día, así que no tuve más opción que esperar hasta hoy.

Se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero aprecio mucho sus comentarios… así que estaré esperando con ansias más de ellos, ahora me despido y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	6. Chapter 6

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

Ciudad Mitakihara – Zona Industrial – 12:45 AM

Homura estaba algo distraída mientras caminaba entre los edificios de las fabricas cercanas, en su mente repasaba todo lo que sucedió ese día, más que la sorpresiva visita de Sayaka y Madoka cuando ella misma había aceptado ayudar a Hitomi con sus estudios, le sorprendió el carácter mal humorado que mostraba madoka, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa de hitomi, la pelirosa no la miro ni le hablo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron estudiando, ni siquiera volteó a verla cuando se despidieron…

y, sin embargo, todo el tiempo su aura le decía que esta se encontraba triste y dolida con ella, lo que la frustro mucho, pues no lograba pensar en algo que pudiera haber hecho para herir los sentimientos de la pelirosa.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Amy comenzó a hablarle.

'_homura… estamos cerca del territorio, será mejor que te prepares, una vez dentro las cosas se pondrán difíciles, un error y podrías morir'_ informó Amy desde el hombro de la pelinegra.

Asintiendo homura miro fijamente la entrada a lo que parecía ser un callejón lleno de tuberías "¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó.

'_el plan es básicamente tratar de no morir'_ comentó con diversión la gata, antes de regresar a un tono más _serio 'lucha con todo lo que tengas, no obstante, quiero que trates de evitar lo más que puedas transformarte en cazadora, usa solo tu transformación de chica mágica, debería ser más que suficiente'_ instruyó la gata saltando del hombro de homura.

'_recuerda que no puedes depender de esa transformación, en especial porque tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado a ella, usarla solo agotaría tu energía rápidamente y serias incapaz de luchar'_ le recordó el felino.

"si… está bien, empezare luchando con la mitad de mi poder mágico, tratare de aprender lo más que pueda sus habilidades, una vez crea saber lo suficiente o si las cosas se complican liberare el resto" contribuyó la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a hacer ejercicios básicos de estiramientos y calentamiento.

"por cierto… crees que otra aberración venga"' cuestionó la pelinegra.

'_no puedo asegurar nada… pero siempre existe la posibilidad de ello, después de todo es una buena oportunidad de aprender sobre tus habilidades y poder'_ respondió el felino antes de recordar una cosa _'ah… y hablando de habilidades… será mejor que esta vez sí completes tu transformación homura'_ ordenó Amy con voz amenazante.

Provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de homura y que detuviera su calentamiento para ver a la gata con una mirada suplicante y expresión temerosa.

"e-es… en verdad… n-necesario" preguntó con un leve tartamudeo la pelinegra, ganando un suspiro de Amy.

'_escucha, se lo mucho que te avergüenza tu nueva apariencia como chica mágica, pero esta vez será crucial para tu supervivencia que te transformes por completo, no dije nada durante las cacerías pasadas porque no veía la necesidad, pero ahora mismo sí que es necesario, además no te vera nadie más que la dueña de ese territorio y créeme a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo como te ves' _comentó Amy.

"e-está bien" habló homura con una voz decepcionada y expresión deprimida.

Segundos después volvió a sus ejercicios de calentamientos, cuando termino camino unos pasos más cerca del callejón y con una expresión determinada inicio su transformación, cuando la luz que emanaba todo su cuerpo desapareció, se pudo apreciar el atuendo típico de homura como chica mágica, no había nada nuevo en él a excepción de la falta de su escudo en su mano izquierda, sin embargo, lo que si era nuevo y muy difícil de pasar por alto eran las hermosas orejas de pelaje negro sobre su cabeza y la larga cola negra que parecía nacer de su coxis.

"estas satisfecha ahora" preguntó homura con algo de vergüenza en su voz y con un tenue sonrojo en su cara, mientras miraba a Amy, la desaparición de sus lentes revelo que sus ojos morados ahora tenían pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato.

'_sí sobrevives a lo que sea que esté esperándote allá adentro, puedes apostar que estaré mucho más que satisfecha'_ respondió Amy con alegría a la pregunta de la ahora homura con ascendencia felina.

"sí lo supuse" exclamó homura, antes de caminar y adentrarse en el callejón.

Amy observo como la pelinegra caminaba dentro del callejón hasta desvanecerse en el aire, lo que indicaba que había entrado en el territorio de la bruja.

"Homura… recuerda confiar en tus instintos, confía siempre en ellos, porque son la forma en que tu alma te dice lo que tus sentidos no pueden" susurró sentándose y mirando fijamente la entrada al territorio.

'_no importa cuánto te cueste si logras sobrevivir a tu primer encuentro contra una aberración en total desventaja, entonces podrás sobrevivir a todo lo que se aproxima'_ pensó el felino para sí misma.

* * *

Homura se esperaba que la apariencia del lugar cambiara al entrar al territorio, pues estaba acostumbrada a la extraña apariencia de los laberintos de las brujas y aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuándo lo que antes eran callejones llenos de tuberías y edificios viejos, desaparecieron y en su lugar tomo forma un terreno árido con algunas columnas de roca sólida, incluso el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo azul completamente despejado.

No importa hacía que dirección mirara, el lugar era demasiado amplio, Amy le había dicho que el territorio de una aberración era muy diferente al laberinto de una bruja, para empezar los laberintos son una manifestación del subconsciente de la bruja de ahí que sean tan turbios y perturbadores, además de eso suelen mostrar algunas características del lugar como partes de edificios, por otra parte los familiares son proyecciones del corazón de la chica mágica previo a convertirse en bruja y suelen moverse por todo el laberinto, en cambio el territorio de una aberración es más un campo de batalla creado minuciosamente por la aberración para obtener la mayor ventaja posible a la hora de luchar, algunos suelen ser extraordinariamente grandes como aparentaba ser este ahora mismo, otra diferencia fue que sus familiares solo cumplían el trabajo de simples soldados que protegen la entrada a este.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ninguno de estos familiares había tratado de impedir que se adentrara cada vez más en el territorio de su ama, de hecho, parecía no haber ninguno… era como si…

Deteniendo su caminata, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos mientras enfocaba todos sus sentidos en busca de alguna señal de actividad de la aberración o la de algún familiar, la calma y el silencio la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, pues sabía que la aberración había notado su presencia desde mucho antes que entrara al territorio así que estaba segura que esta planeaba algo, Amy le había dicho que las aberraciones protegen muy celosamente la entrada a su territorio con un ejército de familiares tan fuertes como una bruja común, sin embargo, el hecho de no encontrarse con ninguno hasta ahora era muy preocupante, pues esto solo podía significar una cosa…

La aberración estuvo observando como derrotaba a las brujas normales, creía conocer sus habilidades o más bien sabía que las brujas normales no eran ni un reto para ella, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que sería inútil invocar sus familiares pues la fuerza de estos no podía rivalizar con la de ella, así que opto por no invocarlos y usar esa magia para fortalecer sus ataques y preparar el campo según lo que creía sería útil durante la pelea.

Si esto fue realmente así, entonces la aberración llevaba más tiempo en la ciudad del que creía… lo que planteaba la pregunta… ¿Por qué Amy no le dijo nada antes?

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal y como sus orejas felinas se movían ante el sonido de ruptura de la tierra seca bajo sus pies, ante lo cual inmediatamente su cuerpo se movió instintivamente y salto rápidamente hacia atrás, para luego un segundo después ver como una roca grande, puntiaguda y al rojo vivo, salía del suelo donde hace solo un momento se encontraba de pie.

'_esto confirma que esta aberración ha estado observándome las últimas _noches' pensó homura aliviada de haber reaccionado a tiempo, si hubiera tardado solo medio segundo más en moverse, hubiera termina empalada.

"**DEBISTE TRAER A TU PEQUEÑA MASCOTA CONTIGO, SU PODER PODRIA HABERTE SIDO UTIL"** retumbó la voz gruesa de una mujer adulta por todo el lugar.

"para empezar ella no es mi mascota" respondió homura con voz calmada mientras se concentraba en preparar su cuerpo para reaccionar ante la más mínima perturbación, si el ataque anterior fue solo una prueba para ver qué tan rápido reaccionaba el próximo ataque de la aberración podría ser mucho más rápido "y en segundo lugar soy más que suficiente para exterminarte" grito tratando de incitarla a atacar otra vez, pues quería intentar usar su percepción del aura para ver de dónde provenía la intención asesina y dar con el paradero de la aberración.

"**PUEDO VER QUE NO ERES UNA CHICA MAGICA NORMAL, PUES FUISTE CAPAZ DE RASTREARME, NO OBSTANTE, ENTRAR A MI TERRITORIO SOLA Y SIN TOMAR EN CONSIDERACION MI PODER MAGICO, ME DICE QUE TU CARECES DE INTELIGENCIA, POR ESO ESTOY SEGURA QUE AL FINAL DE ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO TU GEMA DE ALMA SERA MIA" **respondió la aberración sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo ante el esfuerzo de provocación de la pelinegra.

"¿sí? Ya veremos si realmente tu poder puede respaldar tus palabras" comentó la pelinegra mientras un aura morada comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

Corriendo a gran velocidad la pelinegra comenzó a esquivar las múltiples rocas que salían del suelo, mientras con sus ojos escaneaba toda la zona en busca de la ubicación de la bruja, búsqueda que fue interrumpida cuando en lugar de rocas comenzaron a salir dragones de cuerpo alargado y hechos de tierra del suelo provocando que la pelinegra comenzara a lanzar golpes y patadas para destruirlos, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus ataques, sin embargo, eran demasiados por lo que rápidamente aprovecho una apertura y dio un poderoso salto hasta el pilar de roca más alto del lugar, una vez allí rápidamente llevo una mano a su cintura donde una luz morada tomaba la forma de una espada, sin querer darle tiempo para terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo la bruja creo más dragones de tierra que comenzaron a disparar a gran velocidad rocas cubiertas de fuego y magma de sus fauces en dirección a la pelinegra.

Viendo esto la pelinegra volvió a saltar, esta vez en dirección al suelo, usando pequeñas plataformas moradas creadas por ella, la pelinegra pudo esquivar con elegancia todos los proyectiles de los dragones, para luego crear un pequeño cráter cuando aterrizo con fuerza en el suelo frente a los dragones, para luego de un rápido movimiento terminar cortando en múltiples y pequeños guijarros a todos y cada uno de los dragones, una vez el polvo se acentuó y todas las rocas terminaron de caer, se revelo a la pelinegra con ahora una hermosa katana de empuñadura morada en su mano izquierda y su funda del mis color en su cadera derecha.

"¡No crees que ya hemos jugado lo suficiente!" gritó homura mientras miraba fijamente uno de los pilares más lejanos "¡Se donde te escondes así que muéstrate de una vez!"

Por unos segundos la declaración de homura pareció no hacer ningún efecto… hasta que luego de unos segundos… el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente y la joven pudo sentir la presión del poder mágico de la bruja 'que poder mágico más siniestro' pensó.

"**BIEN HAS DEMOSTRADO SER DIGNA DE VERME" **se escuchó la voz de la aberración en la distancia.

La pelinegra vio como el pilar se derrumbaba y como de los escombros surgía la silueta de la aberración, la cual de un poderoso rugido disperso el polvo que la rodeaba revelando así su apariencia.

Su cuerpo parecía ser el de una serpiente monstruosa y de gran tamaño, podía calcular que debía medir unos 10 metros, además de eso su cuerpo parecía estar segmentado y compuesto por algún tipo de masa metálica, su cabeza era grande y portaba grandes maxilares y colmillos prominentes siendo esta la parte más voluminosa de su cuerpo, sin embargo, algo que destacaba además de su tamaño era que al final de su alargado cuerpo portaba una cola terminada en un cuchillo colosal que por su apariencia sin duda era muy afilado, sus ojos que podían verse claramente como brillaban de un intenso color rojo, se encontraban en dos agujeros al frente de su cabeza.

"**QUE LA CACERIA COMIENCE"** exclamó con un tono de voz lleno de emoción.

"si… que la cacería comience" repitió la pelinegra con una expresión seria y mirada determinada, mientras envainaba su espada nuevamente y caía en una pose que le permitiera reaccionar y desenvainarla rápidamente.

* * *

Amy se encontraba preocupada, sentada en la entrada del callejón, mientras movía su cola con nerviosismo, le preocupa mucho el bienestar de homura, pues le había ocultado a homura el hecho de que la aberración a la que se enfrentaba, llevaba alrededor de una semana en la ciudad y durante todo ese tiempo esta las había estado vigilando durante sus cacerías para así aprender las habilidades de estas e intentar cazarlas luego.

La razón para ocultarlo fue para preparar el peor escenario posible durante el primer enfrentamiento de homura con una aberración, pues necesitaba saber que tan capaz era realmente a la hora de enfrentarse en completa desventaja con una, pues al luchar contra las aberraciones en su planeta, aprendió que al hacerlo debía estar siempre lista para hacer frente a lo que sea.

Realmente le hubiera gustado entrar con ella al territorio y ayudarla a luchar con la aberración, pero por más que le dolía admitirlo, esta era una situación que la pelinegra debía enfrentar sola, era así después de todo como las cazadoras probaban a las novatas, toda esta situación no era más que un estúpido e injusto examen de graduación, en el que de la peor manera posible las cazadoras aprenderían el verdadero desafío que era enfrentarse a una aberración sola.

'_vamos homura… demuéstrame que tan capaz eres en realidad… no me hagas entrar allá adentro y salvarte'_ pensó sumamente nerviosa y preocupada el felino mientras observaba todo el enfrentamiento entre su discípula y la aberración dentro del territorio.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del laberinto, durante unos tensos segundos tanto la aberración como homura, hizo algún movimiento, mientras se miraban fijamente, el ambiente era tenso, pues aquí se vería quien de las dos tomaría el completo control de la pelea, solo basto que homura parpadeara para que perdiera de vista a la bruja, sorprendida la pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una poderosa corriente eléctrica al sentir una increíble sed de sangre detrás de ella, inmediatamente esta se giró y con su espada intercepto el poderoso corte del cuchillo en la cola de la aberración, no obstante, la fuerza detrás era tal que la pelinegra no pudo evitar salir volando hacia atrás.

'_c-cómo es posible…'_ pensó homura mientras volaba al ras del suelo, para luego sentir la misma sed de sangre justo a su derecha, inmediatamente reacciono y con un fuerte manotazo al suelo fue capaz de impulsarse para esquivarlo, logrando ver como la bruja clavaba su cola en el suelo un segundo después, creando una poderosa onda de choque que incluso logro hacer retroceder un poco a la pelinegra que había enterrado su katana en el suelo para evitar salir volando nuevamente.

'_¡cómo es posible que algo tan grande pueda moverse tan rápido!_' cuestionó en su mente homura con expresión preocupada, mientras observaba el inmenso cráter que se había formado de ese último ataque.

"**VAYA TIENES UNOS REFLEJOS MUY SORPRENDENTES, ESPERABA QUE PUDIERAS REACCIONAR A MI PRIMER ATAQUE, PERO NO AL SEGUNDO, DEBO DECIR NIÑA, QUE ME HAS IMPRESIONADO" **comentó la aberración mientras desenterraba su cola del suelo.

"sí bueno… mi maestra puede ser muy sádica cuando de entrenamiento se trata" respondió homura con una media sonrisa en su rostro _'ya no puedo contenerme más, quería aprender más de sus habilidades, pero si no lucho enserio podría morir, solo he logrado resistir debido a que mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente al peligro, ahora entiendo porque Amy insistió tanto en que debía entrenar mi instinto y velocidad' _pensó.

Plantando firmemente los pies en el suelo, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en liberar todo su poder mágico, inmediatamente su aura morada se hizo visible, mostrando como esta cubría todo el cuerpo de homura como una especie de capa protectora o algún tipo de campo de fuerza, una vez el aura morado creció hasta duplicar su tamaño volvió a desaparecer y la pelinegra exhalo lentamente.

"**OH… INTERESANTE"** comentó la aberración al sentir la presión del poder mágico de homura **"NO ME ESPERABA TAL PODER EN UNA NIÑA"** exclamó impresionada nuevamente.

Repitiendo la acción anterior al ataque de la aberración, ambos contendientes se miraron fijamente, solo que en esta ocasión la primera en moverse y atacar fue la pelinegra.

Desapareciendo completamente del campo de visión de la aberración, la pelinegra acorto la distancia en una fracción de segundo y procedió a atacarla con un poderoso corte que la aberración logro evadir moviéndose rápidamente a un lado, el ataque que paso a solo centímetros de ella, termino creando una brecha en el suelo de al menos medio metro de ancho y cinco de largo, sin perder el tiempo la bruja abrió sus fauces y expulso un poderoso rayo de magia oscura, no obstante, justo antes de hacer contacto la pelinegra volvió a desaparecer en un borrón, reapareciendo detrás de la aberración justo cuando el rayo impacto con el suelo y creo una poderosa explosión, creando una plataforma de magia morada bajo sus pies homura se colocó en una posición de cuclillas antes de impulsarse con toda la fuerza de sus piernas hacia el frente y con un rápido movimiento de su espada, logro cortar profundamente atravez de la robusta armadura de la aberración.

"**¡QUE!"** grito sorprendida la aberración al sentir el fuerte impacto en su espalda, se giró rápidamente solo para sentir otro corto en su costado, luego otro en la base de su cola y así sucesivamente.

La pelinegra se movía creando puntos de apoyo en el aire para impulsarse y crear múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo de la aberración, hasta que esta última molesta emitió un poderoso rugido antes de lanzarse al suelo y cavar rápidamente logrando desaparecer bajo tierra, ante esto homura salto lo más alto que pudo y creo una superficie de apoyo un poco más grande, desde la cual podía tener una mejor vista de todo el lugar.

De repente del suelo surgió un nuevo pilar, sin embargo, este parecía estar enteramente hecho de algún tipo de aleación metálica, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y enfoco su percepción del aura sobre el pilar, notando como este desprendía un aura siniestra muy similar a la de la aberración, lo que la llevo a la conclusión de que esta se encontraba dentro del pilar _'y ahora que estará planeando'_ pensó homura.

"**TE FELICITO NIÑA… ERES MAS RAPIDA QUE YO Y ERES LA PRIMERA EN MUCHO TIEMPO QUE HA SIDO CAPAZ DE ATRAVEZAR MI PRIMER BLINDAJE"** grito la aberración desde dentro del pilar.

'_¿primer blindaje?'_ se preguntó la pelinegra en su mente, pues le había costado mucho esfuerzo cortar la piel rocosa y metálica de la aberración.

"**SIN EMBARGO, CREES PODER REPETIRLO AHORA"** comentó con diversión la aberración.

Justo en ese momento, el pilar comenzó a temblar y emanar un humo negro que cubrió por completo la estructura del pilar por unos segundos hasta detenerse y ser absorbido por la ahora nueva forma de la bruja, a simple vista se veía igual, no obstante el color de su cuerpo era ahora de un plateado brillante, también era un poco más grande que antes, quizás unos dos metros más y todo el daño que la pelinegra había hecho con su katana había desaparecido por completo, también noto como su aura siniestra que de por si antes ya era enorme, de alguna manera se había vuelto más grande y maligna.

"**HE CRISTALIZADO LAS CELULAS DE MI CUERPO PARA VOLVERLAS AUN MAS RESISTENTES, PARA QUE SEA MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER MINERAL Y CAPAZ DE RESISTIR TEMPERATURAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO… ASI QUE DIME NIÑA… ¿CREES SER CAPAZ DE CORTARME AHORA?" **informó y desafío la aberración en un tono de voz algo burlón.

"por supuesto" respondió homura mientras movía su cabello con su mano _'debo atacarla con todo lo que tengo ahora que parece confiada'_ pensó, inmediatamente después, hizo desaparecer la plataforma donde yacía de pie y comenzó a caer, mientras caía acumulo la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo en su katana, concentrándose en mejorar el filo y la dureza de la hoja, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, la pelinegra se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia al frente creando un pequeño cráter y una corriente de viento muy fuerte, con la hoja de su katana lista y estando justo enfrente de la aberración después de recortar la distancia en un segundo, ataco a la bruja justo en el centro de la cabeza con el más poderoso corte que ha hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo, en su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse una cosa _'¿Por qué no está intentando esquivar mi ataque?'_

La respuesta a esa pregunto vino casi tan rápido como el ataque de la pelinegra, pues justo después de hacer contacto con la recién fortalecida piel de la aberración, la hoja de la katana de homura se agrieto, para luego romperse en muchos fragmentos ante los ojos sorprendidos de la pelinegra, inmediatamente sintió como una descarga eléctrica subió por sus brazos hasta la base de sus hombros y espalda ocasionando que cerrara un ojo, apretara los dientes y se estremeciera del dolor.

"**¿QUE PASA? PENSE QUE DIJISTE QUE ME CORTARIAS"** exclamó la bruja.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras la pelinegra pudo sentir una gran sed de sangre, levantando la cabeza lentamente pues aún se encontraba paralizada del dolor, presencio como la aberración abrió sus fauces y una luz roja brillo dentro, ante lo cual la pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos justo cuando el poderoso rayo de magia oscura impactaba su cuerpo, produciendo una gran explosión que la mando a volar a gran velocidad sin embargo, no viajo mucho pues solo se alejó unos metros cuando una pared gruesa surgió del suelo deteniendo el vuelo de la pelinegra y ocasionando que esta terminara incrustada en la pared, volviendo a sentir como una intensa sed de sangre se cernía sobre ella, homura abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos pues sentía como ardía todo su cuerpo producto del anterior ataque de la bruja, solo para ver como la aberración estaba justo frente a ella con su cola lista para apuñalarla en el abdomen, rápidamente intento escapar pero se le hizo imposible hacerlo cuando sus muñecas y tobillos fueron atrapados por unos grilletes de piedra unidos a la pared en la que estaba.

"**EH… Y ADONDE CREES QUE VAS"** se burló la bruja antes de apuñalar con todo su fuerza el estómago de la pelinegra, ante lo cual esta última al ver que no podía escapar concentro su magia en su estómago para fortalecer el escudo de aura en esa zona lo más posible y evitar terminar siendo empalada por la cola de la aberración.

El impacto destruyo por completo el muro e hizo que homura tosiera sangre mientras volaba unos metros hasta caer y rodar varias veces en el suelo, deteniéndose cerca de un pilar de piedra, con mucho esfuerzo la pelinegra logro ponerse de rodillas mientras tosía más sangre, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y como sus brazos no dejaban de temblar no tuvo más opción que gatear hasta el pilar y usarlo de apoyo para ponerse de pie.

'_e-esto no es bueno'_ pensó la pelinegra, su cuerpo estaba muy afectado, le preocupaba en especial el daño en su abdomen, le dolía terriblemente, había visto lo que esa cola podía hacerle al suelo, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera protegido, no obstante, ahora mismo debía asegurarse de ser capaz de continuar luchando, sus heridas podían esperar.

Concentrando su magia en las zonas más afectadas, se dedicó a disminuir lo más que pudo el dolor de tal manera que pudiera recuperar algo de su movilidad, pues actualmente incluso permanecer de pie era difícil.

'_no puedo creer que haya cometido un error tan estúpido, me confié demasiado y caí en su trampa… Amy me va a regañar mucho por esto'_ pensó con una media sonrisa la pelinegra.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente vio como la aberración seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, observándola fijamente, sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente con malicia.

Sintiendo como poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo la pelinegra formo puños con sus manos mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas _'bien el dolor en mi abdomen ha disminuido considerablemente, probablemente mi movilidad este alrededor del 85%, afortunadamente no creo necesitar más que eso para terminar esta pelea'_ dijo en su mente homura.

'_no importa que tan duro sea su cuerpo, un golpe con la potencia y velocidad adecuada en el lugar correcto, sería capaz de fracturar y destruir su blindaje, afortunadamente tengo un golpe que podría funcionar, el problema ahora es acercarme, no creo que me deje golpearla tan fácil esta vez… creo que tendré que improvisar a partir de aquí'_ pensó.

"**QUE PASO CON TODO TU ENTUSIASMO ANTERIOR NIÑA"** se burló la bruja **"NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA ME TIENES MIEDO"**

"no… hace tiempo que perdí el temor a morir" exclamó la pelinegra mientras inhalaba lentamente y se colocaba en una posición de combate mano a mano "es hora de poner fin a esta pelea" concluyó la pelinegra mientras su aura se volvía visible por unos segundos.

"**BROMEAS ¿VERDAD? ACASO PLANEAS LUCHAR CONTRA MI ¿SOLO CON TUS MANOS DESNUDAS?"** cuestionó incrédula la aberración.

"para un artista marcial, cada parte de su cuerpo es un arma" informó la pelinegra en un tono serio, su mirada estaba llena de determinación "¡ahora mismo te mostrare porque lo consideran así!" gritó homura antes de desaparecer en un borrón veloz, sin embargo, tal como lo pensó anteriormente, la aberración no parecía dispuesta a permitir que la pelinegra se acercara a ella tan fácilmente esta vez.

Rocas puntiagudas salían del suelo tratando de frenar el avance de la pelinegra, no obstante, enfocando sus sentidos al máximo la pelinegra fue capaz de predecir donde iban salir y por lo tanto evadirlas fácilmente, ante esto la aberración creo unos 10 dragones de tierra que inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar de sus fauces proyectiles que explotaban al mínimo contacto, sin embargo, homura ya conocía dicha habilidad, por lo que rápidamente pensó en como librarse de ellos, concentrando magia en sus puños, soltó unos rápidos jabs en dirección a los proyectiles, la presión de aire producida por la potencia de los golpes, provoco que los proyectiles explotaran en el aire, repitiendo esto mismo con las dragones la pelinegra apunto esta vez a las fauces de estos y fue capaz de destruirlos cuando sus mismos proyectiles explotaron en sus bocas.

La aberración gruño molesta al ver como a pesar de todo la pelinegra seguía acercándose, haciendo brillar sus ojos esta creo dos pilares a un metro frente a ella y uso la mitad de estos para crear una lluvia de agujas hechas de rocas pequeñas pero muy afiladas que inmediatamente lanzo a la pelinegra, ante esto el instinto de la pelinegra se activó y rápidamente extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente y desde su palma creo un escudo mágico traslucido para protegerse de la lluvia de agujas, no obstante, no pudo evitar que algunas pasaran atravez de él, causando algunos cortes leves en el cuerpo de la pelinegra que a pesar de ello no dejaba de correr en dirección a la bruja.

Estando a tan solo un metro de su meta, homura concentro mucha magia en sus brazos y piernas en preparación a su próximo ataque, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando en un último esfuerzo por evitar que la pelinegra recortara más la distancia, la aberración hizo que la mitad de la estructura restante de los pilares que creo anteriormente, se movieran rápidamente con la intención de aplastar a la pelinegra cuando estos chocaran entre sí.

Inmediatamente la pelinegra soltó un poderoso puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo al pilar a su izquierda, a su vez que conectaba una poderosa patada con su pierna derecha al pilar a su derecha destruyendo a ambos pero frenando su avance, ante esto la aberración recorto el resto de distancia y con su cola ataco a la pelinegra con un poderoso corte que afortunadamente fue capaz de esquivar a tan solo centímetros de ella al usar su pierna derecha para saltar justo cuando sintió la sed de sangre de la bruja sobre ella.

Desde el aire la pelinegra invoco un rifle de francotirador de alto impacto modificado con municiones antiblindaje y mejorado con magia, ahora que la aberración se había vuelto un poco más lenta debido que su cuerpo era mucho más pesado, estaba segura que no podría esquivarla, así que disparo sin dudar, pero la bala fue detenida por un muro de luz gris traslúcida _'¡que! ¿Una pantalla de luz solida?'_ pensó frustrada homura.

Sin rendirse la pelinegra siguió disparando en el mismo punto hasta vaciar el cargador logrando agrietar la pared, desapareciendo el rifle de sus manos la pelinegra creo una base de apoyo bajo sus pies y se impulsó con toda su fuerza hacia la pared de luz, con una voltereta conectó una poderosa patada de hacha que logró destruir por completo la pared, al aterrizar en el suelo justo frente a la aberración con ambas piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo homura se preparó.

Tomo una respiración profunda y dio un fuerte pisotón al frente con su pierna derecha creo un pequeño cráter en el suelo _'naturalmente mientras más fuerte pisas, más peso habrá en tus golpes, veamos qué tan lejos puedo llevar este principio'_ pensó la pelinegra mientras concentraba toda su magia en su brazo izquierdo.

La aberración furiosa se lanzó de frente a máxima velocidad con la intención de devorar a la pelinegra, sin embargo, un momento antes la pelinegra dio un segundo paso esta vez con su pierna izquierda, la fuerza detrás de la pisada fue tal que esta vez el suelo se agrietó en un radio de unos cinco metros, sintiendo por primera vez como una abrumadora sed de sangre emanaba de la pelinegra, la bruja intentó detenerse pero al hacerlo su cabeza quedó en una posición más baja, esto no pasó desapercibido para homura quien inmediatamente aprovechó la apertura.

'_¡ESTE GOLPE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LLENO DE INTENCION ASESINA!'_ gritó homura en mente, para luego conectar con su puño izquierdo un poderoso golpe justo en el centro de la cabeza de la aberración, la potencia y velocidad del impacto fue tal que creo una explosión sónica junto con una enorme corriente de aire, homura cerró un ojo y apretó mucho los dientes cuando sintió como los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se agrietaban, pero aun así logro una media sonrisa cuando vio como el duro blindaje comenzó a agrietarse, sin embargo, la bruja aun fue capaz de reaccionar y dio una poderosa puñalada con su cola justo en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra la cual por puro instinto fue capaz de aumentar el aura protectora en esa zona, aun así la punta de la cola fue capaz de atravesar la protección y enterrarse superficialmente en su brazo antes de mandarla a volar nuevamente hasta estrellarse en uno de los pocos pilares que aún se mantenían en pie.

Levantándose lentamente con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la pelinegra fue capaz de sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el pilar agrietado, luego de recuperar el aliento y toser algo de sangre enfoco su vista al frente, donde pudo ver como la aberración se retorcía furiosamente en el suelo mientras las grietas se expandían por todo su cuerpo.

'_p-parece que funciono… el impacto está retumbando en cada rincón y grieta de su monstruoso cuerpo'_ pensó la pelinegra con una media sonrisa.

"**T-TU MALDITA QUE H-HICISTE"** cuestionó furiosa la aberración.

"s-solo hice lo que querías… atravesé tu blindaje nuevamente" se burló homura.

"**MALDITA PERRA, PAGARAS POR ESTO"** amenazó la aberración mientras trataba de avanzar hacia la pelinegra, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no lograba que su cuerpo se moviera **"Q-QUE ESTA PASANDO… PORQUE NO PUEDO MOVERME"** exclamó confundida.

"¿realmente pensaste que sacrificaría mi brazo así de fácil? el golpe solo fue la primera fase de mi plan" informó la pelinegra, logrando ponerse de pie lentamente "tú que has estado viéndome cazar durante las últimas noches, deberías saberlo bien, pero déjame recordártelo si lo olvidaste" exclamó homura mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la extendía hacia al frente para que la aberración pudiera ver su palma abierta.

"una de mis habilidades es la de usar cadenas para moverme, capturar y restringir el movimiento de mis presas" informó la pelinegra mientras en su palma aparecían cadenas de color moradas y traslúcidas que se extendían hasta abrazar por completo todo el cuerpo de la aberración con mucha firmeza, pues parecían estar ubicadas exactamente en todas las grietas del blindaje de esta.

"y la segunda fase de mi plan tiene que ver con ellas" comentó homura, para luego jalar con todas las fuerzas de su brazo las cadenas ocasionando que estas se apretaran mucho más hasta clavarse más profundamente entre las grietas del cuerpo de la aberración.

"**N-NO"** exclamó con terror la aberración al entender por fin lo que la pelinegra intentaba hacer.

"sé que ese no es tu verdadero cuerpo, solo es una armadura" respondió homura confirmando las sospechas de la bruja, para un segundo después su cuerpo cediera ante la presión y terminara rompiéndose en muchos pedazos.

Inmediatamente un humo negro comenzó a salir de los pedazos metálicos de lo que antes fue el cuerpo de la bruja "tu verdadero 'yo' es ese humo negro no es así" exclamó homura mientras desvanecía las cadenas y extendía su mano en dirección a la nube de humo con dos luces rojas en el centro.

"**DESGRACIADA CUANDO FUE QUE TE DISTE CUENTA"** cuestionó la aberración con voz furiosa.

"justo cuando cambiaste de blindaje" respondió la pelinegra, un segundo después su mano fue rodeada con un aura morada y la nube de humo negro fue atrapada en una esfera de magia "cacería completada" exclamó para luego cerrar la palma de su mano con fuerza y comprimir el tamaño de las esfera hasta desaparecer.

Inmediatamente el territorio de la bruja desapareció, regresando así al callejón con paredes llenas de tuberías, suspirando, la pelinegra llevo su mano derecha lentamente a su brazo izquierdo, usando algo de magia logro disminuir un poco el dolor, luego se dio vuelta y fue capaz de ver a Amy acercarse a ella lentamente.

"volvamos a casa para tratar tus heridas" exclamó la gata en un tono de voz preocupado.

"esa es una muy buena idea" respondió homura con una sonrisa cansada.

Caminaron hasta salir del callejón donde la pelinegra se detuvo para ver detrás de ella.

"e-espera me olvide de la semilla del sufrimiento" informo, tratando de recordar si había visto en que parte del callejón había caído, pero no podía recordar siquiera haberla visto aparecer.

"no te preocupes… no olvidaste recogerla… porque las aberraciones no dejan semillas del sufrimiento" respondió tranquilamente Amy.

"oh… cierto olvide ese detalle" dijo la pelinegra al recordar la vez que Amy le conto sobre ello, caminando nuevamente notó como su compañera no se movía "pasa algo" preguntó preocupada.

"no… es solo que… yo también olvide algo" comentó la gata.

"y eso ¿sería?" preguntó homura confundida.

"me olvide de felicitarte" respondió Amy sorprendiendo a la pelinegra "¡hiciste un gran trabajo homura! ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!" alabó con mucho orgullo el felino.

"gracias" respondió la pelinegra sonriendo, antes de volver a una expresión más seria "ahora podrías explicarme por qué no me dijiste que la aberración llevaba más de un día en la ciudad?" dijo la pelinegra con una mirada acusatoria que… hubiera sido intimidante si tan solo homura no estuviera en un estado tan deplorable.

"si… lo hare… solo regresemos al apartamento primero" respondió Amy antes de suspirar y comenzar a caminar en dirección al apartamento de homura.

* * *

'_bueno he estado mucho peor'_ pensó homura, al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación.

Comenzando por las heridas más graves, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba completamente vendado, desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, puede parecer al exagerado, pero Amy le dijo que otra opción sería enyesar su brazo, pues técnicamente tenía agrietados casi todos los huesos del brazo, así que para evitar lo incomodo que sería dormir con eso, prefirió el vendaje.

Su brazo derecho también tenía algo de vendaje en la parte superior, solo que con algunas gasas debajo de este, pues fue ahí donde fue apuñalada por la cola de la aberración, por otra parte, su abdomen estaba igualmente cubierto por vendas había sufrido un leve traumatismo abdominal, que afortunadamente su magia podría curar fácilmente con una buena noche de descanso, el resto de su cuerpo solo presentaba heridas menores como leves quemaduras, moretones y cortadas.

Lo de las quemaduras era obvio que se produjeron cuando la bruja le disparo ese rayo de magia oscura pues recordaba como luego de eso, sentía un terrible ardor en toda su piel y los cortes cuando el escudo mágico que creo apresuradamente para protegerse de la lluvia de piedras afiladas, fue atravesado por algunas de estas.

Terminando de examinarse, la pelinegra salió de su cuarto y camino hacia al baño donde consiguió un pequeño recipiente con pastillas, tomando unos 3 de estas, se dirigió a la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua para luego tragarse las pastillas de una sola vez, colocando el vaso de regreso en su lugar, camino hasta la sala donde Amy la esperaba.

Estaba a punto de cancelar su transformación cuando fue detenida por Amy.

"¡no canceles tu transformación!" medio gritó la gata, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

"¿porque no?" cuestionó curiosa homura.

"porque aún con los analgésicos que acabas de tomar en la cocina, puedo asegurarte que si regresas a la normalidad, el dolor de tus heridas será tan grande que no podrás dormir" informó el felino.

"¿y eso es debido a?" preguntó la pelinegra dudosa.

"se debe a que en tu forma de chica mágica tu umbral del dolor es mucho mayor, puede que ahora no sientas más que una leve molestia, pero si regresas tu cuerpo a la normalidad te va a doler mucho más y créeme las diferencia es enorme" respondió la gata, a una homura sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

"y c-cuanto se supone que durare en curarme" preguntó la pelinegra nerviosa.

"oh… no mucho en realidad, para mañana por la mañana tu cuerpo debería estar casi en óptimas condiciones" respondió Amy aliviando a la pelinegra "pero solo si mantienes tu transformación" agregó.

"tu factor de curación se verá acelerado siempre y cuando permanezcas en tu forma de chica mágica o tu forma de cazadora, pero con este último dudo que puedas siquiera permanecer 5 minutos sin colapsar de agotamiento" la gata comentó esto último en un susurro, pero se olvidó que homura ahora tenía unos sentidos mucho más agudos y eso incluía una audición mucho mayor a la de un humano normal.

"oye… sabes que puedo oírte ¿verdad?" dijo homura con diversión mientras movía su nuevo par de orejas felinas en su cabeza.

"jeje cierto… lo olvide" se rió Amy nerviosamente.

Suspirando la pelinegra regreso a un tono más serio "entonces ahora si me dirás por qué no me dijiste nada antes sobre la aberración" preguntó.

"si… escucha homura… la verdad es que no dije nada porque necesitaba poner a prueba tu capacidad para adaptarte en momentos críticos, antes que digas algo nunca te hubiera enviado a luchar sin creer que podías ganar" respondió " no obstante debo confesar que no planeaba que lucharas con ella tan pronto, pues antes de eso quería que fueras capaz de usar transformación de cazadora, no me malinterpretes sabía que así como estabas podías ganarle pero aun así quería tener un seguro" dijo avergonzada Amy.

"entonces porque me enviaste tan pronto" preguntó homura con voz calmada, la verdad es que nunca estuvo enojada con Amy, pues sabía que esta no hubiera ocultado información tan importante sin una muy buena razón.

"la aberración dejo de seguirte, en su lugar comenzó a seguir a tu amiga rubia" informó el felino.

"oh… entiendo… temías que la atacara no es ¿así?" comentó la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos.

"si… sabía que, si la aberración pensaba que tu amiga era una presa más fácil, la atacaría sin dudar la próxima noche, pues con el poder de la gema de alma podría volverse más fuerte y estar más segura cuando intentara cazarte a ti, por eso no tuve más opción que hacer que lucharas con ella hoy" confesó el felino.

"ya veo… ciertamente era una situación peligrosa" respondió homura abriendo los ojos "escucha Amy no estoy enojada, solo quería saber que te llevo a tomar tal decisión así que no te preocupes ¿bien?" aseguro homura.

"bien" dijo Amy agradecida "ahora con eso resuelto hay otra cosa de la que tengo que hablarte"

"te escucho" dijo homura mientras bostezaba, los analgésicos estaban comenzando a darle más sueño del que ya tenía.

"creo que deberías faltar a clases mañana" sugirió el felino, sorprendiendo a homura nuevamente.

"y eso ¿por qué?" preguntó confusa homura "quiero decir… eres tú la que siempre insiste en que debo interesarme más en mis clases"

"lo sé, pero esta vez lo dejare pasar" respondió el felino, al ver como homura levantaba unas ceja en señal de que esperaba una explicación continuó "mañana tus heridas estarán casi curadas, pero… hay un problema… ¿conoces el Síndrome del miembro fantasma?" preguntó Amy.

"sí por supuesto, leí sobre eso en el hospital ¿por qué?" respondió.

"veras cuando canceles tu transformación en la mañana… aun si tus heridas desaparecen, puede que aun sientas algo de dolor de ellas… así que, si decides ir mañana a la escuela, lo mejor sería que no dejaras que nadie te tocara en el lugar donde la aberración te hirió… el dolor debería desaparecer por completo luego de 24 horas" explicó el felino.

"¿qué tanto?" preguntó homura.

"bueno… puede que te abrume al principio, pero luego de unos segundos se calmara y a menos que alguien te toque justo en el lugar correcto, no sentirás como si estuvieras recibiendo la herida nuevamente" respondió indiferente la gata.

"solo tengo que cuidarme de que nadie me toque" comentó homura mientras se encogía de hombros "no suena tan difícil considerando que nunca dejo que nadie me toque"

"oh~ enserio, y que hay de madoka uh~" preguntó en tono burlón Amy.

Ante el comentario la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y tosía en su puño "e-eso es diferente y la madoka de esta línea del tiempo se pone nerviosa con solo verme no creo que lo intente" respondió en un tono nervioso, antes de suspirar.

"además por algún motivo esta parece estar molesta conmigo así que hay menos posibilidades de que suceda algo así" agregó.

"oh~ y a que te refieres con 'algo así' eh~" continúo burlándose Amy.

"¡n-no es lo que piensas gata pervertida!" respondió aún más roja la pelinegra "me refería a la vez que tomo mi mano en el techo de la escuela cuando ayude a hitomi a ocultar su lesión" corrigió la pelinegra avergonzada.

"si~ por supuesto" respondió divertida la gata.

"o-oh solo cállate y vete a dormir" gritó la pelinegra antes de pararse y encerrarse en su cuarto.

"jaja eres tan predecible" se rió Amy antes de que sus ojos brillaran y apagara las luces de la sala "buenas noches, querida" gritó, solo para ser respondida con silencio "si demasiado predecible"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Homura se despertó abruptamente con el sonido de su despertador, que, debido a sus orejas felinas, el sonido ya de por si molesto le resultaba también muy doloroso, así que esta salto de la cama, tomo el fastidioso aparato y lo lanzo contra la pared con fuerza, destruyéndolo y así deteniendo el sonido tan doloroso.

'_e-eso fue muy mala idea'_ pensó homura arrepentida de no haber pensado bien antes de poner la alarma la noche anterior.

Suspirando, pues ahora tendría que comprar un nuevo despertador, la pelinegra comenzó a estirarse hasta que recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"cierto… debería revisar mis heridas" susurró homura, comenzando a retirar las vendas.

Al ver su cuerpo en el espejo notó que parecía estar prácticamente intacto, quizás la herida en su brazo derecho podía necesitar algo más de tiempo, pero los cortes, moretones y quemaduras habían desaparecido de hecho homura no sentía ningún dolor, sin embargo, recordando lo que Amy le dijo sobre el dolor fantasma, tomo una respiración profunda y cancelo su transformación.

Cuando el brillo en su cuerpo desapareció la pelinegra regreso a la ropa que siempre usaba al salir a cazar brujas, sus rasgos felinos desaparecieron por completo y sus lentes volvieron, nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción del terrible dolor que recorría todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, inmediatamente homura cayó de rodillas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

'_e-esto es peor de lo que imagine'_ pensó en su mente homura.

Luego de unos treinta segundos llenos de agonía, el dolor comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo, respirando entrecortadamente y algo temblorosa la pelinegra fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

'_eso sí que fue intenso'_ dijo en su mente, mientras retiraba el sudor de su frente con su mano.

Con la crisis superada, la pelinegra decidido que si iría a clases, tomo una ducha, se cambió el vendaje en su brazo derecho y se vistió con el uniforme, preparó un rápido desayuno para Amy y ella, lavó los platos y salió del apartamento donde se despidió de Amy pues esta debía ir a vigilar a madoka antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

Una vez en el aula la pelinegra tomó asiento en su pupitre mientras bostezaba, espero a que el resto de estudiantes llegara, respondió al saludo de hitomi con un asentimiento y comenzó a prepararse para tratar de resistir la necesitad de dormirse en medio de la clase.

No obstante, sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero no logra recordar que era… así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada a la ventana ya que pensó que no debía ser nada importante.

El profesor ingreso al aula y parecía que la clase comenzaría normalmente, hasta que el profesor llamo la atención de todos cuando se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a anunciar algo.

Esto desconcertó a la pelinegra pero tampoco fue algo muy impresionante, considerando todos los cambios que ha visto en esta línea de tiempo y recordando lo que Amy le dijo, era muy probable que eventos nuevos sucedieran después de todo no sabía que tanto había cambiado la línea del tiempo con sus actividades en el último año y así regreso su mirada a la ventana.

"muy bien alumnos tengo un gran anuncio que hacer y estoy seguro les alegrará mucho" informó el profesor antes de solicitar a alguien que entrara al aula.

Ante el sonido de jadeos de asombro del resto de alumnos, homura retiro su mirada de la ventana y miro al frente solo para abrir levemente los ojos en sorpresa.

"déjenme informarles que el joven Kamijou Kyosuke, volverá a formar parte de este grupo, reincorporándose nuevamente a sus clases después de haber estado hospitalizado debido a un accidente, así que les pido que traten de ayudarlo en lo que necesite" concluyó el maestro para luego indicarle al chico que tomara asiento para así iniciar la clase.

Homura trago saliva, pues se había olvidado de que Sayaka dijo que Kyosuke asistiría a clases nuevamente a partir de _hoy 'maldición debí haberme quedado en casa tal y como sugirió Amy'_ se regañó en su mente la pelinegra.

Homura trato de pensar en una manera de salir del aula lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención, sin embargo, parecía que la falta de sueño de las últimas noches, le estaban pasando factura pues no lograba pensar en nada y en su lugar se vio rogando por primera vez en su vida… que la clase no terminara antes de lograr pensar en algo.

Aun así, para su molestia el tiempo paso rápidamente, la clase termino y simplemente opto por irse, no obstante, antes de que pudiera levantarse y huir hacia la enfermería lejos del recién llegado, escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, rezo en su mente para que la persona que se acercaba no fuera quien creía.

"Akemi-san" dijo una voz algo suave, pero sin duda con un tono alegre.

Una voz que por desgracia homura reconoció y termino por aplastar por completo las esperanzas de homura, retirando su mirada de su bolso, levanto la cabeza y fue capaz de ver la cara sonriente de Kamijou Kyosuke.

"¿sí?" respondió la pelinegra tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, no le gustaba para nada la mirada de anhelo que le estaba dando.

"me alegra mucho volver a verte" comenzó el joven mientras con su mano sana, tomaba la mano derecha de homura "akemi-san" volvió a decir mientras ignoraba como todo el resto de alumnos los observaban.

Homura noto de entre todos los estudiantes, a una confundida hitomi, una furiosa Sayaka y una aún más furiosa… ¿madoka? Miró confundida la pelinegra de reojo antes de que su atención volviera al chico frente a ella al escucharlo como se aclaraba la garganta.

"akemi-san… quisiera saber" comenzó a decir el joven con una mirada determinada "si te gustaría salir conmigo"

El silencio en el aula luego de esas palabras, demostró que no era la única sorprendida, por cómo había comenzado la mañana de esta nueva semana en la escuela.

Capítulo 6)- Bautismo de Fuego.

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría decir más, pero actualmente estoy usando una computadora de mi universidad para subir el capítulo ilegalmente xD.

Así que debo irme antes que me echen, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	7. Chapter 7

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

El silencio que siguió luego de la confesión de Kamijou Kyosuke, reflejaba completamente la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el aula, el ambiente no tardo en tornarse pesado cuando aparentemente todos contenían la respiración, en espera de la respuesta que Homura le daría al joven de pie pacientemente frente a ella.

"No" exclamó homura mientras cerraba los ojos con una expresión indiferente "lo lamento, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona, porque no puedo recordar haberte conocido antes Kamijou-san" concluyó su respuesta la pelinegra con voz suave pero firme, antes de tomar su bolso y caminar hasta salir del aula.

Luego de esto el aula permaneció en silencio por diferentes motivos, los chicos guardaron silencio como una forma de respeto y simpatía al ver como otro compañero y amigo fue rechazado sin misericordia.

Por otro lado, las chicas permanecieron en silencio porque no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de suceder frente a ellas sin lastimar al desafortunado joven, no obstante, había tres chicas que estaban en silencio por otros motivos.

'_¿Kamijou-kun y akemi-san se conocieron antes?'_ pensaba confundida Hitomi, pues mientras que Kyosuke lo afirmaba, la pelinegra lo negaba _'puede que me esté perdiendo de algo… y antes de sacar conclusiones… prefiero preguntarle a akemi-san personalmente más tarde'_ concluyó la peliverde luego de una breve reflexión, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta del aula.

'_¿q-que acaba de pasar?'_ pensaba incrédula y algo molesta Sayaka _'¿esto realmente sucedió o estaré soñando? No… esto debe ser un sueño… no puede ser real'_ se decía en su mente la peliazul una y otra vez negándose a aceptar lo sucedido frente a ella.

"oye madoka… ¿podrías pellizcarme?" pidió la peliazul a su amiga dándose la vuelta, no obstante, esta parecía no haber escuchado, pues seguía de pie sin moverse con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados.

Esto preocupo a Sayaka, así que dejo de lado su molestia con la pelinegra y se centró por completo en ver que sucedía con su amiga.

"madoka ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupada la peliazul mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de esta y al hacerlo se sorprendió, pues el cuerpo de la pelirosa estaba temblando levemente.

"estoy bien Sayaka-chan" respondió madoka con voz dulce, al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de la peliazul de su hombro con la suya "solo me tomo por sorpresa todo esto de la confesión de Kamijou-kun" dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

"s-sí… sé a q-qué te refieres" respondió la peliazul mientras tragaba saliva y una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla, pues noto algo de hostilidad en el tono dulce de la pelirosa, obviamente estaba molesta… ¿por qué? No lo sabía… pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar al respecto, así que opto por la vía más rápida para cambiar de tema.

"creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros lugares, el profesor no debe tardar mucho ¿verdad?" sugirió Sayaka con una risa nerviosa.

"no… está bien… me preocupa más Kamijou-kun" dijo la pelirosa dirigiendo su mirada al chico que seguía siendo el centro de atención "no ha dicho nada desde que akemi-san abandonó el aula"

Dirigiendo la mirada a su enamorado, Sayaka confirmo que este aún seguía con la mano extendida… _'oh Kyosuke' _pensó con tristeza la peliazul antes de que su ira hacia la pelinegra regresara _'como pudo rechazarlo tan _cruelmente' dijo en su mente mientras también dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta del aula.

No obstante, fue sacada de sus pensamientos, por la breve risa de alguien, buscando con la mirada la peliazul vio que provenía del mismo Kamijou Kyosuke, el cual había llevado su mano sana a su boca formando un puño para luego suspirar y comenzar a hablar mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta el aula.

"me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada Akemi-san…" comentó el joven con una sonrisa y mirando hacia la puerta del aula.

Inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió para revelar al profesor de la siguiente clase así que todos regresaron a sus puestos y se prepararon para la clase, madoka seguía con su sonrisa falsa que ponía nerviosa a Sayaka, hitomi que había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma para hablar con homura luego, se encontraba preparándose normalmente para la clase y Kyosuke regreso a su puesto con una sonrisa, para desconcierto de todos sus amigos… pues se supone que acaba de ser rechazado.

A pesar de esto la clase comenzó y se desarrolló normalmente como si la escena anterior nunca hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Homura se encontraba entrando en la enfermería, saludo a la enfermera para luego decirle que el motivo de su visita es debido a que sentía muchas nauseas, así que la enfermera le dio un medicamento para ello y le aconsejo que se recostara hasta la próxima clase, luego de esto la enfermera salió de la habitación, momento que la pelinegra aprovecho para levantarse, caminar hacia el baño de la enfermería y escupir la medicina contra las náuseas.

"enserio… que tiene el destino en mi contra para que siempre complique mi vida a la menor oportunidad" susurró molesta, para luego caminar de regreso a la cama y recostarse.

"no sabría cómo responder correctamente a esa pregunta" comentó Amy entrando a la habitación por medio de una ventana abierta "además yo te aconseje que te quedaras en casa hoy, así que no te quejes, que es por tu terquedad que estas en esta situación" regaño el felino.

"lo sé, créeme no sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de patearme por venir a la escuela hoy" respondió Homura en tono molesto mientras miraba al techo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

"oh puedo ayudarte con eso" respondió con diversión el felino para luego saltar a la cama de homura y pararse sobre el pecho de esta.

"ni siquiera lo intentes" amenazó la pelinegra, ahora con su mirada fija en Amy.

"jeje tranquila querida no lo hare… en realidad vine para informarte sobre algo que podría interesarte" comentó el felino mientras comenzaba a acicalarse.

Esto llamo la atención de la pelinegra "te escucho" respondió.

"luego de nuestra pequeña conversación sobre el crimen de la ciudad, me tomé la molestia de investigar un poco más y aunque no encontré nada relevante, mientras pirateaba las computadoras de la policía di con algo interesante… ya que al parecer nuestros pequeños secuestradores serán transferidos de la estación de policía actual a el centro de detención de Tokio para ser interrogados y procesados ya que al parecer ninguno de ellos ha querido confesar algo" informó.

"ya veo… si la pandilla u organización criminal a la que pertenecen quiere silenciarlos esta sería su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo… ¿a qué hora se hará el traslado y bajo cuanta seguridad?" preguntó la pelinegra colocando el reverso de su mano sobre su frente de manera que ensombreciera sus ojos.

"no mucha en realidad… según leí los transportarán en un camión blindado con alrededor de diez oficiales… dos en el camión y los otros ocho repartidos en dos grupos de cuatro en dos camionetas que los seguirán como escolta" respondió el felino.

"eso es muy poca seguridad… sin embargo, tampoco podría esperar más de la fuerza policial de una ciudad relativamente pacífica" comentó la pelinegra mientras suspiraba decepcionada "¿tienes la ruta que usaran para sacarlos de la ciudad?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"claro te daré más información al respecto cuando regreses al apartamento, después de todo el traslado se llevará a cabo más o menos a las siete de la noche" respondió el felino para luego bajarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana.

"bien" respondió la pelinegra mientras se estiraba "por cierto… no crees que está mal piratear la computadora de la policía y jugar con su base de datos" acusó homura con una media sonrisa.

"cuando creaste tu identidad falsa para poder trabajar, dijiste que en ocasiones violar ciertas reglas puede ser necesario para lograr un bien mayor" contestó el felino con voz tranquila "creo que eso mismo se aplica a esto, por lo que no veo porque esto sea algo malo"

"hablando de eso… tengo curiosidad… ¿qué tan fácil fue?" cuestionó curiosa la pelinegra.

"pues digamos que fue casi igual a cuando tú lo hiciste con los registros DNI de la ciudad" respondió antes de saltar por la ventana y caer en la rama de un árbol cercano a la habitación "por ahora tratare de descansar un poco, si me necesitas solo llámame" informó para luego saltar hacia un arbusto.

"como digas" respondió la pelinegra antes de bostezar y decidir qué sería bueno descansar un poco, así que volvió a recostarse en la cama e intento dormirse.

Sin embargo, una vez comenzó a quedarse dormida, escucho como la puerta de la enfermería se abría, sin embargo, opto por ignorar a la persona fingiendo estar dormida, pues seguramente era la enfermera que estaba de regreso, pero ese pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como sintió como tocaban su hombro derecho y la movían suavemente, ante esto la pelinegra siguió haciéndose la dormida, hasta que escucho la voz de Hitomi llamarla por su nombre muy cerca de su oído, tanto de hecho, que fue capaz de sentir como el aliento de esta, le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, provocándole un pequeño escalofrió y obligando a la pelinegra a abrir los ojos sorprendida a la vez que se sentaba rápidamente mientras miraba atónita a una Hitomi sonriente frente a ella.

"me alegra que despertaras akemi-san" comentó la peliverde.

"a que debo tu visita shizuki-san" respondió homura luego de suspirar.

"pues venía a asegurarme que asistieras a la próxima clase, debido a que eres la que tiene las peores marcas en educación física es obligatorio que asistas siempre, si quieres pasar la clase" informo hitomi.

"Tch que molesto" comentó la pelinegra molesta mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba "bien terminemos con esto para que puede regresar a dormir"

"claro" respondió hitomi con una breve risa, para luego seguir a la pelinegra y salir de la enfermería con rumbo a los casilleros de las chicas y cambiarse a su ropa de gimnasia.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hitomi se encontraba luchando por decidir si este sería un buen momento para preguntarle a homura sobre Kyosuke.

"vaya no hay nadie aquí, no me digas que todas ya están en la clase? "preguntó la pelinegra al llegar a la habitación y notar que no había ninguna chica cambiándose.

"si… dije que las alcanzaría una vez fuera a buscarte" respondió la peliverde mientras abría su casillero y sacaba su ropa de gimnasia.

"no tenías que hacerlo sabes" regañó la pelinegra.

"lo sé, pero como tu amiga pensé que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda" respondió Hitomi, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, pero deteniéndose por unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio "o-oye akemi-san como es que Kamijou-kun y tú se conocen" preguntó algo nerviosa.

Ante esto la pelinegra suspiro mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa, sabía que tarde o temprano hitomi sacaría el tema, pues conocía los sentimientos de Hitomi hacia el chico, por lo que no fue una sorpresa para ella que lo hiciera… sin embargo, no dejaba de ser molesto tener que aclarar las cosas.

"fue durante mi estadía en el hospital, yo me encontraba en el techo haciendo algunos ejercicios para mejorar un poco mi condición física y ser capaz de ir a la escuela normalmente" comenzó la pelinegra aun de espaldas a la peliverde.

"al parecer llevaba observándome varios días mientras me ejercitaba y un día me habló… me preguntó el porque me esforzaba tanto si sabía que al final todo sería inútil, que mi condición cardiaca me impediría llevar una vida normal, porque no aceptaba la realidad y me daba por vencida" comentó fríamente la pelinegra.

"q-que respondiste" preguntó temerosa la peliverde aun de espaldas a homura.

"le dije que… en lugar de buscar razones para rendirme sin luchar siempre es mejor buscar una manera de vencer, aun si todos dicen que es imposible continuaría levantándome, pues estaba segura que con esfuerzo, dedicación y férrea determinación lograría superar mi enfermedad" respondió con voz firme la pelinegra.

"luego de eso me pregunto él porque estaba tan determinada… mi respuesta fue simple" comentó la pelinegra volteándose para ver la espalda de hitomi "le dije que porque nadie quiere ver sus sueños marchitar" dijo la pelinegra antes de suspirar.

"la verdad ahora que lo pienso, pude haber terminado la conversación con esa última oración, pero al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba en esa silla de ruedas, no pude evitar decir más" confeso homura "quise ayudarlo a superar su depresión… nunca pensé que terminaría gustándole, lo he rechazado en varias ocasiones, pero sigue insistiendo… no quiero ser cruel… pero realmente no estoy interesada" concluyó.

"y-ya veo…" respondió la peliverde, podía notarse en su voz que estaba aliviada.

'_parece que realmente estaba preocupada… me alegra haber podido aclarar que no pienso salir con Kamijou Kyosuke'_ pensó la pelinegra, noto como esta se giraba para hablarle, pero por algún motivo extraño esta se detuvo abruptamente.

"pasa algo shizuki-san?" preguntó la pelinegra mientras alzaba una ceja.

"e-esto… pues… n-no deberías vestirte akemi-san" respondió con un leve tartamudeo la peliverde y con una sonrisa forzada.

"oh cierto la clase, me había olvidado de eso" ante esto la pelinegra se apresuró a sacar su ropa de gimnasia de su casillero, sin saber que el motivo del nerviosismo de hitomi era que homura se encontraba usando solo su sujetador.

'_que paso conmigo no es la primera vez que veo a otra chica en ropa interior… quiero decir ni siquiera tiene algo que no haya visto ya en mi'_ pensaba avergonzada la peliverde, mientras apartaba la mirada… no obstante, algo llamo su atención así que dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra nuevamente y fue capaz de identificar lo que había captado de reojo.

"akemi-san que te paso en el brazo" cuestionó con voz seria Hitomi, mientras miraba fijamente el vendaje en el brazo de la pelinegra.

"oh esto… solo tuve un pequeño accidente mientras movía algunos muebles en mi apartamento, nada grave te lo aseguro" respondió la pelinegra mientras se encogía de hombres restándole importancia al asunto "más importante creo que deberíamos darnos prisa o el profesor podría molestarse" concluyó para luego volver a darle la espalda y continuar vistiéndose.

Sin embargo, esta acción hizo que la peliverde notara algo antes no había visto… y eso eran las muñequeras deportivas de color negro que cubrían parte de sus brazos … esto confundió a la peliverde, pero un segundo después recordó el consejo que le dio para ocultar su lesión usando la chaqueta en la clase de gimnasia, haciendo que una idea brotara en su mente '¿podría akemi-san estar ocultando algo en sus muñecas?' se cuestionó en su mente mientras mordía su labio.

"shizuki-san" llamo la pelinegra, sacando de a la peliverde de sus pensamientos.

"s-si… ¿sucede algo?" Contestó.

"eso debería preguntártelo yo… no has dejado de verme y… aun no terminas de vestirte" señaló la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada, ocasionando que la peliverde se sonrojara furiosamente y comenzara a vestirse con la ropa de gimnasia rápidamente.

"l-lo siento me daré prisa" respondió avergonzada la peliverde.

"¿claro?" respondió dudosa la pelinegra "te esperare afuera" informó antes de intentar salir de la habitación para que su amiga se vistiera más tranquila, pues por algún motivo parecía nerviosa nuevamente.

Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso afuera cuando escucho la voz de hitomi nuevamente.

"¿sí?" pregunto mientras le daba la espalda.

"s-solo quería saber… si no te molesta por supuesto… sobre… cuál es tu sueño akemi-san"

"¿mi sueño?" repitió la pelinegra en un tono de voz que la peliverde no supo identificar.

"si… no tienes que decirlo si no quieres… solo es curiosidad" respondió la peliverde.

"no… está bien" comentó la pelinegra _'es solo que yo también me pregunto eso'_ dijo en su mente antes de tomar aire y exhalar lentamente "mi sueño no es nada impresionante… pues… solo quiero en un futuro… ser capaz de vivir una vida pacífica y normal" respondió la pelinegra _'al menos por ahora'_ añadió en su mente, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta dejando sola a la peliverde.

"ya veo…" balbuceo hitomi, antes de volver a vestirse.

* * *

La clase de educación física se desarrolló normalmente, la única diferencia fue que en esta ocasión homura se esforzó un poco más en las pruebas con la intención de salir del último puesto y así no tener que llegar siempre a la clase.

Ya sea salto alto, salto largo o carrera, sin importar cual fuera la actividad que la maestra le pusiera, fue capaz de superar sus antiguas marcas con relativa facilidad, aunque obviamente conteniéndose lo suficiente para no llamar mucho la atención, después de todo su objetivo era solo pasar del último lugar de la clase a un sexto o quinto para así ya no correr el peligro de reprobar si un día llegaba a faltar, después de todo las posibilidades de fallar un día a la escuela era muy alta considerando que sus rondas nocturnas serían mucho más peligrosas ahora.

"felicidades akemi-san, has mejorado mucho" elogio la profesora mientras le daba una toalla y una botella de agua "puedes ir a descansar ahora, hemos terminado con tus pruebas" informó antes de regresar con las pruebas del resto de alumnos.

La pelinegra asintió en respuesta y se secó el sudor con la toalla para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la sombra del árbol más cercano mientras tomaba agua de la botella que le dio su maestra.

Al llegar se sentó y apoyo la espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras observaba como sus compañeros y compañeras realizaban sus pruebas, hasta que escucho al voz familiar de su compañera en su mente.

'_vaya de donde salió la motivación para esforzarte un poco más'_ preguntó el felino, sentado en una de las ramas del árbol.

'_pues para empezar ni siquiera fue una gran mejora, después de todo sería sospechoso si pasara del ultimo al primer lugar en tan poco tiempo'_ respondió mientras se cuestionaba como no había pensado en eso antes… ser alguien extremadamente atlético cuando se supone que acaba de salir del hospital por nada menos que un problema en el corazón, era algo estúpido pues claramente levantaría sospechas de que algo andaba mal _'que inconsciente fui' pensó._

Alejando esos pensamientos por ahora continuo _'y para terminar lo hice con la intención de salir del último lugar y así tener la opción de faltar a clases sin correr el riesgo de reprobar… ya sabes… por si algo sucede una noche'_ informó.

'_bueno en eso tienes razón'_ respondió Amy mientras bostezaba, para luego ambas guardar silencio.

Homura cerró los ojos y se relajó apoyándose contra el árbol, luego de unos minutos pudo quedarse dormida, así que Amy la dejo descansar mientras observaba a los estudiantes.

Cuando la clase termino, la maestra les informó que tendrían la siguiente hora libre y que podrían usarla para lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no causaran ningún problema, por lo que algunos se dispusieron socializar, otros a adelantar sus tareas y por otro lado estaban los miembros de los clubes, que en su mayoría decidieron usar la hora para practicar o realizar alguna actividad extra.

Fue en este momento, a tan solo unos 10 minutos después de que la maestra se fuera que homura fue despertada por las voces de chicas discutiendo.

"que está ocurriendo porque tanto escándalo" reclamó irritada la pelinegra.

'_parece ser que el club de atletismo tiene dificultades para compartir la pista con los nuevos integrantes de este'_ informó Amy quien había estado observando todo desde su lugar en el árbol _'sugiero que intervengas pues parece que tu amiga peliazul es parte de la discusión'_

"¿Sayaka Miki?" preguntó confundida homura, pues hasta donde ella sabía la peliazul nunca antes a formado parte de algún club "así que en esta línea de tiempo ella es parte del club de atletismo… a pesar de ser algo que en definitiva no esperaba… no es tampoco muy sorprendente considerando la gran cantidad de energía que parece tener" comentó la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

'_sí, pero parece que fue muy recientemente pues está en el grupo de las novatas que parecen reclamarles a las más veteranas por qué no pueden usar la pista para practicar'_ contribuyó el felino.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el alboroto confirmó lo que Amy le había dicho, a un lado de la pista de cien metros, se encontraba un grupo de estudiantes cuatro de octavo y tres de noveno, que discutían acaloradamente sobre algo, un poco más atrás vio a Hitomi, madoka y Kamijou Kyosuke, ante este ultimo la pelinegra titubeo sobre si debería acercarse a ellos, pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

"¿qué está pasando? Preguntó la pelinegra cuando llego al lado de la peliverde.

"oh akemi-san te despertaste" exclamo hitomi al verla "parece que hay desacuerdo muy grande entre los miembros del club de atletismo" informó.

"yo no lo llamaría desacuerdo, para mi es más como que los miembros más viejos del club no quieren dejar que los nuevos practiquen por miedo a perder su puesto en el equipo y ya no representar a la escuela en la próxima competencia" contribuyó Kyosuke con una mirada seria, parecía molesto por lo que estaba pasando.

"jee…" comentó la pelinegra mientras observaba a Sayaka discutir con una de sus senpai.

'_homura creo que deberías hacer algo'_ sugirió Amy

'_porque debería... ni madoka ha hecho algo y ella es la primera en defender a alguien cuando ve una injusticia'_ respondió la pelinegra.

'_primero porque confió en que tu podrás resolver este problema sin violencia y segundo porque esta podría ser un buena oportunidad para que madoka deje de estar molesta contigo'_ exclamó la gata tratando de persuadir a homura para que interviniera.

Ante esto la pelinegra suspiro, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de chicas.

'_ni siquiera se aun porque está molesta conmigo' _comentó.

'_saberlo no resolvería el problema o ¿sí?'_ cuestionó divertida Amy.

'_no… pero haría las cosas más fáciles'_ respondió homura.

Al ver como la pelinegra caminaba en dirección a Sayaka, hitomi y madoka intentaron detenerla, pero Kyosuke las detuvo.

"déjenla… akemi-san resolverá esto" les dijo con expresión serena.

"p-pero Sayaka dijo que no interviniéramos" comentó hitomi.

"Sayaka-chan dijo que este problema debía ser resuelto por los propios integrantes del club" contribuyó madoka.

"si… es cierto, pero… eso nos lo dijo a nosotros… no a ella" respondió Kyosuke, haciendo que ambas guardaran silencio "solo… cálmense si… estoy seguro que akemi-san se encargara"

* * *

"solo déjennos correr todas somos parte del club de atletismo" gritó una de las chicas de octavo grado.

"¡si! ¡Todas tenemos el mismo derecho de usar la pista para correr!" gritó otra.

"no me vengan con eso" gritó una de las senpai "saben muy bien que las chicas de octavo deben esperar hasta que nosotras terminemos para poder usar la pista" continuó.

"¿sí? Y como se supone que vamos a mejorar nuestros tiempos ¡si ustedes acaparan todo el tiempo para practicar en la pista eh!" respondió molesta Sayaka.

"deberíamos tenernos más respeto kouhai, tanta arrogancia solo porque mejoraste tus tiempos, pues déjame decirte algo niña aun no te acercas ni a la más lenta de nosotras" respondió otra de las senpai.

"lo dicen porque la presidenta no está, si ella estuviera aquí esto no pasaría, cada vez que ella no está ustedes ponen reglas estúpidas" respondió Sayaka.

Ante esto ambas chicas tanto Sayaka como la senpai estaban listas para lanzarse a pelear… hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

"así que la presidenta del club no es consciente de las reglas que imponen a los de octavo" comentó la pelinegra mientras caminaba tranquilamente justo en medio de ambas.

"y tú quién eres" interrogó una de las senpai.

"que haces aquí" preguntó Sayaka furiosa.

"es de mala educación preguntar por el nombre de una persona… sin antes haber dado el suyo… no lo crees" dijo homura ignorando a Sayaka.

"no cuando esa persona se mete donde no la llaman" respondió la senpai haciendo que las otras 2 a sus espaldas se rieran.

"Hmp puede ser" dijo indiferente la pelinegra.

"no me ignores… Akemi Homura… que haces tú aquí" gritó la peliazul detrás de homura.

"¿Akemi Homura dices?" comenzó la líder de las de noveno "porque una niña con problemas del corazón buscaría problemas con nosotras" cuestionó.

Suspirando y dando un paso al frente se acercó a la senpai para hablar cara a cara

"no busco problemas, solo busco que esto se solucione antes que se vuelva más grande" respondió con calma homura _'¡y solo eres un año mayor que yo! ¡deja de llamarme niña!'_ añadió en su mente.

"hmp… esto es un asunto del club de atletismo mejor vete" exclamó una de las chicas al lado de su líder mientras empujaba a homura con una mano sobre su hombro o al menos trataba de hacerlo ya que por más fuerza que pusiera no lograba moverla.

Ante esto Sayaka intervino "ella tiene razón esto es un asunto del club deberías irte" informó mientras quitaba la mano de la senpai del hombro de la pelinegra.

"bien… si eso es lo ambas partes desean" respondió homura, para luego comenzar a darse la vuelta.

No obstante, la senpai no pudo evitar burlarse de la aparente actitud sumisa de la pelinegra.

"si eso… escucha a tu novia y vete antes de que termines de regreso en el hospital" comentó en tono de burla la líder ocasionando que las otras dos se rieran y que homura dejara de caminar.

"según la norma… un kouhai debe siempre mostrar respeto a su sempai… sin embargo, para mi… el respeto es algo que se gana" habló la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la pista.

"así que, porque no demuestras aquí mismo, porque debemos respetarte no solo como senpai… si no también como una representante de la escuela, en las competencias de atletismo" desafío homura con voz seria y mirada determinada.

"pero que gran boca la que tienes ahí niña" respondió furiosa la senpai mientras fulminaba con la mirada a homura, sin embargo, un segundo después cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Al lograrlo inmediatamente regreso a su actitud engreída para hablar con la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia ella "entonces que propones… ¿quieres que corra contra tu novia?" preguntó burlesca la senpai justo cuando se paró frente a homura.

Ante esto Sayaka se ruborizo y con voz molesta gritó que no era su novia, sin embargo, todas parecieron ignorarla.

'_maldita sea ni siquiera me llevo bien con ella'_ dijo en su mente furiosa la peliazul _'y que se supone que piensa hacer el estudiante transferido, está muy loca si cree poder ganarle'_ pensó, pues sabía que, si bien no era la más rápida, Adachi-senpai seguía siendo rápida, más que ella misma, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

"no" exclamo homura mientras sacaba una goma y se ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo "quiero que corras contra mi" respondió mientras terminaba con su cabello y colocaba una mano sobre su cadera derecha y con la otra se apuntaba con el pulgar a sí misma.

"bromeas verdad" se burló Adachi mientras levantaba una ceja incrédula.

"que pasa… acaso temes que una niña con problemas en el corazón te gane" dijo homura mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía inocentemente.

"eres una maldita manipuladora" susurro molesta la senpai "bien que así sea… cuales son los términos" preguntó, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y todas se acercaban incluido el grupo de madoka.

"es simple… recorreremos los cien metros de la pista quien cruce la línea de meta primero gana" respondió homura mientras se quitaba su propia chaqueta y comenzaba a estirarse.

"bien y que pasara una vez te derrote" comentó Adachi mientras se estiraba también.

"te ganas mi respeto cosa que dudo que ocurra" respondió "pero si yo gano dejaras de crear e imponer reglas a cualquiera que forme parte del club" concluyó la pelinegra mientras caminaba a la línea de partida.

"o si no ¿qué?" cuestionó Adachi.

"lo sabrás si no cumples tu parte" respondió homura colocándose en posición para correr.

"bien" respondió Adachi, mientras se colocaba también en posición para correr.

"¿Miki-san?" llamó la pelinegra.

"s-si" respondió la peliazul.

"podrías hacer los honores" pidió mientras le lanzaba el silbato.

La peliazul atrapo el silbato y lo miro por unos segundos antes de voltear a ver a todos los presentes, al ver como madoka y Kyosuke asentían para que lo hiciera, esta respiro profundamente y camino hasta la línea de meta.

"bien… ¡EN SUS MARCAS!" comenzó Sayaka, inmediatamente ambas jóvenes en la pista se concentraron.

"¡LISTAS!" gritó, provocando que ambas cambiaran a posición de despegue.

"¡FUERA!" gritó por última vez la peliazul para luego soplar con todas sus fuerzas el silbato, empezando así la carrera.

* * *

Al comenzar la carrera ambas salieron disparadas a una velocidad constante y para sorpresa de la mayoría homura tomo la delantera, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía aumentar el ritmo en su lugar lo mantuvieron igual.

"vaya Rika quiere jugar con ella" exclamó divertida una de las amigas de la sempai.

"si… la seguirá hasta el último tramo para darle esperanzas y rebasarla fácilmente al final" comentó la otra riéndose.

Mientras tanto el grupo de madoka que escucho lo que estas decían se preocuparon al pensar que la pelinegra perdería, sin embargo, Kyosuke en lugar de preocuparse suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"esa es una muy mala idea" comentó el joven con calma y una sonrisa.

"que quieres decir Kamijou-kun" preguntó madoka dándose la vuelta al escuchar hablar al joven.

"sí a que te refieres con eso" preguntó también Hitomi.

Ante esto el joven guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras observaba a la pelinegra correr.

"la idea de darle ventaja es un error… para empezar akemi-san ni siquiera está esforzándose… solo está esperando que Adachi senpai haga su movimiento para hacer el suyo" respondió "díganme chicas para ustedes que creen que es más difícil alcanzar y rebasar a alguien o mantener la distancia" preguntó.

"bueno diría que depende de quién es más rápido" respondió hitomi.

"ya entiendo" dijo madoka al darse cuenta "si el corredor y el perseguidor tienen la misma velocidad la distancia nunca se reducirá" comentó viendo a Kyosuke.

"exacto… akemi-san no necesita ser más rápida… solo debe ser capaz de aguantar su ritmo los últimos treinta metros de la carrera para evitar ser rebasada y ganar" informó "esa ventaja que la senpai le dio se convertirá en su perdición"

Mientras tanto homura se encontraba esperando a que su contrincante decidiera ponerse seria.

'_estoy segura que debe estar esperando hasta el último tramo… por lo que todo se decidirá en los últimos treinta metros… si no soy capaz de mantener la distancia perderé'_ pensó.

La pelinegra continúo corriendo al mismo ritmo y Adachi la seguía con una sonrisa, hasta que llegaron a los últimos treinta metros _'es momento'_ pensó, inmediatamente aumento el ritmo y comenzó a esforzarse para recortar la distancia y rebasar a homura.

No obstante, por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo en vez de eso parecía que la distancia crecía lentamente era casi imperceptible pero debido a que ella entrenaba duro, siempre esforzándose lo más posible por reducir una sola décima de segundo y así mejorar su tiempo… fue que pudo darse cuenta…

'_porque… porque no puedo alcanzarla'_ se decía a sí misma la mayor, mientras aceleraba el paso y corría lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, con cada paso, con cada respiración podía sentir no solo como sus pulmones le ardían, sino que también sentía como la desesperación crecía dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto a la distancia todos notaron el cambio no solo de ritmo de ambas si no también el cambio de expresión de la mayor.

"que está pasando p-porque Rika no la rebaza" comentó nerviosa una de las amigas.

"vamos Rika deja de jugar" gritó la otra, justo cuando ambas jóvenes pasaron frente a ellas.

Al mismo tiempo madoka fue capaz de notar la expresión de completa concentración en la cara de homura, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirosa latiera más rápido 'que es esta sensación' se preguntó mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho.

"¡vamos akemi-san tú puedes!" gritó hitomi, a su lado Kyosuke se encontraba con una media sonrisa.

'_bien un último esfuerzo'_ pensó la pelinegra al aumentar aún más su ritmo, recorrer los últimos 5 metros y cruzar la meta con una diferencia de al menos tres segundos con la sempai.

Ante esto las jóvenes de octavo grado saltaron alegres, Sayaka se encontraba estupefacta sin creer que homura realmente venciera a su senpai, por lo que fue derribada fácilmente por sus compañeras del club cuando se lanzaron a abrazarla contenta.

Mientras tanto homura que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ellos trataba de recuperar el aliento hasta que Amy hablo en su mente.

'_lo hiciste bien homura… pero ¿enserio debías arriesgarte tanto?… podrías haber ganado fácilmente si hubieras decidido usar tu anillo'_ dijo el felino.

'_lose, pero… quería que esta fuera una carrera justa'_ respondió homura mientras se agachaba y sacaba su anillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta en el suelo, para luego colocarlo en su dedo nuevamente.

'_aun si corres el riesgo de sufrir una recaída'_ regaño Amy _'el anillo se encarga no solo de controlar tu poder mágico, también mejora el efecto de tus medicinas permitiéndote hacer mucho esfuerzo físico sin activar tu condición cardiaca, quitártelo es muy mala idea'_ le recordó.

Homura ignoro las palabras de Amy y dirigió su mirada hacia las senpai que se encontraban a unos metros de ella "espero que cumplas tu parte senpai o el poco respeto que obtuve de ti hoy desaparecerá" amenazo la pelinegra con una mirada que daba a entender que perdería algo más que su respeto si no lo hacía.

Ante esto la mayor solo frunció el ceño mientras sus amigas fulminaban con la mirada a homura, sin embargo, suspiro y con un gesto de su mano indico a las otras dos que era momento de irse, así que estas la siguieron de mala gana y se fueron.

Justo en se momento madoka y su grupo se acercó.

"eso fue increíble akemi-san" exclamó emocionada hitomi.

"sabía que lo lograrías" comentó Kyosuke con una sonrisa.

"yo…" comenzó madoka antes de detenerse… pero luego de una respiración profunda continuo "yo coincido con hitomi-chan… fue muy impresionante" pudo decir la pelirosa con una sonrisa… una verdadera esta vez.

"s-si me alegra que piensen tan bien de mi" habló la pelinegra aun la respiración entre cortada "ahora si me disculpan iré a dormir el resto de la hora en la enfermería" informó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el edificio de la escuela.

"oh está bien" respondió hitomi algo decepcionada por no poder hablar más.

Luego de ver la espalda de homura mientras se alejaba hasta que entro al edificio, madoka decidió acompañarla.

"necesitó ir al baño ya regreso" informó mientras corría hacia la escuela, sin voltearse a ver a sus amigos.

"c-claro" respondió sorprendida hitomi por la rapidez con la que madoka se fue.

"vamos shizuki-san volvamos con Sayaka" sugirió Kyosuke mientras señalaba detrás de el con su pulgar "creo que podría necesitar algo de ayuda" añadió, haciendo que hitomi se volteara y mirara en la dirección que Kyosuke decía.

Descubriendo a una Sayaka siendo aplastada y aparentemente también interrogada por sus compañeras del club, esto último lo dedujo debido a la cara roja de la peliazul y los gritos que soltaba negando tener algún tipo de relación con el estudiante transferido, provocando que hitomi se riera.

"sí será mejor que vayamos antes que sufra un derrame" respondió luego de controlar su risa.

"en marcha entonces" dijo Kyosuke mientras con un gesto de su mano invitaba a que hitomi tomara la delantera, a lo que hitomi obedeció y comenzó a caminar seguida de cerca por el joven que giro la cabeza un poco para ver entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha la dirección en la que homura se fue.

Al igual que lo hizo Amy desde el árbol.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela homura caminaba mientras se apoyaba con una mano en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum

"maldita sea" siseo homura, mientras se mordía el labio.

'_s-solo tengo que llegar a la enfermería… recostarme y esperar unos minutos a que el anillo vuelva a potenciar los efectos de mi medicina'_ pensó., hasta escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

"¿akemi-san?" ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó madoka con la respiración entrecortada y una expresión preocupada.

Ante esto la pelinegra tomo una respiración profunda y se enderezo para responder.

"si… lo estoy ¿porque lo preguntas?" preguntó homura fingiendo lo mejor que pudo una actitud indiferente.

"porque no te ves bien" respondió sin rodeos la pelirosa completamente seria "te ves algo pálida y estas transpirando mucho" señaló.

"bueno, acabo de correr contra una representante de la escuela en atletismo… creo que eso justifica el sudor y sobre lo pálida… siempre lo he sido" respondió encogiéndose de hombros homura.

Ocasionando que madoka entrecerrara los ojos "a mí me parece que más bien estas sufriendo akemi-san" presionó la pelirosa.

"estoy bien enserio… algo cansada, pero nada más" respondió la pelinegra sin inmutarse.

Al ver que madoka no le creía la pelinegra suspiro "si no estas segura puedes acompañarme" sugirió volviendo a caminar.

"eso hare" respondió madoka siguiéndola hasta que…

Ba-Dum

La pelinegra se tambaleo un poco cuando sus piernas casi se rindieron, ocasionando que madoka se moviera rápidamente para sostenerla, sin embargo, esta la detuvo al extender su mano con la palma abierta.

"e-estoy bien… solo necesito descansar un poco" informó a una pelirosa de aspecto preocupado.

"p-pero" trato de decir la pelirosa, perdiendo la valentía de hace unos momentos.

"madoka" dijo homura sorprendiendo a la pelirosa por haber usado su nombre "confía en mi estaré bien" pidió mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa forzada.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio, pero asintió así que continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la enfermería.

"hemos llegado ya puedes regresar con tus amigas" instruyó homura.

"está bien… solo dile a la enfermera si te siente peor ¿sí?" pidió a cambio madoka.

Ante lo cual la pelinegra asintió para luego continuar y entrar a la enfermería.

Luego de asegurarse que la habitación estaba vacía y asegurándose que madoka se hubiera ido con su percepción del aura, la pelinegra cayó sobre una rodilla mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho y jadeaba pesadamente.

Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum, Ba-Dum

"ah maldita sea… esto sí que duele" volvió a sisear la pelinegra pero esta vez con una media sonrisa en la cara.

'_¿porque la sonrisa? ¿acaso no te duele?'_ preguntó Amy sobre la cama al lado de homura.

"por supuesto que duele como el infierno" respondió homura con voz tensa y un ojo cerrado "es solo que… había olvidado cuanto odiaba las palpitaciones" añadió mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano en su pecho.

'_pues espero que eso te ayude a evitar que en un futuro te quites el anillo de nuevo'_ regaño Amy antes de suspirar _'vamos recuéstate y descansa'_

Luego de esto un aura blanca rodeo el cuerpo de homura y la levanto hasta colocarla suavemente sobre otra cama.

"no te preocupes por eso… he aprendido mi lección" respondió homura mientras cerraba sus ojos.

'_eso espero querida'_ concluyó Amy.

* * *

"pudiste encontrarla" pregunto Kyosuke a la joven jadeante frente a ella.

"n-no no pude encontrarla y busqué en toda la escuela" respondió Sayaka mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"quizás ya se allá ido" sugirió hitomi.

"tiene sentido ya que al parecer no se sentía muy bien" comentó la pelirosa.

Logrando que todos voltearan a verla, lo que provocó que se pusiera algo nerviosa pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

"q-que" tartamudeó.

"nada… es solo que… como sabes eso kaname-san" preguntó hitomi, mientras Kyosuke y Sayaka asentían.

"b-bueno… "comenzó madoka antes de toser en su puño para recuperar al compostura "cuando fui al baño me encontré a akemi-san en uno de los pasillos… parecía estar algo débil pues se apoyaba de las paredes para caminar" informó.

Al ver que todos parecían esperar a que dijera más continuo "le pregunte si se encontraba bien, me dijo que sí, pero no le creí, así que la acompañe a la enfermería, sin embargo, no sé qué ocurrió después pues me fui ya que no me dejo entrar con ella a la habitación" terminó de contar la pelirosa.

"ya veo" comento Kyosuke con una mano en su barbilla y con los ojos cerrados "puede que haya vuelto a casa antes de que terminaran las clases"

"parece que esa carrera fue demasiado para ella" comentó con tristeza hitomi.

"hmp y justo cuando pensaba darle las gracias por solucionar el problema del club" comento en un tono frustrado y algo exagerado Sayaka, mientras se cubría la cara con una mano "bien no podemos hacer nada, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos" sugirió en tono despreocupado, comenzando a caminar.

"sí vámonos" estuvieron de acuerdo todos, mientras la seguían, aunque también tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

'_que rápido se recuperó… ¿realmente quería darle las gracias? O ¿solo fingía estar agradecida?'_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de homura, la pelinegra ahora recuperada de su recaída en la escuela, se encontraba junto a Amy preparándose para vigilar el traslado de los criminales que entregaron a la policía días atrás.

"bien esa es la ruta que usaran para sacarlos de la ciudad" terminó su explicación el felino.

"entiendo" respondió la pelinegra mientras revisaba la hora "aún falta algo de tiempo, pero creo que deberíamos irnos por si deciden cambiar la hora o la ruta del traslado" sugirió terminando de quitarse las vendas en su brazo y poniéndose su sudadera con capucha.

"me parece bien" estuvo de acuerdo Amy.

Ambas salieron del apartamento y bajaron las escalares, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la recepción homura vio a la madre de madoka hablando con la recepcionista.

'_que hace junko-san aquí'_ se preguntó mientras se colocaba la capucha sobre su cabeza para evitar que le viera la cara por completo _'no importa… sea lo que sea que haga puede esperar… ahora mismo lo importante es llegar a la estación de policía'_ decidió la pelinegra.

Caminó hasta pasar justo al lado de ambas adultas, sin llamar la atención de ambas, para luego salir del edificio tranquilamente.

'_en marcha'_ dijo Amy.

'_si'_ respondió homura, mientras comenzaba a correr.

* * *

"Creo que deberíamos movernos al siguiente punto de control" sugirió Amy

"puede que tengas razón" respondió la pelinegra mientras bostezaba.

Llevaban moviéndose de edificio en edificio vigilando que el camión de la policía saliera de la ciudad sin percances.

"enserio planeas cuidar el camión hasta llegar a Tokio" preguntó Amy, saltando del borde del edificio al hombro de homura.

"por supuesto que no" bufo la pelinegra divertida "mi intención es solo asegurarme que el camión, dejara la ciudad sin algún percance, que genere más negatividad en la ciudad"

"además esto es más por precaución ya que dudo que realmente pase algo" añadió.

"cierto… pero si bien hacerlo llamaría mucho la atención de las autoridades… considero que es mucho más seguro para ellos hacerlo aquí en Mitakihara que en Tokio" señalo Amy.

"es por eso que estamos aquí… por si deciden actuar… aunque en mi opinión sería más conveniente hacer su movimiento en el trayecto entre ambas ciudades" respondió homura.

"sería lo más sensato" estuvo de acuerdo el felino.

Al notar como el camión se detenía en un semáforo, homura comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo derecho del edificio, para moverse al siguiente punto de control, que hicieron para siempre tener visibilidad del camión.

Sin embargo, justo cuando esta llego al borde fue detenida abruptamente por el sonido de un objeto pegándose magnéticamente a otro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto homura volteándose y usando sus orejas felinas para identificar de donde provenía el sonido.

Al encontrar la procedencia debajo del camión, entrecerró los ojos y activo su percepción del aura para revisar que pasaba, alarmándose cuando vio el aura de tres hombres corriendo en la alcantarilla debajo de la calle, inmediatamente detecto el inconfundible sonido para ella de un detonador al ser activado.

Abriendo mucho los ojos ante esto, la pelinegra no dudo y salto en dirección al camión lo más rápido que pudo _'esos malditos colocaron C-4 debajo del camión' _pensó furiosa la pelinegra.

Sin embargo, no logró hacerlo a tiempo pues aun estando a mitad de camino al suelo, hubo una gran explosión que levanto el camión un metro y medio en el aire, inmediatamente el instinto de homura se activó, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando expandió su percepción del aura para identificar a todas las personas en la calle, que corrieran peligro.

Rápidamente hizo los cálculos en su mente y actuó aun estando en el aire estiro los brazos en dirección a la gente, concentrando magia en sus palmas creo un campo protector alrededor de todos para evitar que los escombros producidos por la explosión les hicieran daño.

Al caer rodó por el suelo, para levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a correr, mientras corría, creo cadenas para que sujetaran el camión y evitar que terminara aplastando los vehículos cercanos, para luego saltar y caer en la alcantarilla abierta por Amy que un segundo antes había quitado la tapa con su magia y correr tras el rastro de los tipos que huían.

La pelinegra corrió tras ellos mientras trataba de encontrarlos con su percepción del aura, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando al girar a la derecha llego a una salida de agua y no vio a nadie… por más que se enfocó no pudo detectar a ninguno de los hombres.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" gritó furiosa la pelinegra, mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared a su lado agrietándola un poco.

"se fueron" dijo Amy detrás de homura.

"si" respondió homura "a los malditos no les importó que el camión estuviera en el centro de la ciudad ni que hubiera mucha gente en la calle" comentó mientras su cola se movía enérgicamente detrás de ella.

Luego de tomar unas respiraciones profundas la pelinegra se tranquilizó para hablar.

"¿hay algún herido?" preguntó.

"De los civiles ninguno, afortunadamente actuaste lo suficientemente rápido para protegerlos… pero ninguno de los ocupantes del camión sobrevivió… incluyendo a los policías en el" informo en tono sobrio la gata.

Esto ocasionó que homura se mordiera el labio con fuerza hasta sangrar "fallamos Amy… subestimamos a estos tipos y por eso ahora…" hablo no pudiendo terminar la oración.

"lo se querida… lo sé" respondió Amy con tristeza.

* * *

Ciudad de Osaka – 8:45 P.M

"porque la base de estos tipos tiene que ser un almacén abandonado que para variar… ¡está en medio de la nada!" exclamó con un puchero una chica mientras bajaba de una camioneta negra, al mismo tiempo que varios hombres de traje se bajaban de otras dos camionetas.

Era joven de unos dieciocho años, cuerpo delgado y de estatura promedio, su cabello negro le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, no obstante, lo que más destacaba de estos era lo frío y apagado que se mostraban casi sin vida, su vestimenta a diferencia de la de los hombres que flanqueaban a ambos lados de ella, era algo más casual, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta, su cremallera de color dorado, hacia juego con las líneas doradas en sus brazos y con el dibujo de garras doradas en la camiseta debajo de esta, por ultimo también llevaba una falda negra, medias y zapatos deportivos.

Caminando hacia el frente la joven bostezo ante la vista del gran almacén, los hombres de traje solo se quedaron de pie, con las manos detrás de la espalda esperando que la joven hablara.

"enserio… son tan estúpidos para dejar sin vigilancia o están demasiado confiados con que nadie vendría hasta este lugar… aunque bueno… esto solo facilita nuestro trabajo" comentó con una expresión aburrida la joven, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"¡muy bien chicos prepárense vamos a entrar!" informó con voz firme la joven.

"¡SI!" respondieron todos.

Asintiendo conforme, la joven retomo la caminata hacia el edificio frente a ella, al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por dos guardias con ametralladoras, que rápidamente fueron neutralizados por dos de los hombres de traje, quienes recortaron la distancia rápidamente y con una poderosa patada no solo destruyeron las ametralladoras si no que noquearon a ambos hombres, todo mientras la joven seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Al entrar al lugar más hombres armados aparecieron, los hombres de traje actuaron rápidamente y esquivando todas las balas se acercaron, arrebataron sus armas mientras conectaban un golpe preciso en la tráquea de estos, para luego usar las armas y matarlos con una ráfaga de balas de estas.

Inmediatamente un tiroteo se desencadeno en todo el lugar, sin embargo, la joven siguió caminando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante las balas que pasaban a centímetros de ella, dejando a sus hombres para controlar la situación se dirigió hacia el piso inferior y sótano del almacén, al entrar al pasillo se detuvo con una media sonrisa al ver como en este se encontraban esperándola cinco hombres con chalecos anti balas y armados con más ametralladoras.

"me pregunto… si alguno de ustedes podrá acertar un solo tiro a mi linda cabeza" comentó divertida la joven, mientras sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con una navaja de buen tamaño en cada mano.

Ante esto los hombres se rieron al ver que la joven parecía querer enfrentarlos con solo dos navajas, algo que pareció molestar a la joven pues esta inmediatamente dejo de sonreír y entrecerró los ojos.

"déjenme decirles una cosa" hablo la joven, para luego correr hacia el primero y enterrar en la garganta de este una de las navajas, al mismo tiempo uso el impulso para saltar con el cuerpo y usarlo como escudo mientras los otros cuatro disparaban hacia ella, al caer luego de sortear a dos de los hombres, rodó en el suelo y con las navajas corto los tendones en las piernas de los hombres frente a ella, mientras estos caían de rodillas apuñalo la cabeza de uno de estos y dejando la navaja aun en su cabeza, procedió a lanzarse sobre el segundo hombre mientras lo usaba como un escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de balas de los últimos dos hombres, estirando la mano en dirección al cuerpo del hombre con la navaja en la cabeza, la atrajo de regreso y la lanzo hacia uno de los hombres apuñalándolo en el ojo, para luego recortar la distancia con el último hombre en una fracción de segundo estrellándolo contra la pared y apuñalándolo repetidamente en el hígado de este.

"odio que me subestimen" hablo la joven terminando así su oración anterior, mientras se alejaba de los ahora sin vida hombres en el pasillo, antes de llegar al final del pasillo hizo un ademan con la mano y la navaja clavada en el ojo de uno de los hombres voló de regreso a su mano.

Llegando a la puerta al final el pasillo la joven se paró mientras esta se abría lentamente frente a ella, al entrar había tres hombres sentados en sofás en medio de lo que parecía ser una reunión de negocios, dando a entender que ninguno de ellos era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando en el edificio.

"vaya… que tenemos aquí" comentó la joven.

Los hombres al ver la sangre en las manos y navajas de la joven, se pusieron de pie y cada uno saco sus armas "quién eres tú y como entraste aquí, que paso con mis hombres" habló uno de los tipos en la habitación.

"oh… ¿quieres hablar con ellos?" ofreció la joven mientras se hacía aun lado para que los hombres en la habitación vieran los cuerpos de los hombres que acaba de matar no hace mucho "la verdad no creo que sean capaces de hablar ahora mismo" informó mientras se encogía de hombros.

"maldita perra" exclamó el mismo hombre, mientras disparaba con su pistola a la joven, bala que fue rápidamente interceptada por la navaja de la chica, desviándola y haciendo que esta terminara impactando al hombre justo al lado del que disparo, matándolo en el acto.

"ese fue un mal movimiento" comento en tono aburrido la joven, ante esto los hombres intentaron disparar, pero sus armas parecían estar trabadas ya que no funcionaban, aun con una cara inexpresiva la joven dio un paso hacia los hombres que retrocedieron completamente asustados, no obstante, esta no avanzo más pues sintió como su chaqueta vibraba, así que metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco un teléfono celular.

"ah… denme un momento" comentó mientras contestaba a la llamada, durante varios segundos muy tensos para los hombres, la joven solo hablo con la persona al teléfono, para luego guardarlo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"bueno... tenía pensado matarlos aquí mismo… pero me siento de buen humor, así que… les daré dos opciones" comentó la joven mientras de su otro bolsillo sacaba un objeto y revisándolo con la mirada volvió a hablar.

"esto es conocido como una semilla del sufrimiento, la primera opción que les doy es esperar a que esta deje de parpadear" informó mientras dejaba la semilla en el suelo frente a los hombres, dando unos pasos atrás extendió la mano y un aura negra apareció, aura que fue rápidamente absorbida por la semilla que inmediatamente comenzó a parpadear con una luz tenue.

"no puedo decir que sucederá cuando se detenga… pues eso arruinaría la sorpresa… sin embargo, les aseguro que no les gustara… ahora la segunda opción es más una muestra de misericordia de mi parte" hablo la joven mientras lanzaba sus navajas a los pies de los hombres, hiriéndolos solo lo suficiente para que no fueran capaces de escapar.

"la segunda opción es simple… si no quieren esperar a ver qué pasa cuando la semilla deje de parpadear… pueden usar mis navajas para acabar con su vida" comentó tranquilamente la joven para terror de los hombres "buena suerte" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe, dejando a ambos hombres solos con la semilla del sufrimiento.

'_je y después dicen que no soy piadosa'_ pensó en su mente la joven mientras abandonaba el sótano y regresaba a la sala principal del almacén, donde sus hombres la esperaban pacientemente fuera del edificio, caminando sin ningún tipo de reacción a los múltiples cadáveres que la rodeaban.

"muy buen trabajo chicos" elogió la joven, ante lo cual los hombres solo asintieron.

"hemos terminado por hoy, nuestra pequeña amiga se encargará de la limpieza así que podemos irnos" comento la joven, mientras todos los hombres procedían a caminar en dirección a las camionetas.

Debido a la ubicación del edificio, para cuando la policía llegara solo encontrarían manchas de sangre seca, pero sin ningún cuerpo a la vista.

La joven camino a la suya, donde el chófer la esperaba con la puerta abierta para que entrara, una vez dentro el hombre rápidamente regreso al puesto del conductor y encendió el vehículo.

"señorita Leia déjeme informarle que los hombres que envió a silenciar a los idiotas como los llamó usted misma, tuvieron éxito y se encuentran de camino a Tokio" informó en tono neutral el chófer.

"sí recibí su llamada hace unos minutos" respondió mientras bostezaba la joven "vaya regresaste de tu misión… terminaste de contratar a las suplentes de la ciudad de Kioto" preguntó aparentemente a nadie la joven.

"si… lo hice… tenía pensado volver a Mitakihara, pero tu hermana me pidió que te dijera que volvieras a la ciudad" dijo Kyubey saliendo de la sombra de debajo del asiento del copiloto.

"oh, oíste eso Akiyama-san" preguntó la joven en tono inocente.

"por supuesto, señorita Leia" respondió cortésmente el chófer.

"De regreso a Tokio entonces" Contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

"Entendido" respondió el chófer, para luego poner en marcha el vehículo.

Mientras los vehículos se alejaban en la distancia, el espacio alrededor del edificio de almacenes pareció torcerse un poco antes de regresar a la normalidad, señal inconfundible de que la semilla del sufrimiento había completado su transformación a bruja nuevamente.

Capítulo 7) – El Nuevo Campo de Batalla.

* * *

Hola he vuelto con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, puede que haya tardado algo más de tiempo en terminarlo, pero tuve que prepararme para mis exámenes y si se lo pregunta efectivamente… fue una masacre… pero al menos seguimos con honor hasta el final XD.

Ahora sobre si las aberraciones tienen nombre, la respuesta es sí. Ellas tienen nombres solo que no los recuerdan, a excepción de las aberraciones que alcanzan su forma final.

Con eso dicho me alegra que les gustara mi versión Neko de homura y sobre los errores con algunas palabras del capítulo anterior, prometo que tratare de corregirlas cuando tenga algo más de tiempo, ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	8. Chapter 8

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

La pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente una vez su visión se aclaró, se sentó en la cama y se estiró para despojarse de algo de su pereza matutina, luego de esto dirigió su visión al reloj confirmando así, que había dormido bastante bien pues logró despertarse cinco minutos antes de que su alarma sonara, sin embargo, en lugar de estar contenta soltó un suspiro de decepción.

"otra noche más sin soñar con algo relacionado con ella" comentó la pelirosa en tono triste mientras miraba sus manos.

Era algo extraño si se ponía a pensarlo, pues paso mucho tiempo deseando que estos sueños con la pelinegra cesaran por completo… pero ahora que los sueños comenzaban a ocurrir cada vez con menos frecuencia, se mostraba ansiosa y hasta un poco obsesionada con tenerlos.

"justo cuando decido hacer un diario de sueños para poder anotar lo más relevante de estos y estar preparada si todo esto de las chicas mágicas es real, dejó de tenerlos" dijo mientras jalaba su pelo con frustración, antes de acostarse nuevamente _'así tampoco podre saber más sobre akemi-san'_ añadió en su mente la pelirosa para luego suspirar nuevamente y mirar fijamente el techo.

"espero que akemi-san este bien" susurro madoka al recordar su encuentro con la pelinegra en el pasillo, sin embargo, fue sacada de sus recuerdos cuando su alarma comenzó a sonar.

'_bueno creo que debería comenzar a prepararme para el día de hoy'_ pensó la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y apagaba la alarma.

Se preparo como de costumbre mientras conversaba con su madre y bajo para desayunar, una vez termino se colocó sus zapatos y camino hacia la puerta para salir mientras se despedía de sus padres, no obstante, su madre la llamo para decirle algo antes.

"¿sí? que pasa mamá" preguntó la pelirosa curiosa.

"quiero que vuelvas a casa justo después de la escuela" informó junko.

"¿Eh?" madoka miro a su madre en estado de shock _'¿h-he hecho algo mal?'_ se preguntaba en su mente preocupada.

Al ver la expresión de su hija junko pudo darse cuenta fácilmente lo que esta pensaba, por lo que se rio y negó con la cabeza "No, no, no estás en problemas, madoka. Solo que, debido a lo sucedido ayer en la noche, quiero asegurarme que no andes por la ciudad luego del atardecer" aclaró.

"ah… entiendo" respondió aliviada la pelirosa "en ese caso me dirigiré a casa luego que las clases terminen" aseguro.

"bien" respondió conforme junko, para luego ver como su hija abandonó la casa.

Al regresar al comedor para terminar su café junto a su marido e hijo, tomo nuevamente el periódico donde recién había leído la noticia del ataque al convoy de la policía que trasportaba a varios criminales fuera de la ciudad.

"puedes creer que la gente piense que lo que los protegió de la explosión y escombros fue una especie de campo de fuerza que apareció de la nada" comentó con diversión.

"bueno, las personas suelen imaginarse cosas cuando su vida está en peligro" respondió Tomohisa mientras terminaba de darle de comer a su hijo menor.

"lo sé, pero me parece impresionante cuanta gente tuvo la misma alucinación" exclamó junko para luego terminar su café.

"por cierto ayer llegaste temprano, acaso no pudiste dar con tu subordinada" preguntó curioso Tomohisa.

"no… no pude encontrarla… fui hasta su departamento, pero nadie atendió por más que toqué el timbre" respondió con un suspiro.

"no te preocupes querida, estoy seguro que podrás disculparte con ella, solo no pierdas la paciencia" consoló Tomohisa.

"sí, pero eso no sucederá hoy… tengo que quedarme algo más de tiempo en el trabajo" informó algo molesta.

"bueno pronto tendrás otra oportunidad" dijo Tomohisa mientras la besaba "ahora deberías darte prisa o se te hará tarde"

"tienes razón debo darme prisa o mi jefe podría sobrecargarme aún más de trabajo" comentó mientras rápidamente tomaba su bolso y se despedía de su hijo con un beso en la frente.

"que te vaya bien querida y ten cuidado al volver a casa" la despidió Tomohisa a lo que junko respondió lanzándole un beso con la mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspirando Tomohisa miro a su hijo en brazos antes de hablar "bueno te gustaría ayudarme con el jardín" preguntó.

"¡SI!" respondió el niño con euforia, causando que su padre se riera.

"entonces vamos" habló Tomohisa con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el departamento de homura, tanto esta como su compañera felina, se encontraban desayunando en la pequeña terraza del lugar, sin embargo, la gata notó el estado pensativo de la pelinegra por lo que luego de unos minutos decidió hablar.

"cómo te sientes querida" cuestionó Amy en un tono preocupado.

"aun sigo algo molesta por lo de anoche, pero fuera de eso estoy bien" respondió la pelinegra terminando su desayuno, dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de pared vio que se le estaba acabando el tiempo "creo que debería vestirme o podría llegar tarde a la escuela" sugirió mientras se ponía de pie, pues aún seguía vestida con su short deportivo negro y camiseta sin mangas negra.

"en realidad… hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de que te vayas" habló Amy mientras saltaba a la mesita que homura saco para desayunar "puede que pierdas la primera hora, pero considerando que normalmente pasas la mitad de la jornada escolar en la enfermería… no creo que te afecte demasiado" agregó el felino con algo de diversión.

Ante esto homura solo parpadeo… tenía pensado una excusa para faltar las primeras horas de clase, pero nunca espero que la propia Amy la ayudara con eso, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y acepto ayudarla con lo que sea que estuviera planeando.

La gata salto al suelo y camino hacia dentro del apartamento, la pelinegra la siguió hasta la sala y se sorprendió al ver todo despejado, los pocos muebles que poseía incluyendo los sofás, se encontraban acomodados de tal forma que dejaran libre toda la zona central de la sala, pues al parecer Amy necesitaba el espacio para colocar una… ¿caminadora?

Ante esto la pelinegra no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

"muy bien… que hace una caminadora en el centro de la sala" cuestionó con algo de confusión y curiosidad.

"bueno… tu pequeña actuación ayer en la escuela me dio una idea para descubrir porque te desmayas fácilmente luego de activar tu forma de cazadora" respondió el felino.

"en mi mundo este era un problema poco común, pues nuestros cuerpos son más resistentes que los de un humano. No obstante, sucedía, por lo que tuvimos que averiguar que lo causaba" comenzó su conferencia Amy mientras un aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo para que segundos después, la pared frente a la caminadora desapareciera y revelara una habitación con tres monitores que parecían medir los signos vitales de homura.

Homura no se sorprendió por esto ya que sabía de ante mano de su existencia, pues cuando Amy dijo que modificaría el apartamento para hacerlo más… 'adecuado' a sus necesidades, realmente fue una gran modificación, usando una mezcla entre tecnología y magia fue capaz de alterar el espacio del lugar de tal manera que fuera mucho más amplio de lo normal. Por lo que había muchas más habitaciones ocultas que solo podían volverse visibles si Amy o ella aplicaban magia en ciertas zonas muy específicas del apartamento.

Aun así, homura no pudo evitar admirar como el apartamento cambiaba de uno típico a uno mucho más grande en solo segundos, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando escucho a Amy comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

"las causas variaban con cada chica, pero en tu caso creo saber lo que está sucediendo contigo, por lo que esto servirá para confirmar o descartar mis sospechas" continuó el felino mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, saltaba al escritorio, se sentaba en medio de las computadoras y frente a los monitores para poder ver todos los datos en estos.

"lo que quiero que hagas es que te transformes en chica mágica, pases a tu forma de cazadora y corras en la caminadora mientras yo busco algún cambio en tus signos vitales que pueda causar tus desmayos" informó Amy mientras movía su cola enérgicamente.

"entiendo, pero ¿estas segura de esto?" cuestionó homura mientras se paraba con los pies descalzos sobre la caminadora "quiero decir… ¿realmente esta caminadora podrá soportar mi máxima velocidad en esa forma?" añadió la pelinegra mientras alzaba una ceja.

"sé que la mayoría de las caminadoras caseras tienen una velocidad máxima de unos veinte kilómetros por hora, pero esta la he modificado para ser capaz de resistir tu velocidad… y un poco más… ya sabes por si acaso" respondió el felino con tranquilidad.

"bien… solo una última cosa" comentó homura mientras se estiraba y se preparaba para correr "porque motivo hay cajas rellenas de poliestireno, espuma, los cojines de los sofás y un colchón en la pared detrás de mí" preguntó en un tono sospechoso.

"oh… eso… es solo relleno para tener algo de protección en caso de que algo suceda" respondió aun en tono tranquilo la gata.

"si… por supuesto…" respondió con expresión en blanco la pelinegra.

"ah… y no te preocupes por que tu poder mágico llame la atención, he colocado cuatro barreras más sobre el edificio, debería ser suficiente para ocultarlo todo" añadió Amy.

"de acuerdo creo que podemos comenzar" respondió homura.

La gata asintió y el cuerpo de homura brillo por un segundo. Cambiándose a su atuendo de chica mágica, luego de esto la joven respiro profundamente y exhaló lentamente unas dos veces antes de que su aura morada medio traslucida se hiciera visible, un segundo después la pelinegra cambio a una expresión determinada y comenzó a liberar todo su poder mágico. Su aura se amplió hasta más del triple para luego comenzar a perder su estado traslucido y tornarse mucho más densa. El cabello de homura comenzó a brillar tenuemente de un color morado al igual que sus ojos cola y orejas felinas.

Ante esto la pelinegra se relajó y extendió su mano frente a ella mientras la cerraba y abría unas cuantas veces antes de asentir conforme y mirar a Amy en señal de que estaba lista, por lo que la gata encendió la caminadora y homura comenzó a correr en ella aumentando gradualmente la velocidad hasta parecer un borrón en ella.

"mira eso la caminadora está resistiendo" susurró Amy algo impresionada, antes de concentrarse en la información que llegaba a los monitores frente a ella.

'_bueno su ritmo cardiaco, presión sanguínea y sistema nervioso parecen normales'_ dijo en su mente el felino antes de dirigir su atención al monitor a su izquierda _'la función de ondas cerebrales también está en los limites normales'_ continuo mientras cambiaba al monitor a su derecha y ampliaba mucho los ojos ante los datos en el _'oh así que ese es el problema'_ pensó, sospechaba algo así, pero no a ese nivel.

"Homura puedes detenerte, ya en-" justo antes que el felino pudiera terminar su oración, la pelinegra se desmayó y salió disparada hacia las cajas detrás de ella "-contré el motivo de tus desmayos…" termino Amy con un suspiro.

Cuando homura despertó el apartamento había vuelto a la normalidad y noto que no solo se encontraba acostada en el sofá, sino que también había perdido por completo su trasformación y había regresado a su short y camiseta sin mangas.

Suspirando la pelinegra habló al felino sentado en el escritorio a su lado "me desmaye otra vez ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"sí y fue antes de lo que creí" respondió con honestidad el felino, obteniendo un gruñido de frustración de la joven.

"no te sientas mal querida, logre descubrir lo que sucede contigo y déjame decirte que era inevitable que te desmayaras segundos después de transformarte" informó la gata tratando de animarla.

"ah ¿sí? ¿Entonces… que hay de malo conmigo?" preguntó curiosa y algo nerviosa la pelinegra.

"tal como sospechaba no hay nada mal contigo querida" respondió Amy con una risita "el problema es que no comes lo suficiente"

"¿que?" preguntó confundida homura.

Ante esto la gata rodo los ojos antes pasar a un lenguaje más… 'adecuado' "tuviste una falla metabólica total causada por hipoglucemia aguda" repitió la gata segura de que esta vez homura si entendería.

"oh, eso" respondió la pelinegra en compresión, antes de ver su mano izquierda y ver que aún tenía la vía intravenosa puesta "eso explica la bolsa de medicación intravenosa" añadió.

"si… tendremos que cambiar tu dieta nuevamente… esta vez deberás consumir muchos más carbohidratos al día para así evitar que te desmayes tan rápido" informó el felino.

La pelinegra asintió antes de darse cuenta de algo "espera a que te refieres con ¿no desmayarme tan rápido? aun con la dieta ¿puedo desmayarme?" cuestionó.

"lo que pasa es que tienes un metabolismo muy rápido, esto no te causa ningún problema porque la dieta que sigues actualmente con la intención de aumentar tu masa muscular, es más que suficiente, pero cuando tu activas tu forma de cazadora, tu consumo de energía aumenta mucho, de hecho la consumes tan rápido, que tu cuerpo trata desesperadamente de compensarlo al consumir cada miligramo de glucosa en tu sistema, ocasionando así tus desmayos… por lo que, si bien tu nueva dieta evitara eso, si usas demasiado de tu poder podrías quedarte sin energía. no te desmayaras, pero no podrías seguir luchando por fatiga" informó el felino.

"entiendo" respondió la pelinegra _'si me sobre esfuerzo luego de ese punto o cancelo mi transformación como chica mágica es seguro que me desmayaría'_ pensó mientras miraba su palma.

"cuanto tiempo estuve fuera" preguntó la joven.

"oh no mucho… solo una hora" respondió tranquilamente el felino.

"bueno creo que debería ir a la escuela antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo homura poniéndose de pie y quitando la aguja de su mano.

"sí y tendré lista tu nueva dieta cuando vuelvas junto con el dispositivo para madoka. ¿Estas segura que quieres que tenga ese aspecto?" preguntó curioso el felino, mientras homura terminaba de vestirse.

"sí estoy segura" respondió terminando de ponerse la camisa "no creo encontrar algo más neutral que eso" añadió.

"bien entonces te veré más tarde" respondió el felino.

La pelinegra asintió y camino hacia la puerta, se puso los zapatos tomo su bolso y salió rumbo a la escuela, dejando sola a Amy para que pudiera trabajar en paz.

La gata salto al piso y se estiro hasta bostezar "creo que es hora de trabajar" comentó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por su aura mágica y el apartamento cambiaba nuevamente al aspecto de un laboratorio.

* * *

Tomoe mami no se encontraba muy bien, se encontraba sentada en su aula mientras la segunda hora de clase terminaba y por su postura, expresión e incesante temblor en una de sus piernas, era bastante obvio que estaba estresada, preocupada y muy molesta.

'_que se supone que haga ahora'_ pensaba la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana, su mejilla descansaba en su mano mientras apoyaba el codo de esta en su escritorio escolar _'entiendo porque lo hizo… pero mostrar sus poderes de una forma tan despreocupada ¿Qué tan inconsciente puede ser esta chica?'_ se pregunta con frustración.

Durante sus rondas de ayer por la noche, presencio lo que los medios de prensa y televisión llaman un 'atentado contra la paz de la ciudad' al haber sido atacado un convoy de la policía que parecía trasladar a varios criminales.

La rubia que estaba concentrada en localizar alguna bruja, fue tomada por sorpresa por una fuerte explosión en una calle cercana así que rápidamente se dirigió a ella y fue allí cuando lo vio o mejor dicho la vio, si bien no fue capaz de distinguir a la chica muy bien debido a que esta se movía extremadamente rápido. sí fue capaz de entender lo que hacía y eso fue el intentar proteger a todas las personas en peligro.

Esto ocasionó un conflicto en mami entre estar aliviada de que nadie saliera herido o preocupada por que la chica uso sus poderes en público, pues kyubey le ha advertido en varias ocasiones que usar sus poderes en público puede llegar a ser peligroso, sin embargo, cuando esta preguntaba cuál era el peligro la única respuesta de kyubey era 'la humanidad aún no está lista' causándole algo de molestia pues aunque sabía que este no era capaz de mentirle estaba segura que tampoco le contaba todo, no obstante era el único en el que podía confiar… al menos hasta ahora.

'_necesito encontrar a esta chica… talvez si hago equipo con ella… pueda dejar esta dependencia a kyubey'_ pensó con un suspiro la joven, pues hace ya un tiempo que se siente incomoda con el comportamiento evasivo que kyubey le mostraba.

La joven fue dándose cuenta de cuan dependiente se había vuelto de kyubey cuando este comenzó a desaparecer, ella atribuía este apego a su falta de socialización, pues si bien solía hablar con otras chicas de su edad en la escuela o con gente mayor en la calle, nunca interactuaba más allá de eso con nadie que no fuera kyubey, por lo que no fue una sorpresa para ella que cuando este desaparecía, fuera golpeada por la triste realidad.

Ella estaba completamente sola… no podía simplemente comenzar a salir con sus compañeras de clase pues como la única chica mágica en la ciudad, debía estar siempre alerta y lista para actuar cuando una bruja apareciera, era una responsabilidad que nunca quiso pero que aun así estaba obligada a cumplir. Por mucho tiempo fue así… sin embargo, cuando noto como kyubey solía evitar las preguntas que le hacía con respuestas vagas y simples… fue que una pequeña desconfianza comenzó a crecer en ella respecto a si este le estaba ocultando algo… algo importante.

'_kyubey me dijo una vez que existían más como el, que ayudaban a otras chicas con las cacerías de brujas, pero que también había muchas que trabajaban solas, pues por razones que variaban con cada chica, decidían alejarse de ellos'_ recordó la rubia mientras entrecerraba los ojos. _'por lo poco que vi… puede que esta chica no sea una novata y si en realidad es una chica mágica que rompió su conexión con la raza de kyubey… talvez esta sabría qué es lo que este le oculta'_ meditó mientras golpeaba la mesa con su dedo.

"formar un equipo… otra vez…" susurro la rubia para sí misma, al mismo tiempo que en su mente pasaba el recuerdo de una joven pelirroja _'que estarás haciendo en este momento kyoko'_ pensó con tristeza.

* * *

Para Sakura Kyoko la última noche había hecho las cosas más extrañas de lo que ya eran, como si no fuera suficiente poder usar magia y luchar contra las brujas, ahora también tenía que lidiar con esto.

"qué demonios está pasando" dijo la pelirroja en la cima de un edificio, mientras mordía una manzana y recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

* * *

~~Recuerdo~~

"bueno eso fue algo aburrido" comentó la pelirroja mientras cancelaba su transformación y recogía la semilla del sufrimiento de la bruja que acaba de _derrotar 'quizás debería dormir'_ añadió en su mente mientras bostezaba.

Caminando por el callejón la joven se dirigió de regreso a la habitación de hotel que había tomado como suya cuando irrumpió en ella ilegalmente la semana pasada, le parecía cómico el hecho de que aún no la hayan descubierto, o los empleados del hotel son unos idiotas o simplemente no había recibido muchos huéspedes, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, talvez no la habían atrapado porque ningún empleado había entrado en ella antes, pues no recordaba que durante su estadía la habitación fuera limpiada.

"eh… quizás la habitación no era para el uso público o algo paso en ella y fue clausurada" murmuraba la pelirroja mientras caminaba y comía un Pocky.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta que el sonido de disparos, gritos y pisadas llamó su atención.

Dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección donde creía que provenía el alboroto fue capaz de ver como justo cruzando la calle frente a ella, una persona encapuchada corría en el callejón para escapar de tres policías.

'_oh vaya, me pregunto qué habrás hecho para que la policía te dispare sin _dudarlo' pensó en su mente la pelirroja mientras se movía unos pasos a su izquierda para evitar que le dieran un tiro por error y a su vez le daba espacio a la persona para que siguiera su huida.

Mientras la persona pasaba corriendo a su lado, la pelirroja sonrió y asintió en señal de apoyo alentándolo a seguir corriendo _'buena suerte amigo'_ añadió en su mente.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando esta persona salto hasta la cima de uno de los edificios del callejón, dejando a una joven en shock y unos policías furiosos.

"maldita sea volvió a escapar" dijo uno de los oficiales.

"mierda mejor volvamos al bar" dijo el segundo.

"sí puede que sepan algo de ese maldito sujeto" respondió el tercero que notó a la joven en el callejón "oye que haces sola a estas horas de la noche" cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al no recibir una respuesta continuo "¿Tu niña escuchaste lo que dije?" volvió a preguntar, a la vez que trataba de tomarla por el brazo, no obstante, esta emitió una luz brillante que cegó a los oficiales, para cuando recuperaron la vista la joven había desaparecido "p-pero que rayos" exclamó uno de los oficiales mientras la buscaba con la vista.

"primero un tipo que salta edificios y ahora una niña que desaparece, que demonios está pasando en esta ciudad últimamente" se quejó uno de ellos.

Kyoko se encontraba furiosa mientras perseguía a la idiota que se había atrevido a entrar en su territorio, fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de que el criminal era otra chica mágica, pues ¿quién más podría tener la capacidad de saltar edificios sino fuera usando magia? _'como te atreves a invadir mi territorio'_ pensaba furiosa la pelirroja.

Cuando la alcanzo, inmediatamente le dio caza y arrojo su lanza hacia ella con intención de empalarla, sin embargo, esta fue capaz de esquivarla al moverse rápidamente hacia la izquierda, aun así, la lanza logro herirla, pues comenzó a brotar algo de sangre de uno de los costados de esta.

La pelirroja aterrizo a unos metros frente al criminal que se encontraba de rodillas.

"me importa una mierda el porque te busca la policía, pero si no te vas de la ciudad ahora mismo, voy a matarte" amenazó Kyoko mientras recuperaba su lanza y la apuntaba en su dirección.

El criminal se puso de pie sin inmutarse por las palabras de la pelirroja, gracias a eso esta última fue capaz de ver la apariencia completa de la chica, era alta y llevaba un pantalón junto con un suéter negro y una chaqueta café, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que parecía estar hecha de piedra y decorada para asemejarse a la sonrisa de un payaso, su cabello negro era algo corto pues casi le llegaba hasta los hombros.

No obstante, la pelirroja no se fijó mucho en su apariencia y simplemente tomo el silencio como la respuesta de que no se iría y sonrió con fiereza antes de lanzarse a atacar.

La chica reacciono dando un paso a la izquierda logrando esquivar la lanza, sin embargo, la pelirroja reacciono girando la lanza sobre si misma con la cadera para tratar de cortarla por la mitad, pero esta fue capaz de esquivarlo al saltar sobre la lanza y soltar una patada a la cara de la pelirroja que reaccionó y logró detener fácilmente con su brazo para luego sujetar la pierna de la chica y azotarla contra el suelo, para luego saltar, girar en el aire y arrojar nuevamente su lanza a la cabeza de la enmascarada, la cual logro rodar a su derecha para evitarla, sin embargo, la pelirroja se encontraba justo encima de ella y conecto un poderoso puñetazo en la máscara de la chica logrando agrietarla un poco y arrojarla del techo hasta terminar cayendo en un contenedor de basura que estaba en el callejón.

"hay que depositar la basura en su lugar" se burló la pelirroja al caer tranquilamente de pie en medio del callejón "vas irte o tendré que matarte" preguntó.

La joven enmascarada salto fuera del contenedor y arrojo unas cuchillas a la pelirroja esta las desvió todas con su lanza para luego dividirla en segmentos conectados por cadenas que rodearon el cuerpo de la chica y la sujetaron fuertemente para luego ser azotada repetidas veces contra las paredes del callejón, hasta finalmente ser lanzada al aire mientras la pelirroja volvía a unir su lanza y se preparaba para arrojársela mientras esta caía.

"debiste rendirte e irte cuando te di la oportunidad" gritó Kyoko antes de arrojar la lanza.

la enmascarada apenas logro salvarse al inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque no solo destruyo parte de su máscara, sino que también la hizo girar en el aire y caer justo al final del callejón.

La pelirroja recupero su lanza y camino hacia este a paso tranquilo mientras se quejaba sobre lo terca que era por esquivar su último ataque, pero se detuvo al ver como este se ponía de pie lentamente.

"aun quieres seguir peleando, acaso por fin usaras tu magia y me atacaras" preguntó en tono aburrido la pelirroja.

No obstante, esta abrió mucho los ojos cuando la máscara de esta se hizo añicos y revelo su rostro, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

"t-tu ¿eres un hombre?" cuestiono perpleja Kyoko, pues debajo de la máscara se encontraba el rostro pálido y algo demacrado de un chico joven, sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos ya que parecían carecer totalmente de vida.

No obstante, el tipo aprovecho, la sorpresa de kyoko y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña gema de color rosada que lanzo en dirección a la joven, esta reacciono y corto la gema con su lanza, pero al hacerlo se produjo una explosión que la mando a volar varios metros antes de aterrizar de pie y con un rápido movimiento de su lanza retiro todo el polvo de la explosión, solo para ver como el hombre había escapado.

"que mierda acaba de pasar" comentó confundida y molesta la pelirroja "desde cuando los hombres pueden usar magia" dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su lanza.

~~Fin del Recuerdo~~

* * *

"la única manera de que un humano pudiera resistir semejante castigo era usando magia" habló Kyoko "lo que me lleva de nuevo a la pregunta del millón… como diablos un hombre puede usar magia" gritó con frustración.

Luego de calmarse un poco suspiro y pensó hasta llegar a una sola solución _'esa maldita rata blanca debe habernos ocultado algo a mami y a mi cuando nos explicó todo está mierda de las chicas mágicas'_ dijo molesta en su mente.

Parándose la pelirroja miró la ciudad antes de tomar aire "¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE ENMASCARADO!" gritó '_y cuando lo haga vas a decirme como es que puedes usar magia'_ añadió en su mente, para luego darse la vuelta e irse saltado del lugar.

* * *

"parece que akemi-san faltó a la escuela" comentó Kyosuke mientras caminaba junto a hitomi de regreso al aula.

"si… normalmente estaría en la enfermería si quisiera saltarse la clase" respondió Hitomi mientras suspiraba.

"no pudieron encontrarla" preguntó madoka regresando al aula junto a Sayaka.

"no, no estaba en la enfermería" respondió Hitomi.

"ni en el techo" respondió Sayaka con expresión aburrida.

Ante esto madoka suspiró en derrota antes de girarse para abrir la puerta y entrar al aula "puede que se haya esforzado demasiado ayer" comentó cabizbaja.

"puede que si" respondieron todos a la vez que seguían a la pelirosa y entraban al aula o al menos ese era plan, sin embargo, esta dejo de caminar abruptamente ocasionando que chocaran entre sí.

"oye madoka porque te detienes" exclamó molesta Sayaka.

La pelirosa no respondió, solo levantó la mano y señaló hacia dentro del aula con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Hitomi y Kyosuke que aún estaban afuera se miraron por unos segundo confundidos, confusión que aumentó cuando escucharon a Sayaka exclamar un simple 'ah' al ver lo que la pelirosa apuntaba.

"que pasa" preguntaron ambos justo cuando Sayaka tomó a madoka de los hombros y se movió junto con ella para permitirles le entrada.

"solo echen un vistazo" respondió la peliazul mientras señalaba el mismo lugar que madoka.

Siguiendo la mano de esta dirigieron la mirada hacia el asiento de homura, donde para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba sentada tranquilamente con la mirada fija en la ventana a su izquierda.

"p-pero como… c-cuando fue que" balbuceó Hitomi antes de darse cuenta y recuperar la compostura mientras tosía en su mano "quiero decir… parece que akemi-san si pudo asistir a clase" añadió.

"s-si… eso parece" respondió Kyosuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ante esto la peliazul puso los ojos en blanco "bueno con eso resuelto, que tal si regresamos a nuestros asientos" sugirió mientras caminaba en dirección al suyo.

Esto saco a la pelirosa de su trance, su cara se tiño de rosa por la vergüenza, pero rápidamente siguió a su amiga, hitomi sonrió antes de caminar detrás de ella, Kyosuke solo negó con la cabeza y regreso a su asiento también.

Justo a tiempo pues la maestra no tardo en aparecer y comenzar con la clase.

La clase trascurrió con normalidad para todos a excepción de una pelinegra que en lugar de prestar atención a lo que la maestra trataba de enseñarles, estaba más interesada en cómo se acercaría a madoka y le daría el dispositivo que encargo a Amy.

'_escucha querida que tan difícil puede ser acercarte a ella para darle un regalo, has sido su novia en muchas líneas de tiempo, no creo que acercarte a ella sea un problema para ti ahora'_ cuestionó con exasperación Amy.

'_vuelvo y repito, siempre que me acerco a ella, las cosas se complican más'_ respondió la pelinegra igual de exasperada.

'_pues no tienes opción esta vez querida, si quieres mantenerla a salvo, tendrás que acercarte a ella y darle el dispositivo'_ concluyó Amy en tono serio.

'_bien improvisare'_ dijo resignada homura.

'_me alegra oírte decir eso, porque no podre cuidarla cuando terminen las clases y tu tendrás que hacerlo'_ informó Amy en tono casual.

'_bromeas verdad'_ respondió homura.

'_no'_ contestó el felino cancelando su conexión mental.

'_por supuesto que no lo haces'_ dijo homura mientras suspiraba y masajeaba sus sienes.

* * *

De alguna forma homura logró concluir la jornada escolar sin hablar con una sola persona, el motivo era simple, quería estar a solas para poder pensar tranquilamente sobre un problema que no podía seguir ignorando. Una vez terminaron las clases y homura siguió en secreto a madoka hasta su casa, esta regreso a su departamento para informar a Amy de la nueva tarea que planeaba realizar, pues, aunque odiara la idea… por más que pensó todo el día… no había podido llegar a una mejor solución que esta.

"bienvenida a casa" recibió la gata con alegría, cuando homura entro al departamento.

"estoy en casa" respondió homura con una sonrisa.

"lamento haberte hecho cuidar de madoka… pero necesitaba estar en casa para recibir los ingredientes para tu nueva dieta" informó Amy.

"no te preocupes… hacerlo me trajo algunos recuerdos" comentó homura mientras se quitaba los zapatos, antes de entrar a la sala donde varias cajas llenas de lo que parecían ser barras de proteína la esperaban en una esquina "que compraste" preguntó curiosa.

"oh… solo algunas barras nutricionales con algunos cambios que les pedí realizar, para así asegurarme que mantengas altos tus niveles de energía" respondió la gata "es increíble como a través de internet puedes conseguir lo que sea y muy rápido" añadió.

"bueno… fue del internet que aprendí a armar bombas y a conseguir la mayoría de componentes, al igual que algunas municiones extra para mis armas, por lo que no me sorprende que consiguieras exactamente lo que necesitabas" comentó la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena.

"acaso las municiones de las bases militares ¿no eran suficientes?" cuestionó incrédula Amy.

"bueno… luego de un tiempo, comencé a pensar en guardar esas municiones para usarlas solo contra walpurgis… por lo que tuve que conseguir más y en el internet no tenía que preocuparme por ser menor de edad… solo debía asegurarme que no me rastrearan" dijo un poco avergonzada la pelinegra.

"así que… fue por eso que comenzaste a aprender sobre informática" preguntó curiosa la gata.

"tuve que hacerlo, pues me vi obligada a escapar de la policía en varias ocasiones" contestó con un sonrojo homura.

"oh vaya" se rió Amy.

"solo… cambiemos de tema quieres… que tal si me hablas sobre la nueva dieta" sugirió la joven.

"bien… para empezar deveras consumir unas 250 mil calorías al día… puede parecer mucho pero tu metabolismo puede tomarlo fácilmente créeme… además no te preocupes por aumentar el volumen de tus comidas… pues podrás conseguir las calorías por medio de las barritas nutricionales. Estas están compuestas por nueces enteras, almendras crujientes y frutas secas las cuales puedo decirte son una rica fuente de sodio, fibra, proteínas, vitamina E, calcio y antioxidantes. Usando algo de magia logré combinarlas de tal forma que una sola super barra como me gusta llamarlas, contiene unas cincuenta barras normales que son alrededor de nueve mil quinientas calorías por barra, por lo cual, para conseguir tu meta, deberás consumir unas veintiséis super barras al día"

"e-espera… dijiste cincuenta por barra… ¿c-cuantas barras compraste Amy?" preguntó aturdida la pelinegra pues había visto la cantidad de cajas en la sala.

"b-bueno… sobre eso… creo que deberías considerar pedir un aumento en tu trabajo" respondió con nerviosismo el felino.

Ante esto homura dejo de servir la cena y camino hacia la pared más cercana para luego estrellar la cabeza contra esta varias veces...

"o-oye tranquilízate solo bromeaba… no estamos en quiebra" dijo el felino logrando que la pelinegra dejara de golpearse "cielos… use cupones de descuento, aproveche las promociones en diversas páginas y él envió fue completamente gratis" añadió con un suspiro.

"bien" respondió simplemente la pelinegra, aunque algo mareada por los golpes.

"oye…" llamó Amy.

"¿sí?" respondió homura sentándose a comer.

"tienes la frente muy roja" informó la gata en tono preocupado.

"s-solo come tu cena de una vez" exclamó con un ligero rubor homura.

* * *

Luego de la cena tanto homura como Amy acordaron que deberían revisar la zona donde fue atacado el convoy de la policía pues según las computadoras de Amy, había mucha negatividad en el lugar… no tanto como en la fábrica que visitaron días atrás… pero seguía siendo importante eliminar cualquier concentración de esta, aun si era poca.

"bien… hemos terminado" informó la gata mientras se estiraba, habían estado recorriendo la misma intersección una y otra vez para asegurarse de limpiar toda la negatividad.

"oh gracias a dios" exclamó homura con cansancio, eliminar la negatividad nunca había sido fácil para ella… pues no tenía una mente muy positiva que se diga.

Entraron a un callejón y luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, saltaron en pequeñas plataformas de magia creadas por homura para llegar al techo del edificio a su derecha. Una vez en este homura se sentó en la cornisa de este y observaba la ciudad con una expresión pensativa.

"entonces… cuando me dirás lo que quieres contarme" habló Amy sentándose al lado de esta.

"fui demasiado obvia ¿verdad?" preguntó homura sin dejar de ver la ciudad.

"bueno… he notado que durante toda la noche… has querido hablarme de algo, pero pareces tener problemas para hacerlo… así que decidí ayudarte sacando el tema yo misma" respondió la gata.

Homura se tomó unos segundos en los que pareció pensar con cuidado sus siguientes palabras "debido a lo sucedió la noche anterior… me di cuenta que si el crimen en la ciudad aumenta… de nada servirá que sigamos eliminando la negatividad de esta" comenzó a hablar homura.

"ya no podemos seguir ignorando esta situación, tenemos que actuar o esta organización criminal pondrá a más personas en peligro" terminó su respuesta la pelinegra.

"una ciudad dominada por el crimen organizado es igual a una llena de negatividad" habló Amy "entiendo tu punto… pero tu entiendes lo que quieres hacer" cuestionó el felino "lucharías contra humanos… no podrías pelear como de costumbre o los matarías fácilmente" añadió.

"soy consciente de ello… es por eso que planeo luchar sin transformarme" respondió con voz seria la joven.

"quieres luchar contra criminales armados, solo con la mínima cantidad de magia que tu anillo proporciona y además de eso sin defensa, porque te recuerdo que sin transformarte tu aura solo amortigua golpes, no detiene cuchillos y mucho menos balas" reiteró en un tono incrédulo el felino mientras miraba a la joven a su lado.

Ante esto la pelinegra miro a Amy fijamente a los ojos, provocando que esta se riera pues había entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

"tu niña… sí que estas loca" respondió Amy mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza "vamos a necesitar un mejor sistema de vigilancia si queremos saber todo lo que pasa en cada calle y callejón" añadió.

"ya pensaras en algo" dijo homura mientras se colocaba la capucha "siempre lo haces"

"en eso tienes razón querida… de hecho… creo que tengo una idea" dijo en un tono contemplativo el felino "sin embargo, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, por ahora usa tu percepción del aura" instruyó.

La pelinegra asintió, para luego proceder a revisar cada calle, callejón y edificio cercano con la intención de detectar a alguna persona en problemas. Luego de un tiempo y de moverse a varias ubicaciones logro detectar a lo que parecía ser una mujer en problemas.

"encontré a alguien" dijo homura mientras se enfocaba más en la dirección en que se encontraban y comenzaba a moverse en su ayuda, sin embargo, homura se detuvo por un segundo antes de moverse más rápido pues había reconocido a quien partencia el aura de la mujer.

"la conoces" pregunto Amy pues le pareció extraña la reacción de homura.

"si" dijo homura a toda velocidad "es junko-san… la madre de madoka" informó con un voz mortalmente fría.

* * *

"ugh… maldito infeliz… llego tarde cinco minutos y duplicas mi trabajo" maldijo junko con el ceño fruncido.

Eran más de las once de la noche, once y quince minutos para ser exacto, había sido un día terriblemente extenuante y frustrante para ella, pues el día de hoy su jefe había llegado de muy mal humor a la empresa y no había buscado mejor manera para desahogarse que con sus empleados. En especial con ella pues ese día había llegado cinco minutos tarde lo que le dio la excusa perfecta para convertirla en su maldita secretaria.

"juro que un día te hare pagar por esto… maldito viejo" gruño furiosa, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa _'y justo cuando le dije a mi propia hija que llegara temprano de la escuela'_ añadió en su mente.

Siguió caminando por la acera hasta que vio a un hombre caminar hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos era alto, fornido cabeza rapada y usaba una camisa manga larga blanca con un pantalón gris y unas zapatillas café. Esto puso en alerta a junko y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba el agarre en su bolso.

Este hombre paso a su lado justo cuando se encontraban en la entrada a un callejón a su derecha y fue en ese momento que el tipo dejo de caminar, alertando aún más a junko quien siguió caminando hasta que cuando estaba a punto de pasar el callejón escucho un silbido a sus espaldas para luego reaccionar a tiempo y mover su cabeza a un lado logrando esquivar el puñetazo del sujeto.

Inmediatamente junko tomó represalias y se giró mientras retrocedía un paso para que el cuerpo del hombre pasara frente a ella por la inercia del golpe, pisoteo la parte de detrás de la rodilla del tipo tratando de que callera sobre su rodilla sin embargo, solo logró que se doblara un poco antes de que este se diera la vuelta y soltara un golpe del cual pudo cubrirse pero la fuerza detrás de este la hizo retroceder varios pasos, terminando dentro del callejón donde fue atacada por otros dos tipos que parecían haber estado esperando que entrara.

Saltando hacia atrás logró evitar el golpe de uno de ellos para luego patearlo en la espalda y alejarlo, el segundo intentó golpearla mientras se recuperaba pero junko consiguió sujetar el brazo del tipo y retorcerlo hasta terminar cayendo de cara al suelo, donde sin vacilación procedió a llevar el brazo a su espada y dislocarlo provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor, inmediatamente se levantó y giro a un lado para evadir la patada del otro sujeto, usando la inercia del giro logro golpear con la punta de sus dedos la oreja de su agresor provocando que este gritara y se tambaleara mientras trataba de darse la vuelta debido a la falta de equilibrio. Aprovechándose de esto junko redujo la distancia y golpeo la cara del sujeto con la palma de su mano ocasionando que este callera al suelo aparentemente inconsciente, dejándola sola con el primer sujeto alto que no se había movido desde que había comenzado a luchar con los otros dos.

"que pasa… no te sientes tan valiente ahora que tus amigos no pueden ayudarte" gritó junko en burla _'maldita sea lo que faltaba, no solo tuve un mal día en el trabajo, sino que ahora están intentando robarme'_ pensaba la mujer, al mismo tiempo que confirmaba que estaba atrapada pues el callejón no tenía otra salida.

"ha~~" se rio el sujeto aun con los brazos cruzados "una usuaria de Aikido" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mujer.

"¿y? ¿que con eso?" respondió junko mientras se preparaba para defenderse con su pose de Aikido, el hombre se detuvo a unos dos metros de ella.

"la mayoría de los dojos de Aikido… enseñan cómo reaccionar cuando se es atacado de distintas formas. En otras palabras, te entrenan para poder adivinar el movimiento enemigo y reaccionar acorde" comentó el hombre mientras se arremangaba las mangas.

Antes que junko pudiera decir algo el hombre cerro la distancia y la ataco con patadas bajas a sus piernas, luego cambio a patadas medias dirigidas al torso que logró detener levantado la pierna para cubrirse, justo cuando se hubo acercado suficiente intentó darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha en la cara, ante lo cual junko reaccionó por puro reflejo e intento sujetar su brazo a mitad del movimiento para luego retorcerlo tal y como hizo anteriormente con su amigo.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tomarlo del brazo este cambio de postura y giro sus caderas en la dirección contraria, tomándola desprevenida y permitiendo al sujeto conectar un gancho izquierdo a su mejilla derecha _'mierda me_ tiene' pensó junko, claramente afectada por el golpe.

Sin perder el tiempo, levanto su pierna en un aparente intento de patada alta _'guardia superior'_ pensó junko mientras se cubría aun desorientada por el golpe anterior, pero el sujeto cambio a una patada media _'mierda una finta de nuevo'_ pensó la mujer mientras cambia a una guardia media, sin embargo, el sujeto sonrió y rápidamente invirtió su postura y conecto una poderosa patada invertida en su rostro desprotegido.

'_maldita sea fueron dos fintas consecutivas'_ logró pensar junko mientras su cabeza volaba hacia atrás.

El hombre aprovechó la clara apertura en su guardia y castigo con varios golpes al torso de la mujer logrando ponerla de rodillas, conectó un uppercut en su mandíbula y finalizó con un derechazo que la mandó al suelo.

"el Aikido orientado no es capaz de reaccionar a fintas" informó el hombre mientras pateaba a la mujer en el estómago mandándola un poco más adentro de callejón.

'_oh mierda… me confié'_ pensó junko mientras tosía y limpiaba un hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios.

La mujer dirigió su mirada al hombre alto que sonreía mientras sus dos amigos se levantaban lentamente con una cara furiosa.

"ahora… me preguntó qué estarás pensando en esa cabeza tuya" comentó el hombre que acababa de darle una paliza.

Junko estaba por responder con alguna palabra vulgar cuando una sombra cayó detrás de los hombres y se lanzó con una patada voladora que conecto con la nuca del hombre con el brazo dislocado mandándolo a volar cerca de donde junko se encontraba en el suelo.

La sombra se posicionó frente a ella, revelando la silueta de una persona, que por la contextura de su cuerpo junko pudo definir como la de una mujer de estatura promedio. La misteriosa mujer estaba vestida con una sudadera con capucha negra, pantalones deportivos de color negro y unos tenis de color gris.

"ningún hombre que pueda respetarse, atacaría a una mujer y menos en grupo… ustedes solo son una banda de cobardes" gritó furiosa la mujer encapuchada en un tono de voz algo forzado, por lo que fue fácil para junko distinguirlo como fingido, llevándola a pensar que probablemente la mujer era joven… más que ella al menos, pues a pesar de todo seguía sonando agudo.

"y tu quien rayos eres" gritó molesto el único tipo al lado del hombre más alto.

"hmp eso importa" respondió indiferente la mujer encapuchada mientras caía en una postura que junko no fue capaz de identificar.

"no, no tiene importancia" respondió el hombre alto mientras cruzaba los brazos y movía la cabeza en una señal para que el tipo a su lado la atacara.

Inmediatamente el sujeto recortó la distancia e intento golpear a la mujer, pero esta reacciono moviéndose a un lado y conectar un rodillazo en el plexo solar del tipo obligándolo a inclinarse, para luego recibir un poderoso codazo en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo completamente quieto.

"hoo~~ te mueves bien… ¿qué practicas?" elogió y preguntó el hombre mientras se colocaba en posición de boxeo.

"no tiene nombre… pero puedo mostrarte que tan eficaz es" respondió la mujer encapuchada.

"bueno… creo que ya lo has hecho" respondió el hombre mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a sus 'amigos'.

'_Homura'_ escucho la mujer en su mente _'ten cuidado el aura de este tipo parece extraña es como si…'_

'_como si protegiera su cuerpo tal y como la mía'_ termino de hablar homura mientras escaneaba con la mirada al hombre, era tenue, pero podía percibirlo. Normalmente el aura de las personas era etérea, la de este sujeto… no lo era.

'_por la falta de reacción de junko-san sigue siendo invisible para las personas normales… pero no hay duda que este sujeto tiene una armadura de aura'_ dijo mentalmente la pelinegra.

'_sin embargo, no es tan fuerte… a diferencia de la tuya que no se debilita… estoy segura que si lo golpeas lo suficiente se romperá y dejara de protegerlo'_ dijo el felino _'aun así debes tener cuidado, con su aura protegiéndolo y sin poder transformarte por la testigo a tu espalda, estas en desventaja, no solo es más grande, pesado y fuerte que tu… por su postura este tipo sabe luchar'_ advirtió.

'_lo que me pregunto es como obtuvo esa clase de protección, por lo que me contaste solo los grandes maestros de artes marciales logran despertar su aura… y este sujeto no tiene la pinta de uno'_ cuestionó homura.

'_luego podemos pensar en cómo tuvo acceso a su aura… ahora mismo enfócate en luchar'_ regañó Amy.

'_si… esto no será fácil… la fuerza bruta no funcionará en este tipo' _aceptó homura, antes de ver como el hombre cerraba la distancia.

La pelinegra logro moverse a un lado, pero el tipo pudo lanzar un golpe a su cara que por fortuna fue capaz de cubrir con su brazo… sin embargó, el impacto la hizo retroceder un poco, el hombre continuó con varios jabs que homura pudo desviar con sus manos, intento una patada media pero el tipo la repelió con un puñetazo, ante esto la joven desvió unos cuantos golpes más antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y soltar una patada alta a la cara del tipo, por desgracia para ella este logro cubrirse con ambos brazos y como si hubiera pateado una pared solida la pelinegra fue empujada por su propia fuerza hacia atrás casi perdiendo el balance por completo, logró recuperarse justo a tiempo para cubrirse con las manos de un gancho al hígado, que debido a la fuerza de este y lo ligera que era homura, consiguió elevarla unos centímetros del suelo.

No teniendo otra opción, la pelinegra patio el pecho del hombre para ganar algo de distancia. El hombre solo sonrió y limpio su camisa con la mano "¿qué pasa? ¿Porque no atacas?" cuestionó el tipo aun sonriente y con la guardia en alto.

"no te impacientes apenas comienzo" respondió homura _'¿enserio? Por qué desde mi perspectiva no te está yendo muy bien'_ dijo Amy algo preocupada.

'_estaré bien… solo necesito pensar'_ respondió homura.

El tipo se cansó de esperar y regreso al ataque, homura se agacho y movió esquivando sus jabs, pero termino con la espalda contra la pared, el tipo continúo soltando puñetazos que por fortuna la pelinegra logro evadir aun estando arrinconada, desviando uno de los golpes, fue capaz de conectar uno ella misma en la cara del tipo. Este cargo con su hombro para acercarse más a ella y que no pudiera evitar el golpe dirigido a su estómago, homura gruñó y cerró un ojo adolorida, pero respondió con un cabezazo y un uppercut en la mandíbula del hombre antes de alejarlo pateando su estómago.

Rápidamente dejo la pared y cambio su postura por una más baja _'hora de probar algo nuevo'_ pensó homura mientras limpiaba con su pulgar algo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

El hombre solo alzo una ceja ante esto, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó para lanzar una patada baja que la pelinegra desvió con su pierna, para luego cubrirse de un jab dirigido a su cara, cerró más la distancia quedando dentro de la guardia del hombre, ante esto usó su pie para jalar la pierna del hombre hacia adelante con la intención de desestabilizarlo, para luego comenzar a golpear repetidas veces su pierna y torso. Intentó golpear en la cara, pero este se cubrió y respondió con un gancho a su cabeza que evitó agachándose, tomó una de las piernas del hombre y pateó detrás de la rodilla de la otra obligándolo a caer, trató de golpearlo en la cara, pero el tipo logró liberar su pierna y pateó a homura en el pecho haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared del callejón nuevamente.

El hombre se levantó inmediatamente y se abalanzó sobre ella soltando golpe tras golpe, sin importarle que esta se estuviera cubriendo con los brazos _'parece que lo he hecho enojar'_ pensó homura con una media sonrisa mientras se estremecía de dolor con cada golpe que sus brazos recibían. Viendo esto como su oportunidad la pelinegra comenzó a desviar los golpes con sus manos antes de cambiar a detener los golpes con sus codos esto hizo que el hombre retrocediera mientras se movía, abría y cerraba sus manos a su vez que mostraba una expresión adolorida.

'_¡ahora homura!_' gritó Amy en la mente de la pelinegra. que el hombre mostrara signos de sentir dolor significaba que su aura ya no lo estaba protegiendo como antes, por lo que ahora se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

La pelinegra no lo dudo e inmediatamente cerro la distancia para así tomar la ofensiva por primera vez, el tipo decidido a no dejar que esto pasara y lanzo un jab al rostro de la joven, esta movió la cabeza para esquivarlo, luego lanzó un gancho de derecha que homura logró evitar al agacharse, luego contrarrestó otro golpe a su cabeza al golpear su antebrazo con un golpe suyo, luego conectó una patada baja antes de girar su cintura y soltar una patada media al torso de este mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared del callejón.

"hmp parece que los papeles se han invertido" comentó divertida homura.

"¡Cállate!" gritó el hombre furioso y corrió hacia la pelinegra.

Homura que esperaba tal reacción del hombre, espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y lanzó una patada alta a la cara del tipo que debido a la suma de la fuerza del golpe con el impulso de su breve carrera fue capaz de tumbarlo al suelo.

'_lo viste verdad'_ preguntó Amy.

'_si… en el momento que conecte mi patada su aura parpadeo antes de perder solidez y volverse etérea como la de cualquier otro humano'_ respondió homura mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

El hombre golpeo el suelo y se levantó furioso, se acercó a homura mientras lanzaba más golpes que esta desvió y bloqueó fácilmente, intentó una patada baja pero la pelinegra se cubrió con su pierna, entonces lanzó una patada media, pero homura la atrapó y con el codo golpeo su muslo causando que este retrocediera y lo sujetara por el dolor. No obstante, este volvió a acercarse y homura respondió girando sobre si misma para conectar un poderoso codazo en la cara del tipo que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente.

Sangrando por la nariz pero negándose a darse por vencido el hombre volvió a correr hacia homura ante lo cual la pelinegra se giró y apoyo ambas manos en el suelo para hacer una voltereta y golpear el mentón de este, rápidamente homura se giró hacia el hombre nuevamente y corrió hacia este para saltar y darle un rodillazo en la cara justo cuando este parecía estar recuperándose, la pelinegra retrocedió unos pasos mientras se preparaba para terminar de una vez por todas con la pelea, así que justo cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia ella, salto y giró en el aire para aumentar la fuerza del puñetazo que conectó por última vez en la cara del hombre, pues este cayó inconsciente inmediatamente.

Homura respiro profundamente antes de dirigir su atención a la otra mujer en el callejón, no sin antes asegurarse que aun tuviera la capucha sobre su cabeza.

"se encuentra bien" preguntó de espaldas a una junko que parecía tener problemas para levantarse, pues no quería arriesgarse a que esta la viera pues sabia lo fácil que podría reconocerla luego _'nunca he podido engañar a junko-san'_ pensó la pelinegra.

"s-si lo estoy" respondió junko mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose contra la pared y sosteniendo su estómago.

La pelinegra asintió antes de hablar nuevamente "en ese caso por favor espere aquí la policía no debería tardar en llegar junto con una ambulancia" informó mientras aun le daba la espalda.

"quien eres tú" preguntó la mujer adulta mientras se acercaba con dificultad a esta.

"creo que no debería esforzarse mucho" respondió homura evadiendo la pregunta.

Fue en este momento cuando el hombre que homura había pateado al llegar recuperó la conciencia y al notar como su compañero y líder estaban inconscientes, saco una navaja de su pantalón con su brazo sano y se levantó con la intención de apuñalar a junko, sin embargo, homura reaccionó justo a tiempo y tomando su hombro con la mano la empujo fuera del camino del arma blanca. pero esto ocasiono que fuera homura la que terminara siendo apuñalada en el brazo, junko que a pesar de estar muy adolorida consiguió moverse, tomo la cara del hombre con la palma de su mano y chocó la cabeza del hombre contra el suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, que afortunadamente fue suficiente para noquear otra vez al sujeto.

"¡OYE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!" gritó junko preocupada mientras volvía a ponerse de pie con un gruñido.

"s-si… la herida no es muy seria" respondió homura mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y sostenía su brazo.

Junko estaba a punto de replicar cuando escucho el sonido de sirenas detrás de ella, se giró y vio a una patrulla junto a una ambulancia estacionándose en la entrada del callejón, cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar con la mujer misteriosa de nuevo esta ya se había ido.

"pero ¿qué?" dijo sorprendida pues el callejón solo tenía una entrada _'supongo que, así como tan misteriosamente apareció, misteriosamente se fue'_ pensó algo divertida junko, mientras respiraba tratando de calmar sus nervios.

La policía llego y esposó a los hombres antes de subirlos a la patrulla, al mismo tiempo los paramédicos de la ambulancia la atendían revisando que tan graves eran sus lesiones.

"auch" se quejó junko mientras uno de los paramédicos usaba algodón con alcohol en su labio partido.

"me disculpo, pero necesito desinfectar la herida" informó el paramédico.

"bueno… kaname-san parece que se encuentra bastante bien, si bien sentirá el cuerpo muy adolorido en especial la zona del torso, no tiene que preocuparse por nada más" comunicó el otro paramédico.

"eso y los moretones en el rostro" dijo el otro, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la mujer.

Los hombres se ofrecieron a llevar a junko en la ambulancia lo más cerca posible de su casa, esta pensó en negarse, pero aun sentía como las piernas le temblaban por lo que al final termino aceptando. A pesar de esto se encontraba preocupada por como reaccionaria su esposo al verla llegar tan… 'desaliñada'.

'_espero que madoka ya este dormida y que Tomohisa no se desmaye al_ verme' pensó con nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto una pelinegra se encontraba en el techo de un edificio con Amy, había visto como atendían a junko y la policía se llevaba a los hombres, por lo que ya más relajada se quitó la capucha de la cabeza revelando lo mal que la había pasado en el callejón, pues tenía un gran moretón en una de sus mejillas, un labio partido y un ligero ojo morado.

"maldición ese idiota golpeaba muy fuerte" se quejó mientras cerraba un ojo y con un gruñido quitaba la navaja aun incrustada en su brazo.

"sí que recibiste una golpiza allá abajo" dijo Amy en tono de broma.

"si… pero dejando de lado eso… te diste cuenta verdad" preguntó homura.

"lo hice… ese tipo tenía en su hombro un pequeño punto de magia, seguramente eso provocó que su aura se manifestara de esa forma" dijo el felino en tono serio.

"lo que plantea la gran pregunta, que chica mágica mejoraría la resistencia física de un criminal" comentó la pelinegra

"peor aún… con que intención lo haría" habló el felino.

"sabía que las cosas se complicarían aún más… pero no me esperaba esto" informó la pelinegra.

"yo también querida" respondió la gata "ojalá solo sea paranoia nuestra"

* * *

"mi señora… he cumplido con mi misión" dijo un hombre de traje en posición arrodillada y una mano en su pecho.

"bien… ya puedes retirarte" respondió una mujer de cabello largo, castaño y con un vestido verde oscuro, sentada en un sillón mientras tomaba vino y miraba la ciudad con una expresión apacible.

El hombre respondió con 'si señora' y abandonó la habitación, solo para que unos segundos después la puerta de esta se abriera nuevamente para permitir la entrada de una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y expresión aburrida.

"he regresado onee-chan… la rata blanca dijo que tenía algo que decirme" hablo tranquilamente la joven.

"Leia… me alegra verte querida" dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin voltear a verla "si… tengo una nueva tarea para ti y solo para ti" recalco al final.

"no tiene nada que ver con buscar a más inútiles en las calles ¿verdad? Porque eso lo puede hacer cualquiera de tus hombres" comentó Leia mientras sacaba una caja de chicles.

"por supuesto que no querida… como tú dices esa es ahora tarea de alguien más" respondió con una breve risa la mujer "sin embargo, antes de decirte tu nueva tarea… ¿incubador?"

"si" respondió Kyubey al salir de la sombra de Leía y terminar sentado justo al lado de esta.

"ya puedes volver a Mitakihara… seguramente tu chica ha de estar muy preocupada" informó la mujer.

"Tomoe Mami siempre ha sido muy apegada a mi… puede que se deba a la falta de interacción con humanos" dijo Kyubey.

"las relaciones sociales suelen ser de mucha importancia en el crecimiento de una persona… en especial para una chica de su edad… pues la falta de esta puede ocasionar problemas que van desde algo tan común como la soledad y depresión hasta la pérdida total de la razón" explicó en un tono relajado la mujer.

"ciertamente es interesante como la falta de interacción social puede llevar a la locura de un humano" respondió el alienígena mientras movía la cola.

"o al suicidio" contribuyó Leia.

"cierto… como olvidar al patético y desesperado acto de cobardía que cometen algunos en un intento por escapar de su dolor" dijo en un tono lleno de desprecio la mujer "no obstante, creo que nos hemos desviado un poco… incubador quiero que le digas a Leia todo lo que sabes sobre el grupo de chicas mágicas conocido como Blackbird… luego de esto eres libre de irte cuando desees"

"claro" respondió Kyubey antes de voltearse a ver a Leia "son un grupo conformado por cinco chicas mágicas… todas son fuertes y experimentadas. Se han vuelto famosas entre las chicas mágicas debido a su tendencia de invadir los territorios que consideran valiosos por la cantidad de brujas que posee, su nuevo objetivo según los rumores es Tokio"

"oh~~ vienen hacia acá" dijo en tono burlesco Leia antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer "quieres que me encargue de ellas ¿no es así?" preguntó juguetona la joven.

"así es tu tarea es simple… deshacerte de ellas antes que se vuelvan una molestia" informó la mujer.

Ante esto Leia asintió y salió de la habitación con Kyubey sobre su hombro, justo después apareció de las sombras un hombre joven con un suéter negro y chaqueta café. La mujer chasqueo los dedos y en su mente vio todo lo sucedido entre el hombre y su encuentro con cierta chica mágica.

"vaya… pero que chica tan egoísta" susurró la mujer mientras tomaba un poco de vino "puede que pronto tengamos que encargarnos de una nueva chica problemática" comentó con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor Kyubey comenzaba a hablarle a Leia nuevamente.

"te enviare vía telepatía toda la información sobre cada una de la integrantes" informó antes bombardear la mente de leía con imágenes e información sobre estas cinco chicas, una vez terminó este esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran para saltar fuera de este y desaparecer en la sombras de una pared.

Leia solo se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hasta la salida del edificio que se encontraba fuertemente custodiado, como si fuera un paseo por el parque y repasaba la información que kyubey le dio, al salir de este vio las calles transitadas por toda clase de vehículos antes de mirar el cielo con una sonrisa siniestra.

"puedo sentir como cosquillea mi instinto depredador" dijo aun sonriendo siniestramente "voy a cazarlas~~" canturreó justo cuando sus ojos cambiaron de azul a naranja por una fracción de segundo.

Las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes.

Capítulo 8)- Nuevas Inquietudes.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente, de alguna manera logre pasar todas mis clases y terminar este capítulo xD. Gracias por sus consejos y tratare de ver que decido hacer sobre lo de crear una página en Facebook o Twitter, pero por ahora planeo seguir igual.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y esperen el próximo con el mismo entusiasmó de siempre, estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansia y sin más me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	9. Chapter 9

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

"así que esto es Tokio" dijo una joven de dieciocho años, vestida con un pantalón y una chaqueta deportiva, tenía los ojos de color rosa pálido al igual que su cabello, este último dividiéndose en el medio, en dos bollos a cada lado de su cabeza y el resto quedaba colgando.

"Mei… podrías dejar de admirar el paisaje y ayudarme con tu bolso" habló en tono molesto otra joven de su misma edad.

A diferencia de su amiga esta vestía un atuendo menos casual, como lo eran un pantalón jean azul, tenis blancos y una camisa blanca con rayas negras sin mangas, tenía ojos color ámbar, pelo largo y azul amarrado en una coleta.

La joven ahora identificada como Mei se dio la vuelta para protestar, pero se vio incapaz de hablar cuando se vio forzada a atrapar una bolsa de lona negra.

"sabes Shizuka, podrías haberme advertido antes de lanzarme mi bolsa" gruño Mei.

"Hmp… eso te pasa por dejarme atrás en el tren" respondió Shizuka antes de suspirar al ver el puchero en la cara de su 'líder' "escucha sé cuánto deseas explorar la ciudad, siempre haces lo mismo con cada nuevo territorio que tomamos, pero debemos encontrarnos con las demás en el almacén" le recordó.

"bien… pero espero que esas tres tengan algo de comida, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre" habló la pelirosa mientras su estómago gruñía en apoyo a sus palabras.

"cómo es que tú eres nuestra líder" se quejó con expresión en blanco la peliazul.

"¿enserio quieres que responda esa pregunta otra vez?" comentó con una sonrisa y tono arrogante la pelirosa.

Esto hizo que la peliazul recordara lo que sucedió la última vez que esta le ''mostró'' él porque era la líder del grupo, logrando que se estremeciera pues no estaba nada ansiosa por volver a sufrir una humillación publica tan pronto.

"olvídalo solo démonos prisa" respondió con voz derrotada, provocando que la sonrisa de la pelirosa se hiciera más grande.

"claro dirige el camino SHI-ZU-KA" deletreo en tono burlesco, haciendo que la peliazul bufara divertida, por lo infantil que su líder podía ser a veces.

Mientras se alejaban riendo y conversando, no notaron como un hombre de traje negro y gafas de sol, las observaba atentamente durante toda la interacción anterior entre ambas. Rápidamente saco un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó al primer número de su lista de contactos.

"aquí Takumi… creo encontré a las chicas que la señorita busca" comunicó a la persona al otra lado del teléfono "si… una de ellas tenía en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje de un mirlo… si… cabello azul y ojos ámbar" confirmó el sujeto antes de añadir "la otra chica tenía el cabello rosa… ¿quiere que las siga?" preguntó.

"no… solo escuche algo sobre un almacén" respondió nuevamente "¿seguro que no quiere que las siga? Sería más fácil encontrar su escondite si lo hiciera" insistió.

"entiendo…" habló por última vez antes de colgar el teléfono y retirarse del lugar tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la llamada el chofer de una camioneta se encontraba guardando su propio teléfono mientras esperaba a que su pasajera volviera de la tienda de conveniencia a la que había entrado hace unos minutos.

Cuando esta volvió y entro a la camioneta, este decidió pasar la información que su subordinado le había brindado.

"disculpe señorita Leia… pero tengo información sobre las chicas que busca" informó en tono formal.

"oh tienes toda mi atención Akiyama-san" respondió Leia en tono interesado mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

"según mi subordinado, vio a dos jóvenes salir del metro hace unos minutos, sus descripciones concuerdan con las que usted nos brindó, por lo que es bastante probable que sean Shizuka Ito y Mei Liu" comunicó el hombre dejando que la joven en el asiento trasero terminara su bebida antes de continuar "le dije a mi subordinado que no las siguiera pues de ser las chicas correctas, era muy probable que estas se dieran cuenta, lo atraparan e interrogarán al respecto, afortunadamente me dijo que había escuchado que estas parecían dirigirse a algún almacén para encontrarse con otras tres chicas que, una vez más, probablemente sean las otras chicas que busca, desafortunadamente la cantidad de almacenes en la ciudad es algo grande, por lo que la búsqueda podría llevar algo tiempo, sin embargo, tenemos la dirección en la que se marcharon por lo que podríamos usarla como punto de referencia y comenzar a descartar algunos almacenes" concluyó.

"interesante… así que tres de ellas ya estaban en la ciudad" susurró Leia, con la mano en la barbilla y expresión pensativa "Diles a tus hombres que informen de inmediato si las ven, que no intenten seguirlas ni acercarse a ellas por ningún motivo, teniendo a tantos patrullando la ciudad no será difícil dar con ellas nuevamente, podremos determinar hacia donde se dirigen conforme los avistamientos se vayan dando" instruyó la joven mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"como usted diga, pero… ¿está segura de querer ir sola a buscarlas?" cuestionó el hombre con algo de preocupación.

"si…si… deja de preocuparte… es asqueroso… soy más que capaz de cuidarme sola" respondió tajantemente la joven antes de bostezar "por cierto ¿qué tal va la expansión?" preguntó.

"Durante los últimos días, hemos logrado que varias pandillas, ladrones comunes y uno que otro grupo criminal, entrara de forma segura a la ciudad, si bien se nos reportó que unos cuantos ladrones fueron capturados por la policía ayer por la noche, tenemos certeza de que la policía aun no sospecha nada, prueba de ello es el hecho que diez de nuestros propios hombres marcados lograron entrar a la ciudad tranquilamente, como cualquier civil y planean hacer su movimiento hoy" informo Akiyama.

"bien… y dentro de este pequeño grupo que fue capturado por la policía… ¿acaso entre ellos esta algunos de nuestros exploradores?" cuestiono Leia en un tono que hizo estremecer al hombre.

"si… uno de ellos" respondió.

"¿Cuál? Y ¿cómo sucedió?" exigió saber la joven.

"fue Himura Daiki… según nuestro informante, fue apresado cuando intento y fracaso Asaltar a una mujer, en un callejón junto a otros dos ladrones de una banda local a la cual se unió, según el reporte, la mujer logro defenderse de los hombres, pero ella afirma que recibió ayuda de otra mujer, pero los patrulleros no lograron dar con esta" respondió.

"Tch… ese idiota, sabía que no Valia la pena darle acceso a su aura, fue un desperdicio de magia" se quejó Leia.

"¿quiere que les diga a nuestros hombres que lo silencien?" pregunto el hombre.

"no, no vale la pena, nuestro ataque al convoy de la policía, aún es muy reciente, si quiere salir de la cárcel que lo haga bajo sus propios medios" respondió en tono fastidiado la joven.

El hombre no respondió, en su lugar asintió y puso en marcha el motor de la camioneta nuevamente, para luego retomar su camino hacia el edificio de apartamentos donde su pasajera habitaba.

* * *

"ya te dije que estoy bien" reiteró junko con cansancio, mientras intentaba maquillarse.

"pero querida, creo que sería bueno que no fueras al trabajo hoy" insistió Tomohisa de pie en la entrada del baño "no lo crees así madoka" dijo pidiendo apoyo urgente.

"b-bueno… yo creo que si mama dice que está bien, entonces lo está" respondió con algo de timidez la pelirosa, provocando que su padre la viera con una mirada de dolor.

"vamos cariño… no pongas esa expresión, entiendo tu preocupación, pero incluso nuestra hija entiende, que estar un poco adolorida por la mañana no es una excusa válida para no ir a trabajar" comentó junko a la vez que terminaba su tormentosa tarea de maquillarse, pues aún tenía que cubrir sus moretones, no quería que sus compañeros de trabajo la interrogaran al respecto.

'_por más que deseo un día libre, tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente para faltar'_ pensó con recelo antes de ver como su hija parecía tratar de consolar a un Tomohisa depresivo.

Junko resopló divertida antes de ayudar a su hija con su cabizbajo padre.

'_bueno espero que la chica que me ayudo ayer, tenga una mañana menos ajetreada' _pensó, el recuerdo de la chica misteriosa siendo apuñalada, la hizo fruncir el ceño "pensándolo mejor… espero que haya ido al hospital y se encuentre bien" susurró con preocupación.

"dijiste algo mamá" habló madoka cuando se sentaba a la mesa para desayunar.

"no querida solo cosas del trabajo" respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Homura no se sentía para nada bien…

"maldición!" gruñó la pelinegra mientras volaba por los aires, atravesaba una pared, rebotaba varias veces contra el suelo y seguía revolcándose múltiples veces en este, producto de la fuerza con que fue golpeada anteriormente.

Una vez su mente estuvo clara otra vez, esta logro ponerse de pie y aprovechó el impulso que tenía para correr lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía.

'_no bromeabas con que los familiares de una aberración son tan fuertes como una bruja típica'_ comentó con cansancio la pelinegra.

'_nunca bromeo con estas cosas, sin embargo, creo que deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno y correr aún más rápido querida'_ respondió Amy a través de su enlace mental.

Ante esto la pelinegra volteo a ver detrás de ella y lo que vio hizo que sus orejas felinas se aplanaran sobre su cabeza, pues lo que antes eran solo unos tres familiares, ahora eran alrededor de treinta que la perseguían furiosamente, la pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, maldijo en su mente y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de acelerar más el paso, ignorando como los músculos en sus piernas y pulmones ardían en protesta.

Los familiares tenían la forma de una araña grande y mecánica con cabeza de muñeca, moviéndose sobre seis patas articuladas todos la perseguían sin cansancio y a una velocidad insana. Sabiendo que no podía seguir corriendo para siempre la pelinegra salto, se giró e invoco en cada mano una Desert Eagle, su arma favorita y disparo a las patas de los familiares provocando que estos tropezaran y chocaran entre sí.

Homura cayó al suelo de cuclillas, desvaneció sus pistolas e invocó un lanzacohetes AT4, espero a que los familiares salieran corriendo de la cortina de polvo que causaron al caer y disparo provocando una gran explosión que engulló a todos los familiares.

'_bueno ese fue el último AT4 con munición de Propósito dual altamente explosivo'_ dijo en su mente con pesar la pelinegra.

'_homura esas cosas no van dejar de aparecer hasta que destruyamos a la_ aberración' exclamó el felino.

'_lo se… he perdido la cuenta de cuantas de estas cosas he destruido… el problema es que no sé dónde podría estar escondida… este maldito territorio es muy grande y tu dijiste que la aberración podía tomar cualquier forma para esconderse' _hablo homura mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en busca de una posible pista para dar con la aberración.

'_si este tipo de aberraciones es de los más molestos… dejan que sus familiares hagan el trabajo y ella no aparece hasta que su presa está acabada… aun con nuestra percepción del aura será muy difícil dar con ella'_ estuvo de acuerdo Amy.

Homura gruñó con frustración pues el aspecto de este territorio le dificultaba aún más su búsqueda. El territorio tenía el aspecto de una ciudad en ruinas con varias islas flotantes, calles desoladas, cielo nublado y niebla muy densa, estaba segura que si no fuera por su percepción del aura ni siquiera podría luchar con los familiares.

'_para cualquiera otra, esta sería una trampa de la cual sería casi imposible_ sobrevivir' pensó homura mientras corría.

Deteniéndose por un minuto para recuperar el aliento, la pelinegra noto como en una de las islas flotantes parecía a ver una pequeña aura brumosa llena de malicia era pequeña casi imperceptible y eso era lo que lo hacía sospechoso. Los familiares de la aberración producían una mayor cantidad de malicia, si bien podía ser alguna otra especie de familiar más pequeño… su instinto le decía que fuera a revisar pues si la bruja quería esconderse que mejor manera de hacerlo que disminuyendo su poder mágico y malicia hasta volverlo imperceptible incluso para la chica mágica más sensible.

'_es una lástima que yo, ya no sea una chica_ mágica' pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

'_homura esas cosas se están multiplicando, pronto te encontraran y no estás en las mejores condiciones, por tu bien debes seguir moviéndote'_ informó Amy preocupada.

La pelinegra volteo hacia atrás y tal como dijo Amy, vio como el aura siniestra de una innumerable cantidad de familiares se acercaba a su ubicación… _'parece que la aberración se cansó de jugar'_ pensó la joven, si quería llegar a esa isla y ver si su instinto estaba en lo correcto tenía que moverse… ahora mismo.

Inmediatamente después creo pequeñas plataformas en el aire, para así comenzar a saltar y subir a la isla flotante donde sospechaba podría esconderse la aberración.

Una vez en la isla esta comenzó a correr por las calles en busca de la ubicación de la pequeña aura maliciosa, logrando encontrarla en lo que parecía ser una vieja casa de estilo victoriana que flotaba un poco por debajo del final de la isla… sin dudarlo esta aumento el paso y salto de la carretera, para luego crear una última plataforma e impulsarse lo suficiente para romper la ventana del ático de la casa, logrando así entrar en esta.

Levantándose y quitándose los restos de vidrio de su ropa la joven examino el interior del ático con su percepción del aura logrando encontrar el pequeño punto de malicia en lo que parecía ser una silla mecedora cubierta por una sábana blanca.

'_Amy… creo que la encontré'_ informó Homura.

'_ten cuidado querida… aun si prefiere esconderse, la aberración sigue siendo muy fuerte'_ advirtió el felino.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos con cautela, camino y se acercó a la silla cubierta, tomo la sabana, la retiro de un solo jalón mientras retrocedía de un salto a la vez que apuntaba con sus Desert Eagle a la figura en la silla.

"¿una muñeca?" cuestiono incrédula homura antes fruncir el ceño con disgusto "estoy comenzando a odiar las muñecas" añadió antes de comenzar a dispararle hasta quedarse sin balas.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal _'¿porque la aberración permitirá que le disparara tan fácilmente?'_ pensó, sus orejas felinas se movieron hacia lo que parecía ser el sonido de algo cortando el viento, justo antes de sentir como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral y su cola se erizaba, rápidamente se dio la vuelta solo para que un segundo después un familiar se estrellara contra la casa, destruyera todo el ático y se llevara consigo a la pelinegra.

"¡Maldición!" gritó homura logrando detener el intento del familiar por devorarla, al mantener la boca del desgraciado abierta con sus manos y pies, a su vez por el rabillo del ojo noto una explosión de aura llena de malicia provenir del piso inferior de la ahora destrozada casa.

No obstante, esta distracción le costó caro cuando desde lo profundo de la garganta del familiar una esfera de magia de buen tamaño salió disparada hacia ella y debido a su precaria posición fue incapaz de esquivarla, lo que la hizo terminar engullida en una explosión que la mando a volar, atravesar varios edificios y terminar bajo los escombros de una pared en una calle de la ciudad en ruinas.

Levantándose con dificultad y apartando los escombros sobre ella, la pelinegra logró ponerse de rodillas antes de dirigir su mirada hacia lo que quedaba de la casa flotante, enfocándose consiguió ver la inmensa aura siniestra que desprendía lo que parecía ser la silueta de la aberración, mientras esta le devolvía la mirada desde lo que quedaba del primer piso de la casa.

"**NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAIDO CON ESO NIÑA~~" **dijo en tono de burla la aguda y estridente voz de la aberración, para que solo segundos después la pelinegra fuera rodeada por innumerables familiares.

"ahora sí que estoy enojada" exclamó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa la pelinegra su atuendo de chica mágica chamuscado, una manga de su camisa desapareció y revelo un brazo sangrante, sus medias rotas con cortes y raspones en ambas piernas, una línea de sangre bajando por su cabeza, ojo y mejía _'el pequeño punto de malicia en la muñeca era solo un señuelo… debí suponer que una aberración de esta naturaleza podría pensar en algo así'_ pensó decepcionada de sí misma homura, si bien su instinto estaba en lo correcto y la bruja si estaba en la casa, solo se fijó en lo que estaba frente a ella y no vio la trampa hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Los familiares abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a dispararle, homura extendió sus manos y creo un campo protector para protegerse de las ráfagas de proyectiles.

"¡AMY!" grito homura al ver como su barrera comenzaba a agrietarse.

Unos segundos después una lluvia de esferas mágicas de color blanco, comenzaron a caer por todo el lugar ocasionando múltiples explosiones y la muerte de una buena parte de los familiares, lo que por fortuna logró que dejaran de atacarla… pues su barrera estaba a punto de colapsar. Justo cuando homura dejo caer sus brazos y cancelo su barrera, un gato negro aterrizo súbitamente a su lado dejando un pequeño cráter.

"lamento la tardanza querida pero este lugar es muy amplio" se disculpó el felino.

"e-está bien" respondió homura antes de caer sobre una rodilla y recuperar el aliento.

"homura… transfórmate en cazadora y destruye a la aberración… yo me encargare de los familiares" instruyó Amy mientras ambas miraban como una nueva oleada de familiares las rodeaban.

"apoyo la idea, sin embargo… solo he comido unas cinco de tus barras energéticas… aun si comiera otras dos en este momento, he pasado corriendo por la ciudad toda la noche, cazando brujas típicas, criminales y huyendo de Tomoe Mami, probablemente no tenga la energía suficiente para durar en esa forma más de… no lose ¿siete minutos?" exclamó preocupada la pelinegra.

"cuatro en realidad" corrigió el felino, al ver como la pelinegra la miraba de reojo esta continuo "acabas de comenzar con tu nueva dieta… ni siquiera la completaste y tu cuerpo tiene que adaptarse a ella, así que pásate de los cuatro minutos y te desmayaras"

"vaya… que alentador" hablo homura con voz plana, antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie "viendo el lado positivo… no me desmayare a los pocos segundos como antes" añadió con una media sonrisa.

La pelinegra invoco dos de las barras que Amy preparo para ella y comenzó a comerlas, lo más rápido que pudo, un segundo después ambas fueron rodeadas por sus auras mágicas, Amy liberando todo el poder que su pequeño cuerpo actual podía soportar y homura iniciando su trasformación.

Homura podía sentir como su poder crecía considerablemente, su aura aumento bastante de tamaño y se volvió mucho más densa, su cabello, cola y orejas felinas ahora de color morado, parecían brillar tenuemente al igual que sus ojos. El suelo bajo ella se agrieto y una onda expansiva se liberó cuando esta termino su primera barra energética y salto en dirección a la aberración elevándose a gran velocidad como si fuera un cometa, a su vez Amy cargo a una velocidad cegadora contra todos los familiares en tierra.

Mientras las explosiones sucedían en toda la ciudad, como muestra irrefutable del poder destructivo que Amy podía desatar aun esa pequeña forma, homura logro llegar frente a la aberración, logrando así por fin ver aspecto de esta.

Parecía tener la apariencia de un maniquí articulado, usaba un vestido color rojo sangre, sus manos terminaban en unas garras negras, la cabeza se parecía a la de una muñeca, con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, sus ojos parecían brazas al rojo vivo y su largo cabello negro estaba muy descuidado.

Homura termino de comerse la segunda barra y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad cuando libero aún más poder, ante esto Amy sonrió pues los familiares dejaron de moverse y atacar, parecían estar paralizados.

'_parece que la presión del poder mágico de homura fue demasiado para ellos'_ dijo con diversión en su mente el felino _'comparando el poder de ambas… homura debería ganar fácilmente… solo espero que pueda controlar su nuevo impulso de poder'_ añadió antes de seguir destruyendo a los ahora indefensos familiares.

La aberración se sorprendió, por la presión que el poder mágico de esta chica ejercía sobre ella, sin embargo, esta no se sintió intimidada, por el contrario, se emocionó.

"**ESO ES ACERCATE PARA QUE PUEDA DESTROZARTE CON MIS GARRAS" **dijo la aberración, mientras lamia una de sus garras con su larga lengua muy parecida a la de un reptil.

Homura acumulo magia en sus brazos sabiendo que muy probablemente la bruja no mentía y esas garras no eran solo decoración, seguramente estaban muy afiladas, por lo que fortaleció sus manos, en caso de que tuviera que desviarlas o cubrirse, aterrizo justo enfrente de esta y soltó un puñetazo en lo que creía era el plexo solar de la aberración, logrando hacerla retroceder unos metros hacia atrás, la aberración soltó un gruñido, si fue por dolor o ira no le importo, lo que si fue importante para ella, era el hecho de que sus golpes parecían causarle bastante daño.

La aberración pareció brillar un segundo, antes de lanzarse rápidamente a atacar a homura, soltando un zarpazo con su garras creando un poderoso corte de color negro que viajo a gran velocidad hacia la pelinegra, sin embargo, justo antes de que esta fuera golpeada por él, desapareció en un borrón.

"**¿PERO QUE?" **exclamo confundida la aberración, un segundo antes que homura apareciera detrás de ella y soltara una patada impactando en una barrera y destruyéndola.

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose, le alerto de la ubicación de la pelinegra, por lo que se giró rápidamente e intento otro corte, pero homura ya había desaparecido nuevamente.

Homura apareció a su derecha lanzo otra patada destruyendo otra barrera, la aberración apenas pudo voltearse hacia ese lugar cuando escucho nuevamente el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, cuando la barrera a su izquierda destruida, la pelinegra aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, golpeando y destruyendo cada barrera invisible que la aberración creaba para protegerse instintivamente.

'_parece que mi golpe la afecto más de lo que pensé, estas barreras que se activan cuando me acerco, son prueba suficiente de eso'_ pensó la pelinegra mientas seguía intentando golpear a la aberración _'creo que debo golpear más fuerte'_ añadió.

La pelinegra golpeo y destruyo por última vez la barrera detrás de la aberración, antes de aumentar un poco más su velocidad y aparecer girando como una bola morada sobre y frente a la desconcertada bruja, logrando así la fuerza suficiente para destruir la barrera y conectar una poderosa patada de hacha en la cara de está provocando que una gran grieta apareciera su mejía y retrocediera debido al fuerte impactó.

Homura no queriendo desaprovechar la desorientación de la bruja, cerro la distancia en una fracción de segundo, piso con fuerza, giro su cadera y usando los músculos de su espalda, conecto un devastador puñetazo en la cara de la aberración, logrando así desorientarla aún más y evitando que intentara crear más barreras. La pelinegra continuo con una patada media en su torso, siguió con una patada baja detrás de la articulación de la rodilla, para luego continuar con una patada alta al rostro de la aberración y finalizar con una poderosa patada giratoria en su nuca, haciendo que esta saliera volando hacia la ciudad, sin embargo, la pelinegra no estaba dispuesta dejarla ir, tenía que terminarla ahora, pues su tiempo se estaba agotando.

Esta con un nuevo estallido de velocidad, desapareció en un borrón y apareció justo a tiempo para interceptar la trayectoria de la aberración, la recibió con otra patada en el torso que la mando a volar hacia la dirección contraria y así la pelinegra repitió esto varias veces, antes de mandarla a volar hacia el cielo una última vez.

Homura sintió como su cuerpo ya de por si herido, comenzaba a dolerle mucho y a volverse cada vez más pesado, su visión también pareció nublarse por un segundo, con una breve mirada a su mano derecha confirmo lo que sospechaba, su aura comenzaba a parpadear.

'_no creo que mi trasformación vaya a durar mucho más'_ pensó homura mientras apretaba los dientes _'debo terminar esto ahora o me desmayare'_ concluyo.

La pelinegra se preparó levanto su mano derecha con la palma abierta en dirección a la aberración aun en el aire, luego la cerro con fuerza e inmediatamente después varias cadenas moradas aparecieron y atraparon a la aberración mientras estas se anclaban a pequeños círculos mágicos con la clara intención de que esta no pudiera evitar su próximo ataque.

Homura floto en el aire mientras concentraba magia en su puño izquierdo, un círculo mágico de color morado apareció y brillo bajo sus pies, incrementando todavía más el tamaño del aura que emitía su cuerpo, un segundo después está bajo su mano derecha, cambio su postura y extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a la bruja prisionera.

La aberración que no había sido capaz de hablar ni pensar claramente desde que fue brutalmente golpeada por la pelinegra, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, para ver como homura se preparaba para dispararle alguna especie de proyectil mágico de su palma.

"**¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE ESCORIA HUMANA!" **grito antes de abrir la boca y disparar un poderoso rayo de magia oscura hacia ella.

"desaparece" susurro la joven antes de que un poderoso rallo de al menos tres veces su propio tamaño, saliera de su mano logrando que incluso con los pies bien plantados, esta retrocediera unos buenos centímetros _'uh… el retroceso fue mayor del que esperaba'_ pensó la pelinegra con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que el rayo saliera con tanta fuerza y poder destructivo.

Como prueba de esto último, el rayo de la aberración fue completamente superado y consumido por el de la pelinegra con mucha facilidad, la aberración solo pudo contemplar con horror esto, antes de ser desintegrada casi tan pronto como el rayo la toco, lo único que la siniestra criatura pudo hacer fue emitir estruendoso grito de dolor que hizo estremecer a homura, pero fue rápidamente opacado por la inmensa explosión que ocurrió luego.

'_esto sería un ataque bastante practico si no necesitara sujetar a mi objetivo antes… sin mencionar el tiempo que me toma reunir magia para ello'_ pensó homura antes de que su visión se nublara por completo.

Su aura mágica desapareció y su cabello, cola y orejas felinas regresaran a su color negro, un segundo después la pelinegra maldijo en su mente pues, al perder su trasformación como cazadora ya no podía volar, así que cuando el circulo mágico en el que se encontraba parada desapareció, esta comenzó su caída libre.

Afortunadamente para ella, su compañera también termino con sus oponentes y pudo salvarla de un muy doloroso choque contra el suelo. Amy rodeo el cuerpo de su discípula con su aura blanca y la hizo flotar lentamente hasta recostarla suavemente en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento el territorio de la bruja desapareció lo que dejo a ambas cazadoras solas en el parque cerca de la caza de los Kaname y afortunadamente aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos, _'al menos así no tenemos que preocuparnos porque alguien vea el pésimo estado de homura'_ pensó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio el felino, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta en el piso de su exhausta y herida compañera.

'_me alegra ver que lograste acabar con la aberración antes de desmayarte y que si bien perdiste tu transformación al menos conservaste la energía suficiente para permanecer en tu forma de chica mágica'_ comento Amy justo al lado de una homura jadeante y de ojos cerrados.

'_n-no puedo… m-moverme…'_ dijo homura mientras cancelaba su transformación y regresaba a su vestimenta de investigación nocturna.

'_es lógico… estas completamente agotada y usaste demasiado poder con ese último ataque'_ informo Amy _'ese rayo de magia pura, te costó casi un minuto de tu tiempo… quedaste a tan solo diez segundos de desmayarte'_

'_e-esa no era mi intención… p-pensé que había puesto solo lo necesario'_ respondió la pelinegra.

'_bueno querida… creo que olvidaste que tu poder se vuelve muy desproporcionado cuando te trasformas en cazadora'_ explico Amy con diversión antes de volver a un tono más serio _'fue bastante imprudente… pero… no puedo regañarte por eso… después de todo esta fue tu primera vez usando esa trasformación en combate y sin_ desmayarte' concluyo.

'_bueno… viendo el lado positivo de todo esto… logre evitar que la aberración llegara a la casa de madoka'_ hablo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles y la sensación del césped donde yacía tirada.

'_ciertamente tuvimos mucha suerte al poder interceptar a la aberración, estando tan cerca de su objetivo'_ respondió Amy para luego acercarse más a la pelinegra, sentarse a un lado de su cabeza y tocar con una de sus patas delanteras la mejía de la joven.

Esto hizo que homura abriera los ojos y le dirigiera una mirada interrogante, el felino tardo mucho en responder.

'_escucha homura… tienes que darle hoy mismo ese dispositivo… prácticamente ella es un imán para las aberraciones y ni tu ni yo podemos protegerla siempre, ambas tenemos nuestros limites'_ aconsejo la gata devolviéndole una mirada preocupada.

Ante esto la pelinegra amplio sus ojos levemente, para luego desviar la mirada hacia la dirección contraria.

'_l-lo se… voy a dárselo h-hoy mismo… al terminar las clases, le pediré un tiempo para hablar a solas, en el techo de la escuela'_ tartamudeo en respuesta la pelinegra.

'_bien… por ahora descansa hasta que puedas caminar nuevamente, iremos a tu casa para tratar tus heridas y esconder los moretones en tu cara con maquillaje, especialmente ese semi ojo morado que tienes'_ instruyo Amy con voz seria.

'_si señora…'_ respondió Homura mientras suspiraba con resignación.

* * *

'_odio el maquillaje'_ pensó homura mientras caminaba con un leve cojeo por los pasillos de su escuela. Maquillarse era al menos para ella una tarea tediosa y sin sentido. Entendía porque Amy le sugirió hacerlo, usar magia para ocultar las lesiones en su rostro, podía hacer que Tomoe Mami se diera cuenta de que ella era la chica mágica que buscaba todas las noches. Era una fortuna que la mínima cantidad de magia que cubría su cuerpo gracias a su anillo, tuviera la peculiaridad de ser completamente imperceptible. Siempre y cuando no tratara de usarla para algo más que mantener su corazón funcionando con normalidad.

'_Por culpa de mi recelo a acercarme a ella y mi ineptitud social, estoy metida en este problema, si tan solo me hubiera acercado a ella antes'_ se reprochó en su mente la pelinegra, pues sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, sus músculos estaban rígidos y muy adoloridos, en especial el brazo que fue apuñalado, afortunadamente logro detener el sangrado en su apartamento, pero debía cuidarse de no hacer movimientos bruscos o la herida podría abrirse nuevamente.

Físicamente se sentía terrible, pero se sentía peor mentalmente, estaba cansada, exhausta, sentía que podía caer inconsciente en cualquier momento, sus parpados pesaban y temía cerrar los ojos por más de un segundo. Fue por esto último que había decidido ir directo a la enfermería y dormir lo más posible, siempre podía decirle una excusa a la enfermera para dormir toda la tarde, si era necesario, aunque no creía que lo fuera.

Como prueba de esto, cuando entro a la enfermería esta se encontraba vacía, como la mayoría del tiempo, hubo un tiempo en que se preguntaba a donde iba la enfermera y porque se ausentaba tanto, de hecho, en varias ocasiones intento descubrirlo, pero nunca tuvo éxito.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el recuerdo de una homura con trenzas, extremadamente tímida, torpe e ingenua tratando de descubrir un imaginario romance entre la enfermera y algún otro maestro.

"supongo que fui bastante curiosa" comento mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba en la cama más cercana, inmediatamente después cerro sus ojos y callo profundamente dormida.

"oye Kyosuke… hay algo que me he estado preguntando" comento Sayaka luego de tragar un bocado de su almuerzo.

Luego del conflicto que hubo entre los miembros del club de la peliazul, Kyosuke comenzó a salir más con las chicas, por lo que no era sorpresa encontrarlo almorzando con ellas en el techo. Esto fue tomado de buena manera por hitomi y Sayaka, esta última parecía más alegre y enérgica de lo usual. Sin embargo, esto no fue muy bien tomado por Madoka pues para ella la presencia del chico significa que cierta pelinegra se la pensaría más de dos veces en acercárseles, algo que de por sí, ya era extraño que pasara, por lo la pelirosa se encontraba un poco desanimada.

"bueno, siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que sea" respondió con una sonrisa el joven antes de tomar un poco de jugo.

"bueno… Hitomi me conto que tu fuiste el único que confiaba ciegamente en que la estudiante transferida lograría solucionar el conflicto de nuestro club. Así que me preguntaba ¿Por qué confiabas en que sería capaz de hacerlo?" hablo la peliazul mientras estrechaba sus ojos y apuntaba con sus palillos al chico de manera acusatoria.

Esto llamo la atención tanto de Hitomi como de madoka, esta última que hasta hace poco estaba enfocada en su comida, entrecerró los ojos con una expresión seria, para luego cambiarla por una mirada de aparente curiosidad que dirigió al joven, Obviamente estaba muy interesada en conocer la respuesta que daría el único chico entre ellas.

Por otro lado, la peliverde también le dirigió una mirada de auténtica curiosidad, pues ella también se hizo esa misma pregunta antes, pero había optado por no preguntar nada, pues no creía ser lo suficientemente cercana al chico, como para preguntarle algo que podría o no ser muy personal.

Kyosuke solo parpadeo al notar como esa pregunta había provocado que se volviera el centro de atención, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Hitomi, mientras que al girar su cabeza a la derecha vio una mirada también de curiosidad por parte de la pelirosa, sin embargo, le pareció que también vio otra cosa en sus ojos… puede que sea solo paranoia suya, pero se sintió un poco intimidado por su mirada, así que regreso su atención al frente donde Sayaka aun lo señalaba con sus palillos y lo observaba de manera sospechosa.

"b-bueno… mi fe en que ella podía resolver el conflicto, se debe enteramente a todas las veces que la vi detener todo tipo de disputas en el hospital" respondió el joven luego de toser en su puño y recuperar la compostura.

"¿quieres decir que está acostumbrada a actuar como mediadora?" pregunto Hitomi, luego de un breve momento de silencio.

"así es" le contesto Kyosuke con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa, mientras recordaba la primera vez que escuchó hablar a las enfermeras de una joven que resolvía todo tipo de rencillas en el hospital "ya sean pacientes, visitantes o miembros del personal, akemi-san intervenía cuando las cosas parecían ponerse feas y de alguna manera lograba que ambas partes se calmaran y llegaran a un acuerdo pacífico" añadió.

"e-eso suena-" comenzó a decir Sayaka, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de madoka.

"¡eso es tan increíble!" grito emocionada madoka antes de darse cuenta, por lo que un segundo después su rostro se tiño de un leve tono rosa por la vergüenza "q-quiero decir… me parece genial que akemi-san p-pueda resolver todo tipo de disputas con solo p-palabras" tartamudeo al final.

Hitomi rio detrás de su mano ante el sorpresivo arrebato y posterior vergüenza de su amiga pelirosa "pienso que madoka-san tiene razón, es impresionante que akemi-san pueda hacer algo así" apoyo la peliverde.

"si… yo también pienso que es algo bueno de ella, pero… ¿realmente solucionaba todo con palabras o hacia algo más?" cuestiono Sayaka, aun escéptica de que la pelinegra fuera capaz de algo así. Claro logro resolver el problema de su club y por eso le estaba muy agradecida aun si nunca se lo dijera, pero, ¿resolver discusiones y conflictos en todo un hospital? ¿había algo qué esta chica no pudiera hacer?

"bueno… la mayoría de las veces bastaba solo con palabras, pero había ocasiones, en las que la situación parecía que podía volverse violenta, así que en esos escenarios ella simplemente les daba la ''mirada'' y mágicamente la pelea se detenía" respondió Kyosuke mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿La mirada?" preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez que alzaban una ceja.

"si… la mirada" respondió tranquilamente Kyosuke, pero al ver como las tres chicas aun lo miraban expectantes por más información continuo "escuchen la verdad no sé cómo funciona, ella solo les daba una mirada muy intensa, según lo que escuche de uno de los pacientes, el sentimiento que trasmitía, era muy parecido al de ser regañado y amenazado por su propia madre"

"que…" dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó y con una mirada plana.

"oigan no me miren así, yo solo dije lo que escuché sobre el asunto" se defendió el único chico entre ellas.

"bueno dejando de lado, la veracidad de la historia de Kamijou-kun" hablo la peliverde.

"¡oye!" se quejó el mencionado.

"sigo creyendo que es impresionante" termino la peliverde.

"yo igual" respondió con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

Sayaka solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, mientras el pobre Kyosuke se quejaba entre susurros sobre el hecho de que no creyeran sus palabras.

* * *

Homura se despertó debido al hambre, al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que probablemente todos se encontraban en su última clase, por lo que suspirando comenzó el tortuoso intento de ponerse de pie nuevamente, afortunadamente su cuerpo parecía estar menos adolorido, seguía pesado y rígido, pero al menos el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder aparentar estar bien más fácilmente.

"eso es bueno… no estoy segura de ser capaz de engañar por completo a esta madoka" susurro la pelinegra, pues después de ver su actitud con hitomi, no quería ni imaginar que tan insistente seria al notar su cojera o moretones, se estremeció ante esto, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su estómago gruño exigiendo algo de atención.

Suspirando homura metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda, para sacar la barra de proteínas que había traído consigo, sin embargo, sintió otro objeto en él, sacándolo vio que era una pequeña caja negra, al verla sus ojos se ampliaron levemente en reconocimiento.

"cierto tengo ir al techo" recordó.

La última clase estaba por terminar, tenía que llegar al techo antes que madoka leyera la carta que dejo en su casillero cuando llego a la escuela, volvió a meter la caja que contenía el dispositivo que Amy construyo y saco la barra de proteína para comerla mientras caminaba en dirección al techo.

"oye madoka ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto una curiosa Sayaka.

"¿eh?... s-si porque lo preguntas" respondió la pelirosa mientras cerraba su casillero rápidamente.

"bueno… parecías estar leyendo algo parecido a una hoja de papel y acabas de esconderlo rápidamente" señalo la peliazul mientras estrechaba los ojos, antes de que una idea brotara en su cabeza y se acercara a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona "no me digas que… por fin recibiste la carta de algún admirador secreto"

"q-que p-por supuesto que ¡no!" grito una madoka nerviosa y sonrojada, a la vez que cerraba y cubría con su cuerpo el casillero.

"oh pero que sospechoso" dijo la peliazul mientras estrechaba los ojos y su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Esto hizo que madoka se pusiera más nerviosa y apoyara aún más su espalda contra el casillero _'no puedo dejar que Sayaka-chan descubra que, si hay una carta, no sin antes haber confirmado su contenido'_ pensó la pelirosa mientras buscaba con su mirada una excusa para cambiar de tema.

Afortunadamente para la pelirosa su salvación vino en forma de una toalla que cayó sobre la cara de Sayaka.

"p-pero que" se quejó la peliazul mientras quitaba la toalla del rostro y se giraba para enfrentar a la persona que la lanzo. Pero se quedó su grito de protesta murió en su boca, cuando vio a dicha persona.

"A-Adachi-senpai" hablo sorprendida la peliazul.

"que estás haciendo todavía allí de pie, deja de molestar a tu amiga y date prisa, las practicas del club están por comenzar" regaño la senpai, el tono serio y expresión serena hizo dudar a Sayaka de que esta fuera la misma Adachi que conocía.

Girando su cabeza para darle una breve mirada a madoka, la peliazul respondió con algo de cautela.

"por supuesto… yo… lo siento… en realidad ya estoy lista, así que… ¿nos vamos?" respondió la peliazul, al final decidió aventurarse y pregunto tentativamente a la estudiante mayor, si quería que fueran juntas.

La senpai asintió mientras se hacia un lado para que la peliazul caminara a su lado. Ante esto Sayaka se encogió de hombros, se despidió de madoka y se fue por el pasillo caminando junto a quien hace solo unos días fue su enemiga.

'_que acaba de pasar'_ pensó sorprendida la pelirosa, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una peliverde doblo por la esquina del pasillo mientras miraba con curiosidad detrás de ella.

"m-me perdí de algo ¿cierto?" pregunto con clara confusión en su rostro hitomi, pues no esperaba encontrar a Sayaka y Adachi-senpai caminando juntas y más impresionante aun, conversando de manera cordial.

"bueno yo estuve presente y aun no puedo creer que haya sucedido" respondió la pelirosa mientras parpadeaba, sin embargo, luego de sacudir levemente la cabeza decidió cambiar de tema.

"pero que haces aquí hitomi-chan, pensé que tenías una reunión en el club de té" pregunto curiosa Madoka.

"ciertamente era así… pero la reunión fue cancelada debido a que la presidenta del club se fue por una emergencia familiar" respondió hitomi con un suspiro "te gustaría comer helado de camino a casa" sugirió.

"ah… bueno… yo" hablo madoka mientras en su mente buscaba una forma de declinar la invitación sin parecer sospechosa, antes de recordar algo que le daría la excusa perfecta "me gustaría mucho, pero mama le pidió a Saotome-sensei que me llevara a casa en su auto luego de la escuela, así que tengo que esperarla a que vuelva de la sala de maestros" se disculpó la pelirosa.

"entiendo" respondió hitomi con tristeza "hasta mañana entonces" se despidió.

"hasta mañana" se despidió la pelirosa, para luego volver a abrir su casillero, sacar la carta y leerla nuevamente.

'_¿porque akemi-san querría hablar conmigo, a solas en el techo y después de clases?'_ se preguntó la pelirosa en su mente, antes de sonrojarse cuando la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue, sobre como todo encajaba en un típico escenario de confesión amorosa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos, la pelirosa guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su falda, cerro el casillero y camino en dirección al techo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sayaka se encontraba un poco nerviosa, Adachi-senpai había respondido a sus intentos de conversar bastante bien, de hecho, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, en lugar de su típica sonrisa engreída. Eso la alivio pues le hizo ver que los problemas entre ellas realmente se habían resuelto.

No obstante, ese alivio se volvió preocupación, cuando al llegar a las puertas que daban a las pistas de prácticas, Adachi-sempai se paró frente a ellas mientras extendía una de sus manos con la palma abierta para que se detuviera. Esto sumado a la expresión seria en su rostro y la gran imaginación de Sayaka, la hizo pensar inevitablemente que quizás, había caído en una trampa y que pronto seria atacada por las otras dos seguidoras de Adachi.

Realmente se esperaba que pasara cualquier cosa… se esperaba todo… menos lo que ocurría actualmente frente a ella. Rika Adachi, la orgullosa integrante del equipo de atletismo de la escuela y tercera corredora más rápida del club, se encontraba haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados mientras le pedía perdón por todas las veces que la molesto e impidió usar la pista para practicar.

Y era esto lo que tenía nerviosa a la peliazul, pues nunca antes se habían disculpado tan seriamente con ella y no tenía la menor idea en cómo debía de actuar en una situación así.

"e-escucha Adachi-senpai, t-te perdono así que podrías dejar l-la reverencia" le rogo Sayaka entre tartamudeos.

"c-claro" dijo la estudiante mayor con un leve sonrojo.

La peliazul suspiro alivia antes de volver a hablar "puedes decirme ahora porque estas disculpándote tan seria y sorpresivamente conmigo senpai" pidió "no es que me esté quejando, pero… no soy la única con quien deberías disculparte"

"bueno… ya me he disculpado con el resto de las novatas, solo me faltabas tu" comenzó a responder la mayor "veras luego de la carrera con tu amiga, me di cuenta de que… solo estaba siendo egoísta e irracional, realmente me comporte como una idiota, yo… realmente amo correr, este es mi último año en el equipo, mi última oportunidad para ganar un torneo en nombre de la escuela y mi última oportunidad para enorgullecer a mis padres" confeso la mayor con un tono de voz entristecido.

"Ver como todas ustedes, tú en especial, mejoraban sus tiempos cada día, mientras yo no podía ni reducir un solo segundo, me aterro, tenía miedo de que tu o alguna otra tomara mi lugar en el equipo y sin embargo nunca me puse a pensar que, cuando yo me graduara… el equipo quedaría en sus manos… en realidad nunca pensé en el bienestar del equipo o el de la escuela… solo estaba pensando en mí misma"

Sayaka estaba impresionada y algo triste por la joven mayor frente a ella, nunca pensó que esta tuviera tales motivos para hacer lo que hacía, no es que eso justificara sus acciones, pero era más que suficiente para entender por qué lo hizo.

"realmente he fracasado como su senpai, es tal y como dijo tu amiga ese día, según la norma un senpai siempre es respetado y admirado por sus kouhai, pero yo nunca hice algo para merecer tal respeto de parte de ustedes, el respeto se gana y yo solo me gane su odio" termino de hablar la mayor con un tono lleno de arrepentimiento mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Sayaka.

"te equivocas Adachi-senpai" comenzó a hablar Sayaka mientras caminaba y colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de esta "nunca te he odiado, puede que no me agradaras, pero nunca he sentido odio hacia ti o alguna de tus amigas"

"p-pero-" comenzó a decir Adachi, pero fue detenida por la peliazul cuando esta apretó más el agarre sobre sus hombros.

"escucha no es que este justificando tus acciones, porque no creo que exista un buen motivo para ello. Pero si creo entender por qué lo hiciste, yo… apenas acabo de empezar a correr por lo cual no puedo decir si realmente Amo hacerlo o no, pero de lo que si estoy segura… es que realmente disfruto correr y si me molestaba mucho cuando no me permitían correr, no me imagino como te sentirás tú que amas hacerlo" le dijo la peliazul mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"ya te dije que te perdonaba al respecto así que, deja de torturarte y dejemos todo en el pasado ¿sí?" pidió Sayaka con una sonrisa.

"D-De acuerdo" respondió la senpai mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el brazo.

"bien" acepto Sayaka habiendo recuperado su típico tono alegre y enérgico "con eso resuelto que tal si vamos a la pista… creo que ya hicimos esperar mucho al resto" sugirió la peliazul mientras caminaba y abría las puertas para salir al campo.

"solo una cosa más" hablo la mayor haciendo que la peliazul la mirara con curiosidad "puedes llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo ya no somos más unas desconocidas" pidió con una sonrisa.

"claro, pero tu tendrás que llamar por el mí también… Rika-senpai~" respondió Sayaka con una leve risa.

"no tientes tu suerte Kouhai" dijo sonriendo la mayor.

* * *

Madoka se había detenido justo frente a la puerta que daba al techo de la escuela, está muy nerviosa, pues si bien estaba extrañamente feliz por poder hablar con la pelinegra, a una pequeña parte de ella, le preocupaba mucho el motivo por el que esta quería hablar a solas con ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza la pelirosa, despejo su mente y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios, una vez creyó estar lo suficientemente tranquila, reunió todo su valor y abrió la puerta para ya no hacer esperar más tiempo a la pelinegra.

Lo que vio al cruzar la puerta, hizo que su cerebro sufriera un corto circuito, pues ante ella estaba lo que solo podía describir, como hermoso.

Homura se encontraba de pie, a medio metro de la reja de seguridad del techo, observando con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada la ciudad a su izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha, la corriente de aire que corría en ese momento hizo que su hermoso cabello negro ondeara y brillara preciosamente en contraste al atardecer, pero lo que realmente hizo que todo su tren de pensamiento se detuviera y su corazón se saltara un latido.

Fue el momento en que la pelinegra noto su presencia y giro su cabeza hacia ella, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa al reconocerla, una sonrisa que solo ha podido ver en sus sueños con la joven, sonrisa que, por algún motivo, la hizo sentir segura y cálida.

"me alegra que hayas venido Kaname-san" hablo la pelinegra.

La pelirosa que aún seguía embobada por la escena, solo pudo verla fijamente con una sonrisa tonta. Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro al fin registro, las palabras dichas por la pelinegra, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzar jugar con sus dedos, mientras buscaba y fallaba en encontrar una respuesta a sus palabras, pero luego de unos segundos, logro recuperar algo de compostura, sacudiendo la cabeza y tosiendo en su puño.

"q-que querías d-decirme Akemi-san" tartamudeo en respuesta _'oh rayos, termine dando una respuesta brusca, debido a mi nerviosismo'_ pensó con miedo la pelirosa.

"y-yo solo quería hablar sobre algo que he estado notando estos últimos días" comenzó a hablar la pelinegra.

Esto llamo la atención de la pelirosa, haciendo que su nerviosismo desapareciera y fuera remplazado por curiosidad "te escucho" respondió.

"el día que estuvimos en la casa de Shizuki-san, me di cuenta que parecías estar molesta conmigo, como soy bastante mala a la hora de socializar, pensé que talvez en alguna de nuestras conversaciones anteriores, dije o hice algo para molestarte" hablo homura mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacaba una pequeña caja negra "confieso que aún no sé qué fue lo que hice para ofenderte, pero… quiero arreglarlo"

Homura camino hacia ella, provocando que madoka regresara a su estado de nerviosismo anterior, trago saliva cuando la pelinegra se detuvo frente a ella y tomo su mano derecha para poner en su palma la cajita negra.

* * *

Visión

Homura se sentía muy nerviosa mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas, estaba de pie en el techo de la escuela, mientras sostenía temblorosa una caja negra y trataba de calmar su frenético corazón. Sin embargo, cuando al fin creía haberse calmado, la puerta del techo se abrió detrás de ella, revelando a una madoka de expresión curiosa y ocasionando que el corazón de la pelinegra volviera latir frenéticamente.

"¿Homura-chan?" llamo Madoka.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y vio como madoka la miraba con una expresión perpleja.

"¡K-Kaname-san!" respondió homura mientras escondía la caja detrás de ella, aunque por la sonrisa en la cara de madoka era obvio que está ya la había visto.

"¿la carta fue tuya, Homura-chan?" pregunto la pelirosa.

Homura asintió mientras se sonrojaba, antes de apartar la vista "¡K-Kaname-san!"

"¿s-sí, Homura-chan?"

"yo s-solo quería agradecerte por ser mi amiga, m-me has ayudado mucho, y sé que no es mucho, p-pero por favor acepta esto como una muestra de mi gratitud" tartamudeo la pelinegra mientras le extiende la caja y sonríe nerviosamente.

La pelirosa extiende sus manos con una sonrisa, pero suspira cuando la toma "Homura-chan"

"¿K-Kaname-san?" contesto la pelinegra mientras su rostro cae, al notar lo decepcionada que se ve la otra joven.

"supongo que Sayaka-chan tenía razón, tendré que hacerme cargo ya que ambas somos chicas" dijo madoka mientras sonreía.

"¿U-Uhm?" exclamo confundida Homura.

Madoka cerro lentamente la brecha entre ellas, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca, como para sentir el tembloroso aliento de homura en su rostro.

"K-Kaname-san" logro balbucear la pelinegra mientras temblaba.

"Estaba realmente feliz de ver que fuiste tu quien dejo la carta, Homura-chan" dijo Madoka con su voz siendo solo un susurro suave, provocando que homura se congelara producto de lo cerca que estaban.

"U-Uhm… k-kana-" trato de hablar homura.

"pero" la interrumpió madoka, mientras reía suavemente y miraba más allá de los lentes, a los hermosos ojos morados de la pelinegra "esperaba una confesión, no una muestra de gratitud" dijo mientras ahora miraba sus labios "Algo…" madoka cerro aún más la distancia "… así"

Homura abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió un suave peso y presión contra sus labios, madoka tenía los ojos cerrados, pero eso no impidió que esta envolviera sus brazos contra la cintura de la pelinegra y la acercara por completo.

Cuando finalmente se separan, ambas están sin aliento y Madoka siendo la primera en recuperarse sonríe antes de hablar "¿Homura-chan…?"

"¡S-SI!" chillo homura completamente roja.

"¿Aceptaras mis sentimientos…?" pregunto sonrojada la pelirosa.

la pelinegra aun aturdida y solo pudiendo recordar la sensación de suavidad contra sus labios. Simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante, y capturo nuevamente los labios de la pelirosa con los suyos.

Madoka corresponde el beso bastante complacida, y al separarse nuevamente, esta mira a homura expectante.

"¿es eso un sí?" pregunto sonriente.

Homura asintió frenéticamente, tanto que sus lentes se aflojan y terminan algo torcidos en su rostro, provocando que madoka soltara una suave risa.

"qué tal si tomamos el Bento que hiciste y lo comemos juntas" sugirió Madoka mientras acomodaba nuevamente los lentes en el rostro de la pelinegra.

"si" respondió homura con un leve sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Madoka mientras tomaba la caja negra en su mano izquierda y entrelazaba sus dedos de su mano derecha con los de homura.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por madoka hacia las bancas del techo y comenzar a comer la comida que había cocinado con mucho esfuerzo para su ahora Novia.

Fin de la Visión

* * *

"¿Kaname-san?" hablo una homura de expresión preocupada, con una mano en la mejía izquierda de la pelirosa "¿te encuentras bien? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" cuestiono.

"¿Eh?" exclamo Madoka saliendo de su aturdimiento "s-si lo hice" mintió lo mejor que pudo la pelirosa, pues aún estaba aturdida por la reciente visión que tuvo y tampoco quería que la joven frente a ella pensara que la estaba ignorando.

La pelinegra suspiro no muy convencida, pero termino asintiendo en respuesta antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente "en ese caso creo que es hora de irnos… espero que te guste mi regalo y que lo uses siempre" dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de abrirla.

"casi lo olvido" comenzó la pelinegra mientras se daba media vuelta "como amigas creo que sería extraño seguir llamándonos por nuestro apellidos, por favor a partir de hoy llámame por mi nombre" pidió Homura con una media sonrisa, una vez dicho esto abandono el techo.

Madoka se encontraba viendo la puerta completamente aturdida, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente abrió la cajita en sus manos para descubrir una hermosa y delgada pulsera de plata con una preciosa piedra brillante de color rosa en el medio.

"e-es hermosa" hablo sorprendida y cautivada la pelirosa, sin dudarlo, la coloco en su muñeca y la miro con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la visión que tuvo justo cuando la pelinegra le entrego la caja, la hizo ponerse roja, si bien la similitud entre ambas situaciones era increíble, lo que realmente la hizo avergonzarse tanto, fue el cómo su yo de la visión había actuado y confesado sin vacilación alguna.

"y yo estuve pensado en que ella se confesaría antes de llegar" comento completamente avergonzada la pelirosa mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro detrás de sus manos.

Por fortuna para ella su teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que, agradeciendo la distracción, lo saco del bolsillo de su falda y contesto lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Hola?" pregunto de inmediato.

"Madoka, soy Kazuko, ¿te encuentras bien? Llevo esperándote cinco minutos en el estacionamiento"

"oh, si estoy bien, lo siento, tuve ganas de ir al baño, me daré prisa y llegare pronto" mintió la pelirosa, mientras guardaba la cajita negra ahora vacía en su bolso y se daba prisa para bajar del techo y llegar al estacionamiento.

Entro al auto con una sonrisa y esto no pasó desapercibido para la mujer mayor.

"vaya parece que algo bueno te ocurrió, me pregunto si ¿tendrá que ver con la pulsera que llevas puesta?" dijo la maestra mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente. Provocando que el rostro de la pelirosa ardiera de vergüenza.

"n-no, no es lo que cree" respondió madoka completamente roja. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pulsera en su muñeca, esta se relajó y suspiro antes de continuar "es solo el regalo de una muy buena amiga" argumento madoka mientras sonreía y acariciaba suavemente la gema de color rosa en la pulsera.

'_si… solo una amiga…'_ pensó la pelirosa mientras su mirada se suavizaba y sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

* * *

Homura vio como madoka se montaba en el auto de Saotome-sensei, cuando estas abandonaron el estacionamiento de la escuela, la pelinegra suspiro y comenzó su camino hacia su apartamento.

'_parece que logre mi objetivo'_ pensó mientras recordaba a ver visto el dispositivo de Amy, en la muñeca de la pelirosa _'¿Amy puedes escucharme?'_ dijo atravez de su enlace mental.

'_por supuesto querida, ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿lograste convencer a madoka de usar siempre el dispositivo?'_ pregunto con interés el felino.

'_bueno… logre darle la pulsera y aunque estoy completamente segura que no escucho nada de lo que dije, pues luego de mi discurso, me di cuenta que esta parecía estar en las nubes, pero sí parece que está dispuesta a usarla, la vi llevarla puesta cuando se fue con Saotome-sensei'_ respondió homura.

'_entiendo… solo esperemos que esta lo use siempre, ahora cambiando de tema, tengo que decirte algo increíble'_ hablo Amy, la última parte en un tono emocionado.

'_¿Qué?_' cuestiono la pelinegra mientras alzaba una ceja con interés _'¿acaso lograste reparar mi katana? Porque eso sería genial… destruir los familiares de la aberración de esta mañana hubiera sido mucho más fácil con ella'_

'_eh… bueno… aun no la he reparado' _confeso en tono nervioso la gata_ 'pero en mi defensa, forjar una katana lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, aun usando magia'_

'_tienes un punto' _dijo mientras, suspiraba la pelinegra_ '¿entonces que querías decirme?' pregunto._

'_oh si, ¿recuerdas que dije tener una idea para poder saber todo lo que ocurre en la ciudad?' _le pregunto el felino_._

'_esta idea ¿tiene que ver con algo ilegal?' _hablo homura mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

'_b-bueno… no es ilegal si nunca nos descubren' _respondió la gata_._

'_por el amor de… solo continua' _contesto la pelinegra en tono resignado_._

'_de acuerdo, sabes que existe alrededor de 4921 satélites artificiales orbitando la tierra, pero no todos estos dispositivos se encuentran activos, hay al menos 2600 satélites que siguen allá arriba sin estar funcionando, así que pensé… porque no hackear y modificar algunos de estos con magia, reactivarlos y usarlos para proteger la ciudad' _informo la gata habiendo recuperado su emoción.

'_espera… ¿pensé que ya teníamos uno de esos para poder escanear la ciudad en busca de fuentes de negatividad?'_ pregunto confundida la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a esperar el tren en una banca vacía.

'_¿eh? No, para eso la computadora usaba los diferentes sensores que hay por toda la ciudad, por medio de un algoritmo que cree, estos sensores ahora pueden detectar rastros de negatividad e inmediatamente enviar una alerta a la computadora del laboratorio con la ubicación y una simulación de cuán grande es la fuente'_ explico el felino.

'_oh… bueno y ¿cuántos satélites conseguiste?'_ pregunto un poco preocupada, pero a la vez curiosa la pelinegra.

'_ya que solo tuve un día para hacer todo… pude adueñarme solamente de cuatro, sin embargo, para nuestro propósito, creo que son suficientes' _respondió la gata.

'_estoy de acuerdo'_ respondió homura, cuando noto que el tren se aproximaba, no obstante, justo cuando se puso de pie, el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, con su típico tono de llamada, pensó en ignorarlo, pero su instinto le dijo que atendiera la llamada.

Al sacarlo y abrirlo vio que este mostraba un mensaje de alerta con la foto de hitomi en él. Haciendo que esta abriera mucho los ojos, pues esto solo podía significar que la chica estaba en serios problemas.

"¿hola? Shizuki-san ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra.

"a-akemi-san" dijo hitomi entre jadeos al otro lado de la línea "y-yo estoy siendo perseguida"

"¿¡Que!? Explícate por favor" pidió homura.

"y-yo…" se escuchó el sonido algo rompiéndose y la queja de una persona en el fondo "l-lo siento, pero tengo prisa" grito la peliverde "actualmente… me e-encuentro huyendo… de unos h-hombres que trataron de convencerme… para que los acompañara a su auto" hablo entre jadeos hitomi "me negué… y e-ellos trataron de forzarme… a e-entrar en él, por f-fortuna… logre escapar… p-pero llevo corriendo varias calles… y a-aún no se rinden"

"ya informaste a la policía de esto, porque me llamaste a mi primero" regaño la pelinegra con voz tensa, mientras trataba de localizar a hitomi con su percepción del aura, pero por desgracia esta parecía estar demasiado lejos.

"l-lo hice… traté de llamarlos… p-pero la línea e-estaba saturada y…" la peliverde soltó un gemido ahogado, antes escuchar como esta pareció caer o chocar contra algo.

"¡Shizuki-san! Que sucedió, esta todo bien" medio grito homura.

"uhg… si… estoy bien… s-solo me tropecé y caí al lado de un contenedor de basura" respondió la peliverde, en tono adolorido "recordé... que me diste... un t-teléfono con linea directa... al t-tuyo... akemi-san... t-tu sabias... sabias que e-esto pasaría" cuestiono temerosa.

Homura soltó un suspiro de alivio pero también se llevo una mano al puente de su nariz, el dia que estuvo en la casa de hitomi junto a las demás, le había pedido a hitomi un minuto, para hablar y darle el teléfono especial por si algo sucedía, quien diría que eso ahora la estaría pintando como sospechosa_ '¿Amy podrías ver porque las líneas de emergencias están ocupadas?'_ pidió a su compañera.

'_estoy en eso'_ respondió el felino.

"escúchame shizuki-san, necesito que me digas donde te encuentras, si no logras reconocer el lugar, descríbeme todo lo que veas" dijo la pelinegra en tono autoritario, a la vez que ignoraba la pregunta anterior de la otra joven.

"o-ok" hablo hitomi, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento "la verdad es que no tengo idea de donde estoy, solo corrí sin rumbo, s-solo sé que me encuentro dentro de un callejón y escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura que-" la peliverde dejo de hablar cuando escucho pasos y el sonido del motor de un auto cerca.

'_homura, hay un incendio a unas cuantas calles del hospital, la gente no ha parado de llamar a las líneas de emergencia, por eso están saturadas'_ informo Amy.

'_¿un incendio? ¿Justo cuando intentan secuestrar a Hitomi?'_ pensó la pelinegra con sospecha, antes de que una idea se cruzara por su mente.

"Shizuki-san… ¿esos hombres usan un traje negro y corbata roja?" pregunto con urgencia la pelinegra.

"akemi-san… c-creo que me e-encontraron…" tartamudeo con nerviosismo la peliverde.

Se escucharon gritos de hombres e incluso algunos disparos que hicieron gritar a Hitomi, pero luego de unos segundos, esta volvió a hablar entre jadeos, lo que indicaba que había comenzado a correr nuevamente.

'_¡Maldición! No creo que vaya responder la pregunta'_ pensó frustrada "Shizuki-san, sé que estas asustada, pero por favor necesito que hagas exactamente lo que voy a decirte"

"t-te escucho a-akemi-san" respondió Hitomi.

"bien, desde donde estas ¿puedes ver alguna columna de humo?" le pregunto.

"s-si… puedo ver una" confirmo Hitomi luego de unos segundos.

"eso es bueno… quiero que te dirijas hacia ella, actualmente hay un incendio en ese lugar y está lleno de policías, si la policía no va hacia ti entonces tu ve hacia ella" instruyo la pelinegra con voz seria.

"D-De acuerdo" respondió nerviosa la peliverde mientras tragaba con miedo.

La pelinegra colgó, reviso con su visión del aura si había alguien cerca y cuando confirmo que estaba sola, comenzó a correr mientras se transformaba a su atuendo de chica mágica, pero fue detenida cuando Amy la llamo.

'_¡Espera Homura!'_ grito el felino en su mente.

'_¿qué sucede?'_ pregunto en tono frustrado la _pelinegra 'tengo que salvar a hitomi, no sé porque estos tipos la persiguen, pero no pienso esperar a que la capturen para averiguarlo'_

'_tenemos otro problema y al igual que el de tu amiga peliverde, este no puede esperar' _le respondió en tono irritado el felino.

'que puede ser tan urgente' cuestiono molesta homura, sus orejas y cola crispadas en señal como prueba de esto.

'_otra aberración ha aparecido'_ grito completamente seria Amy, logrando que la pelinegra abriera los ojos sorprendida.

'_¿q-que?'_ pregunto no creyendo lo que su compañera le _dijo 'pero ya detuvimos a una en la mañana, porque aparecería otra tan pronto'_ señalo.

'_te lo dije las aberraciones actúan diferente a las brujas normales, debe de haber visto tu pelea con la de esta mañana y supuso que lo mejor era cazar ahora que estas débil'_ argumento la gata.

'_genial, una aberración quiere matarme, justo cuando mi amiga está en peligro' _exclamo en tono molesto y frustrado la pelinegra.

'_ella no quiere cazarte a ti querida'_ refuto Amy en tono serio, esto llamo la atención de homura y logro que esta dejara de maldecir en su mente. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que quería decir el felino y sus ojos se abrieron en horror.

"No" susurro con voz temblorosa la pelinegra.

'_si… en estos momentos, la aberración está permitiendo que tu amiga rubia pueda sentirla para atraerla a una trampa… y esta va directo hacia ella, sin ser consciente del peligro que la espera' _informo la gata con seriedad.

'_p-pero tu dijiste que está cazando porque estoy débil'_ cuestiono preocupada homura.

'_bueno querida, que crees que sería más fácil para ella, devorar la gema de alma de la chica que sabe puede derrotar, volviéndola más fuerte y así ir por ti con mayor seguridad o cazarte ahora, con la posibilidad de no sobrevivir o de quedar tan debilitada que como para que cualquier chica mágica pueda matarla luego… te lo dije, esta aberración probablemente vio tu pelea con la aberración de esta mañana, sabe lo fuerte que eres y si quiere tener una oportunidad de matarte debe actuar hoy mismo'_ argumento la gata.

'_p-pero entonces… que se supone que haga ahora'_ pregunto con miedo en su voz la joven _'a cuál de las dos ayudo'_

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, arrinconada, sin saber que hacer, por un lado, su primera amiga después de madoka estaba en grave peligro… y por el otro estaba Tomoe Mami la chica que había sido un dolor en su trasero, durante gran parte de sus intentos por salvar a madoka, pero que también al principio de estas y en algunas cuantas líneas de tiempo, fue una buena senpai, líder, maestra y amiga…

"a cuál de las dos salvo" susurro la pelinegra, mientras dejaba salir un aliento tembloroso y miraba con miedo hacia la distancia, sus orejas felinas aplanadas contra su cabeza y su cola caída.

Capítulo 9)- La Declaración y el Dilema.

* * *

Hola mi gente, quiero disculparme por dos cosas, primero sobre lo mucho que tardado terminar y subir este capítulo, la segunda cosa por la que quiero disculparme, es por todos los errores que pueda contener este capítulo, actualmente me encuentro muy enfermo y estoy hospitalizado, por lo que estoy subiendo el capitulo por medio de mi teléfono celular.

Pero bueno, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, agradezco su paciencia y espero que esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias, por mi parte tratare de recuperarme lo mas pronto posible, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención


	10. Chapter 10

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

'_¿p-por qué?'_ se preguntaba cierta joven peliverde, mientras corría por los lúgubres callejones de la ciudad _'¿porque están persiguiéndome? ¿Qué quieren de mí?'_

Escuchando el inconfundible sonido del motor del vehículo que llevaba persiguiéndola la última media hora, esta entró en pánico e intentó correr más rápido, pero sus piernas le fallaron producto del agotamiento provocando que cayera sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

'_no… estaba tan cerca…'_ pensó con angustia la joven, mientras yacía en el suelo sobre sus temblorosas extremidades, pues desde su ubicación podía ver claramente la gran columna de humo a tan solo unas cuantas calles de ella, no vio ningún policía o bombero cerca, ni siquiera había un civil en toda la calle, seguramente todos habían ido a ver qué ocurría con el incendio.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, claramente pensando en darse por vencida, pero, la imagen de cierta pelinegra apareció en su mente, haciendo que esta recuperará algo de coraje _'no puedo rendirme, akemi-san seguramente debe estar hablando con la policía en estos momentos'_ se dijo en su mente la peliverde.

Con esfuerzo y apoyándose en el muro del callejón, logro ponerse de pie, sabía que sus perseguidores estaban cerca, intentar correr estando completamente agotada, solo ocasionaría que fuera capturada, así que de inmediato pensó en la única opción que tenía, necesitaba esconderse… caminando hasta el final del callejón, esta fue capaz de ver un edificio a medio construir en un predio baldío cercano, _'a falta de luces en los edificios cercanos, supongo que la zona en construcción es mi mejor opción'_ pensó.

Saco nuevamente el teléfono que había recibido de homura y envió un breve mensaje de texto a esta, pensando que el contenido de este sería suficiente para dar con su ubicación actual. Luego con mucho miedo, pero aun segura de que su amiga, traería ayuda pronto, esta comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio.

Justo cuando esta entró al edificio, dos hombres salieron del callejón y miraron toda la zona antes de que uno de ellos hablara.

"atrapada, tal como planeaste" habló uno de los hombres.

"hmp… ¿acaso creíste que podría fracasar?" respondió en tono divertido el otro hombre "engañar a una niña para que ella misma se acorrale, es demasiado fácil hoy en día" añadió, esta vez en tono indiferente.

Justo al decir esto, un tercer hombre apareció y camino hasta salir del callejón, continuo caminando por la acera cerca de la calle, hasta que se detuvo, se agachó y tomó algo del suelo, era una pequeña gema de color morado que brillaba levemente, cerro su puño con fuerza y la aplasto, para luego dejar caer el fino polvo de su palma, de inmediato el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a fragmentarse cómo vidrio hasta estallar en múltiples fragmentos trasparentes y desaparecer, revelando así una calle moderadamente transitada, edificios y negocios iluminados, al igual que una acera con gente caminando tranquilamente y a la orilla de esta, se encontraba estacionado el auto de los hombres.

"saben, todo esto hace que me pregunte, que mierda les enseñan a los niños de ahora en la escuela" volvió a hablar el aparente líder de los tres "quiero decir, ¿esconderse en un edificio a medio construir?, acaso esta niña ¿no lee el periódico o ve las noticias?" comentó ahora en tono decepcionado.

"dejando eso de lado, ¿debería llamar a los otros para que se retiren de sus posiciones ahora que la hemos atrapado?" cuestionó el hombre de la gema mientras se acercaba.

"no… de alguna forma la chica logró llamar a alguien mientras la seguía, fui capaz de escuchar parte de su conversación, lo que no fue muy difícil pues la tonta puso en altavoz la llamada, y por su voz, estoy seguro que es una de sus amigas" respondió el líder antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al edificio en construcción y era seguido por los otros dos "llámalos y diles que estén pendientes, de una chica con una edad cercana a la hija del objetivo, posiblemente este usando el mismo uniforme también, no hay forma de pasarla por alto"

"seguramente tratará de hablar con la policía, ya sea con los que están en la estación más cercana o directamente con los del incendio, los chicos que están en la estación podrán arreglárselas solos, pero creo que sería prudente que fueras a ayudar a los que están en el incendio, Hiroshi, la cantidad de gente ahí podría dificultar la vigilancia"

"entendido" respondió el hombre de la gema, justo cuando se detuvieron en la entrada de la zona en construcción, asintió con la cabeza al otro tipo, para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al incendio.

"tantos problemas por una niña que llega a su casa en el peor momento" respondió con el ceño fruncido el otro hombre.

"el típico caso de la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, si, llegó justo cuando irrumpíamos en su casa, pero si además de impedir que hable con la policía, logramos que ella nos ayude a encontrar lo que buscamos, entonces el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena ¿no crees?" respondió el líder mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Si… solo tu pensarías de esa forma" habló el otro hombre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco "¿Al menos traes la droga contigo? No me digas ahora, que perseguimos a esta chica, sin tenerla a la mano, porque eso, también sería típico de ti, Arata" cuestionó con una ceja levantada el hombre.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal de mí? Realmente me has herido esta vez" exclamó fingiendo un tono dolido, el ahora identificado como Arata.

Al ver el rostro sin expresión del hombre frente a él, puso los ojos en blanco y saco una pequeña jeringa de su bolsillo.

"siempre traigo un poco conmigo, me gusta estar preparado, una dosis y todo no habrá sido será más que un mal sueño para ella" informó Arata ahora completamente serio, el otro hombre asintió y comenzó a entrar al edificio, seguido de cerca por Arata.

* * *

"¿q-que?… ¿cómo llegue aquí?" se preguntó en voz alta Tomoe Mami mientras se encontraba de pie, frente a las puertas de entrada de lo que parecía ser una especie de templo de buen tamaño, con los ojos bien abiertos por la confusión y sorpresa.

'_y-yo… sentí la esencia de una bruja muy fuerte… me dirigía a cazarla… y justo cuando estaba cerca de la ubicación de su laberinto… terminé… en este… templo'_ repasó minuciosamente la rubia en su mente.

El templo era una construcción de aspecto bastante antiguo pero sólido, un típico templo japones, que por su arquitectura parecía haber sido construido entre los años 1337 y 1573, no podía determinar con exactitud la hora del día, sabía que no era de noche, pero entre el cielo nublado y la constante nieve que caía, no podía estar segura si era medio día o ya entrada la tarde.

'_lo único que se me ocurre es que este templo sea el laberinto de la bruja'_ pensó la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados _'pero dejando de lado la apariencia tan… ¿normal? De este… si realmente es un laberinto… donde están los familiares y más importante ¿Por qué no siento la presencia de la bruja?'_ añadió en su mente mientras esta buscaba con su mirada alguna señal de esta última.

Saltando al techo del templo, se enfocó aún más en buscar la esencia de la bruja o de algún familiar… sin embargo, lo único que podía ver eran montañas rodeadas por niebla y arboles cubiertos de nieve. Sin duda el lugar era bastante grande… más que estar en el laberinto de una bruja… parecía estar perdida en las profundidades de las montañas.

'_esto es muy desconcertante'_ pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido la rubia.

Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de pasos bastante pesados provenir desde las puertas de la entrada sur del templo, la joven salto de inmediato hacia esa dirección, cayendo justo en medio de la zona abierta del lugar, exactamente de frente a la entrada y de espaldas al propio templo.

Solo para que sus ojos se ampliaran levemente en sorpresa, al ver como la figura de tres armaduras gigantes de aspecto samurái, típicos de la época feudal, terminaban de subir por las escaleras de la entrada y se paraban en esta última mientras parecían observarla con cautela.

Estas debían medir alrededor de tres metros, sus ojos rojos como brazas ardientes destacaban incluso más que sus armaduras de color ónix y como si su tamaño, mirada y armas no fueran lo suficientemente intimidantes para ella, lo que realmente la hizo sentirse nerviosa e incluso si era completamente honesta, la hizo sentir miedo como hacía tiempo no sentía, fue la inmensa sed de sangre que estos parecían estarle dirigiendo.

'_no solo emiten una sed de sangre impresionante… su poder mágico es prácticamente el de una bruja que ha cazado y alimentado de la negatividad de mucha gente'_ pensó mientras tragaba con preocupación la _joven 'sin embargo… es imposible que tres brujan estén trabajando juntas… ¿verdad?'_ añadió.

"**SE LO QUE PIENSAS NIÑA, PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE LOS QUE ESTAN FRENTE A TI… SON SOLO MIS FAMILIARES" **habló la voz distorsionada de una mujer.

"q-que" exclamó sorprendida la rubia, no solo por el hecho de una bruja le estuviera hablando tan casualmente, sino también por lo que había _dicho 'e-esos samuráis… ¿son solo sus familiares?'_ pensó incrédula mientras buscaba de reojo a la bruja.

"**BUSCARME NO SERVIRA DE NADA" **se burló la voz de la bruja **"ESO SOLO HARA QUE TE DESCUIDES Y MUERAS" **añadió.

"no lo creo…" comenzó a decir la rubia antes de que una flecha gigante le atravesará la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo, cayo de rodillas con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa antes de que otra flecha atravesará su pecho.

La rubia, sujeto con su mano derecha la flecha que sobresalía de su pecho, antes de que el cuerpo de la joven comenzara a desenredarse en una tormenta de cintas amarillas. Luego esta apareció en el techo del templo con muchos mosquetes flotando sobre y alrededor de ella, con un rápido movimiento de su mano estos dispararon una lluvia de balas hacia los familiares _'¿qué es esta sensación?'_ pensó la rubia confundida, mientras se estremecía levemente y sentía una opresión sobre ella.

Ante el ataque de la joven, el samurái con la katana, dio un paso hacia el frente antes de desenvainar la espada en un movimiento tan rápido, que a la rubia le pareció que su brazo desaparecía. Un segundo después se produjo una explosión de aire, que levantó una nube de polvo y nieve, cuando esta se acentuó la joven fue capaz de ver con mucha sorpresa como los samuráis estaban aun de pie y sin ningún rasguño, a excepción del que portaba el arco, ya que este había desaparecido.

"**ASI QUE AL FIN DECIDISTE ATACAR ¿EH?, SUPONGO QUE VALIO LA PENA ELIMINAR ESA PATETICA COPIA TUYA"** comentó la bruja.

Un segundo después de que la rubia escuchara estas palabras por parte de la bruja, sintió la misma sed de sangre de antes provenir detrás de ella, así que por puro reflejo esta se movió y salto hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo, logrando así evitar una flecha que termino atravesando el techo del templo sin esfuerzo.

Al caer, esta se apoyó e impulso con las manos para saltar rápidamente hacia un lado en una voltereta, logrando esquivar otra flecha que termino creando un cráter en el suelo, al caer de cuclillas, la joven pudo distinguir al arquero en el techo del templo, antes de que este lanzara otra flecha en su dirección.

'_es rápido para disparar'_ pensó la rubia, antes de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y tratar de invocar sus mosquetes para contratacar, sin embargo, esta abrió mucho lo ojos cuando vio al samurái con la lanza a solo centímetros de ella _'¿cómo pudo recortar la distancia tan rápido? no… ¿cuándo fue que se movió?'_ pensó alarmada la rubia, pues estaba segura de haber estado vigilando a cada uno de los familiares.

La joven fue incapaz de esquivar o cubrirse del poderoso puñetazo que el gigante conecto en su estómago y la mando a volar hasta el templo a sus espaldas, atravesó la gruesa y fuerte madera de las puertas del templo con su espalda a gran velocidad, lo que la hizo gruñir del dolor antes de caer al suelo de piedra sólida, crear una zanja de al menos un metro y terminar en un pequeño cráter.

Levantándose con dificultad, cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras tosía algo de sangre y jadeaba por aire, el golpe en su estómago había hecho bastante daño, sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupa a la rubia, en su mente algo más la atormentaba.

'_¿p-por qué?'_ pensó la rubia mientras se mordía el labio _'¿Por qué no pude reemplazarme con otro clon de cintas? ¿acaso… me falto concentración?'_ se preguntó.

Fue sacada de su mente llena de interrogantes, cuando el gigante samurái con la lanza entró derribando las puertas del templo sin inmutarse, antes de saltar y tratar de pisotearla, pero esta fue capaz de esquivarlo al rodar hacia un lado terminando de cuclillas, solo para tener que impulsarse rápidamente hacia atrás para esquivar un corte lateral de la lanza del gigante, desde el suelo esta trato de invocar sus mosquetes para atacarlo, pero para sorpresa de la rubia estos no aparecieron _'¡¿Qué?!'_ pensó alarmada.

Levantándose de un salto esta fue capaz de esquivar una patada del samurái, antes de comenzar a correr para tratar de ganar distancia, pues el miedo estaba comenzando a dominarla, sus poderes no estaban funcionando correctamente y esto la tenía preocupada.

"**NO TE DISTRAIGAS"** Advirtió la bruja.

Los ojos de la rubia se ampliaron en sorpresa y giro su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el samurái terminaba de girar sobre sí mismo para ganar impulso y velocidad antes de liberar un amplio pero poderoso arco lateral con su lanza, que la joven no fue capaz de esquivar, el impactó la mando a volar a gran velocidad hasta la pared del extremo izquierdo del templo, donde quedo incrustada en un pequeño cráter con su forma.

Luego de unos segundos esta cayó al suelo completamente inerte, pero con los ojos muy abiertos, le tomo otro par de segundos a la rubia mostrar señales de vida y de inmediato comenzó a toser más sangre, realmente había perdido la conciencia por un momento, de hecho, su vista aún estaba algo nublada, intento levantarse, pero sus piernas y brazos se sentían como gelatina.

'_y-yo me distraje… tuve suerte de que solo me dio con el canto de la lanza… si hubiera sido el filo de esta, mi cuerpo habría terminado partido a la mitad'_ pensó la rubia a la vez que comenzaba a recuperar fuerza en sus extremidades.

"**JE… ¿AUN SIGUES CONCIENTE?, DEBISTE DESMAYARTE NIÑA, DE ESA FORMA, ESTO HUBIERA SIDO MENOS DOLOROSO PARA TI Y MENOS TEDIOSO PARA MI" **habló la voz de bruja antes de suspirar.

Un segundo después la joven escuchó como lentamente el samurái caminaba en su dirección nuevamente mientras arrastraba su lanza contra el suelo de piedra del templo.

La rubia comenzó a sentir cada vez más miedo, pero aun así logró ocultarlo y trató de pensar en un plan, de reojo pudo ver algo que sobresalía del suelo a unos metros de ella. _'e-eso es'_ dijo en su mente.

El samurái saltó e intentó golpearla con su puño, pero está gruñendo un poco y con más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado, logró moverse a un lado, luego ignorando el leve temblor en sus piernas, salto y logro caer de cuclillas en el brazo de este, ante esto el gigante balanceo su brazo en un poderoso swing con la intención de sacarse de encima a la rubia, la joven sonrió, esto era lo que ella quería, aprovechando la fuerza del movimiento esta salto nuevamente, ganando bastante velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia su verdadero objetivo, extendiendo sus manos hasta casi tocar el suelo esta fue capaz de tomar la única parte del objeto que sobresalía de la tierra y desenterrarlo por completo, perdiendo gran parte del impulso por esta acción, la joven fue capaz de detenerse con relativa facilidad, con sus pies deslizándose hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros.

'_me alegra a ver pensado en ese pequeño plan, definitivamente no habría sido capaz de sacarla del suelo solo con mi fuerza'_ pensó mientras suspiraba con algo de alivio la joven.

En sus manos, se encontraba la flecha que el arquero le había disparado cuando la ataco en el techo del templo. _'mis poderes no están funcionando correctamente, primero mi sustitución y ahora mis mosquetes, no sé qué me está ocurriendo, pero estoy segura de que la bruja está detrás de ello'_ pensó la rubia mientras tragaba preocupada. Si la bruja era capaz de lentamente dejarla sin poderes, su situación era critica.

Al ver como el samurái con la lanza comenzaba a cerrar la distancia esta no tuvo más opción que iniciar lo que podía llegar a ser su último plan. _'por favor funciona'_ rogó en su mente.

La rubia se agacho y pareció tomar algo del suelo con su mano derecha, en un rápido movimiento esta logró esconderlo dentro de su manga, mientras saltaba para esquivar un corte de la lanza del gigante, y aun estando en el aire, la flecha en su mano izquierda fue rodeada por una luz dorada antes de comenzar a cambiar de forma.

Haciendo una voltereta, esta logro aterrizar de pie fácilmente, la luz en su mano desapareció, la gema de alma en su cabello se oscureció un poco y de inmediato se estremeció _'ahí está otra vez, esa extraña sensación, de que algo malo acaba de pasar'_ pensó la rubia mientras hacia una mueca. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba familiarizada con tal sensación, pues cuando aún era una novata en el oficio, era algo común de sentir para ella.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que esto era, de alguna forma, muy _diferente 'luego de analizar mejor toda la pelea hasta ahora, puedo estar completamente segura de que tal sensación está estrechamente relacionada con la bruja y mi única teoría hasta el momento es que… de alguna manera, esta bruja es capaz de impedir que una chica mágica pueda usar sus poderes'_

Tal habilidad era terrible. Pues significa que solo podía usar sus poderes una sola vez, en el momento que se quedara sin habilidades quedaría indefensa… y por desgracia para ella, solo le quedaban tres que podían ayudarla a sobrevivir.

'_no… solo me quedan dos'_ pensó la rubia con aprensión y seriedad.

Girando alrededor de su cuerpo en una pequeña exhibición de elegancia y destreza, la rubia blandió una lanza, que hasta hace solo un momento, había sido la flecha de uno de sus enemigos _'si mi teoría es correcta, acabo de gastar el único uso que tenía, de mi habilidad para encantar objetos'_

"**OHH~ AHORA ESTO SI ES INTERESANTE" **comento la bruja con una corta risa.

* * *

'_e-esto es malo'_ pensó hitomi con miedo, luego de entrar al edificio y subir hasta el segundo piso, pudo darse cuenta que quizás, se había equivocado al escoger donde esconderse.

Tanto el primer y segundo piso, salvo por unas cuantas vigas y arena en el suelo, se encontraban completamente vacíos, había revisado el resto de pisos, pero el único lugar donde podía esconderse, era el cuarto, por desgracia tanto el cuarto como el quinto se encontraban incompletos, el cuarto solo tenía el suelo y las escaleras terminados, el resto no era más que el esqueleto sin paredes, solo los pilares, pero al menos tenía uno que otro escondite, por otro lado el quinto… ni siquiera podía llamarlo un piso real.

Al final, no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el cuarto piso y esconderse detrás de un grupo de bolsas de cemento, después de todo sus únicas opciones para esconderse, era detrás de algún pilar o detrás del grupo de bolsas de cemento donde yacía actualmente, si estos hombres entraban al edificio, definitivamente encontrarla no sería muy difícil.

"si eso ocurre, sin duda seré atrapada" murmuro temerosa la joven antes que el sonido de pasos la hicieran taparse la boca con ambas manos.

Ambos hombres hicieron su aparición, uno con cara seria y el otro con expresión aburrida. Arata, camino tranquilamente mientras miraba todo el lugar con un ojo inquisitivo, hasta sentarse en las escaleras que subían al siguiente piso, con una leve sonrisa, y una mirada de suficiencia.

"bueno, bueno, parece que aquí es donde finalizara nuestro juego" comento en tono neutral el hombre, mientras le hacia una señal con la mano al otro hombre que había permanecido de pie en las escaleras que daban al piso inferior, el hombre vio la señal, asintió y comenzó a moverse.

"escucha niña, sé que estas aquí, ya no tienes a donde correr, el piso superior no está terminado y este, no tiene suficientes escondites, es bastante obvio que vamos a encontrarte, así que… ¿porque mejor no te haces un favor y te entregas?" dijo el líder elevando la voz para asegurarse que la joven lo escuchara.

Espero unos diez segundos para ver si la chica salía de su escondite, pero al no ver movimiento alguno, se encogió de hombros y suspiro decepcionado.

"bien, tú lo quisiste. Jiro tráela" instruyo Arata.

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras, hitomi sintió una mano apretar su hombro izquierdo con fuerza, esta palideció y comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba liberarse pateando, empujando y golpeando al hombre con las manos, pero fue inútil, con un gruñido de fastidio el hombre, conecto un golpe en el plexo solar de la joven dejándola sin aire y deteniendo por completo su resistencia.

Luego de esto la tomo del cuello de su camisa y la arrastro unos cuantos metros, antes de arrojarla a los pies de Arata.

"lamento la falta de tacto de mi compañero, normalmente no suele ser tan brusco, pero esta de muy mal humor, después de todo nos hiciste perseguirte por un buen rato" se disculpó Arata mientras hitomi tosía en el suelo.

"pudiste ser un poco más amable ¿no crees?, quiero decir, ¿Y si ese golpe le deja un moretón?" regaño Arata a su compañero.

"cállate, solo has que la chica hable y terminemos con esto de una vez" respondió en tono enojado jiro.

"está bien, solo respira y relájate ¿quieres?" exclamo Arata mientras sacudía su mano para restarle importancia, antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a la joven en el suelo.

"muy bien veamos… niña… ahora mismo necesito que colabores conmigo, ¿crees poder hacer eso?" pregunto en un tono plano, mientras se agachaba en una postura de cuclillas y miraba a la joven.

* * *

"**ESPERO QUE SEPAS USAR ESA LANZA, DE LO CONTRARIO, NO SOBREVEVIVIRAS A LO QUE SIGUE" **informo la bruja cambiando a un tono mortalmente serio.

Justo en ese momento la armadura con la lanza lanzo un corte lateral, que la rubia fue capaz de detener con su propia lanza, sin embargo, la fuerza aun la hizo retroceder, deslizándose y arrancando parte del suelo al hacerlo, hizo una mueca ante esto, pues tanto sus brazos como sus piernas sufrieron mucho más de lo que esperaba.

'_aun plantando mis piernas lo más firmemente posible en el suelo, esa cosa fue capaz de empujarme tanto… fácilmente se puede notar mi carencia de fuerza'_ se quejó en su mente la rubia, sabía usar el arma gracias a su excompañera, pero eso no compensaba su carencia en el aspecto físico _'ahora entiendo porque Kyoko se esmeraba tanto en el entrenamiento de fuerza'_ añadió con una media sonrisa.

No teniendo otra opción, la joven paro otro corte lateral que la empujo nuevamente solo que esta vez se deslizó en la dirección contraria. Justo en ese momento la rubia hizo bailar la lanza en sus manos en varios arcos que desviaron con dificultad, pero exitosamente, tres flechas que podrían haberla dejado como su clon, si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

'_parece que se acabaron los juegos'_ pensó con seriedad la joven, antes de gruñir un poco por el esfuerzo, al tratar de detener otro ataque del gigante con la lanza, por desgracia este golpe no solo venia con mucha más fuerza, sino que también el corte fue lanzado en un ángulo ascendente, elevándola medio metro del suelo y dejándola vulnerable a la patada que el gigante lanzo inmediatamente después.

Aferrándose con sus manos a la lanza y apretando mucho la mandíbula, la rubia recibió la patada de lleno en el estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre nuevamente y mandándola a volar fuera del templo, de regreso a los jardines.

Aun con la visión borrosa y piernas temblorosas por el golpe, fue capaz de rodar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar otra flecha. Sabiendo que la bruja no la dejaría recuperarse, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr aclarar su visión y controlar el temblor en sus piernas, consiguiéndolo justo a tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque de la armadura con la katana frente a ella.

Fue más de uno. No sabía cómo algo tan grande, podía moverse tan rápido para lograr atacarla tantas veces en un solo movimiento, pero de alguna manera fue capaz de contrarrestar con su lanza los cortes que fácilmente podían incapacitarla o matarla.

'_e-esto es malo'_ pensó mientras jadeaba la rubia, si bien logro evitar ser herida mortalmente, aun fue alcanzada varias veces por la espada, los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo evidenciaban esto _'estoy más arrinconada que antes'_

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás, logro esquivar el filo de la lanza que paso a solo centímetros de su cuerpo y a su vez le permitió salir del aparente rango de ataque de la armadura con la katana, al caer volvió a usar su lanza para desviar las flechas del tercer familiar, hizo una mueca al sentir un terrible dolor en todo su torso, pero a pesar de eso y el leve pero persistente temblor en sus piernas y brazos, logro mantenerse de pie.

'_mi cuerpo a recibido demasiado castigo… no puedo seguir esperando una apertura… tendré que crearla yo misma'_ pensó mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo la joven _'el arquero esta fuera de mi rango, necesito acercarme a él, o no lograre hacer mi movimiento' _medito mientras de reojo podía ver al arquero sobre el techo del templo.

Dejo caer lo más sigilosamente posible, una pequeña piedra que saco de su manga, cayendo justo a sus pies, para inmediatamente después, comenzar a correr en dirección al templo, el gigante con la lanza, se apresuró a seguirla y con una absurda explosión de velocidad para alguien de su masa, logro adelantarla e interceptarla justo en la entrada de este, lanzo una rápida estocada con la lanza, pero la joven salto y nuevamente uso el cuerpo del gigante como apoyo para sus pies y se impulsó, logrando llegar al techo, no sin antes dejar caer otra pequeña piedra a los pies del lancero.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para celebrar su pequeña victoria, fue recibida de frente por el arquero, el cual le disparo dos flechas, las chispas volaron, cuando esta logro desviar ambos proyectiles con su lanza, sin embargo, esto la obligo a caer del techo, pues la fuerza de ambos impactos la empujo hacia atrás, no obstante, logro dejar caer una tercera piedra en el techo. A media caída el lancero salto y la ataco, esta se cubrió con su lanza, pero fue Arrojada de regreso al jardín, creando otro pequeño cráter por la fuerza y velocidad al impactar con el suelo.

'_a-auch…'_ se quejó en su mente la rubia, mientras hacia una mueca y lentamente se daba la vuelta, terminando postrada en el cráter, su espalda la estaba matando, pero al menos logro terminar con los preparativos finales de su plan, levantando la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista, pues se encontraba en medio del jardín _'y justo en la distancia correcta'_ pensó y suspiro con algo de alivio, ya todo estaba listo.

Lentamente pero decidida se levantó del sueloy noto como la armadura con la lanza caminaba hacia ella, como el arquero se movió hacia el borde del techo, sin embargo, no se sorprendió al ver que el samurái no se movía y seguía de pie a un lado de las escaleras, si su teoría era cierta y realmente esperaba que así fuera, había un buen motivo por el que ese familiar en particular, se quedara siempre en el mismo lugar y la atacara solo si acercaba demasiado.

"llevaba mucho tiempo, sin que una bruja me arrinconara tanto, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que entro a un laberinto tan… ¿normal? ¿extraño?, ni siquiera sé cómo definirlo, pero supongo… que siempre tendré que aprender algo nuevo" admitió la rubia mientras comenzaba a acumular magia en sus manos, sin darse cuenta que la gema de alma en su cabello se oscurecía aún más "he tratado de ignorarlo hasta ahora pero… este lugar parece ejercer cierta presión sobre mí… dificulta mi movilidad e incluso ha llegado a afectar mi magia… digo esto porque el próximo movimiento que hagamos, determinara a la vencedera y ya sea si vivo o no, quisiera saber si todo lo que mencione… tiene que ver con el lugar… o es acaso obra de alguna habilidad o magia que tengas" pregunto con una sonrisa cansada.

Puede que por fuera pareciera estar tranquila, pero la verdad era, que esa tranquilidad, no era más que una máscara, una simple fachada para esconder cuan asustada estaba, en realidad, temblaba y sudaba de miedo, si, ha estado en muchas situaciones difíciles, toda la experiencia, habilidades y conocimiento que ha adquirido con los años, han sido, en su mayoría, de improvisaciones y planes desesperados que se le han ocurrido sobre la marcha, estaba orgullosa de su capacidad de improvisación hasta ahora, pues la ha mantenido con vida… y a pesar de lo solitaria que esta era… realmente no quería morir.

Silencio…. Los familiares detuvieron sus movimientos, y por varios segundos… el sonido el viento, fue lo único que la joven pudo escuchar, estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente, pues quería insistir con su idea de tratar de distraer a la bruja con una conversación, sin embargo, la voz de la bruja hizo eco en todo el lugar, con la respuesta a su solicitud.

"**CREO QUE… AL MENOS PUEDO RESPONDERTE" **respondió la bruja en tono contemplativo, algo que desconcertó a la joven, pero se alegró levemente de que esta haya accedido, no solo porque esto podría hacer que bajara la guardia, sino porque al fin podría saber, el motivo de su cuerpo entumecido y porque su magia fallaba.

"**LA PRESION QUE SIENTES SOBRE TU CUERPO Y QUE DIFICULTA TU MOVIENTO, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ALGUNA HABILIDAD MIA… SIN EMBARGO, MI PODER MAGICO ES SUPERIOR AL TUYO Y ES ESA DIFERENCIA LO QUE PRACTICAMENTE TE ESTA APLASTANDO Y SOFOCANDO"** explico la bruja con mucha seriedad en su voz.

"entonces… si eres tan fuerte, ¿Por qué aun no me has asesinado?" cuestiono curiosa la rubia.

"**¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE MI INTENCION ES ASESINARTE?" **respondió acusadoramente la bruja, sorprendiendo aún más a la joven **"SI ESA FUERA MI INTENCIÓN, ¿CREES QUE PODRIAS HABER SOBREVIVIDO TANTO?" **afirmo sin ninguna duda en su voz la bruja, provocando un leve estremecimiento en la rubia, sin embargo, la bruja continuo hablando **"POR OTRO LADO, LO QUE AFECTA EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE TU MAGIA, ES UNA HABILIDAD MIA Y SOLO MIA… UNA HABILIDAD TAN UNICA, QUE NO PUEDES EVITAR, NI ELIMINAR SU EFECTO, A MENOS QUE, ME ASESINES" **confeso la bruja con mucha seriedad en su voz.

Todo lo que la bruja dijo, había sorprendido y atemorizado a la joven de cierta forma, pero viendo que ya había reunido la cantidad de magia que creía necesaria, decidió pensar en eso luego y envió toda esa información a algún rincón de su mente y de inmediato se preparó para hacer su movimiento.

"**AHORA CON ESO DICHO…"**

la bruja no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, sin previo aviso, la rubia clavo su lanza en el suelo y salto en el aire, extendió sus manos hacia arriba y de sus palmas salieron Cintas que rápidamente cubrieron y envolvieron fácilmente al arquero y al lancero. No obstante, el samurái intento cortar todas las Cintas que se acercaron a él, desenvainando su katana rápidamente, tal y como hizo con las balas de sus moquetes anteriormente.

En el aire la rubia sonrió levemente ante esto, había esperado algo así, por lo que cada vez que la armadura cortaba las Cintas, estas se multiplicaban, luego de unos segundos estas lograron someterlo, sin embargo, solo la mitad de las Cintas lo apresaban, la otra mitad estaban destinadas a otro objetivo, el más importante de hecho.

La joven cayó al suelo y tomo la lanza nuevamente, suspirando de alivio, esta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del templo, donde las Cintas, parecían haber capturado algo completamente invisible.

'_estoy aliviada de que mis sospechas, fueran correctas'_ pensó en su mente hasta que la voz de la bruja la sorprendió nuevamente.

"**SUPONGO QUE ESCONDERSE ES INUTIL AHORA" **exclamo la bruja con tranquilidad.

La rubia dejo de caminar y observo fascinada, como el cuerpo que sus Cintas capturaron lentamente se volvía visible, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pues lo que estaba frente a ella, era diferente al típico aspecto de una bruja.

"¿Q-Que?" exclamo atónita.

Frente a ella, se encontraba una mujer adulta de aspecto joven, con un vestido negro semi traslucido con rosas blancas en la cintura, su rostro y piel eran hermosos, pero también muy pálidos, sus ojos eran de color morado con la esclerótica completamente negra y que, a simple vista, parecían no demostrar ninguna emoción. Su cabello era de un hermoso color dorado, largó hasta su cintura y decorado con una hermosa corona de rosas blancas.

Para la rubia esta bruja, casi podía pasar por una persona normal, ''casi'', porque dejando de lado sus ojos, había un detalle que revelaba su identidad, y ese detalle era que parte de la piel de sus brazos y pecho son translucidas, permitiendo que los huesos en esas zonas fueran visibles.

"**TE FELICITO POR DESCUBRIR MI UBICACIÓN NIÑA, PERO… AHORA QUE ME ATRAPASTE, ¿COMO PLANEAS ASESINARME?" **pregunto en un tono curioso a la vez que inclinaba levemente su cabeza hacia un lado, esto sorprendió una vez más a la rubia, pues la emoción en su voz y ese gesto que hizo con su cabeza, contradecía por completo lo mortalmente serio que se encontraba su rostro.

'_¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta emoción, pero al mismo tiempo no mostrar ninguna señal de esta en su rostro?'_ cuestiono en su mente la rubia completamente atónita, no obstante, sacudió la cabeza, llevo su puño a su boca y aclaro su garganta para responder.

"b-bueno… no se si te diste cuenta, pero antes de capturarte plante una pequeña piedra cerca de tus tres familiares…" explico Mami. No sabía porque, pero justo ahora, sentía que podía hablar con esta bruja tranquilamente, era extraño, pero suponía que ahora que esta se encontraba sometida por sus cintas, podía relajarse un poco, después de todo era imposible que escapara de ellas sola "las tome cuando aún estaba en el templo y encante al mismo tiempo que la flecha para evitar que sospecharas, técnicamente la idea era de que si fallaba en capturar a alguno de tus familiares, estas se transformarían en esto…" continuó la joven, antes de detenerse y chasquear los dedos.

Al hacerlo, hubo tres pequeñas explosiones de luz, cada una cerca de un familiar y de las cuales salieron algunas cintas que rápidamente tomaron la forma de cañones gigantes que apuntaban a los familiares.

"…y dispararían a quema ropa, no las use antes, porque el lancero ya me había sorprendido dos veces con su velocidad antes, por lo que temía que los otros pudieran evitar los ataques y viendo que mis trucos funcionaban solo una vez, pensé en guardarlas como último recurso" concluyo su explicación la rubia mientras tocaba con su mano el costado de uno de estos, al regresar su mirada hacia la bruja le pareció ver brillar los ojos de esta, pero pensó que el cansancio la hacía ver cosas y lo ignoro.

"**SUPONGO… QUE AHORA USARAS LOS CAÑONES PARA DISPARARME… ¿VERDAD?" **respondió la bruja, ganando un asentimiento de chica mágica frente a ella **"BUENO NO ES UNA MALA IDEA… PERO POR DEGRACIA NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LO HAGAS" **

Mami no tuvo tiempo para preguntar a que se refería con eso, cuando para su sorpresa e incredulidad, aparecieron cientos de mosquetes detrás de la bruja, sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión, pero rápidamente extendió sus manos hacia al frente y de inmediato los cañones cambiaron de dirección y apuntaron a la bruja.

"¡TIRO FINALE!" grito la rubia justo cuando los ojos de la bruja brillaron, ni un segundo después tantos los cañones como los mosquetes dispararon, la explosión resultante, hizo volar a la joven varios metros hacia atrás y genero una gran cortina de polvo, que obstaculizaba por completo la visión.

"auch…" se quejó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente "¿q-que 'cof cof' ocurrió?" cuestiono luego de toser un poco, cubrió su boca con la mano y uso la otra para tratar de dispersar algo del polvo que la rodeaba.

Intento caminar, pero sintió un gran dolor recorrer su pierna derecha, así que, forzando su vista, escaneo el suelo y afortunadamente logro localizar su lanza a unos pasos de ella, lentamente y cojeando trato de llegar a ella para usarla como apoyo, pero antes de llegar a ella sintió como algo la sujetaba de la pierna y la hizo caer de rodillas.

'_¿q-que?'_ pensó alarmada mientras intentaba girarse para ver que ocurría, sin embargo, fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando sintió como algo la sujetaba fuertemente por la muñeca derecha, luego sintió lo mismo en su muñeca izquierda y de inmediato ambas manos fueron forzadas hacia los lados, provocando que esta soltara un leve gemido por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia al frente y gracias a que la cortina de polvo se había acentuado un poco, fue capaz de ver la silueta de alguien frente a ella, algunas sombras parecieron salir disparadas de ella y la rubia pudo sentir como estas le sujetaban su cintura y brazos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la impresión, pues lo que la había inmovilizado, eran sus propias cintas.

"¿c-como es esto posible?" se preguntó atónita la joven.

"**SIENTO MIEDO, MEZCLADO CON MUCHA CONFUSION PROVENIR DE TI…" **escucho decir a la bruja, un segundo después una fuerte corriente aire soplo y disipo lo que quedaba de la cortina de polvo y le permitió ver a la bruja aun atada frente a ella.

Tenía una mirada curiosa en su cara, por unos segundos solo se miraron fijamente, hasta que la bruja bajo la mirada a su cuerpo **"OH… ME OLVIDE DE ESTO… DAME UN SEGUNDO…" **exclamo con leve sorpresa, para luego sus ojos brillar y generar una pequeña onda expansiva que destruyo las cintas que la apresaban por completo.

La rubia solo pudo ver incrédula, como ahora el cuerpo de la bruja era rodeado por un aura negra y ominosa, mientras sacudía su vestido fantasmal con sus manos, como si tratara de quitar cualquier mota de polvo y nieve de él. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha dirigió su mirada hacia ella y su aura desapareció, esta floto en su dirección hasta quedar cara a cara.

"**NUESTRO DUELO TERMINO NIÑA…" **comento la bruja **"SUPONGO QUE AL FINAL, SOY UNA MEJOR CAZADORA… UN DEPREDADOR… MAS EFICIENTE…"**

La rubia se estremeció ante sus palabras, pero no tenía forma de escapar ahora, había usado todos los trucos que realmente podían ayudarla… así que ya nada podía salvarla. Cerro los ojos y una imagen paso por su mente, era la figura de la chica mágica que ha estado buscando.

'_Al menos la ciudad quedara en buenas manos…'_ pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación _'me habría gustado hablar con ella, aunque sea una vez… realmente quería ver si podíamos ser amigas'_

Lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, mirando el suelo con impotencia y completamente resignada a que iba a morir. No era consciente de como tales emociones, provocaba que su gema de alma, se oscureciera cada vez más, y como la bruja entrecerraba los ojos ante esto.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de la bruja aun lado de su cara, levanto la mirada y vio una expresión que nunca pensó ver en una bruja… una expresión de pura empatía hacia ella.

"**NO TE PREOCUPES NIÑA… ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO SIENTAS NADA" **trato de consolar la bruja, antes de que su mano subiera por su cabello hasta su gema de alma, la tomo y retrocedió un poco **"PROMETO QUE SERA RAPIDO" **añadió mientras acunaba con cuidado la gema en la palma de su mano.

"**DESPUES DE TODO… TU TAMBIEN FUISTE ENGAÑADA POR ESA MALDITA RATA BLANCA" **comento con algo de ira en su voz, sin embargo, levanto la otra mano y con una gran delicadeza toco la gema de alma oscurecida de la rubia.

"¿a qué… te refieres…?" logro preguntar la rubia antes de caer inconsciente y perder su transformación.

"**QUIZAS NO LO PAREZCA… PERO ES MEJOR TERMINAR ASI, QUE CONVERTIRTE EN ALGUIEN COMO YO" **aseguro la bruja con tristeza en su voz mientras le daba la espalda al cuerpo de la joven y se alejaba en dirección a la entrada del lugar.

Se detuvo y miro la gema de alma en su palma por unos segundos más, antes de suspirar y llevarla hasta su boca, sin embargo, esta nunca logro llegar a entrar en esta o a siquiera tocar sus labios, pues la gema desapareció y esta miro su mano vacía completamente perpleja.

De repente sintió una gran presión sobre ella, se giró de inmediato en dirección al templo y lo que vio la hizo abrir levemente los ojos en sorpresa.

"**¿C-COMO ES POSIBLE?" **exclamo incrédula la bruja.

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba tendida en el suelo mientras sudaba y temblaba levemente, estaba completamente asustada, pero luego de escuchar y mirar la expresión en blanco del hombre frente a ella, fue fácil deducir que, si quería evitar que la mataran a golpes, lo mejor era responder afirmativamente, sin embargo, aún se encontraba afectada por el golpe en su estómago, su condición no le permitía respirar sin dolor, hablar le sería difícil y no quería hacer enojar más a sus verdugos, por lo que al final tuvo que resignarse a responder con un temeroso asentimiento.

Afortunadamente tal gesto fue suficiente para el hombre, pues este cambio de un rostro sin expresión, a una sonrisa que era engañosamente amable.

"bien, buena chica… ahora… quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo, sabre fácilmente si estas mintiendo y no creo que quieras que mi compañero pierda la compostura una vez más" advirtió aun sonriendo amigablemente "De acuerdo, con eso dicho, vamos a comenzar" concluyo parándose nuevamente y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"seré directo, ¿Dónde guarda tu padre todos sus documentos de importancia?" cuestiono sin rodeos Arata, ahora sin sonreír y con una expresión y tono de voz que demostraban por completo lo serio que era al respecto.

La peliverde solo miro al hombre confundida, pues no entendía muy bien por qué buscaban tales papeles o porque pensaban que ella sabía algo al respecto, sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella la miraba expectante, quería una respuesta y esto la hizo tragar nerviosamente, pues no sabía que decir… no tenía la información que el hombre demandaba… sabía que responder con un 'no lose' molestaría al hombre, pero realmente no tenía otra respuesta para dar, al final no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio, indecisa y temiendo ser golpeada nuevamente.

Arata espero a que la chica en el suelo respondiera, pero al ver la duda en los ojos de esta, suspiro exasperado, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad, con la idea de que tal vez no fue lo suficientemente claro con su pregunta.

"muy bien, seré flexible esta vez y pensare que no me escuchaste bien, así que lo repetiré… ¿Dónde guarda tu padre sus documentos?" volvió a preguntar el hombre.

"y-yo…" tartamudeo la peliverde tratando de responder esta vez "no se… donde los guarda… yo…" se detuvo mientras tragaba saliva "nunca he sido… muy cercana con mi padre, no me lo diría aun si preguntara" concluyo finalmente.

Esto ocasiono que Arata la mirara a los ojos por varios segundos, antes de suspirar con una sonrisa triste.

"ya veo… bueno eso es algo bastante triste y desafortunado la verdad" exclamo antes de voltearse a su compañero y asentir con la cabeza.

Jiro camino hacia lo joven mientras Arata sacaba la jeringa de su bolsillo y comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

"esta… es una droga muy especial… tiene la peculiaridad de alterar los recuerdos de las últimas 24 horas por los que la persona que la suministra desee, solo es necesario inyectarla en el objetivo y susurrar en el oído de la víctima, exactamente lo que quiere que recuerde, ante de caer inconsciente… pero lo mejor…" hablo en un tono alegre Arata, mientras su compañero levantaba a la chica por el cuello, haciéndola jadear por aire "… es que para las pruebas toxicológicas, no será más que un sedante común y de baja potencia, uno que es incapaz de dejar inconsciente a una persona"

"ahora te estarás peguntando porque te estoy diciendo todo esto… y es debido a que tenía planeado usarla en ti luego de nuestra pequeña conversación, y así asegurarme que no recordarías nada más que una tarde aburrida en casa. Pero por desgracia los planes no siempre suelen salir bien" hablo a la vez que caminaba y contemplaba la sustancia en sus manos.

"Sé que no mentías sobre no saber nada de la ubicación de los planos, por desgracia eso significa, que toda esta persecución fue en vano, y como no quiero tener que lidiar con un mal humorado compañero… bien podría dejarlo desahogarse un poco contigo y usar la droga para que, al despertar, creas que todas tus heridas hayan sido obtenidas en un pequeño accidente de camino a casa" concluyo con una mirada en blanco y tono de voz plano.

Hitomi abrió mucho los ojos completamente aterrorizada e intento liberarse del hombre, pero su forcejeo fue inútil. El hombre la estrello contra el pilar más cercano, mientras aun la estrangulaba, la joven jadeo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, tal posición se sintió como un gran Déjà vu, pues hace solo unos días, había estado en una posición similar en la escuela, desafortunadamente esta vez nadie podría salvarla.

El hombre levanto su otro brazo y se preparó para comenzar a golpearla, la peliverde no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con miedo, esperando el inevitable golpe. En su lugar escucho el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra algo sólido, lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos temerosa y pudo ver como ambos hombres parecían mirar las escaleras del piso inferior con una expresión seria.

Dirigiendo su mirada a ese lugar, la peliverde fue capaz de distinguir la silueta de una persona, si bien esto le dio algo de esperanza, no pudo evitar pensar en si esta persona, podría ayudarla o terminaría como otra víctima más.

Pero cuanto la misteriosa persona se adentró más en el lugar y la luz de la luna la golpeo de frente, esta pudo fácilmente identificarla, el estómago de hitomi se hundió, su corazón dio un vuelco y la esperanza en sus ojos fue remplaza por una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad, frente a ella, con una expresión estoica y el brazo izquierdo extendido, akemi homura, había golpeado con lo que parecía ser un paraguas, la estructura en un aparente intento de llamar la atención de los hombres.

¿Cuándo fue que llego ahí? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Y más importante ¿Por qué había venido sola?, se preguntaba la peliverde aun sorprendida, pero llena de ansiedad.

"Shizuki-san… realmente espero que no suceda… pero… si algo así ocurre de nuevo, no envíes las coordenadas de un callejón cualquiera, en su lugar envía las de donde te escondes" regaño la pelinegra, mientras la miraba a los ojos, suavizando su mirada y cambiando su expresión estoica a una preocupada.

"A-Akemi-san" exclamo con dificultad la peliverde mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

* * *

"lograr que tu oponente baje la guardia mientras a su vez revela sus planes…" comento la ahora libre rubia, de espaldas a la aberración, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza y entre sus dedos índice y pulgar izquierdo la gema de alma que le arrebato "la niña es muy confiada o tu Carisma la afecto por completo"

"**¡Tu!" **exclamo con el ceño levemente fruncido la bruja.

"por lo que he presenciado y he escuchado decirle a esta niña… no solo tienes Carisma, también Has despertado tu 'Autoridad', así que…" continúo hablando la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta en su dirección con los ojos cerrados "…dime, ¿qué tanto de tu vida humana recuerdas?" cuestiono mientras abría los ojos, revelando que estos ahora eran de color Azul, su pupila era similar a la de un felino y brillaban tenuemente.

"**TU…" **repitió la aberración coninquietud y perdiendo por primera vez en esa noche, su aparente aura de confianza **"NO PUEDES SER UN GATO NORMAL… NINGUN GATO NORMAL PUEDE LUCHAR CONTRA UNA DE NOSOTRAS Y MENOS POSEER A ALGUIEN, ¿QUE ERES?" **acuso y pregunto al identificar la firma mágica que ahora remplazaba a la de la joven frente a ella.

"¿Qué soy?" comenzó a responderle la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección, notando como su cabello rizado, era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica que lo volvió completamente liso y a su vez, comenzaba a cambiar con cada paso que daba y empezando por sus raíces, de rubio a un hermoso blanco puro como la nieve "Soy el Depredador que está en la cima de la cadena, aquel que lleva el título de alfa, un cazador capaz de hacer frente a Seres como tú" respondió mientras se detenía a metro y medio de distancia frente a la bruja.

De inmediato la aberración pudo ver el aura mágica emanar del cuerpo de la joven y si bien esperaba sentir una energía mágica enorme, que incluso ejerciera algo de presión sobre ella, no pudo evitar abrir levemente los ojos en sorpresa, cuando ocurrió.

'_**¿C-COMO ES POSIBLE?, SU ENERGIA MAGICA… ES TAN PROFUNDA Y CALMADA COMO LA ENVOLVENTE AGUA AZUL DE UN LAGO, TAL CONTROL… DEBERIA SER IMPOSIBLE' **_pensó sorprendida la aberración.

Amy coloco una barrera sobre la gema de alma de la rubia para protegerla de todo el alboroto que pudiera ocurrir y la guardo en el bolsillo de su falda escolar _'eso debería protegerla y evitar que se corrompa aún más'_ pensó antes de hablar nuevamente.

"realmente desearía poder conversar un poco más, pero el cuerpo de esta chica se encuentra bajo mucho estrés en este momento, temo dañarlo y por eso, es menester terminar con esta lucha lo más pronto posible" informo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cintura y llevaba la otra solo con su dedo índice extendido frente a sus labios "así que por el bien de esta niña… un minuto… es el tiempo que me tomara derrotarte" concluyo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos se volvían fríos como témpanos de hielo.

Inmediatamente la aberración entrecerró los ojos, estos brillaron tenuemente y los familiares ahora libres de sus ataduras, se movieron a atacarla a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin embargo, Amy, habiendo poseído el cuerpo de la rubia, no solo había obtenido un control absoluto de este, sino que también, obtuvo un cuerpo mucho más resistente y adecuado para el combate que su cuerpo felino, por lo tanto, ahora mismo podía acceder a casi todo su poder mágico, imbuyendo todo su cuerpo actual en magia, supero por completo la velocidad de sus atacantes con facilidad, dio un paso hacia la derecha y medio giro su cuerpo para quedar de costado, estiro su mano izquierda hacia atrás y atrapo la flecha del arquero a unos metros detrás de ella, justo en ese momento el lancero y el samurái aparecieron a ambos lados, sin embargo, los ojos de Amy brillaron por un segundo y tanto la hoja de la katana como la punta de la lanza, se detuvieron a cinco centímetros de la piel de su cuello, ambos gigantes siendo víctimas de una fuerza invisible que les impedía moverse, un segundo después esa misma fuerza los caer de cara al suelo, formando un cráter bajo ellos, todo esto mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente a la aberración tan gélidamente como antes.

Dejando caer la flecha de su mano izquierda, Amy camino unos cuantos pasos dejando a los tres familiares paralizados detrás de ella, la aberración ante esto gruño y chasqueo los dedos e invoco miles de mosquetes a sus lados y sobre ella, con otro chasquido estos comenzaron a disparar una lluvia de balas. Levantando otra cortina de nieve y polvo, no queriendo arriesgarse la bruja movió su brazo rápidamente frente a ella en un corte lateral, creando una corriente de aire que elimino la cortina que impedía su visión y revelo para su consternación como su enemiga había desaparecido por completo.

Comenzó a buscar a la chica poseída dirigiendo su mirada en todas direcciones, sin embargo, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir su poder mágico, era como si esta se hubiera esfumado por completo.

"quince segundos"

Un segundo después de escuchar como la voz de su oponente pronunciaba dichas palabras justo en su oído derecho, sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho, bajando la mirada hacia este, abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, pues de su pecho sobresalía el brazo izquierdo de la chica parada detrás de ella.

"para una aberración que ha despertado su 'Autoridad' eres demasiado débil, puede que recuperaras tu memoria demasiado pronto y hayas sido incapaz de avanzar al siguiente nivel, pero, aun así, deberías ser mucho más fuerte que esto" comento Amy en tono tranquilo, la bruja giro su cabeza para verla de reojo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desenredarse en una tormenta de cintas, que inmediatamente la sujetaron y capturaron.

"bueno, aunque inútil, este pequeño truco confirma mis sospechas" exclamo Amy mientras su cuerpo prestado era rodeado por su aura brevemente, cuando esta desapareció, las cintas que la sujetaban cambiaron de amarillas a blancas, luego estas se desenredaron y la soltaron antes de desaparecer "puede que no haya visto toda la pelea entre ustedes dos, pero estoy convencida de que lo que vi, es suficiente para sacar conjeturas respecto al funcionamiento de tu Autoridad"

"**SIGUES MENCIONANDO ESTA TAL 'AUTORIDAD' COMO SI SUPIERA DE LO QUE HABLAS, ¿DEBERIA HACERLO? PORQUE SI ES ASI, LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE"** señalo y aclaro la aberración con tono molesto.

"lo que yo llamo 'Autoridad' es lo que tú, llamas Habilidad única" Aclaro Amy antes de retomar el tema anterior "hechizos, conjuros, técnicas, habilidades, no importa cómo se les llame en realidad, tu autoridad puede robarlos, permitiéndote a ti usarlos e impidiendo que el usuario original lo haga, siendo esto así, solo necesitas lidiar con estos, digámosles 'poderes' una única vez o ¿me equivoco?" explico su conjetura el felino.

"veintiocho segundos" añadió luego como advertencia mientras localizaba fácilmente la ubicación de la aberración y la miraba como si esta no estuviera tratando de ocultar su presencia por completo.

Esto sorprendió aún más a la bruja pues no solo había logrado liberarse fácilmente de sus ataduras y haber descubierto el funcionamiento de su habilidad, sino que ahora también provo que no puede esconderse de ella, su ocultación no era lo suficientemente buena al parecer _**'ESO O SU PERCEPCION ES DEMASIADO PODEROSA'**_pensó con desdén, antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

'_**UNA VEZ MAS ME ENCUENTRO AMPLIAMENTE SUPERADA… ESTO SE SIENTE COMO UN DÉJÀ VU' **_pensó con ironía, pues toda la situación era prácticamente igual a su última pelea como chica mágica_** 'QUE TANTA MALA SUERTE HE DE TENER PARA ENCONTRARME CON UN OPONENTE QUE PUEDE LUCHAR Y SER INCREBLMENTE PODEROSO SIN USAR ALGUN 'TRUCO', QUIZAS EL VENIR A ESTA CIUDAD FUE UN ERROR'**_

Cambiando su ceño fruncido por una expresión exhausta la aberración levanto la mirada hacia el cielo mientras volvía a ser visible _**'MIS FAMILIARES SON INUTILES, NO IMPORTA CUANTA MAGIA INVIERTA EN ELLOS, SI NISIQUIERA PUDEN MOVERSE ANTE SU PRESION MAGICA' **_con esta corta reflexión hizo desaparecer sus familiares, cerro los ojos y comenzó a liberar todo su sinestro poder mágico, provocando así que todo su cuerpo fuera rodeado por una ominosa aura negra.

Su vestido largo y etéreo se redujo hasta las rodillas, revelando que sus piernas estaban en el mismo estado que sus brazos, con huesos visibles por su piel semi trasparente, sin embargo, también mostro que esta llevaba unas curiosas botas de combate negras que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas. También apareció en su cintura un hermoso estoque plateado con aparentemente filo en toda la hoja.

"treinta y ocho segundos y veo que te diste cuenta… contenerte y luchar como una bruja común, solo te llevara a la muerte" hablo Amy con voz tranquila.

"**SI… PARA TENER, AUNQUE SEA UN CHANCE DE SOBREVIVIR, POR LOS PROXIMOS VEINTE SEGUNDOS, LUCHARE COMO LA CAZADORA DE CHICAS MAGICAS QUE FUI EN MI PRIMERA VIDA" **comento la aberración en respuesta mientras blandía el estoque en una postura de esgrima **"SIN CONTENERME" **añadió.

* * *

Homura estaba preocupada y molesta, sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero ver la desesperación en la cara de su amiga y su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacía que cada vez fuera más difícil mantenerse calmada. Finalmente, al ver como la mano del hombre apretaba con más fuerza su cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor, soltó un gruñido más parecido al siseo de un gato y centro toda su atención hacia el hombre que la sostenía, con una mirada que se tornó mortalmente fría y una expresión furiosa.

"¡Tú!, ¡Suéltala!, ¡Ahora Mismo!" grito con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra "si tienes tanto valor para hacerle eso a una chica indefensa, entonces ten el valor para enfrentarte a alguien que si puede defenderse" grito Homura mientras fulminaba al hombre con su mirada y plantaba firmemente el paraguas firmemente en el suelo, con sus manos apoyadas en él, era la única arma que había podido conseguir. Tenía que ser algo que una estudiante de secundaria pudiera conseguir fácilmente, pero que también le fuera de utilidad en combate, pues con Hitomi como rehén y testigo, no podía transformarse.

El hombre sonrió y soltó el cuello de hitomi dejándola caer al suelo, esta comenzó a toser, pero se esforzó por seguir viendo lo que consideraba era un deseo de muerte, por parte de su amiga, al provocar a tales personas.

"bien, pero dime, ¿Quién ese esa persona? Porque lo único que veo frente a mí, es a una mocosa con una boca muy grande… o… ¿es que acaso hablabas de ti misma?" hablo con el ceño fruncido Jiro, sin embargo, la pelinegra no respondió, en su lugar continúo mirándolo fijamente con una mirada llena de desprecio "¿tienes que estar bromeando? ¿Que se supone que una enana como tú, armada solo con un paraguas desechable? ¿Podría hacernos a nosotros?" señalo molesto el hombre.

"¡Jiro!" grito Arata desde la pared, tenía una expresión estoica, pero su voz denotaba que estaba algo molesto "no la subestimes… esta chica logro llegar hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta… ¿realmente crees que eso es algo que una estudiante de secundaria común y corriendo podría lograr?"

"cierto… creo que perdí la compostura" respondió el hombre mientras entrecerraba los ojos "en ese caso, no me contendré" añadió, antes de sacar de su manga con un gesto rápido de su mano, un arma y disparar a la pelinegra varias veces, Hitomi no pudo hacer nada más que gritar mientras llevaba ambas manos a su boca y miraba con horror el lugar donde su amiga se encontraba.

Cada bala creo pequeñas explosiones, al hacer contacto con su objetivo y levanto una pequeña cortina de humo, sin embargo, cuando esta se dispersó lo suficiente "pero ¿qué?" exclamo confundido el hombre, hitomi suspiro llena de alivio.

En lugar del cuerpo mutilado y ensangrentado que esperaba, lo que vio fue un paraguas trasparente, completamente abierto y extendido hacia al frente, como si fuera una especie de escudo. Lentamente la joven pelinegra lo retiro y coloco tranquilamente sobre su hombro, todo esto con una expresión estoica.

"ya veo…" comento Arata mientras caminaba hacia Hitomi y provocaba que la pelinegra se tensara "ahora entiendo porque la llamaste… nada mal niña, no es fácil hacerse amiga de alguien de su clase… sin duda me has impresionado" hablo mientras miraba a la peliverde con un destello de interés en sus ojos y una media sonrisa.

'_¿alguien de su clase? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?'_ se preguntó confundida la peliverde, mientras cambiaba su atención del hombre a su lado, a su amiga nuevamente, pudo ver como esta, apretó el agarre en el mango del paraguas y sus ojos se estrechaban.

Mientras tanto Jiro, libero la revista vacía de su arma y la dejo caer al suelo, luego de esto metió su mano libre dentro de su traje y saco otra llena, recargo el arma y de inmediato apunto y disparo nuevamente a la pelinegra, ante esto, está una vez más uso su paraguas como escudo.

Homura abrió mucho los ojos, pues esta vez, la bala no solo logro pasar fácilmente su paraguas reforzado con magia e ignorar por completo su aura protectora, sino que también se había quedado alojada en su abdomen y podía sentir como esta, de alguna manera, impedía que su aura cubriera la zona.

'_q-que clase de bala fue esa'_ pensó sorprendida y adolorida la pelinegra, retrocedió un paso mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia la herida en su abdomen que sangraba, no era tan malo, la bala parecía funcionar como tapón y evitar que perdiera demasiada.

La pelinegra sabía que esta no sería una pelea fácil, desde el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para ver las auras de Hitomi y sus perseguidores, pudo darse cuenta que estos tenían sus auras despiertas, pero que, a diferencia del ladrón que había enfrentado la noche anterior, que liberaba un aura salvaje, estos irradiaban un aura intensa pero tranquila, sin duda estos tenían un mejor control de su aura y de estar en lo correcto, estos podrían usarla no solo para defenderse… sino también para atacar.

Sin embargo, ahora también tenía que preocuparse por municiones que podían pasar la única defensa que había traído consigo. El paraguas desechable que había comprado en una tienda de conveniencia, sabía que no podía transformarse, la presencia de hitomi se lo impedía, por ese motivo había usado magia de reforzamiento para fortalecer la estructura del paraguas, de tal manera que este fuera mucho más sólido y resistente, logrando así detener balas y funcionar como una verdadera arma contundente.

'_tendré que limitar mis movimientos o podría empeorar la herida, morir desangrada no es para nada divertido'_ pensó con una mueca la pelinegra, recordar las veces que le sucedió no fue agradable, si, no era tan doloroso como ser empalada, quemada o desmembrada, pero por lo menos en todos esos casos la muerte llego rápido, en cambio la muerte por perdida de sangre era lenta y tortuosa.

Cerrando el paraguas, comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre y este a su vez hizo lo mismo. Ambos se detuvieron a un metro frente al otro, por unos segundos solo se miraron, sin embargo, esto termino cuando el hombre lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de la pelinegra.

Habiendo logrado predecir el ataque, homura rápidamente extendió su brazo con el paraguas, conectando un fuerte golpe en el plexo solar del tipo, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos e impidiendo que su puñetazo la alcanzara.

Frunciendo el ceño Jiro se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, la pelinegra coloco el paraguas sobre su hombro y se concentró en esquivar cada uno de los golpes y patadas que este le lanzaba, con la menor cantidad de movimiento posible, solamente inclinando, agachándose levemente y dando un paso en la dirección necesaria. Frustrado por esto el hombre lanzo otro puñetazo que la pelinegra evito saltando ligeramente hacia atrás, usando el impulso del golpe este se agacho y giro sobre sus talones mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, ante lo cual le pelinegra tuvo que inclinarse para evitar un codazo en su abdomen, no obstante, jiro no había terminado y al terminar de girar este salto y lanzo con su pierna izquierda una poderosa patada a la cabeza de la joven, pero esta logro protegerse y repelerla con un golpe de su paraguas.

Al caer al suelo sobre su rodilla, este soltó dos rápidos jabs, primero con el brazo izquierdo y luego con el derecho que nuevamente fueron repelidos fácilmente con un golpe del paraguas de la pelinegra mientras retrocedía un paso por cada uno, no obstante, inmediatamente jiro se levantó y lanzo otra patada alta dirigida a la cabeza, usando ambas manos, la pelinegra tomo ambos extremos del paraguas, para cubrirse con este y viendo este movimiento como una oportunidad, usando el impulso de esta giró rápidamente sobre sí misma y conecto una patada giratoria en el pecho del hombre, con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo.

Recuperándose casi de inmediato, jiro logro girar por el suelo y pararse rápidamente, para evitar una estocada del paraguas reforzado de la pelinegra, gruñendo saco su arma escondida en su manga derecha nuevamente, provocando que homura entrecerrara los ojos y recortara la distancia rápidamente, logrando desviar el disparo al golpear con su paraguas la muñeca de este, por desgracia, esto la dejo vulnerable y jiro lo aprovecho rápidamente conectando un poderoso gancho de izquierda en su Hígado y luego la golpeo con la culata del arma en su mejilla derecha, tirándola al suelo y haciéndola escupir sangre, ignorando el dolor la pelinegra rodo en el suelo justo a tiempo para evitar las balas que el hombre le disparo mientras retrocedía, levantándose corrió rápidamente hacia el mientras recargaba el arma, lanzo dos estocadas a la cabeza con el paraguas, no obstante, jiro logro evitarlas al inclinar la cabeza, luego dio un salto hacia tras para esquivar otra patada alta y tuvo que retroceder otro paso cuando esta uso el impulso de la patada para girar y lanzar un golpe lateral con el paraguas.

De inmediato jiro aprovecho que esta le dio la espalda y lanzo un puñetazo a la parte trasera de su cuello, pero la pelinegra alcanzo a cubrirse con el paraguas y moviéndose rápidamente, también logro conectar otro golpe al plexo solar con el mango del paraguas, luego giro su muñeca para hacer que el extremo de este, golpeara el rostro de jiro, este último gruño molesto y lanzo una ráfaga de golpes que la pelinegra logro desviar con el paraguas antes de tener que inclinarse hacia atrás, para esquivar una patada giratoria y luego parar una patada alta dirigida a su rostro con el paraguas.

Homura lanzo otro golpe vertical con su paraguas y jiro no tuvo más opción que cubrirse con su brazo, ante esto la pelinegra giro el paraguas y engancho el mango en la axila de este, tomando con ambas manos el otro extremo, lo jalo hacia adelante, obligándolo a tropezar y perder el balance, rápidamente la pelinegra se colocó detrás de él y lo atrapo en una llave de cuello, asfixiándolo con el paraguas.

Jiro cayó sobre una rodilla ante esto y jadeo por aire, pensando rápidamente, este dejo de luchar con una mano en el paraguas y en cambio se las arregló para enterrar dos dedos en la herida del abdomen de la pelinegra, haciéndola gemir y sisear del dolor, ante esto el anillo en la mano izquierda de la joven brillo por un segundo, disminuyendo su percepción al dolor y aumentando su fuerza, por lo que en lugar de aflojar la llave, está la apretó más.

Durante los próximos diez segundos ninguno cedió, la pelinegra con la llave y jiro retorciendo y enterrando sus dedos aún más en la herida de bala. Sin embargo, la atención de ambos cambios cuando escucharon el grito de miedo de hitomi.

"bueno… bueno… creo que ya fue suficiente" hablo Arata de cuclillas, sosteniendo a una hitomi con la jeringa llena de droga en su cuello, esta última con una mirada llena de súplica y miedo dirigido a ella "después de todo si ambos siguen así morirán, uno por falta de oxígeno y el otro por hemorragia"

Ante esto homura libero a jiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ambos, pero luego del tercer paso, su visión se tornó borrosa y un fuerte mareo la invadió, lo que la obligo a caer sobre una de sus rodillas.

"oh yo de ti no me movería tanto querida, con la cantidad de sangre que has perdido en tan poco tiempo, debes estar bastante débil" aconsejo en tono engañosamente amable Arata.

La pelinegra llevo su mano derecha hacia la herida en su abdomen, sintiéndola completamente húmeda, bajo la mirada hacia ella, enfocándose logro aclarar su mirada y ver la gravedad de esta _'tanto por evitar empeorarla'_ pensó mientras dejaba salir un aliento tembloroso.

"suéltala" exclamo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente "no sé cuál es su interés en ella, pero les aseguro, que no puede serles de utilidad… es solo una típica estudiante de secundaria"

"¿una típica estudiante de secundaria? Talvez tengas razón" estuvo de acuerdo Arata mientras jiro se paraba detrás de ella y torcía su brazo con el paraguas, detrás de sus espala y la obligaba a caer sobre su rodilla nuevamente "y es por eso que esto…" hablo mientras inyectaba hasta la última gota de líquido en hitomi provocando que esta gimiera y abriera mucho los ojos "es necesario" concluyo retirando la jeringa y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo.

"¡NO!" grito homura mientras intentaba liberarse.

"a-akemi-san…" exclamo la peliverde mientras la miraba con ojos brumosos.

Ante esto homura perdió la compostura se olvidó por completo de la discreción y se trasformo, su aura aún no había desaparecido de su cuerpo cuando esta fortaleció su cuerpo al imbuirlo completamente en magia para liberarse y conectar una poderosa patada hacia atrás en el plexo solar de jiro, enviándolo a volar hasta el pilar detrás de este provocando que este se agrietara un poco, sin preocuparse por esto último, la pelinegra se giró y corrió hacia Arata, este arrojo la jeringa detrás de este, saco su propia arma y comenzó a dispararle.

La pelinegra se lanzó al suelo rápidamente para esquivar las balas, rodo unas tres veces antes de levantarse nuevamente y arrojar el paraguas como una lanza hacia el hombre que acaba de inyectar quien sabe qué cosa en su amiga. Arata apenas logró esquivar el objeto que termino incrustado en otro pilar saltando hacia un lado, sin embargo, para hacerlo tuvo que soltar a una tambaleante y apenas consciente hitomi.

Mientras tanto jiro logro recuperarse por completo y vio como ambos tanto Arata como la pelinegra, miraban a una hitomi retroceder hasta el borde del lugar, su atención se desvió hacia el arma a unos metros frente a él y comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

Homura se movió rápidamente en dirección a hitomi, quien a su vez extendió su mano hacia ella antes de caer por el borde, jiro habiendo recuperado su arma, no perdió el tiempo y justo cuando homura salto detrás de su amiga peliverde le disparo, logrando herirla en su hombro izquierdo, pero esta lo ignoro y en su lugar alcanzo a hitomi, la abrazo antes de girarse y extender su brazo izquierdo para disparar su cadena hacia uno de los pilares superiores, adhiriéndose a él y permitiéndole columpiarse hacia el suelo con una velocidad mucho menor, logrando aterrizar con un corto deslizamiento, inmediatamente los ojos felinos de la pelinegra se dilataron y brillaron por un segundo, activando su territorio y escondiéndose de los hombres.

Cuando ambos hombres se levantaron y corrieron hacia el borde, miraron hacia abajo buscando alguna señal de ambas adolescentes, pero estas parecían haberse desvanecidos.

"bueno… creo que se fueron y nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo" hablo Arata mientras guardaba su arma y suspiraba con cansancio "te advertí que no te contuvieras, esa patada seguramente fue dolorosa"

"por su actitud parecía querer mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad a su amiga, así que me tomo por sorpresa cuando se trasformo" se excusó jiro mientras escupía algo de sangre al suelo "maldita sea esa chica sí que tiene fuerza, si no tuviera mi aura despierta, esa patada podría haberme matado" se quejó finalmente.

"¿seguro? Porque yo vi que te tenía en serios problemas con esa llave" se burló Arata.

"cállate" respondió molesto antes de cambiar a un tono más serio "que hacemos ahora, no logramos obtener la información que necesitamos, todo esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo"

"oh querido jiro, realmente ¿crees que detendría tu pelea por nada?" cuestiono con una media sonrisa Arata mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo "mientras su corta pelea se desarrollaba, nuestros compañeros en la casa de la chica, me informaron haber dado con algo interesante… al parecer el señor shizuki no guarda estos documentos, sino que se los entrega a alguien más" informo en tono serio Arata.

"he de suponer ¿qué tenemos un nombre?" pregunto jiro con una ceja levantada.

"oh tenemos más que eso… ¿Qué tal suena la ubicación y horario completo de este misterioso sujeto?" respondió con picardía Arata, ganando un gruñido irritado de su compañero "sin embargo, lidiaremos con él en otro momento, hoy ya hemos hecho demasiado alboroto, lo mejor será regresar a la base y planificar el próximo movimiento"

"no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero… ¿qué hay de la chica?, crees que no volverá para vengarse de nosotros" cuestiono jiro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido por Arata.

"pues si esa niña era tan especial para ella como parecía, entonces podría pasar un tiempo antes de que eso suceda… sin embargo, no dudo que intente vengarse luego, así que sugiero estar preparados para ese momento" respondió con tranquilidad antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

Mientras estos hablaban, homura se encontraba envolviendo con su Aura el cuerpo de hitomi con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, no podía identificar con exactitud la sustancia que corría por su sistema, pero sí pudo notar la diminuta esencia mágica en esta y eso era lo que la tenía más preocupada _'¿porque necesitarían encantar el líquido en esa jeringa?, no… la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Qué clase de encantamiento tiene?'_ pensó mientras se enfocaba en anular dicho encantamiento.

'_solo espero que no sea algo perjudicial para ella'_ añadió mientras suspiraba con cansancio, aun si eliminaba el encantamiento en ella, ese minuto que tuvo para funcionar la ponía nerviosa.

Cargándola al estilo nupcial esta ignoro el terrible dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y comenzó la tarea de llevarla a su casa, cuando estaba a unas calles de esta, reviso todo el lugar con su percepción del aura y solo al estar segura que no había nadie que pudiera perjudicarlas esta abrió la cerradura con magia, noto como la casa estaba prácticamente intacta como si nadie hubiera irrumpido en ella, _'definitivamente no son criminales comunes' _pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo por ahora y se apresuró en llevar a hitomi a su habitación, si bien al transformarse había logrado frenar la hemorragia, aun había perdido una cantidad considerable y peor aún, la bala seguía dentro de ella.

Colocándola suavemente en la cama, retrocedió unos pasos y contemplo la expresión relajada en el rostro de la peliverde antes de hacer una última revisión con su aura. Suspirando con alivio esta procedió a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, su visión nado y tuvo que sostenerse de marco de la puerta para no caer.

'_necesito regresar a mi apartamento y tratar estas heridas'_ se dijo en su mente antes de dirigir una última mirada a hitomi "con algo de suerte mañana se despertará y pensara que todo no fue más que un mal sueño" murmuro para sí misma, para luego abandonar la habitación y posteriormente la propiedad, con rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

La aberración se movió a una velocidad cegadora y lanzo una estocada a la chica frente a ella, Amy completamente imperturbable simplemente desvió el ataque con el dorso de su mano, de inmediato la aberración desapareció en un borrón y apareció sobre ella, lanzando múltiples estocadas, primero desde arriba, luego, desde atrás, ambos lados y así sucesivamente a un ritmo increíble, siempre envistiéndola a una gran velocidad, cada ataque casi pareciendo un cometa.

Cansada de esto Amy cambio su postura y prediciendo con suma facilidad el próximo ataque de la bruja, lo esquivo desplazándose levemente hacia la derecha y con su mano izquierdo tomo la muñeca del brazo con el estoque y giro su cuerpo usando el impulso de esta para quedar dentro de la guardia de esta y conectar un poderoso codazo en el plexo solar de la bruja, mandándola a volar hacia el tembló, donde termino atravesando cuatro pilares de soporte y provocando finalmente, el derrumbe de este.

"cuarenta y cinco segundos" murmuro para sí misma Amy, mientras regresaba a su postura erguida y relajada.

Justo después, la aberración salió disparada de los escombros hacia el cielo, se podían ver algunas raspaduras en su piel semi traslucida y algo de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios. Con el ceño fruncido la aberración levanto el brazo con el estoque hasta detrás de su cabeza y estiro su cuerpo en una postura de lanzamiento, todo mientras el estoque brillaba y cambia rápidamente su forma a la de una lanza muy parecida a la que portaba uno de sus familiares, al mismo tiempo varios mosquetes aparecieron y rodearon al felino, claramente listos para dispararle.

Inmediatamente después la lanzo a una velocidad tan impresionante que incluso creo una fuerte corriente de aire, seguida por una lluvia de balas de los mosquetes, no obstante, Amy solo cambio su postura y relajando sus músculos, dio un paso hacia la izquierda mientras giraba su cuerpo en sincronía con la lanza frente a ella, viéndola en cámara lenta esta extendió sus manos y usando sus palmas, toco ambos extremos de esta, cambiando su trayectoria y usando el impulso para que girara rápidamente como una hélice en sus manos, todo mientras giraba sobre sus talones, de esta forma logro repeler cada una de las balas de los mosquetes, usando la propia lanza como escudo.

Al terminar la gata enterró la punta de la lanza en el suelo a su lado, solo para desvanecerse un segundo después, tomando esto como una oportunidad, la aberración desapareció en otro borrón de velocidad y un segundo después varias copias de ella rodearon a la ahora chica de cabello plateado, esta vez portando cada una un Arco y flecha lista para dispararle.

'_así que el motivo por el que sus familiares usaban esas armas es porque son las que ella usa… interesante, pero no explica por qué usa un estoque en lugar de una katana'_ pensó el felino mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando y exhalando lentamente, se preparó. Un segundo después la aberración y sus clones dispararon cada una, alrededor de diez flechas que, al abrir los ojos, Amy logro repeler golpeando las flechas con sus palmas y codos, todo sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar y solo girando sobre sus talones a una velocidad impresionante.

Ante esto la aberración entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió levemente y volvió a disparar más flechas a la chica de cabello plateado, pero esta vez con un extra, mientras disparaba, sus ojos brillaron, para que un segundo después varias espadas semi traslucidas de color amarillo aparecieran y rodearon a la chica que estaba ocupada con las flechas. Disparando las espadas como proyectiles estas rápidamente se mezclaron con las flechas, provocando que la peli plateada ampliara levemente los ojos e hiciera creer a la aberración que había ganado, no obstante, cuando estas estaban a solo cinco centímetros de la piel de esta, la aberración escucho la voz de la chica en su mente.

'_cincuenta y cinco segundos, jaque mate'_

Al hacer contacto con su objetivo, las espadas y flechas causaron una explosión en el lugar y levanto una gran cortina de polvo y nieve.

El silencio reino en el lugar, por unos segundos hasta que Amy apareció caminando de entre los escombros del templo "sabía que aun estabas escondida entre los escombros, desde el momento en que te vi salir de ellos, me di cuenta que este era solo un sustituto hecho de cintas" comento antes de dejar de caminar y mirar hacia la ahora casi inexistente cortina de polvo, ignorando como los clones de la aberración desaparecían con una expresión de sorpresa muy clara en sus rostros.

Cuando la nieve y el polvo termino de acentuarse, se revelo a la aberración arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, ambos brazos flácidos y un extenso charco de sangre, pues su cuerpo se encontraba perforado y atravesado por varias flechas y algunas espadas, **"C-COMO… LO HICISTE…" **cuestiono la aberración con voz cansada, antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza y mirar a la chica de cabello plateado a los ojos.

"fue cuando te golpeé en el plexo solar con mi codo" comenzó a responder Amy mientras se acercaba a la bruja mortalmente herida, sentándose de rodillas a su lado, logro sostener en sus brazos a la aberración cuando esta comenzó a caer, debido a que las flechas y espadas en su cuerpo comenzaban a desintegrarse en pequeñas motas de luz.

Colocándola suavemente en el suelo continuo con su respuesta "use ese breve contacto, para crear una marca mágica en tu cuerpo, al activar dicha marca, puedo no solo identificarte entre tus clones, sino que también, puedo intercambiar lugares contigo si la necesidad de verte" explico.

"**YA VEO…" **exclamo en respuesta la aberración mientras miraba el cielo de su territorio.

"hay algo que no logro entender en todo esto" hablo de repente Amy en tono confuso "si eras tan fuerte, ¿Por qué te contuviste tanto al luchar contra esta niña? Quiero decir si hubieras luchado contra ella como lo hiciste conmigo, en lugar de tus familiares, todo hubiera terminado rápidamente" señalo la peli plateada antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran en comprensión "a menos que… esta sea la primera vez que te enfrentabas contra una chica mágica para obtener su gema de alma en lugar de matarla"

Si lo pensaba todo tenía sentido, por qué uso solo tres familiares, porque estos no la atacaban con verdadera intención asesina, no estaba segura de como someterla y tenía miedo de matarla antes de obtener su gema.

'_el hecho de que haya mencionado ser cazadora de chicas mágicas, cuando ella misma aún era una, solo sirve para dar fuerza a esta teoría'_ dedujo en su mente el felino _'toda su experiencia en combate sé basa en matar o morir, para obtener una semilla del sufrimiento es necesario acabar con las brujas, pero para obtener una gema de alma, la chica dueña de esta debe permanecer viva'_

"**OBTENER SEMILLAS DEL SUFRIMIENTO ES MAS FACIL QUE OBTENER GEMAS DE ALMA, ME TOMÓ TRES INTENTOS FALLIDOS, PARA DARME CUENTA DE ESTO" **contribuyo la aberración_**'AUN SI ME CONTENIA, SIEMPRE TERMINABA IGUAL, TODAS MORIAN AL PRIMER ATAQUE' **_pensó con tristeza.

Justo en ese momento el cuerpo de la aberración comenzó a desvanecerse en humo negro, **"PARACE QUE MI TIEMPO SE ACABO" **comento la Aberración.

"antes de que te vayas a descansar… podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre" pidió Amy en tono amable.

"**¿MI NOMBRE?" repitió con voz divertida la aberración "BIEN… EL NOMBRE QUE OBTUVE…"**

"ese no" interrumpió la peli plateada "me refería a tu nombre real, no tu nombre de bruja" añadió en tono serio.

"**OH…" **exclamo la bruja borrando cualquier rastro de burla en su rostro y regresando su mirada al cielo** "CUALQUIER VALOR DETRÁS DE ESTE, SE PERDIO EL MISMO DIA QUE HIZE MI CONTRATO" **luego de estas palabras volteo para mirar fijamente los ojos del felino.

"Te equivocas" refuto Amy "el nombre es nuestra primera seña de identidad, aquello que nos identifica y nos da entidad. El valor de este no puede morir…"

"**NOZOMI…" **comento la aberración con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa triste, silenciando por completo a la peli plateada **"NOZOMI YUKIMURA" **añadió**.**

"**ES IRONICO ¿NO?… LA MALDITA RATA BLANCA TRATA DE VENDERNOS A LAS CHICAS MAGICAS COMO ESPARCIDORAS DE ESPERANZA, CUANDO LO QUE ENREALIDAD ESPARCEN SON MALDICIONES"** habló la aberración ahora identificada como Nozomi.

Amy permaneció en silencio, observando como lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Nozomi se desvanecía lentamente en un humo negro que volaba hasta finalmente desaparecer en el aire. Luego de esto el territorio desapareció y termino en un paso de carretera elevado, levantando la mirada hacia el ahora cielo nocturno, observo las estrellas con una mirada distante, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"para una chica mágica la muerte nunca es lo que parece… pues solo al desaparecer de este mundo, es que podíamos escapar de nuestro destino sin esperanza" habló con voz serena mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos "Hiciste las cosas que pensabas debías hacer, todas las cosas que creías necesarias para sobrevivir…"

"sin embargo, ahora mismo, puedes irte a descansar tranquila, porque que tú no serás olvidada" con estas palabras la gata se giró y finalmente emprendió su viaje de regreso al departamento.

**Capítulo 10)- Persecución, Rescate y Otra ****Cacería**** Mas.**

* * *

Hola mi gente, realmente quiero disculparme por el gran retraso en subir este capítulo, pero tengo algunas buenas razones para esto. Como dije en el capítulo anterior estuve hospitalizado, y bueno, tarde más de lo que pensé en curarme, luego tuve que ponerme al día con varias tareas y aún más importante con el proyecto para la feria científica de mi universidad.

Por desgracia esto no solo me provoco mucho estrés, sino que también consumió gran parte de mi tiempo, afortunadamente logré arreglármelas y escribir este capítulo tan largo (en mi cabeza parecía más corto XD) y siendo honesto, hubiera sido mucho más largo, pero al final decidí no usar el final que tenía planeado y en su lugar dejar ese contenido para empezar el próximo capitulo (una vez más, en mi cabeza parecía más corto).

Ahora, no quiero molestarlos más, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me despido no sin antes decir que el próximo capitulo será mucho más tranquilo, se descubrirá a que se dedica el padre de hitomi en esta línea de tiempo y antes de que saquen conclusiones, no, no hace nada malo o ilegal XD, ahora sí, no queriendo alargar más esto nos, vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	11. Chapter 11

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

**Ciudad de Kazamino, 8:45 PM.**

"otra cacería exitosa, pero ninguna señal de ese idiota" comentó la pelirroja mientras mordía una manzana y saltaba de techo en techo de los edificios de su ciudad, contenta y frustrada al mismo tiempo, de haber obtenido otras dos semillas del sufrimiento con relativa facilidad, pero ninguna pista sobre el chico de la otra noche.

Deteniéndose en una torre, se sentó cruzando ambas piernas, luego procedió a terminar de comer su manzana y contemplar la ciudad un momento, con la intención de descansar un poco antes de ir en busca de otra bruja.

'_quizás se fue de la ciudad y solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en buscarlo… digo, luego de la paliza que le di… solo un completo imbécil decidiría quedarse'_ contempló en su mente unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar comiendo su manzana. No obstante, no paso mucho tiempo para que la aparente calma de la ciudad fuera remplazada por el sonido de neumáticos, motores acelerados y sirenas de policía.

"bueno parece que finalmente ocurre algo interesante" comentó en tono interesado la pelirroja, se comió el corazón de la manzana y se puso de pie para saltar hacia un techo donde podía tener una mejor vista de la calle.

Cinco segundos después dos hombres en motocicleta aparecieron siendo perseguidos por tres patrullas de policías, siendo el primer hombre, el que parecía querer huir desesperadamente del otro hombre en motocicleta que vestía completamente de negro y tenía su cara cubierta por su casco.

El hombre que huía se movió hacia la acera, haciendo que las personas en esta, saltaran o corrieran para apartarse del camino, sin embargo, esto no pareció asustar a su perseguidor, que no solo lo siguió, sino que también aumento la velocidad, finalmente cuando el otro hombre saco su arma y comenzó a dispararle, este giro hacia la calle, cruzándola por completo e intento subir por la pequeña rampa de un muro al otro lado de la calle, pero a último momento este giró hacia la derecha para regresar a la calle, engañando al hombre de negro y logrando que este subiera por el muro.

Sin embargo, el hombre con el casco no se inmuto, simplemente aumentó la velocidad y cuando estuvo justo al lado de la calle donde su objetivo yacía, volvió a sacar su arma y continúo disparándole, mientras de alguna manera lograba mantener la moto en equilibrio sobre el muro.

Ante esto el hombre en la calle, comenzó a esquivar las balas mientras esquivaba otros vehículos, luego de evadir varios este se dio cuenta que las patrullas de la policía se acercaban así que sacó su propia arma y le disparó al auto de un civil en una de las llantas ocasionando que este perdiera el control y girara bruscamente en medio de la calle, obstaculizándole el paso a las patrullas y provocando un gran choque entre todas ellas, permitiendo así, el escape de ambos hombres.

"maldita sea, estos tipos no se andan con bromas…" exclamó con asombro y algo de preocupación la pelirroja, en lo personal no le importaba en lo más mínimo él porque de toda la situación, ya sea una disputa entre criminales al cometer un crimen o un crudo intento de asesinato, nada de eso era de su interés… lo que si era de su interés, lo que si le molestaba, era que ninguno de los dos hombres parecía importarles en lo más mínimo la vida de los transeúntes.

"solo espero que ninguno de los heridos sea algún niño… o padres" murmuró para sí misma mientras seguía a los hombres de cerca, a pesar de su molestia, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer el resultado de la persecución, final que sabía estaba próximo a suceder… _'al sujeto de negro pronto se le acabará el muro, ¿se atreverá a saltar tras él o se detendrá y desistirá?'_ pensó curiosa en su mente.

Luego de un par de minutos, su predicción se cumplió y a la distancia se podía ver el final del muro, tenía alrededor de cinco segundos más para decidir si detenerse o continuar la persecución saltando del muro.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el sujeto si salto del muro con la motocicleta, pero lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue que no lo hizo para continuar la persecución, en su lugar uso sus piernas para impulsar aún más el vehículo ligero y dirigirlo hacia el otro hombre con la intención de estrellarlo con él. Pero en un movimiento rápido el otro sujeto fue capaz de esquivar el improvisado proyectil, a solo centímetros de su cabeza.

Ante esto su perseguidor hizo algo que provocó que la pelirroja se atragantara, pues era algo imposible de hacer para un humano normal. Con una voltereta cayó al suelo y en lugar de pararse y contemplar como su objetivo escapaba, este pegó una breve carrera antes de saltar hacia la pared del edifico al otro lado de la calle luego apoyando ambos pies en este volvió a saltar, giro en el aire y pisó uno de los postes de luz de la calle con uno de sus pies para impulsarse y ajustar su trayectoria, logrando así interceptar al otro hombre, derribarlo de la motocicleta con una patada en la cabeza y caer en el asiento de esta tranquilamente.

El otro sujeto rodó por el suelo varios metros hasta detenerse con un gemido de dolor, teniendo la fortuna de no haber sido arrollado por algún auto, ya que, por el accidente de las patrullas, la calle se encontraba bloqueada y ningún vehículo circulaba por esta.

Con dificultad el hombre logró ponerse de pie y luego de aclarar su visión pudo ver no solo como las pocas personas en la acera huían, sino también como su verdugo aceleraba la motocicleta, frenaba por un segundo hasta quedar sobre la rueda delantera y de frente a él.

Inmediatamente el hombre de negro giró con su cuerpo la motocicleta y con un fuerte golpe conecto la rueda trasera contra la parte superior del cuerpo del otro hombre, arrojándolo al suelo mientras escupía sangre. A su vez el otro sujeto aceleró alejándose unos metros antes de girar la moto y detenerse. Cuando el sujeto en el suelo levantó la cabeza para verlo, el hombre en la moto desenfundó su arma y le apunto.

Durante varios segundos ambos solo se miraron, hasta que finalmente el hombre en el suelo comenzó a levantarse, logrando ponerse de pie mientras sostenía su brazo derecho y casi caía nuevamente al intentar dar un paso con sus temblorosos pies.

Luego sin ninguna advertencia el otro hombre disparó, sin embargo, la bala fue detenida por una serie de cadenas hechas completamente de rombos rojos que se tejían entre sí, hasta formar una barrera entre ambos hombres.

"¿Así que no te habías marchado, eh maldito idiota?" comentó la pelirroja mientras caía en medio de la calle y fulminaba con la mirada al hombre de negro que solo parecía observarla fijamente.

"t-tú quién eres" exclamó sorprendido el hombre a su espalda y aun detrás de la barrera.

"será mejor que no pienses que he venido a salvarte, solo intervine porque tengo cuentas pendientes con el imbécil de allá" respondió kyoko mientras medio se giraba hacia él y señalaba con su pulgar hacia el tipo en la moto. Todo con una mirada y expresión desinteresada.

Ante tal respuesta el hombre tragó y optó por quedarse callado, ganando un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja antes de que esta regresara su mirada furiosa al otro hombre en la calle.

Luego de unos segundos, el sujeto de negro comenzó a acelerar la moto, para finalmente arrancar a máxima velocidad y conduciéndola solo sobre la rueda trasera, provocando que la pelirroja chasqueara su lengua en señal de molestia.

Un segundo antes de que la motocicleta se estrellara contra ella, el hombre salto de esta, logrando esquivar por centímetros el corte de la lanza que partió en dos al vehículo ligero. Mientras este se alejaba dando pasos rápidos hacia atrás este cambió el cargador de su arma y procedió a apuntar nuevamente hacia el hombre.

"veo que sigues siendo igual de estúpido, tus balas jamás podrán atravesar mi barrera" gruño con fastidio la pelirroja "si quieres llegar a él, primero debes enfre-"

La joven no logro terminar de hablar, pues el hombre simplemente disparo y lo que sucedió la dejo en shock.

La bala viajo hasta rozar su mejilla izquierda, dejando una fina línea roja en esta, pero lo que la dejo en shock e hizo darse vuelta completamente incrédula. Fue que luego de herir su mejilla la bala atravesó su barrera con la facilidad de un cuchillo caliente al cortar mantequilla, para finalmente encontrar su objetivo real, la frente del hombre detrás de ella y que creía a salvo.

"p-pero c-como" tartamudeó la pelirroja mientras veía el agujero en su barrera y al hombre muerto en medio de la calle.

"¡tú maldita basura como hiciste eso!" gritó completamente furiosa Kyoko a la vez que giraba y apuntaba su lanza hacia el otro hombre.

No obstante, esta no encontró a nadie, tal y como la última vez que se encontraron, solo basto perderlo de vista un segundo para que este desapareciera por completo.

"¡Maldita Sea!" gritó la pelirroja mientras se jalaba el cabello, pisoteaba con fuerza y agrietaba un poco el suelo.

Frustrada intento saltar para buscarlo, pero luego recordó el cuerpo del hombre en la calle, maldiciéndose en su mente por sentirse algo culpable, esta se giró hacia él, cerro los ojos e hizo una pequeña oración por su alma, al terminar escuchó el sonido de sirenas acercándose lentamente y con una última mirada al hombre, salto hacia el techo de uno de los edificios para así comenzar a buscar algún rastro del hombre.

* * *

**Ciudad Mitakihara, Residencia Akemi, 9:05 PM.**

"estas balas están encantadas, sin embargo, el encantamiento en ellas es tan avanzado y poderoso, que llamarlo como un simple encantamiento está mal…" informó Amy entono y expresión pensativa a una homura que se encontraba sentada en una camilla frente a ella, tenía el cabello algo húmedo pues luego de extraer las balas de su cuerpo, se tomó una ducha muy necesaria, fue algo extraño tener que bañarse aún trasformada, no porque fuera la primera vez que se quitaba su ropa de chica mágica manualmente, sino, porque fue la primera vez que lo hizo con sus orejas y cola felina.

'_Fue una experiencia interesante_' comento en su mente la pelinegra antes de que Amy terminara de pensar sobre algo y volviera a hablar.

"incluso detecte rastros de malicia en ellas" continuo la gata mientras miraba a homura terminar de vendar su abdomen.

"¿malicia?" cuestionó la pelinegra mientras miraba confundida a su mentora "por lo que has mencionado hasta ahora, más que un encantamiento esto parece ser-"

"si" interrumpió la gata en tono serio "las balas no están simplemente encantadas… están malditas" concluyó dejando a una homura pensativa.

"tiene sentido… por lo que me has dicho sobre ellas, una maldición es considerablemente más fuerte que un encantamiento, siendo así, cualquier arma blanca o de fuego bajo su efecto tendría sin duda la capacidad de atravesar la mayoría de las defensas mágicas" opinó la pelinegra con una mano en la barbilla "eso trae otro problema a todo esto, y es que la chica mágica que ayuda a estos criminales no es cualquiera" señaló en tono serio.

"Desafortunadamente estas en lo correcto" contestó la gata mientras cerraba los ojos y movía su cola "cualquier chica mágica puede encantar objetos o personas temporalmente, no son hechizos complicados por lo que, con suficiente conocimiento de sus poderes mágicos, astucia e inteligencia pueden crear un encantamiento con cualquier efecto, no obstante, una maldición está hecha para durar, por lo que se necesita mucha dedicación y sin duda, mucho poder mágico para crearla"

"entonces… si tomamos en cuenta que el proceso de crearlas no es fácil, que el paraguas que usé logró detener las primeras balas explosivas con facilidad, que el otro sujeto también tuviera su arma cargada con balas iguales de ante mano y las muecas que ponían al usarlas, creo que es correcto asumir que estas balas son un recurso limitado y valioso para ellos" argumentó homura luego de juntas las piezas en su mente.

"además de las balas también mencionaste una jeringa con liquido encantado ¿o me equivoco?" preguntó Amy mientras saltaba a la camilla y se sentaba a un lado de homura.

"sí, no logré identificar qué tipo de encantamiento era, pero fui capaz de anularlo… aunque creo que el termino correcto sería que lo destruí, pues al no identificar su efecto me frustré y terminé forzando mi aura mágica aún más en ella hasta eliminarlo" confesó con algo de vergüenza en su voz la pelinegra.

Amy se río ante esto, ver a una homura avergonzada o tímida no era muy común, al seguirla en cada línea de tiempo en la que está estuvo, la gata había sido testigo de cómo la personalidad de homura cambiaba hasta volverse completamente fría y estoica, pero luego de sus incontables muertes, convivencia con cierta peli rosada y del año que han pasado juntas como maestra y discípula, ya no tiene tantos problemas para mostrar sus emociones e incluso hay momentos como estos, en los que salen a relucir los vestigios de la chica tímida y frágil que fue alguna vez.

El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y las orejas felinas planas sobre su cabeza solo la hacían ver más adorable ante sus ojos. No obstante, tuvo que dejar de apreciar la rara belleza frente a ella para responder y retomar el tema en cuestión.

"bueno, es entendible, la situación no era buena y estos días no han sido los más pacíficos que digamos, sin duda el estrés, la falta de sueño y la preocupación por tu amiga, fueran la causa de todo eso" argumentó la gata antes de suspirar con cansancio por lo que diría a continuación, sabía que a homura no le gustaría, pero le guste o no tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo era por su propio bien.

"escucha homura… esto no te gustara, pero tienes prohibido salir esta noche" informó la gata con voz seria.

Homura la miro con expresión confundida pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, la gata volvió a hablar.

"quiero que esta noche en lugar de cazar brujas y cazar criminales en las calles, te dediques solo a descansar" continúo hablando Amy.

"pero me encuentro bien, logré dormir bastante en la escuela y cazar brujas ni siquiera es una molestia ahora" replicó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos "si te preocupan mis heridas, incluso la del abdomen sanara con facilidad, solo necesito permanecer trasformada mientras duermo" añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

No obstante, Amy solo suspiró exasperada, se sentía como una madre que discutía con su hija rebelde.

"escúchame bien Akemi Homura" medio gritó Amy en tono molesto "yo me encargare de las rondas esta noche, así que tú, te quedaras aquí y descansaras toda la noche, y es mejor que no intentes salir porque si llegas a poner un solo pie fuera de apartamento, créeme cuando te digo, que yo… lo sabré" concluyó su reprimenda la gata, mientras se acercaba y fulminaba con la mirada a una homura que se encogía sobre sí misma y evitaba verla a los ojos.

"p-pero yo…" tartamudeó la pelinegra.

"¡SIN PEROS!" interrumpió sin más el felino mientras levantaba aún más la voz _'¡Sinceramente, cuantas veces más tengo que recordarle a esta niña la importancia de descansar y no sobre exigirse!'_ se quejó en su mente Amy antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda.

"querida no has descansado casi nada estos últimos días, de hecho, las pocas horas de sueño que has tenido se pueden contar con una sola mano, si sigues presionándote de esta manera, terminaras colapsando" habló Amy ahora en un tono preocupado y una mirada mucho más suave.

Ante esto los hombros de la pelinegra cayeron en derrota y suspiró en resignación, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvarán en una leve sonrisa. Saber que alguien más aparte de madoka, se preocupaba por ella era agradable.

"Está bien prometo quedarme en el apartamento" se rindió la pelinegra.

"bien" respondió en tono firme, pero más alegre el felino "ahora… antes de irme tienes que saber una cosa homura"

"te escucho" alentó la pelinegra.

"mantenerte trasformada no hará que sanes más rápido esta vez" lanzó sin más la gata.

"p-pero porque" exclamó atónita la pelinegra antes de abrir levemente los ojos en comprensión "es por culpa de las balas ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo es. Estas balas no solo atraviesan defensas mágicas, también parecen entorpecer tu curación a tal grado que esta es prácticamente nula" informó la gata en respuesta mientras una pantalla holográfica aparecía a un lado de ambas y mostraba una comparación entre los datos de las heridas al momento de llegar al apartamento y una hora después, notándose fácilmente como esta no mostraba casi ninguna mejora.

"entonces… tomando en cuenta las bases de una maldición… que ambas balas se quedaran dentro de mí, ¿también debió ser intencional?" se aventuró a especular la pelinegra.

"Definitivamente" respondió la gata sin una pizca de duda en su voz "estoy segura que quedarse dentro del objetivo, es una forma de asegurar que la maldición se arraigue lo más posible a este y sea más difícil de retirar"

"Debí suponerlo" comentó luego de suspirar con fastidio la pelinegra "estas balas fueron creadas con la intención de asesinar chicas mágicas después de todo"

Era obvio ahora que lo pensaba… la chica detrás de todo no era tonta, la mayoría de las chicas mágicas son menores de edad que rondan entre los diez y catorce años, con eso en mente, es fácil suponer que estas no tendrían mucho o ningún conocimiento médico…

'_ni siquiera pensarían en extraerlas de su cuerpo, en su lugar buscarían como sanar la herida primero usando magia'_ pensó la pelinegra con expresión _sombría 'y como no cualquier chica mágica sabe sobre las maldiciones…'_ continuó pensando, antes de morderse el labio con fuerza.

"esa maldita… debió pensar en esto como una forma de garantizar la muerte de la víctima" murmuró finalmente.

"aún hay más querida, si bien cancelar tu trasformación evitara que la maldición surta efecto, esta no se disipara mientras haya magia para alimentarla, es decir que, para deshacerte de ella, no puede haber magia recorriendo tu cuerpo" concluyó la gata con la pantalla mostrando ahora, una imagen del cuerpo de homura con una pequeña nube negra encima de la herida de su hombro y abdomen.

Luego para demostrar a que se refería Amy exactamente, la pantalla mostró la forma del aura de homura sobre su cuerpo y como está parecía concentrarse más en la zona afectada por la maldición, para unos segundos después cambiar a una imagen de su cuerpo ahora sin su aura, mostrando como con el pasar de las horas las nubes sobre sus heridas se reducían hasta desaparecer.

"Bajo estas circunstancias, calculo unas veinticuatro horas para que estas se disipen por completo" añadió finalmente la gata.

"Un día entero sin usar magia" contempló la pelinegra antes de parpadear y dirigirse a Amy nuevamente "espera… eso quiere decir que esto afecta incluso a las chicas con conocimiento de maldiciones" comentó ganando un asentimiento por parte la gata.

"también lo pensé… de esta manera incluso ellas, se verán obligadas a bajar la guardia por completo y si tomamos en cuenta que parecen actuar como un grupo mafioso, es probable que si la victima fuera capaz de llegar a un hospital… estos podrían llegar y eliminarla sin que esta pudiera defenderse" contribuyó la gata a la teoría de la pelinegra mientras entrecerraba los ojos en sospecha "sin embargo, siento que algo no está bien… quiero decir ¿no crees que rematar chicas jóvenes en hospitales o cualquier otra parte de la ciudad llamaría mucho la atención?" cuestiono mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

"si… si realmente estuvieran haciendo algo así, los estudios de noticias, el periódico o la policía ya lo hubieran mencionado" estuvo de acuerdo homura ante las dudas de su mentora "por desgracia no se me ocurre nada más… esta es la mejor teoría que tenemos, por ahora vayamos con ella y pensemos en que hacer al respecto" concluyó para luego intentar bajar de la camilla, no obstante, se detuvo al oír la voz de Amy.

"¿qué pasa? ¿Pensaste en algo más?" preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

"bueno… no crees que estas olvidando algo" respondió algo dudosa la gata.

Ante estas palabras la pelinegra estuvo a punto de responder que 'no' pero se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos, ¿Qué podría haber olvidado? Se cuestionó en su mente hasta que finalmente logró pensar en algo que la hizo estremecerse y tragar gordo.

"y-yo… tendré que pasar todo un día sin mi anillo" exclamó en tono tembloroso.

"lamentablemente, estas en lo correcto querida" respondió antes de suspirar Amy "puedes llevar el anillo contigo, pero no usarlo, recuerda que este funciona solo si lo usas en alguna de tus manos"

"¿No puedes simplemente eliminar la maldición?" intentó la pelinegra con tono esperanzada.

"lo siento querida, pero no es cuestión de si pueda eliminarla o no, tenemos que ser precavidas, no sabemos si estas balas producirán algún otro efecto adverso en ti si lo intento, por ende, lo mejor es dejar que la maldición se disipe naturalmente" concluyó la gata con un suspiro resignado.

"Dios… ¿acaso no puede pasar alguno bueno para variar?" se quejó la pelinegra mientras se bajaba de la camilla y caminaba hacia el sillón en la sala de estar.

Amy también saltó y comenzó a seguirla mientras sus ojos brillaban, un segundo después el aspecto del apartamento comenzó a cambiar, empezando por desaparecer las computadoras, los dispositivos médicos y el tamaño de este hasta regresar a la normalidad.

Al momento de entrar a la sala, una duda cruzó por su mente provocando que esta se detuviera a pensarlo, luego de unos segundos esta dirigió su atención a la pelinegra decaída en el sofá.

"oye homura… dijiste que tu amiga peliverde, no sufrió ningún tipo de síntoma extraño luego de desmayarse por la inyección misteriosa ¿verdad?" preguntó en tono contemplativo la gata.

"si… hice varios chequeos a su salud con mi aura durante el camino a su apartamento y antes de dejarla en su cama e irme…" respondió homura en tono confuso antes de que sus ojos se abrieran levemente en comprensión "¿crees que la sustancia tenga algo más que un simple encantamiento?" cuestionó preocupada.

"no estoy segura, pero… si la misma chica mágica hizo las balas y la sustancia en la jeringa, ¿Por qué hacer un simple encantamiento para esta última?, simplemente no cuadra" comentó Amy mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro y estrechaba sus ojos.

Estas palabras hicieron que homura ahondara más profundamente sobre el tema, ciertamente era extraño ahora que lo pensaba… teniendo el poder para crear maldiciones, ¿porque usaría un encantamiento que simplemente duerme a su objetivo?, mientras más vueltas le daba más se frustraba… _'si era solo para dormirla, ¿porque el hombre parecía tan confiado al usarla?' _se preguntó en su mente la pelinegra, mientras fruncía el ceño y mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho.

"más importante aún… ¿sobre qué estaba confiado el hombre?" murmuraron Ambas al mismo tiempo que se miraban fijamente con expresión seria.

Sin embargo, fueron sacadas de sus mentes cuando una pequeña alarma sonó por el apartamento y una voz de mujer joven sintetizada, informó sobre la aparición de una bruja, para que luego una pantalla flotante apareciera y les mostrara una pequeña nube negra dentro de lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento al este de la ciudad.

Luego de esto ambas apartaron la mirada de la pantalla y se miraron por unos tres segundos antes de suspirar con clara molestia.

"será mejor que me vaya, hablaremos más sobre esto en la mañana, por favor descansa lo más que puedas" comentó la gata mientras caminaba hacia la terraza, obteniendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra "entonces nos vemos luego" dijo para luego saltar e irse.

Apartando la mirada de la terraza, la pelinegra se dedicó a mirar el techo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente, soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y posteriormente canceló su trasformación, desapareciendo su atuendo de chica mágica, orejas, cola y regresando sus lentes de montura roja y uniforme escolar.

Tal y como la última ocasión, su casi completa insensibilidad al dolor, se desvaneció junto a su transformación y nuevamente fue capaz de sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo a toda potencia, no obstante, en esta ocasión el dolor no fue tan terrible, tuvo que fruncir el ceño, apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero eso fue todo, no se dobló del dolor ni gritó o se quedó sin aliento.

'_eso quiere decir que, si la curación acelerada no funciona, el efecto secundario de esta tampoco se producirá… eso es conveniente. Pero sigue siendo bueno saberlo'_ pensó con algo de alivio la joven, puede que sea algo extraño, pero estaba mucho más a gusto sintiendo el constante dolor de sus heridas, que el terrible dolor fantasma posterior.

Durante unos segundos contempló la idea de retirar el anillo de su mano, pero luego de meditar un poco más sobre el tema, decidió dejarlo en su dedo por unos minutos más, con esto decidido, comenzó a levantarse cuidadosamente del sofá, pues su herida abdominal era la que más temía abrir nuevamente. Luego de eso procedió a quitarse el uniforme escolar manchado de sangre hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, con un gruñido de protesta, levanto la ropa ensangrentada y luego de una corta evaluación decidió que no tenía más opción que deshacerse de él. Caminó hacia su habitación, buscó el bote de basura y sin más lo dejo caer en este.

Suspirando esta se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para servirse algo de comida, pero terminó siendo atraída por la rubia en su cama, la contemplo por alrededor de un minuto antes de decidir acercarse a ella, mientras, con sus dedos volvía a jugar con el anillo en su mano izquierda, al llegar frente a ella, pensó por unos segundos más lo que planeaba hacer antes de finalmente inclinarse y acercar su mano a su rostro hasta colocar su mano sobre la frente de esta, concentrándose el anillo en su mano brilló y procedió a cubrir el cuerpo de la rubia con su aura.

Luego de un minuto más esta asintió conforme, retiró la mano de su frente y procedió a quitarse el anillo, ahora completamente segura del estado de salud de la rubia, no era que no creyera lo que Amy le dijo sobre ello… solo quería asegurarse, la conversación anterior la había puesto algo paranoica.

'_Debo vigilar a Hitomi mañana, esa sustancia sigue preocupándome'_ pensó antes de suspirar y caminar hasta su armario para guardar el anillo y finalmente salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar a ella reviso la alacena y el refrigerador, sin embargo, mientras más miraba y más lo pensaba, menos ganas de cocinar le daba. Finalmente se rindió y optó por sacar una sopa de fideos instantánea junto a dos de las barras energéticas especiales hechas por Amy, no era ni por lejos la mejor y más sana opción disponible, pero estaba muy cansada para cocinar, no quería admitirlo, pero Amy tenía razón, la fatiga estaba comenzando afectarla.

Una vez regreso al sofá colocó su humeante sopa de fideos en la mesa, abrió una de las barras y rápidamente se dispuso a comerla, luego de tragar el ultimo trozo de esta, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la sopa frente a ella, pero cuando se llevó los primeros fideos a la boca esta los escupió y siseó molesta.

'_¡Demasiado caliente!_' se quejó Homura mientras sacaba la punta de su lengua con el ceño fruncido por la leve pero molesta quemadura.

Miró con ojos cautelosos la sopa aun humeante y lentamente la colocó sobre la mesa nuevamente. Luego procedió a tomar la laptop que estaba justo al lado de esta, decidiendo que mientras esperaba que su comida se enfriara y dejara de ser una amenaza para su boca, podía revisar su correo electrónico y ver cuanto trabajo acumulado tenía.

Y solo le basto unos cuantos segundos arrepentirse de esa decisión…

"maldita sea" siseó irritada.

'_la fecha de entrega está demasiado cerca, si no termino esto hoy no tendré tiempo para investigar cualquier irregularidad en los costos… ¿acaso este maldito día, no puede solo terminar y darme un descanso?'_ pensó con amargura, luego de revisar todo por unos segundos más, suspiró y tomó la otra barra energética "lo lamento Amy, pero no puedo fallarle a mi superior" murmuró para sí misma. Luego de leer por cuarta vez, el correo donde su superior le imploraba que entregara todo sin retraso.

Habiéndose convencido por esas palabras, la pelinegra procedió a abrir la barra energética, completamente decidida a pasar toda la noche trabajando si es necesario.

* * *

"¿c-cuando llegué a mi casa?" cuestionaba una peliverde sentada en el costado de su cama con una expresión confundida, pues no podía recordar mucho de lo sucedido luego de abandonar la escuela.

Suspirando giro su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche al lado de cama e inmediatamente jadeo sorprendida, al ver el reloj sobre esta se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela. Levantándose con bastante prisa de su cama, caminó hasta detenerse bruscamente frente a su armario por culpa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que incluso la obligó a apoyarse en la pared a su lado y sostener su cabeza con una mano mientras se encorvaba un poco.

'_¿q-que… m-me esta p-pasando?_' pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, su mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes y recuerdos sobre el día anterior.

"oh Dios…" exclamó cuando el dolor incremento tanto que la obligó a sostener su cabeza con ambas manos y caer de rodillas.

/ - /

"eso es todo lo que hemos podido reunir hasta ahora sobre nuestro próximo objetivo" informó Hiroshi, a un Arata que escribía tranquilamente en una laptop y un Jiro de pie a su lado.

"¿Qué tan confiable crees que es nuestro informante?" cuestionó Arata sin dejar de escribir.

"el informante es un oficinista común que está harto de que su jefe lo sobrecargue de trabajo todos los días, citando sus propias palabras 'es solo un maldito viejo Holgazán que no hace su trabajo, prefiriendo en su lugar, obligarnos a mí y a mis compañeros a hacerlo por él, para luego robarse el crédito por completo', sinceramente no creo que alguien que piense tan mal de su jefe y que sueña con el día en que este sea despedido, nos de información falsa para protegerlo, después de todo, si tenemos éxito, no me cabe la menor duda que cuando la empresa se entere de lo sucedido, la cabeza de este 'viejo rodara sin dudarlo" respondió con franqueza Hiroshi.

"en ese caso ve e infórmale a tu equipo sobre el plan y ¿Hiroshi?" habló Arata antes de detenerse y mirar con expresión seria a un Hiroshi que lo miraba expectante "no dejes ningún detalle fuera, este plan no puede fallar, no creo que seamos capaces de intentarlo nuevamente si esa chica comienza a buscarnos" añadió.

"Entendido" respondió Hiroshi antes de despedirse de Jiro con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego se giró y abrió la puerta tras el para salir al pasillo de lo que parecía ser un refugio subterráneo.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Arata no perdió el tiempo y continuó con su trabajo en la computadora. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente este fue interrumpido por la voz de Jiro.

"Arata, ayer en la noche dijiste que la chica de pelo negro no nos buscaría por un tiempo, debido a la situación y mi mal genio opté por no presionar más, pero ahora que lo mencionaste, quiero que me respondas, ¿Qué recuerdos implantaste en la otra chica para estar tan seguro?" cuestionó Jiro mientras se arrecostada en una pared de la habitación y cruzaba los brazos.

Deteniéndose por un momento, Arata finalmente cambio su expresión seria por una divertida "vaya parece que finalmente te rendiste ante tu curiosidad" comentó con una risa antes de hacer crujir su cuello y suspirar aliviado "no es la gran cosa en realidad, solo un pequeño cambio entre el héroe y los villanos" añadió mientras sonreía de lado y le dedicaba una mirada que Jiro interpreto fácilmente como maliciosa, para luego voltearse y continuar trabajando.

Suspirando Jiro negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado "suponía algo así" murmuró para sí mismo antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar solo a un sonriente Arata.

/ - /

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el dolor de cabeza disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo, sin embargo, en lugar de levantarse del suelo, la joven peliverde se acomodó en este, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, esta se sentó y llevo sus piernas frente a su pecho para abrazarlas con sus brazos mientras temblaba y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Al cabo de un minuto en esta posición, esta levanto la cabeza solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos fueran visibles. Revelando que estos se encontraban enrojecidos y nublados por sus lágrimas "n-no, e-entiendo" habló con voz ronca mientras miraba su reflejo en la pared frente a ella.

"Akemi-san, j-jamás haría a-algo así… ¿v-verdad?" dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

* * *

La sala de estar del apartamento fue bañada con la luz del sol de otra nueva mañana, perturbando así, el sueño de cierta pelinegra que yacía sentada y dormida en el sofá, intentó moverse, pero un terrible dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo magullado y herido. Gruñendo, abrió levemente sus ojos y cuando su visión se aclaró se dio cuenta que aún tenía puestos sus lentes, algo torcidos, pero en su rostro, a fin de cuentas.

Luego de enderezarlos, procedió a mirar la laptop en sus piernas, revisó todo el trabajo que había avanzado en la madrugada antes de suspirar y mirar la hora en la pantalla, viendo que se acercaba la hora de ir a la escuela, cerró la laptop y la apartó a un lado con su brazo, luego ignorando lo rígida que sentía su espalda y cuello, comenzó a levantarse del sofá con la intención de comenzar a prepararse para ir a la escuela, con algo de dificultad logró ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que sostener su abdomen con una mano mientras fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con dolor, podía sentir los puntos y grapas tratando de impedir que su herida se abriera nuevamente.

Al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, más específicamente el forcejeó previo al final de la pelea, el hombre, desesperado por liberarse, enterró y revolvió sus dedos en su herida, empeorándola muy seriamente, tanto, que la herida en su hombro era solo un piquete en comparación al agujero en su abdomen y no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente ante el recuerdo de tal sensación.

Luego de enterrar tales recuerdos en un rincón de su mente y habiéndose recuperado lo suficiente, esta comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su habitación, no sin antes contemplar su imagen maltrecha en el espejo, se encontraba descalza y solo en su ropa interior, con vendas en su abdomen y hombro izquierdo, un labio partido, una gaza en su mejilla junto con unas ojeras ahora ya muy bien marcadas y su tez pálida tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su imagen.

"Me veo tan mal como me siento…" habló con voz ronca.

Al entrar a su habitación esta no pudo evitar detenerse a ver el cuerpo de la joven que actualmente ocupaba su cama. Esta aun portaba su uniforme escolar, pero Amy había tratado sus heridas por lo que el listón rojo había desaparecido, sus mangas estaban arremangadas lo más posible y tuvo que deshacerse de sus medias manchadas de sangre, en su lugar sus piernas y brazos yacían con vendas y gazas, según Amy la herida más grave estaba escondida debajo de la camisa, pues tenía la forma de un gran moretón en su estómago.

'_Por el lado positivo… logramos salvar a ambas'_ pensó con una media sonrisa y expresión cansada "pero… por el lado negativo, ahora tendré que lidiar con Tomoe-san cuando se despierte" exclamó con un suspiro abatido.

Apartando la mirada de la rubia en reposo, procedió a abrir su armario, solo para ver vacía la percha donde habitualmente colocaba su uniforme escolar, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dirigió su mirada hacia el bote de basura al lado de su escritorio, encontrando ahí su uniforme lleno de sangre junto con un agujero en la zona del abdomen y hombro.

"quizás debería faltar a clases hoy" murmuro la pelinegra antes de girar su cabeza nuevamente hacia la Rubia en su cama _'pensándolo mejor… creo que tengo otro uniforme en algún lado'_ pensó mientras tragaba con nerviosismo.

Luego de rebuscar por toda su habitación logró encontrar el repuesto de su uniforme escolar aun en su bolsa y algo arrugado, pero intacto. No queriendo permanecer más tiempo en el lugar y así seguir tentando al destino para que su invitada se despertara, se vistió con algo de dificultad, usando algo de base se maquillo para mejorar su tez pálida a una más sana y ocultar el gran moretón que se formó en su mejilla derecha junto con sus ojeras lo mejor que pudo, después de todo no quería alarmar a los profesores, con eso en mente se dirigió a la cocina y puso a tostar algo de pan en la tostadora, luego busco su medicina para el corazón y se la tomó con algo de agua, tuvo que fruncir el ceño brevemente sin pensarlo llevó una mano a su abdomen, justo en ese momento la tostadora sonó anunciando así que había terminado su labor.

Moviéndose lo más rápidamente que su condición le permitía, caminó y tomó las tostadas para luego untarlas con algo de mantequilla, termino de preparar su bolso y procedió a salir del apartamento, sin embargo, justo en ese momento las puertas corredizas de la terraza se abrieron para permitir la entrada a una gata negra que bostezaba de cansancio.

"oh homura… ¿Ya te vas?" preguntó en tono cansado Amy.

"sí, con mi estado actual, tendré que caminar más lento de lo normal, así que si quiero llegar a tiempo debo salir más temprano" se excusó la pelinegra mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta con su mano y abriéndola, pero deteniéndose a mitad de esta para añadir algo más "luego de nuestra conversación la noche anterior… sigo preocupada por Hitomi, así que quiero confirmar que realmente se encuentre bien" añadió.

"entiendo… pero antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte una cosa" respondió la gata asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándose a ella "durante mis rondas nocturnas, tampoco puede sacar de mi cabeza tal conversación y decidí…. pasar por el edificio donde ocurrió todo" confeso la gata con algo de vergüenza en su voz, llamando la atención de la pelinegra por completo y logrando que esta se girara a verla con una expresión perpleja.

"Al revisar la zona encontré la jeringa que mencionaste, planeo hacerle el mismo examen que usé en las balas para identificar no solo la sustancia que portaba, si no también cual era el encantamiento que usaron en ella" informó Amy ahora en un tono más serio.

"¿crees ser capaz de detectar el tipo de encantamiento sin casi ningún rastro de este?" cuestionó la pelinegra con una mirada dudosa.

"por supuesto que puedo" resopló en respuesta la gata "¿acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando?" se jactó con una mirada divertida.

"cierto… mi error" exclamó con una media sonrisa la pelinegra "en ese caso mientras espero los resultados, vigilare el comportamiento de hitomi"

Luego de recibir un asentimiento de su maestra y ser despedida por ella, esta finalmente salió de su departamento e intento trotar por el pasillo, pero al tercer paso tuvo que detenerse y sostener su abdomen nuevamente mientras maldecía.

'_Esta será una larga y lente caminata'_ pensó con irritación.

* * *

El camino a la escuela fue bastante frustrante, el hecho de tener que detenerse constantemente para tomar aire y quitarse con sus manos temblorosas sus lentes para secarse el sudor frio de su frente y palmas, le recordaba demasiado a su vida antes de obtener sus poderes. Revivir una vez más la experiencia de debilidad total, falta de aliento y una permanente opresión en su pecho, era algo que no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia.

Por lo que suspiro muy aliviada cuando llego a la escuela y agradeció aún más el hecho de que en el aula no estuviera presente Kyosuke, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él en estos momentos, sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a su pupitre y respondía al saludo del resto de compañeros con una sonrisa practicada en incontables líneas de tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ni Madoka, Sayaka y Hitomi, habían llegado.

Ahora esto no era algo fuera de lo normal, conocía muy bien los antecedentes de la peliazul, como esta tiene la tendencia a llegar tarde y como en varias ocasiones terminaba arrastrando a sus mejores amigas. No obstante, la paz obtenida por su lógica fue completamente destruida, cuando unos cinco minutos después de su llegada, Madoka y Sayaka hicieron acto de presencia.

Que ambas llegaran sin la peliverde la puso muy tensa y provocó que su mente corriera a máxima velocidad entre los múltiples escenarios que pudieran darle una excusa válida para que esta llegara tarde y que no involucrara a los hombres de anoche ni a la sustancia maliciosa en aquella jeringa.

Con cada minuto que pasaba su inquietud y nerviosismo no hacía más que aumentar, pero justo cuando estaba decidida a levantarse, excusarse con el profesor que estaba a punto de iniciar la clase, ponerse su anillo e ir corriendo a buscarla hasta su casa, finalmente esta apareció.

Soltando un gran suspiro de alivio, observo como Hitomi se disculpaba con el maestro por su tardanza antes de dirigirse hacia su propio escritorio. A mitad de camino la mirada de ambas se encontró y la sonrisa que la pelinegra había logrado mostrar para ella, desapareció por completo al notar como la peliverde se estremeció ante su mirada y como apretando el agarre que sus manos tenían sobre la correa de su bolso está prácticamente corrió para sentarse mientras intentaba con un claro nerviosismo, ignorarla.

No obstante, no fue eso lo que la había dejado en shock y con la boca seca, sino lo que vio en sus ojos cuando está la reconoció…

Miedo e incertidumbre, eso fue lo único que pudo ver en sus ojos, no, en realidad logró ver un atisbo de tristeza y confusión. La confusión podía entenderla, pero ¿el resto de emociones? ¿Por qué sentiría miedo de ella?

Inquieta por esto último más que cualquier otra cosa, no fue capaz de concentrarse en la clase, en su lugar paso cada minuto de está observando a la peliverde y como cada vez que esta intentaba girarse para verla, rápidamente se arrepentía y frotaba levemente sus manos con nerviosismo.

Al momento de sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, esta intentó levantarse rápidamente para hablar con ella y preguntarle que estaba mal, pero el dolor punzante en su abdomen la hizo detenerse y apoyarse en su escritorio con una expresión dolorida. El ruido que su escritorio hizo al momento de caer sobre este, llamó la atención de la mayoría de clase, por lo que cuando se recuperó y levanto su cabeza, se encontró rodeada por miradas preocupadas, entre las cuales destacaba la de Madoka y Kyosuke.

"¡Akemi-san! ¿te encuentras bien?" exclamaron ambos mientras se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella con preocupación en sus rostros.

"e-estoy bien, fue solo un leve mareo" respondió lo más convincentemente que pudo, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, fue capaz de ver como Hitomi parecía estar en conflicto entre acercarse a ella o mantener la distancia _'¿porque dudas?'_ se preguntó en su mente la pelinegra.

Un momento después esta se giró y abandonó el aula ante la atenta mirada de Sayaka, por un segundo la peliazul la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente sacudió su cabeza y se fue detrás de hitomi. Pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero justo en ese momento pudo escuchar la voz de Amy en su mente.

'_homura, he terminado de analizar el residuo de magia dejado en la jeringa y he descubierto el tipo de encantamiento en el líquido que cargaba'_ informó en tono serio la gata.

'_te escucho'_ respondió en su mente la pelinegra mientras mordía su labio y miraba con aprensión la entrada del aula.

'_primero que nada quiero que me digas algo, ¿has visto ya a tu amiga? ¿notas algo inusual en su comportamiento?'_ habló la gata cambiando su tono a uno más cauteloso.

'_la respuesta a ambas preguntas es, sí'_ contestó homura mientras regresaba a su escritorio, el profesor de la siguiente clase había llegado, por lo que todos comenzaron a regresar a sus lugares, a excepción de madoka y Kyosuke. Obviamente ninguno de ellos había creído en lo más mínimo su pobre excusa.

"akemi-san… ¿realmente te sientes bien? ¿no sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería?" cuestiono una madoka de expresión preocupada.

"kaname-san tiene razón" secundó el chico "si sigues mareada lo mejor sería ir con la enfermera, incluso podría enviarte a casa"

"no, no es necesario, como dije solo fue un leve mareo" insistió la pelinegra, sin embargo, ninguno se movió, así que, suspirando decidió añadir algo más "escuchen si durante la clase vuelvo a sentirme mal, prometo ir a la enfermería cuando esta termine, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos jóvenes entrecerraron los ojos antes de mirarse por unos segundos, en los que parecían discutir sobre algo, finalmente ambos asintieron y regresaron su atención a la pelinegra.

"bien, pero solo si prometes que antes de ir, nos lo dirás" dijo Kyosuke en tono serio.

"y también debes prometer que dejaras que al menos uno de nosotros te acompañe" añadió la pelirosa igualmente seria y con una expresión severa.

Tal actitud sobreprotectora sorprendió a la pelinegra, abrió la boca queriendo insistir sobre que no era necesario, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer sobre el asunto, sin su anillo, tratar de convencerlos le llevaría mucho tiempo, así que, en lugar de alargar más la situación, suspiro resignada y acepto ambas promesas.

"Kamijou y Kaname, porque ninguno ha regresado a su escritorio, la clase está por comenzar" los regañó el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

"l-lo sentimos" tartamudearon ambos para luego irse a sus lugares no sin antes darle una última mirada.

'_¿bien? ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? Me perdí de algo ¿cierto?'_ cuestionó confundida la gata al haber escuchado todo desde la mente de la pelinegra.

'_cometí un error que casi abre mi herida abdominal nuevamente, llamé la atención de todos y tuve que mentir diciendo que solo había sido un leve caso de mareo, así que solo están preocupados'_ explicó la pelinegra con un breve resumen de lo sucedido.

'_¿tienes que estar bromeando?_' exclamó incrédula la gata, pero ante el silencio y la vergüenza que podía sentir de esta se dio cuenta que no lo era _'sabes que, por ahora olvidémonos de eso y regresemos a lo importante' _añadió exasperada.

'_h-hitomi está actuando muy rara, no solo llego sola y tarde a clase, su cabello y uniforme estaban algo desaliñados, el enrojecimiento debajo de sus ojos, me dice que ha estado llorando, pero lo que más resalta a simple vista, es que al parecer me tiene miedo'_ informo la pelinegra en tono frustrado y triste.

'_Homura…'_ hablo la gata luego de unos tensos segundos de silencio _'el encantamiento en el líquido era del tipo alteración y por lo que acabas de decirme, creo estar segura sobre qué fue lo que alteraron en ella'_ continuo en tono serio.

Ante el silencio y la creciente ansiedad que podía sentir a través de su vínculo, la gata decidió continuar _'no sé, hasta qué grado lo hicieron, pero es bastante obvio que alteraron sus recuerdos de la noche anterior'_

Inmediatamente después, todos en el aula saltaron sorprendidos ante el chirrido brusco de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, al girarse en la dirección que lo escucharon, vieron a una Homura de pie e inclinada con las manos firmemente plantadas sobre su escritorio.

"¿señorita akemi? ¿le sucede algo?" preguntó con algo de preocupación el maestro, Madoka y Kyosuke se miraron por un segundo antes de regresar su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

"Necesito ir al baño" se excusó la pelinegra, antes de caminar lo más rápidamente que pudo, hacia la salida del aula con la cabeza gacha y rostro ensombrecido por su cabello. La puerta se cerró dejando a un aula llena de jóvenes y un adulto en silencio.

* * *

'_Homura cálmate, si sigues caminando así de rápido vas a abrir tus heridas nuevamente'_ advirtió Amy en tono preocupado.

La pelinegra se encontraba recorriendo cada pasillo de la escuela en búsqueda de Hitomi, temía lo que habían hecho con sus recuerdos, en especial aquellos que tuvieran que ver con ella. Es que, que tenía en su contra la vida, para que no pudiera entablar una amistad, sin que esta se complicara terriblemente luego de un tiempo.

"por Dios Hitomi, donde te metiste" murmuró entre dientes, tenía una expresión atormentada y es que no podía evitar que se repitiera en su mente, la expresión confundida y mirada temerosa que vio hace unos minutos en la peliverde.

Finalmente tuvo que detenerse para descansar, su corazón había comenzado a dolerle incluso más que la herida en su abdomen, le costaba respirar y casi no tenía fuerzas, lo peor era que casi se terminaba la segunda hora de clases.

'_cuando la hora termine Madoka y Kyosuke podrán salir a buscarme… si me encuentran, no seré capaz de encontrar o hablar con hitomi a solas'_ habló preocupada la pelinegra _'si tan solo tuviera mi anillo podría buscarla usando mi visión de aura' se quejó._

'_eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte los últimos veinte minutos'_ gruñó la gata en tono frustrado, logrando al fin obtener la atención de la pelinegra_ 'usando mi percepción del aura logré localizar a tu amiga'_

'_oh…'_ fue lo único que logró decir la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba levemente de vergüenza.

'_¿oh? Eso es lo único que tienes que decir al respecto'_ exclamó fastidiada la gata antes de suspirar _'en serio cuando se trata de tus amigas, siempre corres desesperada para ayudarlas y te olvidas de todo lo demás' _se quejó, aunque en el fondo no podía sino admirar esa parte de ella, le recordaba mucho a sí misma y su vida en su planeta.

'_y-yo lo lamento'_ se disculpó la pelinegra avergonzada.

'_está bien, no te preocupes, te entiendo, créeme. Ahora, tu amiga peliverde se encuentra en la enfermería'_ continuó sin más el felino, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra _'¡PERO!, antes de que vayas a encontrarte con ella'_ advirtió en tono severo _'tienes que calmarte'_

'_p-pero'_ se quejó homura, pero sin dejar de caminar, aunque esta vez a un ritmo más lento y afortunadamente tampoco estaba muy lejos de la enfermería.

'_escúchame querida, necesitas entrar a esa habitación con la mente clara y serena' _aconsejó la gata.

'_tienes razón, no puedo hablar con ella estando tan alterada, solo la asustaría más de lo que ya está'_ respondió de acuerdo la pelinegra mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro.

'_me alegro que lo entiendas, porque… ya has llegado a tu destino'_ informó renuente la gata.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, terminó de girar en una esquina y tuvo que dejar de caminar, pues podía ver al final del pasillo, la intimidante puerta de la enfermería. Con una respiración profunda, esta reanudó su caminata y se paró frente a la puerta, le tomo otros cinco segundos decidirse a tomar la perilla y otros cinco, para por fin girarla y abrirla.

Al entrar no tardó mucho en localizar a la peliverde, pues esta se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, con su mirada completamente ida y una expresión triste.

"Hitomi" llamó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Esperaba que fingiera que todo estaba bien o que intentara escapar, no que esta se girara y la enfrentara de frente con una expresión culpable y ojos llorosos.

"a-akemi-san… yo no entiendo nada…" tartamudeo entre sollozos Hitomi "t-tengo estos r-recuerdos de la noche anterior q-que no tienen s-sentido" continuó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Homura estaba en shock, no se esperaba para nada este desarrollo, pero años de sorpresas en incontables líneas de tiempo, le permitió recuperarse rápidamente.

"¿a qué te refieres Hitomi? ¿Cuáles recuerdos?" preguntó con expresión y tono de voz preocupado.

"n-no lo sé, mi mente está tan confusa, c-cada vez que intento recordar… la noche anterior, m-me llegan como dos v-versiones del m-mismo recuerdo, una en la q-que soy perseguida y a-arrinconada por dos hombres e-en un edificio y siendo r-rescatada por ti" confesó la peliverde en tono tembloroso.

Ante el evidente y creciente temblor en el cuerpo de su amiga, homura intento acercarse a ella y colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero la peliverde retrocedió para impedírselo mientras se le escapaba un sollozo más fuerte. Sin embargo, fue lo que dijo a continuación lo que la hizo abrir mucho los ojos en completo shock.

"y la otra donde t-tú, eres la q-que ordena a esos h-hombres, que m-me ataquen" exclamó hitomi antes tragar y acercarse de nuevo.

"t-tú no puedes creer eso ultimo ¿verdad?" exclamó nerviosa la pelinegra.

"¡p-por supuesto que no!" gritó la peliverde "a-akemi-san, me has ayudado mucho y has sido muy b-buena amiga, ¿cómo crees que te creería c-capaz de algo así?"

¿entonces porque huyes y me miras con miedo? quiso gritar la pelinegra, pero logró controlar su creciente frustración, manteniéndose en silencio con la esperanza de que su amiga continuara.

"p-pero este miedo irracional que s-siento, no me d-deja acercarme a ti, vine aquí, porque s-sabía que me e-encontrarías y de alguna f-forma sabrías como a-ayudarme"

"p-por favor, a-akemi-san, ¡Ayúdame!" rogó entre sollozos la peliverde.

Homura se encontraba sin palabras, su mente hecha un desastre, pero al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que tenía que hacer. No era algo que alguna vez no considerara, pero sí que había descartado, sin embargo, ahora mismo, si quería arreglar la memoria de hitomi, iba a necesitar hacerlo.

'_Amy…'_ llamó con voz titubeante la pelinegra.

'_querida'_ respondió la gata _'sin importar la decisión que tomes, ten por seguro que voy apoyarte, así que, adelante, no dudes ni tengas miedo'_

Ante el ánimo de su amiga y mentora, homura tomó una respiración profunda, fortaleció su resolución y con una mirada determinada, habló.

"Hitomi… la noche anterior, tuviste un encuentro con dos hombres que te persiguieron desde tu casa hasta terminar arrinconándote en un edificio en construcción" comenzó a explicar la pelinegra mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el doblez de su camisa "pude dar contigo gracias a que me enviaste tus coordenadas, logré salvarte, pero durante mi enfrentamiento con uno de los hombres, resulté herida y tu fuiste inyectada con una sustancia que parece alterar tus recuerdos"

Podía ver como con cada palabra, los ojos de la peliverde mostraban sorpresa, pero también un atisbo de esperanza. Obviamente reconociendo por sus memorias que era verdad.

"la prueba de que eso realmente sucedió, está aquí" afirmó en tono firme la pelinegra cuando finalmente levanto su camisa escolar y expuso ante los ojos conmocionados de su amiga, el vendaje manchado de rojo en su abdomen.

"Hitomi… puedo ayudarte… pero antes… hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte" informó en tono y expresión seria Homura.

**Capítulo 11) – Secuelas**

* * *

Bueno mi gente, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, soy consciente de cuánto tiempo me tomo terminarlo y me disculpo por eso, el mes de diciembre me la pase relajándome y disfrutando de las festividades con mi familia, algo que olvide comentarles el capítulo anterior, nuevamente me disculpo.

También debido a que mi universidad inicia las clases muy temprano, pasé las primeras dos semanas de enero, matriculándome, inscribiendo clases y finalmente asistiendo a ellas, por lo que este capítulo no comencé a escribirlo, hasta mediados de enero.

Ahora respecto al capítulo, sé que dije en el anterior, que se hablaría sobre los padres de hitomi y a que se dedican, pero, me di cuenta que si metía eso en este capítulo, este se alargaría mucho más y realmente no quería hacerlos esperar más tiempo.

Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios como siempre, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por su atención.


	12. Chapter 12

"Diálogos"

Narración

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

"Ellas luchan por la justicia y el bienestar de la gente, ese es el concepto simple e inocentemente idealizado, con el cual se vende a las chicas mágicas en la ficción" dijo homura mientras limpiaba la herida en su abdomen con algo de algodón y alcohol.

Hitomi ya un poco más compuesta y calmada, la escuchaba atentamente sentada en una cama frente a ella, su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando y sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su falda escolar, pero ya no parecía querer huir de ella, por su estado era claro que realmente se estaba esforzando en evitar que sus falsos recuerdos manipularan su comportamiento.

Era algo que homura ciertamente podía admirar de su amiga, pues, aunque no esté al ciento por ciento controlada, ya era un gran logro que fuera capaz de conseguir algo de tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta que deben ser sus recuerdos y emociones.

"la realidad por otro lado, es mucho más cruel y oscura, a la chica 'elegida' se le otorgan poderes mágicos y un deseo, pero el precio que se paga por cumplir este 'deseo' es el de un destino de pelea a costa de su alma, rezando y guardando la esperanza de algún día ser libres nuevamente, todo mientras soportan una carga que las pone al borde del delirio, un destino que finalmente termina con la salvación del olvido" continuó la pelinegra mientras tomaba un vendaje limpio a su lado.

El silencio cayó en el lugar luego de esa breve pero contundente explicación por parte de la pelinegra, hitomi se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca se abría levemente antes de cerrarse nuevamente, obviamente sin saber muy bien que decir al respecto.

Homura sabía que era mucho que asimilar y francamente no esperaba que hitomi le creyera, pero realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras sin tener que mostrarle sus poderes, era fastidioso, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin su anillo, más cuenta se daba de lo importante que era este para su vida actualmente.

"e-es por eso que… el hombre que me inyecto esa sustancia… hablo de ti c-como si no fueras… ¿h-humana?" pregunto algo vacilante Hitomi para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

"s-sí, para empezar su sorpresa ante que fuéramos amigas, se debe a que 'las de mi clase' como dijo ese hombre, no solemos forjar vínculos con otras chicas o personas más allá de un saludo o conversación ocasional, ser una chica mágica, es un trabajo a tiempo completo" explicó aun sorprendida por la forma rápida en que hitomi había asimilado todo, antes de volver a su expresión seria y seguir "aun así… sobre porque habló como si no fuera humana… el cómo sabia de ese detalle… es algo que me gustaría averiguar"

Ciertamente era algo que le llamo mucha la atención… era cierto que alguien con poderes como los de ella, podía fácilmente dejar de ser 'humano' ante los ojos de la gente normal, después de todo, la humanidad suele temerle a todo lo que es desconocido para ella y catalogarlo fácilmente como peligroso, sin embargo, este no parecía ser el caso.

Por su mirada y tono de voz… era obvio que el hombre sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando, el problema era… que la única forma plausible en que este pudo haberse enterado de eso, era que la propia chica mágica con la que trabaja le dijera.

Pero… ¿porque les contaría sobre eso?

Mientras pensaba en eso, termino de vendarse, luego al notar que la peliverde parecía esperar una explicación, suspiro y comenzó a arreglar su camisa, considerando si debería decirle o no sobre la 'falta de humanidad' de las chicas mágicas.

Al final miró a los ojos de su amiga y al ver como tragaba nerviosamente pero no apartaba la mirada, se decidió _'el daño ya está hecho de todas formas, contarle no supondría nada más riesgoso que lo que ya le he dicho… de hecho decirle sobre esto podría ser algo bueno en caso de que termine conociendo a esa maldita rata blanca' _pensó.

Que hitomi se encontrara con kyubey y formara un contrato con este, no era algo muy probable, sin embargo, la posibilidad por más mínima que fuera, existía, así que, si tal situación se daba, el conocer de ante mano todo esto podría disuadirla de aceptar la oferta.

"escucha Hitomi… el hecho de que las chicas mágicas pierden su humanidad al obtener sus poderes y ser más 'aptas' para luchar, no es algo que sea de conocimiento común entre ellas" habló finalmente retomando el tema.

"esto se debe a que la gran mayoría no toma muy bien la noticia y terminan… sucumbiendo a la desesperación… lo que en el mejor de los casos las lleva a perder la vida y en el peor… terminan sufriendo un destino infinitamente peor que la muerte" declaró finalmente con un suspiro cansado.

El silencio cayó nuevamente en la habitación, la mente de hitomi, que de por sí ya era un desastre, se encontraba tratando de procesar toda esta nueva información que su amiga acaba de contarle, no obstante, al ver lo cabizbaja que se encontraba homura, decidió posponer su reflexión sobre el tema, quería trasmitirle a su amiga pelinegra la seguridad de que realmente se tomaba enserio sus palabras. Pero sabía que no sería nada fácil en su estado actual, dejando salir su aliento y tomando aire temblorosamente, lentamente estiro su mano hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de las de homura.

Cerrando los ojos y tragándose el nudo en su garganta, rápidamente cerro la corta distancia y tomo su mano, inmediatamente se estremeció al contacto con esta, pero logro resistir el impulso de alejarse y se preparó para hacer la pregunta que más le preocupaba.

"¿Hitomi?" exclamó con una expresión confundida la pelinegra ante el arrebato de su amiga al tomar su mano.

"l-los… monstruos… con los q-que luchas" comenzó a hablar la peliverde "s-son muy… ¿p-peligrosos?" cuestionó finalmente con la mirada fija en su otra mano que jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

Sin embargo, esta abrió sus ojos sorprendida y levanto la mirada hasta su mano extendida. Homura correspondió su gesto anterior y tomo su mano con la suya mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar en señal de consuelo.

"si… lo son" respondió la pelinegra en tono y expresión suave, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran nuevamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

"¿qué está pasando?" exigió una Sayaka Miki con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Hitomi se había estado comportando muy extraño el día de hoy… y… estaba segura que no era la única que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, por lo que podía ver, era la única preocupada por descubrir que ocurría con ella y como podía ayudarla al respecto.

Su día había permanecido normal hasta el momento en que se encontró con madoka a las afueras de la escuela, la ausencia de cierta peliverde a su lado, inmediatamente activaron las alarmas en su cabeza, por lo que al llegar al lado de su amiga pelirosa, lo primero que hizo luego de recuperar el aliento, fue preguntar sobre el paradero de hitomi.

Luego de que madoka le dijera que no sabía porque la peliverde aún no había llegado comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela, no sin antes detenerse en la entrada de esta y voltearse a ver detrás de ella en busca de alguna señal de ella a la distancia.

Al llegar al aula la cosa no mejoro, los minutos pasaban y hitomi no aparecía, ver la llegada del maestro al aula fue lo que agoto su paciencia, estaba por levantarse para preguntarle si Hitomi estaba enferma, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y el motivo de su preocupación entro disculpándose con el maestro por su tardanza.

Mientras Hitomi caminaba hacia su escritorio, noto como esta se detenía y miraba al fondo del aula e inmediatamente se estremeció para luego prácticamente correr y sentarse con miedo en sus ojos.

'_¿Qué demonios?'_ pensó en su mente la peliazul antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el fondo del aula.

Lo que vio la desconcertó, la estudiante transferida tenía una mirada de sorpresa y miedo que no esperaba para nada poder ver de ella, siempre parecía tan serena y confiada, verla con esa expresión hizo que algo dentro suyo se sacudiera, le molestaba, no sabía porque, pero por algún motivo, ver esa mirada temerosa en ella, no le gusto para nada.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para despejar ese sentimiento, trato de prestar atención en la clase, pero siempre terminaba viendo en dirección a Hitomi y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha al notar como esta intentaba voltearse a ver a la pelinegra antes de arrepentirse y frotar sus manos con nerviosismo.

Claramente algo pasaba con ellas, ¿pero que podía ser?, aun si no le agradaba mucho, la verdad era que la estudiante trasferida no había hecho nada más que ayudarlas desde que llego, a ella con su problema en el club de atletismo y a hitomi con aquel chico abusivo, diablos, incluso la había llevado a la enfermería y tratado su muñeca.

Por la forma en que hitomi hablaba de ella, como parecía saber siempre que pasaba con ella y viceversa, sospechaba que ambas habían entablado algún tipo de amistad, el hecho de que tanto ella como madoka, habían encontrado a la pelinegra cocinando en casa de hitomi le había confirmado ese hecho.

'_Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora parece que hitomi tiene miedo de ella?'_ pensó confundida.

Sabía que estaba mal sospechar de la estudiante transferida, en especial cuando le había prometido a madoka que trataría de aceptarla y llevarse bien con ella… sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que está ocultaba algo y, por ende, no podía confiar del todo en ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la campana que finalizaba su clase y el abrupto ruido de algo siendo arrastrado la hizo girarse junto con el resto de la clase en dirección al escritorio de la pelinegra. Esta última se encontraba apoyada en su escritorio con una expresión dolorida, inmediatamente ese extraño sentimiento de que algo se sacudía dentro de ella, regreso, pero ahora con mucha más fuerza, y una preocupación irracional brotó incontrolablemente dentro de ella.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección queriendo ayudarla, cuando dos figuras corrieron en su dirección, parpadeó sorprendida ante esto, pero luego frunció el ceño, la preocupación que había sentido por la pelinegra rápidamente olvidada y reemplazada por celos e ira, las figuras que habían corrido en su ayuda habían sido madoka y Kyosuke.

Frustrada por esto, aparto la mirada y de reojo noto una mancha verde a su lado, al girarse vio como Hitomi parecía indecisa entre ir con la pelinegra o no, finalmente esta se giró y salió del aula con una expresión culpable. Volvió su mirada a la pelinegra antes de sacudir su cabeza y salir del aula en busca de la peliverde.

Su plan era simple encontrar a hitomi y preguntarle al respecto, sin embargo, no contaba con que terminaría buscándola por casi media escuela, la busco en el baño, los pasillos y aulas vacías, estaba a medio camino de llegar al techo de la escuela, cuando se le vino la idea de que, si hitomi se sentía mal o quería estar sola, seguramente iría a la enfermería. Nadie la molestaría allí, después de todo, los únicos que realmente iban a ella, eran aquellos que sufrían alguna lesión o no se sentían muy bien durante la clase de educación física y los miembros de algún club deportivo que pasaban por lo mismo durante sus prácticas luego de clases.

'_Aunque también está la estudiante trasferida' _pensó la peliazul.

Según Hitomi, la manera más probable con la que encontrarse con ella, era ir a la enfermería, el porqué de esto, dicho por la propia pelinegra, era que, debido a su tiempo en el hospital y su condición cardiaca, se sentía mucho más cómoda y segura en ese lugar.

Y esta no parecía haber estado muy bien la última vez que la vio… con esa línea de pensamiento, rápidamente cambió de dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, realmente esperaba que su amiga se encontrara allí, pero principalmente esperaba que se encontrara sola.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, se encontró con una escena que realmente no esperaba.

Ante ella se encontraba una Hitomi de ojos rojos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todo mientras la estudiante trasferida sostenía su mano.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido de ira.

* * *

"M-Miki-san" tartamudeo sorprendida la peliverde, escucho un suspiro a su lado así que se giró y vio a una homura de expresión cansada.

"¿qué le hiciste?" gruñó enojada la peliazul mientras se acercaba a ambas y tomaba la mano de hitomi para luego empujarla detrás de ella.

"sabes… Miki-san… no deberías hacer acusaciones antes de confirmar bien los hechos" regañó la pelinegra mientras suspiraba nuevamente. Realmente quería a la peliazul, fue una gran amiga suya en algunas líneas de tiempo. Pero también era por eso, que conocía de primera mano lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

"entonces… ¿el motivo por el que hitomi está llorando, no se relaciona de ninguna manera contigo y solo estas consolándola como la buena amiga que eres?" cuestionó en tono sospechoso la peliazul.

"si…" fue la simple respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.

'_conociendo a Sayaka, diga lo que diga, siempre estará mal, así que lo mejor es dar una respuesta corta y simple, en lugar de una mentira elaborada que pueda generar más desconfianza de su parte'_ pensó con calma homura.

"si… pues perdóname si no te creo" gruño con incredulidad la peliazul "vámonos hitomi el intermedio entre clases está por terminar"

Inmediatamente después se giró y tomo la mano de hitomi para guiarla fuera de la enfermería, ignorando por completo sus tenues intentos de protestas.

Hitomi dirigió una mirada preocupada a la pelinegra y esta le respondió suavizando su mirada y gesticulando sus labios en unas palabras que logró entender como 'continuaremos más tarde' posteriormente Sayaka cerró la puerta y la arrastró de regreso al salón de clases.

Dentro de la enfermería, homura suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"supongo que podría haber salido peor…" murmuró para sí misma, miro por la ventana varios segundos antes de decidir que, ya que estaba en la enfermería, bien podría descansar un poco.

* * *

Mientras homura trataba de dormir en la cómoda cama de la enfermería, en el apartamento de está, Amy se encontraba examinando la condición de la chica rubia que se había convertido en su huésped sorpresa la última noche.

Luego de haberla movido hasta la bahía medica del lugar con su habilidad de levitación, fue relativamente sencillo examinar cada parte de su cuerpo y alma con su tecnología mejorada e imbuida en magia.

"las heridas causadas por su lucha contra la aberración ya han sanado" murmuró la gata en tono complacido "sin embargo, los efectos secundarios de la posesión podrían persistir unos días más…" dijo soltando un suspiro.

Este era el motivo por el que odiaba poseer el cuerpo de otros, dependiendo de a quien poseyera, los efectos podían variar, de hecho, ella no podía poseer el cuerpo de un humano despierto a menos que este se lo permitiera, de lo contrario sería expulsada inmediatamente después de entrar.

Por el contrario, poseer a una chica mágica era algo mucho más sencillo, el alma de estas no está en su cuerpo y su cuerpo no es más que un títere hueco, el contenedor perfecto para ella.

Sin embargo, ningún caso se salvaba de los efectos secundarios de tal acción… dolores musculares, debilidad física, fatiga mental y en el caso de las chicas mágicas… perdida parcial de control en su poder mágico.

Lo que pasaba con las chicas mágicas… era que su cuerpo estaba diseñado específicamente para contener su poder mágico, acorde al potencial máximo que estas tenían previo al contrato, por lo que al entrar al cuerpo de estas y ser su poder mágico muy superior al de ellas, su cuerpo luego de un tiempo… sucumbe al estrés de contener más de lo que es capaz y explota… literalmente.

Por eso al poseer el cuerpo de la rubia se había limitado a usarlo por solo un minuto, si bien estaba segura que su cuerpo podría haber soportado unos cinco minutos como máximo, no quería arriesgarse a que los efectos secundarios la incapacitaran por más que un par de días, un minuto le había parecido más que suficiente para lograr esto y a su vez ser capaz de lidiar con la aberración.

Suspirando ante esto, la gata miro su reflejo actual en el vidrio de la ventana frente a ella y no pudo evitar recordar, cómo fue que había terminado dentro del cuerpo de este pequeño felino.

Luego de presenciar cómo fue atropellado por aquel auto, esta se acercó para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos de vida, sin embargo, el pequeño animal al ser capaz de verla le había rogado ayuda, con tristeza ella le explico la única forma que tenia de ayudarla y a pesar de que le advirtió sobre lo que seguramente sucedería si lo hacía, esta insistió en que lo hiciera, ella quería seguir viviendo y ver el mundo, no importaba si ya no fuera a través de sus propios ojos, solo quería permanecer en este mundo un poco más… este deseo, la afligió profundamente.

Puede que no haya sido más que un simple espectro sin cuerpo durante siglos, un alma errante donde quiera que fuera, sin embargo, presenciar la muerte de alguien nunca fue algo fácil para ella, tal suceso siempre le recordaba mucho, la perdida de sus propias amigas y seres queridos en su mundo.

Mortificada por todo esto acepto cumplir su deseo, tomo posesión de su cuerpo y tal como esperaba que ocurriera, ni bien unos minutos después de comenzar a curarla, el alma del pequeño animal sucumbió y fue consumida hasta terminar formando parte de la suya, su mente se llenó de los cinco años de recuerdos que guardaba este nuevo fragmento de su alma y no pudo evitar llorar ante la monótona pero aparentemente feliz vida de esta.

Justo en ese momento apareció una madoka acompañada por una homura de expresión estoica y mirada fría. La pelirosa al verla inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo para revisarla con una expresión afligida y ojos llorosos. Noto como la mirada de la pelinegra se suavizó ante esto y finalmente esta sugirió llevarla a su apartamento para tratar sus heridas.

Fue así como conoció a homura, se enteró de su estado como 'anomalía' y comenzó a seguirla en cada línea de tiempo a la que ella viajó a partir de allí, ahora que lo pensaba fue prácticamente el destino que eso ocurriera.

'_quizás homura tiene más suerte de lo que ella piensa'_ pensó con cierta ironía, después de todo, la vida de homura no ha sido la mejor.

Una ventana de alerta que apareció flotando frente a ella, la aparto su atención de sus pensamientos, pues solo bastó ver el breve pero conciso mensaje en ella para apoderarse por completo de esta.

Un segundo encantamiento había sido encontrado en el residuo de magia que quedo en la jeringa que trajo.

Lo que llamo su atención no fue el hecho de que la sustancia en esta haya tenido dos encantamientos, no, lo importante era que este no había sido encontrado antes en su primer examen.

O el residuo de magia en dicho encantamiento era tan minúsculo como para no haber sido detectado como un encantamiento aparte del otro que si había sido encontrado….

"o el encantamiento fue hecho cuidadosamente con ese propósito" murmuró intrigada la gata.

Esconder el segundo encantamiento bajo la presencia mágica del primero no era algo fácil de hacer… sabía que la chica mágica detrás de esto era fuerte y muy hábil para poder crear maldiciones, sin embargo, crear maldiciones requiere mucho poder mágico y mientras más grande es la cantidad de magia que alguien posee peor será su control.

Esa era la norma y por ende confiaba en que la chica mágica tuviera mucho poder, pero solo con un control decente, nada sobresaliente. ahora con este descubrimiento, la situación había cambiado… para peor.

'_ser capaz de manipular tan pequeñas cantidades de magia, al punto de ser casi inexistente, significa que debe poder conocer y controlar cada gramo de magia en su núcleo' _pensó con mucha seriedad _'¿homura sería capaz de derrotarla si se encontraran?_' cuestionó preocupada.

Sabía que homura era muy hábil controlando su poder mágico y que, al haber recuperado su humanidad, este último había crecido mucho durante este año que la entreno, al punto que, a menos que ella se confiara, dudaba que una chica mágica pudiera derrotarla.

Pero esta chica parecía ser igual o más fuerte que homura

'_hasta ahora he dejado la trasformación como cazadora de homura, solo como un último recurso al luchar contra aberraciones porque quería asegurarme que su cuerpo se acostumbrara poco a poco a este'_ pensó mientras cerraba la ventana con el mensaje y miraba fijamente la jeringa.

"no creo que seamos capaces de darnos más ese lujo" murmuró en tono afligido la gata, antes de proceder a analizar la jeringa nuevamente, en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera decirle el efecto de este nuevo encantamiento.

* * *

No fue tan sencillo como antes, le había tomado una hora poder identificar todo sobre el primer encantamiento, pero este, al tener una esencia tan minúscula, le había costado casi toda la tarde dar con el efecto y no estaba para nada contenta con lo que encontró.

"¿Una cuenta regresiva?" dijo en tono frustrado la gata, era obvio que el motivo de esta era el de retener la activación del efecto del encantamiento, lo que era frustrante era que, debido a esto, no podría saber cuál era dicho efecto hasta que esta terminara.

"no puedo hacer nada más que esperar" suspiró con fastidio, pues aún faltan al menos setenta y cuatro horas y media.

'_un momento'_ pensó luego de mirar la cuenta regresiva por unos segundos, sus ojos y cuerpo comenzaron a brillar tenuemente mientras comenzaba a manipular la computadora.

'_el proceso de activación de una cuenta regresiva es simple, esta comienza a funcionar cuando una acción muy específica es realizada, al activarse, el temporizador comenzara a contar rápidamente desde cero hasta detenerse en la hora, minuto y segundo previamente especificado por su creador, comenzando así con la cuenta regresiva'_ repaso en su mente la gata mientras a su vez usaba uno de los satélites para escanear la escuela Mitakihara, más específicamente, escanear el rastro mágico de la cuenta regresiva en el cuerpo de cierta joven peliverde _'si la acción especifica que activo la cuenta es lo que creo que es, lo que homura hizo para eliminar el efecto del primer encantamiento también debió afectar el segundo' _inmediatamente después de pensar eso la computadora mostró una ventana con el resultado.

"¡lo sabía!" gruñó luego de chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

'_Homura se concentró tanto en destruir el primer encantamiento con su magia, que no se dio cuenta como esta última evitó, que la cuenta regresiva alcanzara su tiempo máximo antes de comenzar a restar segundos'_ dijo en su mente mientras miraba la segunda cuenta regresiva en el cuerpo de Hitomi.

"como consecuencia de esto, en lugar de las noventa y seis horas que debía durar, la cuenta solo durara veinticuatro" murmuro para sí misma antes de que sus ojos brillaran más intensamente.

'_debo contactar a homura y decirle que el efecto de este segundo encantamiento se activara en solo dos horas y media'_ pensó antes de iniciar el enlace mental con la pelinegra.

* * *

Definitivamente había momentos en los que Sayaka podía ser excesivamente molesta…

'_porque tiene que complicar aún más las cosas'_ pensó frustrada la pelinegra mientras miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como la peliazul guiaba por el pasillo a una Hitomi de aspecto agotado y una madoka que se reía con nerviosismo ante la escena.

Dejando de lado su enojo con la peliazul, realmente se sentía mal por hitomi, no solo le había ocurrido algo terrible la noche anterior, sino que ahora, por culpa de una de sus mejores amigas, le era imposible hablar con quién podía ayudarla. La propia homura había intentado acercarse a ella durante toda la tarde luego de darse cuenta, que, debido a su condición, la peliverde no iría a ella por si sola, no obstante, todo intento de hablar con ella a solas, había fallado debido a una pegajosa Sayaka, que no se separaba de ella ni para ir al baño.

'_si tan solo tuviera mi anillo podría haber creado un enlace mental con ella para así conversar sin ningún problema'_ se quejó la pelinegra mientras suspiraba y entraba al aula.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su otra mano y contemplaba como hitomi la miraba antes de sentarse, también notó como Sayaka la miró con el ceño fruncido, provocando que ella misma entrecerrara los ojos en respuesta y soltara un gemido estrangulado por su creciente frustración.

'_¡Homura!'_ escucho en su mente la pelinegra provocando que esta parpadeara sorprendida _'¿Amy?'_ respondió en su mente con incredulidad.

'_¿quién más podría ser querida?'_ se burló la gata con una pequeña risa.

'_cierto…_' Exclamó avergonzada la _pelinegra 'dejando de lado ese pequeño desliz de mi parte, no esperaba que volvieras a contactarme, hasta terminada la jornada escolar, ¿acaso ocurrió algo?'_ dijo en tono preocupado. Homura estaba orgullosa de decir que conocía bastante bien a su amiga y mentora luego de un año juntas, por lo que estaba segura que, por lo sucedido en la enfermería esta mañana, Amy cortaría por completo su enlace mental, con la intención de darle privacidad con su amiga y sin su anillo no tenía forma de contactarla ella misma.

'_si querida y, para resumir, descubrí que tu amiga tiene una cuenta regresiva en su cuerpo que activara el efecto de un segundo encantamiento'_ informó rápidamente el felino.

'_umm, estoy en lo correcto al asumir que no existe ninguna otra manera de descubrir su efecto antes de que finalice la cuenta ¿verdad?'_ respondió sin mucho problema la pelinegra, sorprendiendo un poco a la gata.

'_esa no fue la reacción que esperaba…_' expresó en tono sorprendido Amy antes de continuar _'pero si, no podremos acceder a la estructura mágica que lo conforma, a menos que eliminemos la cuenta regresiva, sin embargo, al hacer eso, el encantamiento se activara y es muy mala idea dejar que eso ocurra cuando aún están en la escuela'_

'_tienes razón… no sabemos si el efecto de este, puede ser potencialmente peligroso para las personas que rodean al portador en el momento de la activación'_ estuvo de acuerdo homura mientras volvía chasquear la lengua con frustración _'¿qué sugieres que hagamos? Mi plan antes de saber esto, era el de simplemente llevar a hitomi al departamento para solucionar su problema de memoria'_ informó.

'_debido a este nuevo desarrollo, el lugar más seguro para tu amiga es sin duda el departamento, solo asegúrate de traerla antes de que la cuenta regresiva finalice, sin tu anillo no podrás enfrentar el efecto del encantamiento, sea cual sea'_ instruyó la gata.

'_entendido, s-solo… una cosa más… ¿p-podrías crear un enlace mental entre hitomi y yo?' _pidió algo avergonzada la pelinegra luego de recordar su dilema con cierta peliazul.

'_claro, pero, ¿Por qué necesitas vincular tu mente con la de ella?' _cuestionó en tono curioso el felino, haciendo que la vergüenza que sentía provenir de esta, creciera.

'_justo a mitad de mi conversación con hitomi en la enfermería, Sayaka apareció y se la llevo antes de poder decirle la dirección y numero de mi apartamento'_ informó aun en un tono avergonzado que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito.

'_entiendo, pero, ¿porque no intentaste hablar con ella en algún descanso entre clases o algún otro momento de la tarde?'_ preguntó la gata esta vez en tono confundido y nuevamente se sorprendió cuando el sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía brotar de ella, aumentara aún más, aunque esta vez también pudo sentir frustración y algo de ira.

'_¡p-por supuesto que lo intente!'_ gritó con frustración homura antes de suspirar y calmarse _'he intentado toda la tarde hablar con ella, pero Sayaka no está dispuesta en lo más mínimo a dejar que me acerque a ella y mucho menos dejarme estar a solas con ella'_ explicó en tono cansado.

'y-ya veo…' respondió Amy bastante sorprendida, sabía que la chica peliazul podía ser molesta y exasperante en ocasiones, después de todo lo había visto ella misma cuando seguía en secreto a homura entre las líneas de tiempo, sin embargo, esto ya era ridículo.

Después de todo, si está tan preocupada por su amiga ¿porque no hablaba con los maestros al respecto? Talvez porque la propia hitomi evitaba que lo hiciera… ciertamente era lo más probable, sin embargo, estaba divagando.

'_solo dame un segundo' exclamó la gata mientras creaba el vínculo entre ellas 'listo, el vínculo fue creado, sin embargo, si se alejan mucho este se volverá inestable, lo siento, pero, debido al caos que es su mente en estos momentos, me es imposible crear uno mejor sin poner tu propia mente en riesgo'_ informó la gata.

'_está bien, no planeo alejarme demasiado, gracias y prometo llevar a hitomi al departamento tan pronto como salga de la escuela'_ dijo la pelinegra en tono aliviado.

'_solo ten mucho cuidado querida, a la cuenta regresiva de tu amiga, no le queda mucho tiempo y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto' _le advirtió la gata.

Si no fuera porque tenía que quedarse en el apartamento en caso de que la chica rubia inconsciente en la habitación de homura despertara, ella misma hubiera ido a la escuela para solucionar el problema de memoria de la peliverde y también escoltarlas a ambas al departamento.

Cuando Amy abandonó el vínculo mental homura suspiró y enfocó su mirada en la peliverde.

'_¿Hitomi?'_

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba exhausta, luego de su encuentro con homura en la enfermería, Sayaka había exigido saber que había ocurrido realmente, no creyendo para nada la historia que ella misma había planteado para provocar a homura, historia que, en realidad, describía bastante bien la situación.

Trato de explicarle que, de hecho, su suposición era correcta y que homura solo estaba consolándola, pero Sayaka siguió mostrándose incrédula e insistió en saber sobre la 'verdad', rindiéndose ante la idea de convencerla y optando por esperar a que esta se aburriera de preguntar al respecto.

Lo que no esperaba era que esta terminara pegándose a ella todo el día y evitara activamente los intentos de homura para hablarle. Empeorando así, su ya de por si terrible estado mental y emocional, sintiéndose más y más agotada al pasar las horas, llegando al punto en el que no tenía la energía para hacer algo más que ver con cansancio a la pelinegra y pensar en la historia que esta le había contado sobre lo que ella era realmente.

Siendo honesta no sabía que pensar sobre todo eso, pero, dudaba que homura le estuviera mintiendo, a pesar de su condición, pudo notar con relativa facilidad la honestidad en los ojos de esta y como era bastante difícil para ella el contarle sobre ello.

También podía atribuir a su falta de escepticismo sobre el tema, al hecho de que de entre todo la tormenta confusa e intrincada que era su memoria en este momento, podía recordar bastante bien una secuencia de imágenes donde el cuerpo de la pelinegra brillaba intensamente antes de soltarse de las manos del hombre que la sujetaban para luego correr y saltar del borde del edificio para salvarla y el cómo está la abrazo fuertemente durante la caída. caída que, por cierto, era imposible que una persona normal sobreviviera completamente ilesa.

Suspirando mientras miraba como el profesor iniciaba la clase, esta sintió la fuerte sensación de cómo alguien observaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Suspiró nuevamente pues no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, homura había estado mirándola mucho durante toda la tarde después de todo.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió luego de unos segundos fue algo que nunca espero.

'_¿Hitomi?'_

'_¿Qué?'_ pensó la peliverde sorprendida, pues le había parecido oír la voz de homura llamándola en su cabeza.

'_Hitomi no te asustes, soy yo homura'_ escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza.

'_P-Pero ¿Cómo?'_ exclamó incrédula la peliverde antes de recordar lo que homura le había dicho antes _'e-esto es… ¿gracias a t-tu magia? ¿Puedes leer las mentes?'_ cuestionó.

'_Si y No'_ respondió la pelinegra confundiéndola _'no puedo leer la mente de la gente Hitomi, pero gracias a la magia pude crear un enlace mental entre ambas para así poder hablar sin que Miki-san interfiera otra vez' _explicó en tono tranquilo homura.

'_o-oh, e-entiendo' _tartamudeó en su mente la peliverde, provocando que se avergonzara y sonrojara levemente, no sabía que era posible tartamudear en su mente.

Escuchó una suave risa por parte de la pelinegra y su sonrojo se intensifico.

'_sé que es extraño, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras, créeme' _la consoló con algo de diversión en su voz _'De acuerdo, ahora, necesito que me prestes atención, lo que voy a decirte es muy importante'_ le pidió ahora con más seriedad.

'_t-te escucho'_ respondió hitomi.

'_Bien, esto es lo que haremos'_ comenzó la pelinegra.

* * *

Finalmente, la última clase del día termino y con eso Homura se levantó, guardo sus útiles escolares en su bolso, lo colocó sobre su hombro y salió del aula caminando con algo de prisa, pero con cuidado para no abrir su herida abdominal nuevamente.

"¿Por qué akemi-san saldría con tanta prisa?" preguntó un Kyosuke preocupado, luego de que la pelinegra finalmente regresara de la enfermería, había intentado hablar con ella durante todo el día sin mucho éxito, ya que por algún motivo que desconocía, esta se encontraba de mal humor.

"no lo sé, pero se fue por el pasillo que lleva a la enfermería" respondió Madoka igualmente preocupada, ella también había tratado de hablar con la pelinegra, pero esta última siempre daba una excusa para irse.

Sin embargo, su preocupación se inclinaba más a algo que había notado y que no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza en toda la tarde.

Homura estuvo siguiendo los movimientos de hitomi desde que esta última había llegado a la escuela, mirándola fijamente con una expresión en blanco, pero con unos ojos que revelaban cierto grado de ansiedad y aprensión, no encontraba un motivo por el cual su amiga pelinegra miraría a hitomi de esa forma, pero su intuición le decía que tenía que ver con el estado en que la peliverde llegó a la escuela.

Claro que se había dado cuenta del estado deplorable en el que esta se había presentado el día de hoy, era una de sus mejores amigas por el amor de Dios, además, tendría que estar ciega para no ver las señales claras en su rostro, cabello, postura y estado emocional, que anunciaban claramente que algo estaba muy mal, y pensó en interrogar a ambas al respecto.

Pero luego sucedió el casi colapso de la pelinegra en el aula e inmediatamente mando toda esa idea a la basura, sabía que la condición cardiaca de homura era delicada, pues luego de que la encontró en medio del pasillo en tan mal estado, el día que soluciono el problema del club de atletismo, en secreto, había buscado a la enfermera para sacar toda la información posible que pudiera sobre su enfermedad cardiaca con la excusa de que como era la encargada de la salud en su grupo, necesitaba saber que hacer en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Lo que, en retrospectiva, no era tanto una excusa, era más que una necesidad real para ella, el resultado, logró aprender mucho y también se molestó mucho con homura, si sabía que tan peligroso era para ella ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a correr como lo hizo?, no obstante, su enojo no duro mucho, sabía muy bien porque lo hizo.

Ella quería ayudar… tal y como lo había hecho antes con hitomi y ese matón.

Si el problema que ambas parecían tener era tan malo como para que la pelinegra se pusiera tan mal, quizás meterse y presionarlas para que hablaran sobre el tema, era mala idea, por lo que, a pesar de su preocupación, decidió que por ahora solo las observaría y si las cosas empeoraban intervendría.

"¿crees que aún se sienta mal?" le preguntó Kyosuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"eh… bueno, puede ser una posibilidad" respondió algo dudosa la pelirosa, pues no parecía que esta se sintiera mal antes de irse.

Sin embargo, esto provocó que el chico se moviera y comenzara a caminar en dirección a la enfermería e inmediatamente la pelirosa se dio cuenta que este planeaba seguirla. Rápidamente lo detuvo con un fuerte agarre en uno de los hombros de este y añadió.

"a-aunque, también puede que… em… la enfermera le haya pedido que volviera luego de clases" dijo luego de pensar un poco. Puede que estuviera en buenos términos con el chico actualmente, debido a que ambos estaban preocupados por la pelinegra, pero primero muerta antes de dejarlo estar a solas con homura en una habitación cerrada.

"¿umm? Si, pero, ¿Por qué la necesitaría la enfermera luego de clases?" cuestionó el chico mientras giraba su cabeza para verla y levantaba una ceja.

"no lo sé, quizás… quiera llevarla a casa en su auto para asegurarse que llegue a salvo" logró decir la pelirosa luego de buscar en su mente una excusa que fuera creíble y que a la vez evitara que este fuera a la enfermería.

Afortunadamente esto pareció satisfacer algo al chico, pues suspiró y se giró por completo antes de regresar a la entrada del aula.

"tienes razón, talvez estoy exagerando" respondió el joven.

'_en realidad no'_ pensó la pelirosa_,_ si no fuera porque quería darle algo de espacio, ella misma hubiera corrido tras ella hace mucho _'además, ahora que recuerdo, mamá volvió a pedirle a Saotome-sensei que me llevara a casa luego de las clases'_ se quejó, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para convencer a su madre de que podía volver a casa sola.

"De todas formas ¿Dónde están Hitomi-chan y Sayaka-chan?" cuestionó la pelirosa luego de mirar dentro del aula y no verlas por ningún lado.

"ahora que lo mencionas…. Creo que las vi salir cuando estábamos discutiendo sobre la salud de akemi-san" respondió el chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos y pensaba con una mano en su barbilla.

"oh… ¿Por qué se irían sin despedirse?" cuestionó la pelirosa curiosa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela, Saotome-sensei le había pedido que la esperara en ese lugar.

"no lo sé… pero shizuki-san parecía tener algo de prisa y Sayaka simplemente corrió tras ella" comentó en respuesta el joven mientras caminaba a su lado.

"y-ya veo…" musitó la pelirosa con una risa nerviosa _'te estas pasando de la raya, Sayaka-chan'_ pensó.

* * *

'_estas exagerando mucho Miki-san'_ pensó con frustración hitomi mientras camina a paso apresurado hacia su casa con Sayaka a su lado siguiéndole el paso con facilidad.

Homura le había explicado su situación actual y estaba preocupada porque sabía que tenía que llegar al apartamento de la pelinegra, antes que la cuenta regresiva se terminara. Y en lugar de ir directamente a este último, se encontraba caminando en dirección a su propia casa, porque su amiga peliazul había decido que no era suficiente con seguirla todo el día en la escuela, sino que también debía seguirla hasta su casa.

La propia pelinegra le había advertido que algo así podía ocurrir e hizo un plan B en caso de que tal escenario sucediera. Afortunadamente lo hizo, porque inmediatamente después que la campana de la escuela anuncio el final de la última clase, la peliazul la había vuelto a ver con una mirada tan intensa y cargada con una intención tan clara de seguirla, que prácticamente pudo ver lo que esta pensaba hacer como una película proyectada a través de sus ojos.

Al parecer no fue la única en verlo, porque un segundo después escucho suspirar a homura en su mente para luego decirle, que tendrían que usar el 'Plan B' e inmediatamente después pudo verla salir del aula a paso apresurado.

Dicho 'Plan B' era simple, si Sayaka decidía acompañarla hasta su casa para asegurarse que no hablara con homura, entonces ella tendría que apresurarse a llegar a casa, simular que entraba a la casa y esperar a que la peliazul se fuera, luego salir y correr hasta el estacionamiento del edificio más cercano a su casa, donde la pelinegra estaría esperándola para guiarla a su departamento.

El problema con dicho plan, era el factor tiempo, sabían por los cálculos rápidos de homura, el tiempo que le tomaría ir de la escuela a su casa y de su casa al departamento, pero lo que no sabían con exactitud y por ende no podían calcular, era cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar ella, antes que Sayaka se fuera.

Normalmente esta se iría inmediatamente, pero en este caso ella podría pensar que homura podría intentar visitarla, lo que ocasionaría que esta podría quedarse a esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo a que la pelinegra apareciera. En cuyo caso, no sabía cuánto tardaría en convencerla de que se fuera o si sería capaz de hacer que se fuera sin ofenderla.

Fue con eso en mente que llegó a su casa y el momento de la verdad que tanto temía llegó.

'_¿qué harás ahora Miki-san? ¿te despedirás y te iras? o ¿intentaras quedarte?'_ pensó ansiosamente la peliverde mientras apretaba con más fuerza la correa de su bolso y tragaba nerviosamente.

"¿aun no piensas decirme que hizo realmente la estudiante trasferida?" preguntó la peliazul mientras fruncia el ceño.

"Miki-san…" exclamo con un suspiro cansado la peliverde "ya te dije varias veces lo que sucedió" le recordó.

"y yo ya te dije varias veces también, que no creo nada esa historia" respondió en tono molesto la peliazul mientras rodaba los ojos "vamos hitomi, solo dime lo que realmente ocurrió ayer ¿Qué te paso para que hoy llegaras en tan mal estado?" insistió.

"realmente lo siento Miki-san, pero, no puedo decirte, es algo muy personal y tiene que ver con mi familia" se disculpó la peliverde mientras se inclinaba levemente. No mentía sobre eso, después de todo los hombres la persiguieron porque querían algo de su padre.

"¿así? ¿entonces porque se lo dijiste a la estudiante transferida eh?" cuestionó algo herida por sus palabras la peliazul, pues ella conocía a hitomi desde hace años, mientras que la pelinegra no llevaba ni una semana de conocerla.

"no le dije nada a akemi-san… no fue necesario" respondió con un suspiro cansado hitomi "ella estaba presente cuando todo paso después de todo, así que cuando saco el tema en la enfermería ¿porque tratar de ocultarle información sobre algo que ella misma presencio?" añadió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza.

"entonces… después de todo… si admites que ella estuvo involucrada" respondió entrecerrando los ojos la peliazul.

"Miki-san" gimió con frustración la peliverde "presenciar y participar son dos cosas muy distintas, por favor no trates de tergiversar los hechos ¿sí?"

"tergi ¿Qué?" cuestionó confundida la peliazul, ganando otro suspiro de hitomi, al parecer realmente si necesita prestar más atención en clase, madoka se lo había señalado antes en forma de broma, pero talvez fue más una sugerencia burlona que una broma en sí.

"deformar Miki-san, no trates de deformar los hechos" aclaró la peliverde con los ojos cerrados antes de tomar una respiración profunda y exhalar lentamente "escucha Miki-san, sé que no te rendirás y seguirás insistiendo, después de todo como tu amiga, se lo terca que puedes ser en ocasiones" dijo sin rodeos mientras abría los ojos y la miraba.

"¡oye!" se quejó la peliazul al ser llamada terca, sin embargo, la peliverde la ignoró y continuó.

"no puedo decirte que sucedió ayer por la noche, en su lugar te explicare con más detalles lo que paso hoy en la enfermería y por qué akemi-san trato toda la tarde de hablar conmigo ¿bien?" ofreció en tono tranquilo, pero con una expresión esperanzada.

"bien…" respondió con un puchero la peliazul estando de acuerdo "pero espero algo más que 'ella estaba preocupada por mí y fue a consolarme en la enfermería' solo cuéntalo todo sin rodeos o continuare molestándote" le advirtió

"sí, sí," respondió la peliverde mientras se esforzaba por tranquilizar el huracán que eran sus recuerdos y así tejer una historia que satisficiera la curiosidad de la peliazul lo suficiente para que la dejara tranquila por ahora.

'_bueno… realmente no hay nada de malo si le digo lo que sucedió en realidad… solo debo evitar contarle sobre la conversación que tuve con akemi-san y su secreto'_ pensó.

"me sentía muy mal, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que solo akemi-san conocía mi situación, así que pensé que si hablaba con ella, podría hablar libremente y desahogarme por completo, sin embargo, no quería causar una escena frente a todos, así que fui a la enfermería porque sabía que al ir allí seguramente me encontraría con ella, solo tenía que esperar" admitió con algo de vergüenza en esa última parte "luego de un rato akemi-san entro a la enfermería y me encontró decaída y al borde de las lágrimas, ella se acercó preocupada y me preguntó si quería hablar sobre eso, dije que sí y a mitad de la conversación comencé a llorar, ella tomó mi mano en un intento por consolarme y unos minutos después llegaste tu Miki-san"

"luego de eso, akemi-san trató de hablar conmigo toda la tarde porque seguía preocupada, sin embargo, no podía acercarse y sacar el tema contigo cerca, porque sabía de la naturaleza privada de este, así que lo único que hiciste todo el día Miki-san, fue frustrar los intentos de una akemi-san preocupada por saber si su amiga deprimida estaba bien" concluyó la peliverde con la última parte en tono de regaño y expresión decepcionada.

"e-eso es p-prácticamente lo m-mismo que llevas diciéndome t-todo el día… solo que con más detalles" tartamudeó su queja con algo de vergüenza la peliazul.

"y es lo único que escucharas no importa cuantas veces preguntes" respondió con el mismo tono y expresión de antes solo que con ambas manos en sus caderas "eso fue lo que paso, no hay nada más, así que Miki-san, como amiga, te agradecería si no vuelves a mencionar el tema"

La peliazul pareció tratar de pensar en algo, pero luego de unos segundos finalmente con una expresión derrotada, soltó un suspiro frustrado y con un asentimiento algo reacio le prometió no volver a sacar el tema… por ahora…

"está bien, me alegra escucharlo" respondió la peliverde mientras sacaba su teléfono y fingía mirar la hora "lo siento, pero ya que me salte una hora de clase, no puedo seguir hablando más tiempo, necesito subir a mi cuarto para transcribir los apuntes que kaname-san me presto, además le prometí que la ayudaría con su tarea a cambio y ella debe estar esperando mi llamada" se excusó mientras se giraba y abría la puerta de su casa.

"¿e-enserio? Bueno en ese c-caso que tal si me quedo y así-"

"nos vemos mañana en la escuela Miki-san, no olvides tu tarea y que tengas una linda noche" se despidió la peliverde con una sonrisa y a una velocidad increíble, para luego entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta con un leve portazo.

"-me ayudas con mi tarea también…" terminó de decir la peliazul aun sorprendida por el abrupto final de su conversación "cielos… ni siquiera me dejo terminar" se quejó con un puchero mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse de la casa de su amiga.

Mientras tanto hitomi tratando de esconder lo suficiente de su cuerpo para no ser vista en caso de que Sayaka se diera la vuelta, asomaba solo su cabeza para ver desde la ventana como esta se alejaba. Una vez está ya no fue visible para ella, suspiró con alivio y saco su teléfono, vio la cuenta regresiva en este con temor, antes de marcar el número de homura.

"hola, akemi-san, logre convencer a Miki-san para se fuera y que dejara de preguntar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, ahora mismo estoy subiendo a mi habitación en busca de lo que mi madre me consiguió como método de protección, lo tomare e inmediatamente iré al punto que acordamos" informó en tono serio la peliverde.

"bien, por mi parte yo acabo de salir de la enfermería, a la enfermera le tomó su tiempo encontrar el dispositivo que le pedí prestado, pero fuera de eso no tuve ningún contratiempo" informo también la pelinegra "por desgracia, en mi condición actual no puedo correr, realmente lo siento, pero tardare al menos veinte minutos en llegar al punto de encuentro si me doy prisa" se disculpó en tono culpable.

"está bien akemi-san, estas herida, no te sobre esfuerces, aún tenemos cuarenta minutos para llegar a tu apartamento" le recordó en tono preocupado hitomi.

La pelinegra le había contado sobre su condición, durante su última hora de clases atravez de su enlace mental, le dijo que, para poder sanar las heridas de bala en su hombro y abdomen, era necesario que ella no usara ningún tipo de magia durante un poco más de veinticuatro horas, por ende había dejado su anillo, que era lo que le permitía usar sus poderes en su departamento, lo que para su fastidio la había dejado bastante vulnerable. Por eso le había preguntado si en su casa, tenía algún tipo de arma u objeto que pudiera usar para defenderlas, en caso de que en el camino a su departamento sucediera algo, después de todo las calles de la ciudad ya no eran tan seguras como antes, en especial por la noche.

"eso es lo que me preocupa" escuchó decir a la pelinegra en voz baja claramente pensando en que el tiempo era poco y tratando que la peliverde no la escuchara "de todas formas en cuanto encuentres lo que te pedí corre lo más rápido que puedas al punto de encuentro, si llegas y aún no he llegado, continua sin mí, si sigues las indicaciones que te di llegaras a mi apartamento fácilmente y no te preocupes, mi compañera te dejara entrar" le instruyó la pelinegra antes de colgar.

Justo cuando la peliverde terminaba de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, alejó el teléfono de su oído y miro el aparato sorprendida por el abrupto final de la llamada, sin embargo, solo suspiro y sonrió ante esto, pues sabía que su amiga solo estaba preocupada por el tiempo, guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda nuevamente y con determinación se dispuso a buscar lo que necesitaba lo más rápidamente posible.

* * *

El tiempo, fue por mucho tiempo considerado por homura, después de cierta rata blanca por supuesto, como su peor enemigo, el ¿porqué de esto? Simple, nunca fue suficiente, siempre había algo que necesitaba hacer, pero nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y para alguien en su situación, dejar un cabo suelto podía significar su perdición, algo que se demostró, con cada intento fallido por salvar a madoka al principio de su travesía o posteriormente después al intentar evitar su propia muerte.

Y ahora, el tiempo volvía a recordarle, porque era un enemigo terrible y del cual debía cuidarse.

"nos quedan diez minutos para llegar a mi apartamento, ¿sí que te tomaste tu tiempo? ¿no?" preguntó la pelinegra mientras alzaba una ceja a una peliverde de aspecto culpable.

"l-lo siento, p-pero me costó encontrar lo que mamá me consiguió para protegerme" se disculpó hitomi, no era su culpa que su madre lo haya guardado en un lugar tan improbable como lo fue detrás de la macetera al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

"está bien, no tienes que disculparte, no estoy molesta, solo algo preocupada" confesó la pelinegra mientras suavizaba su tono, no quería hacer sentir culpable a hitomi con su pregunta anterior, solo quería aligerar el ambiente con una broma, pero en su nerviosismo su 'broma' había sonado más como una acusación y reproche, que un intento de sarcasmo amistoso.

'_si… definitivamente soy un asco animando a alguien'_ pensó, al ver como la peliverde aun parecía algo avergonzada y culpable "olvídalo, solo, muéstrame que fue lo que tu madre te dio para defenderte" le pidió, luego de decidir que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

"s-si" respondió la peliverde mientras metía la mano en su bolso escolar y buscaba el objeto "es un paralizador Taser, supongo que mama no quería que padre lo viera y por eso lo escondió en un lugar tan poco… practico, después de todo, aquí en Mitakihara necesitas una licencia para tenerlo, padre definitivamente no querría gastar tiempo y dinero en conseguirme una, así que se hubiera desecho de ella si la hubiera descubierto" explicó mientras se lo daba y homura la revisaba.

'_es entendible porque'_ pensó la pelinegra mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Después de todo las armas de electrochoque han recibido fuertes críticas por parte de varias organizaciones de derechos humanos alrededor del mundo, incluso siendo considerado como un artefacto de tortura por la ONU.

"será suficiente" aseguro mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo de su falda y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su apartamento "aun sin mi anillo puedo lidiar bastante bien contra dos o tres humanos a la vez, pero siempre es mejor estar preparada" explicó cuando la peliverde comenzó a seguirla.

"entiendo, por cierto, akemi-san, que fue lo que fuiste a buscar a la enfermería" preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado, aún mantenía cierta distancia debido a su condición, pero ya podía soportar mucho más la presencia de la pelinegra.

"oh, bueno, es una pulsera que mide mi presión arterial y ritmo cardiaco" respondió mientras descubría su manga derecha y extendía su brazo hacia ella para que pudiera ver mejor el pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca "como explique en la escuela, mi corazón sigue siendo bastante frágil, puedo realizar cualquier actividad física, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado exigente"

"mi anillo normalmente se encarga de controlar mi condición cardiaca, y lo hace tan eficientemente que es prácticamente imposible para mi sufrir una recaída mientras lo use, por eso decidí buscar este dispositivo que la enfermera me ofreció la primera vez que visite la enfermería, si tengo que pelear, el color verde de fondo de la pantalla cambiara a amarillo si estoy agitada, y si no me detengo, entonces se pondrá roja y emitirá un sonido, como un fuerte pitido que me advertirá que me estoy exigiendo demasiado y debo detenerme con urgencia" explicó a la vez que mostraba, el fondo verde en la pantalla con los números y símbolos de su ritmo cardiaco y presión arterial, actualmente estables, al menos para alguien con su condición.

"ya veo" respondió la peliverde "está bien suponer entonces que… esperas problemas… ¿verdad?" le preguntó dudosa mientras la miraba con expresión preocupada.

"no te mentiré hitomi, realmente me gustaría llegar al apartamento sin ningún percance" respondió con un suspiro cansado la pelinegra "pero… algo que siempre ha sido una constante en mi vida… es que las cosas nunca suceden como planeo"

Justo a terminar de decir eso, un sentimiento de ansiedad se apodero de ella y un escalofrió la hizo estremecerse… era algo inconfundible para ella, la aterradora sensación de estar siendo acechada. Durante sus primeras líneas de tiempo, cuando ella misma no era más que una carga para su grupo, sentir esto, provocaba que un terrible e incontrolable miedo la invadiera.

Por supuesto en la actualidad ya no relacionaba tal sensación con el miedo, era más bien una señal de Alerta, la prueba de que no estaba sola y que debía estar muy atenta ante cualquier ataque próximo.

Así que no fue una sorpresa para ella, cuando sintió el aumento leve en su presión arterial junto a su ritmo cardiaco, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban, su cuerpo claramente reaccionaba en anticipación a la inminente pelea que esperaba por puro instinto. No, lo que fue una sorpresa para ella, fue que no se había trasformado cuando lo intento por puro reflejo, lo que la hizo maldecir su propia existencia con mucho fervor en su mente.

Porque podía ver como el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar e inmediatamente, mientras fruncia el ceño, apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba sus puños, entendió la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba en un laberinto… sin su anillo… y acompañada de hitomi.

'_¡maldición!'_ pensó mientras tomaba de la muñeca a la peliverde y comenzaba a correr.

* * *

La sensación de que algo malo estaba por sucederle a su discípula y amiga, jamás la abandono luego de la última vez que habló con la pelinegra.

Y siendo alguien que confía ciegamente en sus instintos, no tardó mucho en tomar medidas sobre el asunto, por ese motivo había pasado las últimas dos horas usando uno de los satélites para vigilar el comportamiento de las brujas cercanas al camino que sabía, ambas jóvenes usarían para llegar al apartamento.

Paso el tiempo y solo había una bruja cercana a la calle que tenían que recorrer, estaba a unas cinco calles de distancia, lo que era una distancia demasiado corta para su gusto, por lo que hizo su prioridad el vigilar a esa bruja.

No fue hasta que giro su cabeza para ver la otra pantalla con la cuenta regresiva y ver que faltaban solo diez minutos, que se percató de una pequeña nube negra a un costado de la calle que las chicas debían recorrer.

Inmediatamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y se concentró en ella.

Definitivamente era una bruja, muy débil, pero lo era, una recién nacida quizás, al principio se enfureció con el sistema por no haberle alertado de la presencia de dicha bruja con una ventana flotante como siempre hacía, pero luego se dio cuenta que, en realidad, el error fue suyo no del sistema, después de todo ella misma había programado el algoritmo que le ordenaba monitorear solo a las brujas más fuertes y por supuesto a las aberraciones.

El porqué de esto fue debido principalmente al molesto sentido de responsabilidad que homura sentía por la rubia comatosa en su habitación, quería protegerla, sí, pero sin tener que encontrarse con ella, por eso le pidió que los satélites buscaran además de las aberraciones, brujas fuertes que pudieran representar un peligro para la vida de la rubia.

De esa forma ella podría ir y acabar con dicha amenaza antes que pudiera hacer contacto con la otra chica, al mismo tiempo que la dejaba cazar sus propias presas.

'_olvida lo que dije antes, homura definitivamente tiene una suerte horrible'_ pensó con frustración la gata mientras corría hacia la habitación de la mencionada.

Después de todo, ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pusiera en peligro su vida y la de otra amiga suya?

'_¡chicas resistan hasta que llegue, por favor!'_ pensó con preocupación la gata antes de saltar por el balcón.

* * *

Homura abrió lentamente la puerta mientras se asomaba con cautela y buscaba cualquier indicio de amenaza, luego de unos segundos abrió por completo la puerta e hizo una seña a la peliverde con su mano para que esta la siguiera mientras se aventuraba por el extraño pasillo.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel tapiz muy descuidado con agujeros, marcas de garras y telarañas, el piso era de madera y cada cierto número de pasos, se podía ver un cuadro en la pared con una imagen que variaba con cada cuadro, la primera que vio mostraba el paisaje nocturno de un cementerio, aparentemente pintado en acuarelas y de una forma algo inquietante. La segunda que vio, fue la imagen de dos niñas sin rostro, que parecían jugar rayuela en un camino de tierra que se perdía hasta el fondo de un bosque de aspecto lúgubre.

Un tercer cuadro le hizo pensar que quizás todas las imágenes mostradas por estos, deben de contar algún tipo de historia, quizás lo que llevo a la chica mágica a pedir su deseo o lo que la hizo caer en la desesperación, de cualquier forma, estaba segura que la chica perdió a alguien, una hermana o una muy buena amiga quizás.

Pues el tercer cuadro mostraba la imagen pintada esta vez del interior del bosque visto en la pintura anterior, y en el centro de este iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna estaba la figura de rodillas de una de las niñas, extendiendo sus manos hacia el zapado de la otra niña que yacía en medio de un charco de color negro, ¿sangre quizás?

'_si… tan acogedor como siempre' _pensó la pelinegra con una ceja en alto, luego de apartar la mirada de este cuando paso a su lado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se detuvo a contemplar la apariencia de un laberinto, últimamente había sido solo, entrar, buscar a la bruja, matarla, poner a salvo cualquier civil que encontrara e irse rápidamente antes que Tomoe mami apareciera.

Además, era arriesgado seguir viendo los cuadros, la historia que estos contaban era dolorosamente similar a su situación con madoka, si bien hacía tiempo había logrado evitar que muriera, las muertes de esta seguían vividas en su mente y aun la atormentaban, incluso más que sus propias muertes.

Pensar en eso la haría deprimirse y eso llamaría la atención de la bruja… y hablando de esta última.

'_es extraño… aun no nos hemos encontrado con algún familiar'_ pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba un poco más a hitomi, era algo que agradecía, pero a la vez le preocupaba un poco _'creo que dentro de lo que cabe tuvimos suerte'_ se aventuró a pensar mientras abría otra puerta y confirmaba nuevamente la falta de familiares, todo indicaba que la bruja era joven e inexperta, una recién nacida quizás.

Aun así, la suerte tarde o temprano se acaba y no es que ella tuviera mucha para empezar…

Unos segundos después, terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y entraron a una zona más grande con el piso de madera siendo remplazo por uno de concreto lleno de grietas, con una pequeña corriente agua saliendo de estas, dejando el suelo cubierto por una fina capa de agua de al menos tres centímetros.

La pelinegra sintió como el ambiente cambiaba abruptamente, no necesitaba su anillo para darse sentirlo, pues el cambio fue demasiado brusco, el ambiente paso de uno silencioso e inquietante, a uno completamente cargado de animosidad, también pudo sentir como el sentimiento de ser asechada la invadía mucho más fuerte que antes.

"puedo sentir como nos observan, mantente cerca de mi" informo e instruyo la pelinegra mientras abría y cerraba sus manos en anticipación "pronto seremos atacadas" añadió.

"s-si" tartamudeo en respuesta la peliverde a la vez que se acercaba más a la espalda de homura.

La pelinegra le había explicado más o menos la situación mientras corrían y veían el mundo torcerse y cambiar hasta su forma actual, le dijo lo que sucedería y como era importante que ella siguiera sin dudar sus indicaciones.

Poco a poco el sonido de muchas puntas filosas chocando contra el piso en todas las direcciones se fue acercando hasta detenerse abruptamente.

'_estamos rodeadas'_ pensó la pelinegra mientras movía sus ojos rápidamente en todas las direcciones _'¿arriba? ¿abajo? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¡Por donde atacaran!' _

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al sentir una leve pero clara intención asesina detrás de ellas.

'_por detrás'_ pensó antes de gritar "¡Abajo!" y girarse rápidamente hacia Hitomi.

Apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la peliverde, la obligo a agacharse mientras conectaba una patada alta en el familiar de aspecto arácnido que las atacaba.

'_¿arañas de nuevo?_' se quejó la pelinegra, había adquirido cierto odio hacia ellas luego de su experiencia con los familiares arácnidos de la aberración de ayer "¡mantente agachada!" indico a hitomi al sentir múltiples intenciones asesinas dirigirse a ella.

Inmediatamente después una horda de arañas saltó hacia ellas y la pelinegra cambio su postura a una más flexible, siguiendo cuidadosamente el movimiento con sus ojos, procedió a interceptarlos aprovechándose que estos no podrían esquivar sus ataques mientras estuvieran en el aire.

Moviéndose lo más rápidamente que podía sin usar magia en su cuerpo, partió a la mitad uno de los familiares con su mano, de reojo vio uno acercándose por detrás y lo mando a volar con un codazo, luego pateo otro con su talón mientras se giraba y cortaba otros dos con otro corte de su mano.

Todo mientras se movía alrededor de hitomi con pasos elegantes y firmes, siempre asegurándose que ninguno se acercara a ella, completamente implacable, sin embargo, cuando finalmente no quedaron más familiares, sintió el aire detrás de ella cambiar inexplicablemente, más específicamente el aire alrededor de hitomi.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en ello, pues su visión nado y un fuerte mareo y dolor en el pecho la obligo a caer sobre una de sus rodillas con una mano aferrándose a su pecho y la respiración entrecortada.

"¡a-akemi-san!" grito la peliverde mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue detenida por el propio grito de la pelinegra.

"¡no te levantes!" advirtió en tono serio "e-esto… aun n-no ha… t-terminado" logro decir entre jadeos, eliminar esos familiares le había quitado más de lo que pensaba.

"p-pero… tu corazón" respondió la peliverde preocupada, desde su posición arrodillada no podía ver su pulsera, pero si podía oír el pitido de advertencia de esta y no dudaba que la pantalla debe estar teñida de rojo.

"se están acercando nuevamente y esta vez son muchos más" dijo mientras se levantaba y lograba controlar su respiración, unos segundos después el pitido se detuvo.

Como si fuera una señal, a la distancia se comenzó a escuchar nuevamente el sonido de algo puntudo y filoso contra el suelo.

La mente de la pelinegra se aceleró con esto, necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, su anterior ataque le hizo darse cuenta que no podía lidiar con más de una horda pequeña de familiares. Necesitaba un plan, confiaba en que Amy estaba en camino, por eso necesitaba pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlas a resistir hasta entonces.

"piensa… maldición… piensa" murmuro para sí misma mientras retrocedía con hitomi a su espalda y volvía a examinar cada rincón del área con su mirada en busca de algo que pudiera usar para ganar tiempo.

—Chapoteo—Chapoteo—

Ese sonido la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia sus pies, notando como la mitad de sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de agua.

'_el nivel del agua subió'_ pensó mientras una idea se formaba.

Cerrando sus ojos se concentró en el sonido de las patas de los familiares contra el suelo.

—Tek—Tek—Chapoteo—Tek—

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y recogió su bolso escolar, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar algo, tenía una idea sobre cómo lidiar con los familiares por al menos unos minutos más sin que ella tuviera que pelear.

Sacando la liga que usaba para amarrar su cabello en educación física de su bolso, procedió a sacar la Taser de su bolsillo y la paso por el centro de la liga, luego procedió a estirarla y pasar por el centro varias veces, hasta que quedo lo suficientemente apretado para lograr su objetivo… trabar el disparador de esta y así lograr que se mantuviera activa siempre.

Asintiendo para sí misma con esto, recogió su bolso del suelo y tomo a hitomi de la muñeca para guiarla hacia una pared, justamente donde el nivel del agua era menor por estar en un terreno un poco más elevado.

"¡Hitomi tira tu bolso y súbete a él procurando que tus zapatos apenas toquen el agua!" instruyo la pelinegra mientras hacía lo mismo.

La peliverde no dudo e inmediatamente lo hizo, homura entrecerró los ojos y espero, cuando los familiares se hicieron visibles noto que estos no solo eran más numerosos, sino también un poco más grandes, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba, igual los afectaría, así que espero lo más que pudo, para que la mayor cantidad de familiares fueran afectados, pero cuando noto que estos se preparaban para saltar, dio el último giro con la liga y trabo el disparador.

La corriente eléctrica de la Taser cobro vida con un zumbido e inmediatamente la lanzo al suelo frente a un familiar. El efecto fue instantáneo, los familiares comenzaron a sacudirse y convulsionarse por la corriente que recorría sus cuerpos, los más pequeños incluso explotaban luego de unos segundos.

"¡Dios! ¿qué tan fuerte era la corriente de esa cosa?" exclamo sorprendida y algo horrorizada hitomi, ¿realmente esa cosa se usaba en humanos? ¿En que estaba pensando la gente?

"bueno, no es tanto la fuerza de la corriente, es más el tiempo que dicha corriente dura en su cuerpo lo que los hace reaccionar así" explico con voz tranquila la pelinegra, claramente no afectada por la escena frente a ella, después de todo, ha visto cosas peores.

Justo a la marca de tres minutos, la corriente de la Taser finalmente se detuvo, los cuerpos de los familiares que no explotaron cayeron sin vida y algunos comenzaron a desintegrarse, no obstante, los más grandes no lo hicieron y en su lugar trataban de levantarse con sus patas aun temblorosas.

"Tsk… sabía que era demasiado fácil" comento fastidiada homura mientras chasqueaba la lengua "quédate atrás y no te alejes" le dijo a hitomi mientras volvía a caer en la misma postura de antes.

Ni un segundo después de decir esto los familiares saltaron hacia ella, tratando de apuñalar a la pelinegra con sus largas y afiladas patas, los ojos de homura se entrecerraron, agudizo su visión lo más que pudo atravez de sus lentes de montura roja y se preparó para leer sus movimientos y así contraatacar en consecuencia.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía e ignorando el dolor de la herida en su abdomen y hombro que claramente se habían abierto nuevamente, retorció e inclino su cuerpo para evitar ser empalada y luego conectar un poderoso gancho en el centro del exoesqueleto de la araña agrietándolo y mandándolo a volar, con una patada alta agrieto el exosqueleto de otra y aprovechando la postura bajo rápidamente la pierna convirtiendo la patada alta en una patada de hacha que se estrelló contra el caparazón de otra araña, todo mientras giraba su torso con fuerza para dar un codazo con su brazo derecho y un puñetazo con su izquierda a otras dos arañas.

La pelinegra sabía que estaban en problemas, no podía seguir así, su pulsera comenzó a lanzar el pitido que anunciaba que había llegado a su límite, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a jadear… con cada golpe su respiración se hacía más irregular y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, en medio de todo el caos, sus ojos se abrieron levemente al escuchar algo.

los familiares dejaron de atacar y en su lugar comenzaron a retroceder mientras se estremecían y chillaban como si estuvieran asustados.

'_por fin'_ Pensó Homura mientras comenzaba a caer hacia atrás, completamente sin fuerzas, afortunadamente hitomi logro atraparla.

"¡akemi-san!" exclamo la peliverde mientras la sostenía, podía ver como el rostro normalmente inexpresivo de la pelinegra se fruncia de dolor mientras jadeaba y se aferraba a su pecho, no obstante, lo que llamo su atención fue la leve pero inconfundible curvatura hacia arriba que sus labios formaban.

'_¿está sonriendo? ¿Porque está sonriendo?'_ pensó confundida y preocupada hitomi, obtuvo su respuesta casi de inmediato, en la forma de una voz femenina desconocida en su mente.

'_gracias por cuidar de ella niña, ahora deja que me encargue de_ todo' dijo la voz en tono firme pero cariñoso, para luego ser cubierta por una cúpula de energía blanca y semi traslucida.

'_l-llegas… tarde'_ escucho decir en respuesta a la pelinegra mientras abría levemente un ojo, le sorprendió el tono de broma que uso.

'_bueno querida los héroes siempre llegan en el último momento'_ respondió igualmente en tono divertido la voz e inmediatamente una lluvia de esferas bombardeo y aniquilo a las arañas que quedaban.

'_Hmp sabes lo que pienso de los héroes'_ señalo la voz de la pelinegra como respuesta.

Inmediatamente después un gato negro y de brillantes ojos azules apareció caminando en dirección a ellas, cuando esta estuvo justo a su lado levanto una de sus patas delanteras y la dejó caer en el muslo de la pelinegra como una pequeña palmada de reproche mientras la voz respondía con igual tono de reproche _'vamos_~_ no seas una aguafiestas'_

Provocando que la peliverde abriera mucho los ojos al llegar a una conclusión increíble _'¿esta gata? ¿es la compañera de akemi-san?'_ pensó incrédula, sin embargo, la voz de la pelinegra, la hizo dejar de ver a la gata y verla a ella en su lugar.

'_Hitomi'_ llamo la pelinegra en su mente mientras la miraba ahora con ambos ojos abiertos y con la respiración más controlada _'te presento a Amy… ella es mi maestra, compañera y amiga'_

'_mucho gusto niña_~ _me alegra que estés bien' _hablo la gata en respuesta, volviendo a dejar a la peliverde sin palabras.

'_dejando de lado las bromas… ¿qué está pasando Amy? ¿Porque tardaste tanto?' _pregunto la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de una hitomi que había decidido permanecer callada y solo escuchar.

'_no me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta… no llevas tu anillo después de todo' _comenzó a responder la gata, solo que cambiando a un tono más serio _'la cuenta regresiva en tu amiga termino y la maldición que escondía se activó'_

'_¿otra maldición?'_ exclamo sorprendida homura antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a hitomi de reojo con preocupación _'si mencionas esto es porque dicha maldición es la causa de tu retraso, ¿qué hace exactamente?'_ cuestiono con seriedad.

'_oh nada, solo liberar grandes cantidades de negatividad y malicia, convirtiendo a tu amiga en un imán de brujas, tuve que abrirme paso entre las brujas que fueron atraídas por esto y que entraron al laberinto, por eso me tome mi tiempo en llegar'_ explico la gata antes señalar con su cola la barrera blanca que las rodeaba _'esta barrera no solo las protegerá, también contendrá la negatividad y evitara que llame la atención de más brujas'_ añadió.

'_así que por eso sentí que el aire alrededor de hitomi cambiaba luego de la primera holeada'_ dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

'_sip'_ respondió la gata haciendo estallar la 'P' con diversión _'iré a eliminar a la bruja, la barrera se mantendrá y se moverá junto a ustedes así que siéntete libre de ir al apartamento en cuanto el laberinto desaparezca' _instruyo antes de salir de la barrera y desaparecer en un borrón.

"bueno ya lo oíste" exclamo la pelinegra mientras suspiraba con cansancio, dando por terminado el enlace mental "¿nos vamos?" pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sonreía levemente.

"y-yo… y-yo…" tartamudeo la peliverde con nerviosismo antes de abofetearse las mejillas y respirar profundamente para calmarse "si… ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas por hoy" respondió finalmente mientras correspondía la sonrisa con la suya.

"bien" respondió de acuerdo homura mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y se apoyaba en esta para que le ayudara a caminar "solo una cosa más" añadió como una idea de último minuto haciéndolas detenerse luego de tres pasos.

"¿sí?" cuestiono curiosa la peliverde.

"de ahora en adelante… llámame por mi nombre, después de todo… somos amigas ¿no?" pidió la pelinegra mientras acomodaba sus lentes con su mano libre, la última parte con un leve sonrojo y tono avergonzado.

Esto hizo que la peliverde abriera los ojos nuevamente, sin embargo, un segundo después llevo su puño a su boca y se rio mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

"por supuesto que si… Homura-san" finalmente respondió mientras sonreía y limpiaba la lagrima con su dedo.

**Capítulo 12) – El primer desafío tras el secreto revelado.**

* * *

Bueno gente he regresado con otro capítulo más y si, sé que me tomo demasiado tiempo terminarlo, pero quiero contarle los motivos del porque tanto retraso con la publicación de este capítulo, no como un intento de excusarme, sino porque se merecen una explicación, además de reiterar que no pienso abandonar esta historia, tarde lo que me tarde voy a terminarla.

Sin embargo, antes de aburrirse con mi trágica historia, quiero decir que puede que haya exagerado con la Taser en el capítulo y me gustaría saber que piensan sobre eso XD, también quiero decirles que la mitad del próximo capitulo si no es que todo, se tratara de Leia y su misión. Ahora si no quieren saber el porqué de mi publicación tardía, pueden dejar de leer desde este punto, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su Atención.

* * *

Yo uso mi celular y una laptop para escribir, sin embargo, la laptop solo puedo usarla durante la noche y por poco tiempo que se divide entre mis trabajos universitarios, las tareas de mis hermanos y como dije, mi escritura. Por ende, donde avanzo más con la escritura, es en mi celular, sin embargo, mi celular murió trágicamente, por lo que tuve que conformarme con escribir más lentamente.

Luego de casi dos meses logre alcanzar las diez mil palabras y la noche que estaba decidido a terminarlo, intente abrir el archivo, pero este estaba dañado, me asuste un poco, pero me dije: no pasa nada siempre guardo un respaldo en la nube. No fue hasta que intenté buscar dicho respaldo que recordé un pequeño pero importante detalle.

En mi casa llevábamos tres meses sin internet, así que los meses que pasé escribiendo lo hice sin poder respaldar nada, en resumen, para mi gran frustración tuve que volver a empezar desde cero. Me tomo otros dos meses terminarlo, pero finalmente logre terminarlo y actualmente estoy subiendo esto desde el celular de uno de mis tíos.

Quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero ya sea por mala suerte o descuido mío, lo hecho, hecho esta. Tratare de escribir el próximo capitulo un poco más rápido, pero teniendo que compartir el tiempo de uso de la laptop y teniéndola a ella solamente para escribir, definitivamente me llevara un tiempo.

Ahora sin más me despido, espero que todos estén bien en estos días de cuarentena y nos vemos la próxima.

Gracias por su atención.


End file.
